Bring me to Light
by Link-luvr
Summary: After being captured by Gerudos, Link is dependent on Sheik to guide him to his destiny as Hero of Time. Can the Sheikah show Link what he's fighting for? Link X Sheik. Sheik is a seperate character. OoT. Slash.
1. Prologue

A.N: Hello all and welcome to my fic. It's been a while since I've written anything Zelda related, so, here's one I made...very recently, actually.

This will be a slash fic at later chapters...or at least, with a relationship developing slowly over the course of the fic. It may include bad language, violence, blood and scenes of a sexual nature. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.

This is set during OoT

Also, I'm writing this fic in tandem with a Tales of Symphonia fic, so updates may be slow. I'll try to keep on top of it and do the chapters equally.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Legend of Zelda, it's affiliates, trademarks or creation. I own a couple of games...and a few figurines...and a rather charming cheap CD of the soundtrack from the games. Nothing more.

* * *

Bring Me to Light

Prologue

The Sheikah stood silently, hidden in shadow, pressed against the cold stone wall, tensed for a fight but only through habit.

There was no danger here. There was only him, the blade and the body of the fairy, Navi.

The tiny creature's light had flittered out of existence over half a decade ago and along with that light, the hope of Hyrule had disappeared.

The blade, the mighty Master Sword, stood in its pedestal still, emitting a pale blue light that banished evil, keeping the weapon safe until its rightful owner finally retrieved it.

Hero of Time.

The boy who was to wield the sword had not been seen by Hylian eyes for seven long years. Seven years which had been fraught with misery.

Murder, pilage and rape were commonplace in this new, darker Hyrule. So dim were these times that even the sun seemed malicious and biased, drying out the land and creating stifiling heat that all but melted the pale Hylians, but was perfectly comfortable to the Dark King and his hordes.

Hero of Time.

A figure of legend, the stuff of myth and fairytales and bedtime stories, a name whispered with hope and reverence, a man who bore the weight of the world…but had no freedom to save it.

Trapped in dry heat, stone and sand, bound by chains and the words of the dark lord. Far to the west, the Hero of Time resided in that cursed desert.

Bound.

Beaten.

Broken.

Hero of Time.

Hope of Hyrule.

Saviour of the world…unable to save himself.

* * *

Aha, so the prologue is done and the first chapter is being written as I type this. Please review and bear with me...Chapter 1 should be up soon. 


	2. Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikah

A.N: OK, after a somewhat longer period of time than I had hoped, here it is, the first chapter.

I apologise for any grammatical/ spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikah  


Blackness. The prime feature of the landscape. Clouds, thick, heavy, impenetrable gathered over head, blotting out the sun as rain fell to the earth turning hard packed soil to mud.

The air was muggy, oppressive, like that of a graveyard. Torches flickered in their mounted brackets, hissing as the rain hit them, casting wavering light over the iron bound drawbridge they flanked.

There were no birds singing, no dogs barking or children squealing in delight, or musicians playing…no sound escaped from the high, white walls. Only the hiss and spit of rain and fire.

There!

A sharp clack of iron on stone. Long pointed ears twitched, locking onto the sound as it was repeated.

A squeal of metal hinges, a groan of sodden wood, heavy metallic clicks and grating as the drawbridge lowered, ploughing into its stone niche.

Sharp clacks became louder, closer, until they were almost upon him and as lightning flashed, the white horse appeared, galloping from the town, the blonde girl clinging to its mane as the white haired woman steadied her.

The girl stared at him as they raced past, then turned, flung something small, blue and precious towards him. It sailed past his head, landing in the moat with a loud 'gloop' that seemed displaced in the dire circumstances.

She was almost gone by the time he looked back at her, a coloured speck on a blurred white fleck evanescing into fog.

He stared after her, sighing, believing himself to be alone, save for the small blue fairy that flitted around his head.

He wasn't though.

Because _HE _was there. Atop that massive black stallion with the blood-red mane and eyes, in all his malevolent glory.

"You there, kid!" deep, booming tones thundered from his throat.

"That white horse, which way did it go?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

Drawing his own sword, the boy stood, they small blade in his left hand, shield hooked onto his right arm. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be much use here, though.

Growling, rumbled laughter was directed at him.

"You want a piece of me? You've got guts kid." A giant, tanned hand lifted from the reins, a pinprick of light sparking into life at his palm, swelling, drawing warmth and light from the surrounding air.

"Move, Link!" The voice was high, ethereal and somehow hysterical, the blue aura of the fairy spiking in alarm.

"Link, eh?"

The man closed his hand around the pulsating ball of yellow light, able to actually handle the orb as if light were a physical manifestation.

"The boy destined to be the Hero of Time…I should have known. How many peasant kids actually manage to gain an audience with a princess?"

His gaze slowly turned to the fairy floating above the boy's head in a way that reminded him of a vulture scrutinizing a dying animal.

"However, I have no use for that…thing, although you, my boy, are going to be useful…"

The ball of light was abruptly hurled at the fairy and with a clash of colours resembling a sun being shattered, the tiny creature fell from the air, her light dimming instantly.

"Navi!" the cry tore from his throat before he could even think to stop it, but he didn't move, too terrified and in shock to risk it.

The large man dismounted and with a flick of his wrist, the fallen fairy was summoned to his hand, gliding smoothly from the floor. Two large fingers grasped gossamer wings, holding the body aloft dispassionately.

"She's still alive," the man noted, sadistic amusement evident in his voice as a faint glow still emitted from the fairy. "Drop your weapons, boy, come over here and I'll spare her life."

Naïve, he complied, dropping sword and shield to stand before the man, not understanding the concept that this man may break his word.

A heavy hand fell onto his shoulder, its grip inescapable, but he stared intently at the hanging fairy, regardless, barely aware of the new physical presence. The man had not released her, her wings still pinched between two fingers as the other digits curled around her body, cocooning her, releasing delicate wings.

Bending down to his height, the man showed him the fairy clasped in his hand, and with a sickening crunch, tightened his loose fist.

The fairy didn't so much as shriek.

"N…navi," he mumbled, wide eyed, shocked and sickened, unable to believe that someone had just ended the life of a Kokiri fairy.

"Come now…you didn't really think I'd let that annoying pest live?" the man chided in a mockingly gentle voice.

Silence again.

"Ah well, it's for the best." And he threw the crushed figure to the muddy ground.

The now free hand, stained with silver blood that the boy couldn't seem to tear his gaze from, grabbed him unceremoniously under his arm and he was lifted into the air.

"You'll be very useful to me, Link."

-----

He awoke with a start, blinking against blinding sunlight that beamed through a slitted window, illuminating his dank cell.

Not that the sunlight was allowed through to make him feel more comfortable. It was merely there because they, the Gerudos, had learnt it annoyed him. The sun rose relatively late in comparison to the Kokiri forest, but it wasn't nearly as bright as there, and it woke him all the more abruptly and at ungodly hours. No subtle sunrise here, just; no sun at 4:30 and then pop! Oh look, it's 4:31 and there's the sun, in all its blinding, irritating, malevolent, happy, singsong-crappiness glory!

Link shook his head. He was raging at the sunrise…again. Not a good sign, the Gerudos had finally broken even his love of the sunlight. It was to be expected, certainly, in this land of the still-too-bright-and-hot-even-when-it's-setting-sun, but…well, it was the sun!

Closing his eyes against the onslaught of intense rays, he shifted in his shackles, trying to work a kink out of his shoulder blade. Sleeping upright wasn't good for one's posture, nor was it good for a decent night's sleep or comfort or anything really.

His legs and shoulders ached from the constant upright position, his muscles chipping in with their dull, everyday complaints again. No doubt they'd be singing about it once he'd been put to work for the day.

Absently, the Hylian shifted back, scraping his back on the wall, sloughing off the peeling, red-raw skin that the sun, oh look - there it is again, created. He was too pale to cope with this climate.

Link had thought that once his skin had been exposed to the strong sunlight for a while, it would acclimatise and instead of burning and then falling off, leaving him as pale as before, it would start to tan. But did it? No, was the short answer.

The long answer was a very long and convoluted train of thought, marked with obscenities at regular intervals, and this early after waking up from an admittedly fitful slumber; it was too much to deal with. So the short answer would have to suffice.

A metallic clang from outside made him jerk, and he was reminded that in just a few moments, he would be starting his long, hard day of working in the Gerudo Valley…as a second rate citizen. If not a beast of burden.

Craning his head up, the prisoner listened for approaching footsteps, staring at the hole above his head that was the only entrance to his cell, save for the window.

Soon enough, the soft, padding footsteps became audible and after just a few minutes, a rope was cast down through the entrance, a Gerudo sliding down it, holding the keys to his shackles.

Leaning over the dark-skinned woman silently unlocked the cuffs and Link fell to the floor, cursing.

"You think you could let me down gently just once?" he griped, his voice hoarse.

She said nothing, just stared at him before shimmying up the rope to the top, climbing out of the hole. Link sighed, following suit slowly. It was agony to climb up the rope every morning; especially when one's muscles were already aching, and it didn't help that his hands were calloused and blistered from hard work and rope burns from yesterday too.

Gritting his teeth, he grasped the rope, using his arms to pull himself up, grunting against the pain as it shot up from fresh sores, reopening them.

"Faster!" a shrill voice commanded, and like a trained dog, he scurried up faster, pulling himself onto hot black stone.

The woman, dressed in purple like all the others, eyed him warily as he coiled up the rope as he was told to do everyday, before he silently handed it to her. She nodded in something that could be called approval, if you meant it in the loosest possible sense, before walking away from him, shrieking in her high pitched voice for a guard to bring him food.

She eyed him suspiciously, a warning not to try anything, before walking down the dark passageway into the labyrinthine complex.

Seconds later, a girl scurried out of the same passageway and over to Link, carrying a few slices of what looked like flat, stale bread, a cup of water and a bowl of something that could only be described as 'grey slop'.

The girl was younger than most Gerudos that he saw, being in her mid teens, and she hadn't yet developed that sharp pointed nose that all Gerudos seem to obtain when they hit twenty. Her age meant that she was a little softer towards him than most of the race and she was probably the closest thing he had to a friend here.

Which was a bit pathetic, since he only saw her once a day for 5 or 10 minutes, only ever said 'morning', 'thanks' and maybe a sarcastic 'compliments to the chef' and didn't even know her name. She was cute though, as far as this race of hardened warrior women went. Unfortunately, to Link, red hair and tanned skin just didn't go, no matter what the shade…and as for yellow eyes well…that was just weird.

He silently accepted the so-called 'food', unable to even bring himself to care enough to say thanks to the girl this morning and ate it grudgingly, still unable to ignore the texture that reminded him of mucus after all these years, still unable to find any taste in it, still unable to bring himself to want to eat it. No matter how hard he tried, he never _wanted _to. He just did it because he had to. If he didn't, they'd force feed it to him.

He recalled vaguely a time a few years ago where he had simply gone on food strike and hadn't eaten for a week. It hadn't bothered them in the slightest. They still worked him like an animal, despite his weakening state at the time and still accepted his decision not to eat it.

Until he had collapsed from exhaustion and starvation. Then they had simply dragged him into a slightly shaded spot a called for a bowl of gruel, and then tried to spoon feed it to him. When he had refused to swallow once the food was in his mouth (no matter how much they massaged his throat in an attempt to get him to ingest the food at least somewhat naturally) they had decided to go the whole way. Without even a second thought they had pinned him to the floor and held him there until the necessary instruments were brought.

He had had no idea what they were going to do at the time, and thinking back to it, he wished he had just eaten the food.

Two of the women had levered his mouth open using the blade of a dagger and then held him in that position as a thick, rubbery tube was forced down his throat into his stomach, catching on the side of the natural tube and the liquid food was merely deposited in his abdomen.

Even the memory of it made him gag. The rubber smell had made him feel sick, the feeling of it being forced through his internal passages made him gag and shudder, but it was the feeling of violation that had been worst. The idea that he was no longer in control, at all, of what happened to him. If they wanted him to do something, he would do it, one way or another.

They had even repeated the process for a week, just to punish him for the stunt. It had guaranteed that he'd never try it again.

Swallowing thickly, Link brought himself back to the present and grabbed the meagre glass of water that they gave him. The ration was barely enough, and he frequently found himself dehydrated.

He would sweat more in a day than he drank in a week more often than not, and he didn't even want to think about the ratio of water to waste in the little pee he passed out.

Grunting his thanks, he handed the 'food' containers back to the girl and she quickly hurried out the way she had come, disappearing, just like the woman before her, into the cool blackness of the fortress. He'd see her this evening, when she delivered his 'tea', maybe even during the day if she was handing out rations of water. Doubtful he'd be pleased to see her at any time.

Standing, he stretched in an attempt to loosen his muscles a fraction, receiving a sharp poke to the small of his back from the guard behind him.

Couldn't waste time now could he?

The spear head was retracted and slowly, he walked into the black fortress, making his way outside to start the day

---

Link stood upright, stretching his sore, stiff back, groaning inwardly at the notion that it was only midday and that he had a least another 6 hours or so of work left ahead of him.

Behind him, a guard coughed warningly, and he rolled his eyes, lifting the heavy axe above his head and slamming it into the wood on the chopping block and knocking it onto the growing pile of firewood. Firewood that, by the end of the night, would be completely used up.

The prisoner glanced up at the blue sky wistfully as he placed a new log on the chopping block, wishing that he could escape from this place and return to the Kokiri forest, or Hyrule castle, or Lake Hylia or…anywhere, as long as it wasn't a godforsaken desert.

Link swore he never wanted to see a grain of sand again and much less a woman. Despite the fact that, growing up, he had largely only had female friends, he missed the occasional offer of male company. Whilst it was true that the Gerudo women weren't what most would call feminine, they still weren't masculine. The only male company Link had had in the last 7 years was the occasional visit from Ganondorf, which were short and exceedingly unpleasant, not to mention painful, usually.

He absently brushed a strand of long blonde hair that was stuck to his cheek behind his ear, knocking flakes of dead, peeled skin from the tip.

"Alright," a low voice called gruffly from behind him, and the young man turned to his forewoman. "Take a break before you pass out again. 10 minutes, no more."

He nodded silently, and wandered over to a sparse patch of shade, collapsing into it with a grateful thump. A dirty rag was hurled at him a second later and he gingerly used it to wipe the sweat off his bare torso, grimacing at the slightly slimy feel that the cloth already had acquired, watching the guard walk back towards the fortress. She'd be back in a few minutes, no doubt, not that it made much difference whether he was being watched by her or not. It wasn't like he could just stroll out of the desert.

A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye caught Link's attention and he quickly turned his head in the direction of the motion. A streak of blue and white seemed to flash atop a cliff wall that made up the valley and the Hylian could've sworn it was a person.

He blinked and looked again, rubbing his tired, watering eyes, but there was no one when he looked back.

'_Must be suffering from heat stroke again'_

Shaking his head, he leaned back against the wall behind him, letting his eyes drift shut and his mind take him to a more pleasant time and place.

"Up!"

The order came so suddenly that Link jumped…surely he hadn't been spacing out for 10 minutes already?

Opening his eyes he stared up at his forewoman and grudgingly got to his feet, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the whip she had hanging over her shoulder. The woman was brutal when it came to punishment.

"Get the rest of that lot done, then I'm sure you can help fetch some water or something. The girls need a little help…seems monsters are getting in the way."

"Great, so I get sent in, unarmed, to act as a decoy." Link muttered, hefting the axe again, placing another piece of wood on the chopping block and swinging the hatchet. The wood split with an oddly satisfying crack.

A smirk twisted his mouth as he wondered if maybe he could do that to his guard's head and get away with it.

"Wipe that smirk off, or I'll do it for you, boy." She warned, running the whip through her hands threateningly.

Link ran his tongue along the inside of his lips, wiping the expression off them.

"Good boy."

Angrily, he grabbed another piece of wood, splitting it, putting all of his rage into the swing before repeating the process over and over and over and over….

---

Harsh cries split the frigid air of the desert night and Link fidgeted irritably in his shackles, wishing the crow or vulture or whatever goddamn bird it was would shut the hell up so he could get some sleep.

'_Probably that stupid oversized owl that followed me around when I was a kid…'_

He closed his eyes again, relaxing his body and trying to ignore the pull in his shoulder, arms and chest from his position, it would only be a few hours before the sun would rudely wake him up again.

Link opened his eyes blearily, blinking, wondering why he was awake. It was still dark outside, the sky just starting to lighten with the promise of a new day and all was silent. Even the Gerudos who were on guard were unusually quiet, the only sound being the popping and crackling of the fires outside.

Shuddering against the cold air he shifted in his shackles again, he tilted his head to the window.

The guards should be making some sort of noise, if it was only their footsteps or coughing…but there was nothing at all, and it made Link uneasy.

A shadow suddenly passed in front of the window of his cell, and the Hylian tensed as it dropped onto the thick ledge of the opening.

"Link?" the shade called quietly, edging inside the cell and dropping down.

"Wha….who…wha?"

"Hush, hero, don't wake the guards." The voice admonished from…somewhere. The figure had melded in with the shadows of the cell, making it impossible to distinguish where he…she...it was.

A second later a hand closed around his forearm, just below the shackle on his wrist, another working quietly to release the lock. The clasp unlocked with a click and Link's arm dropped limply as the figure moved to his other side, brushing against him as he did.

The second shackle released a moment later so that he dropped to the floor, his weary body not expecting to have to support itself at this time.

"Ow."

The figure said nothing, but Link imagined that they were glaring at him. He rubbed the chaffed skin on his wrists before standing up, peering round for his liberator.

"Come, we must leave here before we are caught." The figure suddenly sprang up onto the ledge again, creating a silhouette of a leanly muscled body, framed by the window.

"Wait. How do I know…?"

"Do you wish to remain here until you pass on, hero?"

"Well, no but…"

"Then follow me."

The figure slid down out of sight and hesitantly, Link crawled up onto the window ledge, noticing the rope that hung down the side of the cliff that housed his cell.

Giving the box a final glance, he grabbed the rope and slid down, jumping off when he reached the end of the rope a few feet from the ground, wincing at the bloody burns on his hands.

Link looked around for the mysterious shadow person, when a hand grabbed him by the bicep and dragged him into the shadows so that they were hidden.

"The guards may not be conscious, but don't linger in the open. You will need to keep this in mind for the future."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I shall explain later. We need to get away from here before the guards awaken."

A hand roughly grasped his wrist and dragged him through the shadows towards the sound of rushing water.

---

It was perhaps an hour later when the mysterious figure finally stopped dragging the now exhausted Link.

They had reached the outskirts of Hyrule field, where rocky ground started to give way to sparse grassy knolls.

Link had never thought he'd be so glad to see something as mundane as grass and he stared out at the stretching plain as it faded from brown to deep green, starved for this view after his long incarceration.

"I appreciate that it has been a long time since you have seen this, and that you're tired, but we need to move."

The Hylian turned his attention to his saviour, staring at him with open fascination.

The figure was male, tall and slender. His small frame rippled with slender muscles, giving him appearance similar to that of a leopard or panther. Sinuous, supple.

But it was his eyes that struck Link the most. The richest shade of red that he had ever seen, framed by long blonde locks. The Hylian was fairly willing to bet that under that mask was a face that could break a thousand women's hearts simultaneously.

"Just tell me one thing before we move."

He received a curt nod in response.

"Who are you?"

The man turned to him fully, his ruby eyes locking onto Link's.

"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah."

* * *

Ah, yes. Melodramaticism, but I love that line. Anyhow, I won't be updating this for a little while (i.e. a couple of weeks) since I now have to return to writing my ToS fic. Please bear with me, I'm working as quickly as I can. 

Incidentally, reviews may make me update faster ;)


	3. Blame your Fate

A.N: Ok, Hello once again peoples. Thanks for the nice reviews I've been getting, they're greatly appreciated. So now, we get on with this fic..

Warnings: Some slight mentions of violence and sex.

Enjoy!

* * *

Blame your fate

Cockerel crows pierced the chilled, silent air as the two figures made their way through a small orchard, brushing branches that should be heavy with ripe fruit but stood bare instead out of the way. The leader, a slender blonde man stopped at a rocky embankment, hidden by the trees and motioned for his companion to climb up.

The second blonde man, this one slightly broader and taller, did as he was told and disappeared up the stones. The smaller man glanced around and, a second later, followed the other, disappearing off the plain of Hyrule field.

----

Link slumped against the rough stone wall of the cave Sheik had brought him to, exhaling wearily, glad to be sitting after the long morning spent travelling. Bearing in mind that he had only had a couple of hours sleep and that this time yesterday he was already labouring for the Gerudos, it was hardly surprising.

The trip across the field, however, had been a welcome change despite the fact it had exhausted him. The air here was wonderfully cool, but not frigid like that of the desert at night, and there was life! And not just that of horses and women.

There were plants, proper plants, not just stupid cacti. There were birds, rabbits, insects…and him. A guy. Finally another guy!

Link revelled in the change.

His rescuer, this… 'Sheik' person, hadn't said more than 20 words to him since they had reached Hyrule field, and that included his introduction. But then, from the little Link could remember of Impa, the princess' guardian, the Sheikah weren't exactly the most talkative or friendly of races.

Most of the words that Sheik had said to him were brisk instructions, and the newly freed Hylian had the impression that 'Sheik' was either very unimpressed by him, or that he had been put up to rescuing him.

The silent warrior was currently crouched by the entrance to the cave that they were hiding in and seemed to be camouflaging it. Finally, he leaned back and dropped a thick khaki cloth over the ragged hole, plunging the cave into pitch blackness.

A rustling sound alerted Link to the fact that the other man was searching for something, and a moment later, a small flame burst into life. The man walked around the cave, lighting crude, mounted torches that Link had failed to notice earlier, creating a flickering light in the cave. Trails of smoke drifted to the back of the cave and disappeared into the unlit darkness, and the shadow-man followed it, lighting more torches as he went, revealing a larger chamber further into the rock.

Noiselessly (and Link was noticing a theme here) he walked motioned for Link to follow him into the chamber, and the Hylian grudgingly got to his feet and staggered into the large, round chamber.

A small fireplace, merely a circle of stones, stood in the middle of the pseudo room, surrounded by three worn blankets, laid out in sleeping arrangements. Aside from that, and a few worn pots and pans and bags that sat by the walls, the hollow was empty.

"I'm guessing you don't entertainment much," Link commented, wincing at how hoarse and scratchy his voice sounded. The echoes that flew back to him, making it sound ten times worse.

"This is not my home, hero, merely a hiding place. We will rest here until you are fit to travel."

"Uh-huh."

"I advise you rest for a while."

Though the Sheikah phrased it as advice, Link was pretty sure it was a command and he slowly lowered himself onto one of the thin blankets near the none existent fire.

'_Being ordered around again, great… at least I get to sleep lying down though…for the first time in, what, 7 years?'_

The thought swirled around in Link's head as he lay on the floor, and despite his mind's activity, his body demanded sleep.

Slowly, his eyes drifted shut, and within moments the young man was sound asleep.

Leaning against a wall on the other side of the chamber, the Sheikah watched with hawkish eyes, analysing and examining the boy as his consciousness faded. He had a difficult task ahead, and he wondered if this broken boy could really fulfil his destiny and save the world.

'_We shall see. But if this…boy, proves too frail, what hope do we have then?'  
_

* * *

Visions of death and carnage filled his dreams. A forest growing fear, a volcano erupting with hate, a lake filled with toxic death, a graveyard of the disturbed dead and a blistering sand goddess…and even in his subconscious, it was the thought of sand and it's connotations for him that forced Link awake.

He blinked rapidly, trying to pull himself out of the dream and focused on his surroundings.

The cave.

A small fire was now lit in the centre of the cavern, only feet away from him, a blanket lying over his all but naked body, cocooning him in pleasant warmth that gave him a sense of security.

A movement flickered in the shadows and Link turned instantly to see what it was.

Sheik. The man was leaning against the wall, passing a short, curved knife from hand to hand, staring up at the roof of the chamber as he did so.

"You're awake." he observed, without looking at his audience.

Link nodded slowly "Well done."

Red eyes flicked to meet his in a penetrating gaze that made him feel vulnerable. Apparently, the ninja-esque man didn't appreciate sarcasm. Or at least, not from people he had just met and rescued.

"Your tongue is going to get you into trouble someday," the blonde commented, pushing away from the wall and walking over to his 'guest'. His gait seemed to match his attitude, calm, confident, smooth. It was more of a stalk than a walk, every step seemingly liquid, and it reminded Link, once again, of a wild cat hunting its prey.

The Sheikah crouched down beside Link, his garnet eyes scanning the face of the other man.

"Stand up," he ordered suddenly, pulling away.

"Why?"

"Before we do anymore travelling, I need to assess your physical condition. You're of no use if you can't fight."

A growl festered in the back of Link's throat at the man's brash statement, the evidence that to whoever it was who wanted him rescued, he was just a tool, just as he was to the Gerudo.

"So what happens if I can't fight? And who's 'us' exactly?"

A hand was held up "In time, I shall tell you. Now," he made a motion for Link to stand and the Hylian did so, grudgingly.

He rose slowly to his feet, trembling as he did, his muscles still sore and stiff from their abuse. Sheik stepped towards him, catching his arm roughly to help him stand.

When he was sure he could stand, the warrior took a step back, trailing his eyes over the almost nude man.

Link shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny as Sheik's eyes took note of a scar on his chest and averted his eyes from the other man.

Within seconds of looking away, the other blonde darted forwards, grabbing the ragged pair of shorts that he was wearing and tearing them off so that he stood completely nude. Instinctivly, Link reached down, cupping his hands over his groin so that he wasn't totally exposed.

"If I was worried about seeing you naked, I wouldn't have done that." Sheik informed coolly, stepping up to him again, examining a heavy purple bruise on Link's shoulder.

"What the hell are you…"

"Hush, hero. As I told you, I need to examine you for injuries."

"Well there aren't any down there!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"But…"

"Shhh!" This hiss was scolding, similar to that of a parent reprimanding a child "Settle down, I won't harm you."

The Sheikah's bandaged hand travelled down Link's left arm, fingertips testing muscle density and probing for tenderness in the skin before taking the young man's hand, turning it palm up. A thick white scar ran across the centre in a straight line, a testament to some punishment that he had received.

Repeating the process on the other arm soon after, the garnet eyes man rested his hand on the other's chest, feeling thin, burnt skin stretched tightly over ribs.

The Hylian didn't seem particularly underweight to look at, maybe a little on the undernourished side, but nothing much….the feeling of skin stretched so tightly over bone, particularly as his hand ran over the side of the ribcage, however, pointed out the fact that he wasn't far from starvation. The only reason he didn't seem to be was the well developed muscles in his shoulders and arms; somehow the hero's body hadn't started to digest them as a source of protein yet.

Moving further down, and crouching a little now, he continued to examine the rest of the body in front of him, his eyes skimming over a muscled stomach and sharp hips saving the boy some dignity, however minor. It was doubtful that the Gerudo would cause injury to that region anyway; if they hadn't completely castrated him, it was unlikely they had done anything else. Besides, given his appearance, which the Gerudos would probably deem exotic, it was probably the case that they had sexually abused him. Vaguely, Sheik wondered to what extent the boy was mentally damaged after 7 years of torture, but he would surely find out when he travelled with him to the temples. He seemed fairly normal, but he had a sense of darkness lying under the exterior that would probably come to the surface under intense circumstances. Having said that, he seemed strangely cowed and subdued at the moment, no doubt a result of the Gerudo's punishment, making the saviour of the land compliant with their orders…it was making Sheik's job a good deal easier at the moment though.

How long would it take the 'hero' to rebel?

Glancing up into the other blonde's blue eyes, he could still see a spark there, some dimly glowing embers that hinted to the innocence and life he had possessed so many years ago.

'_Not quite broken. Near the breaking point, but not quite gone…he may actually be able to rise to his destiny and if not…blame his fate.'_

Standing up abruptly, he walked around the adolescent to his backside, glancing at the back of the calves for any scarring, although it seemed that legs weren't the favourite place for Gerudo inflict pain upon.

Link shifted in discomfort, and Sheik could see that he was uneasy with having people standing behind him. Not that he could blame him…the Sheikah was the same himself.

Pulling his gaze up past the boy's thighs and buttocks he lifted it to the flat plain of his back…and only just held back a noise of disgust. It was no wonder he was in pain.

Dark strap lines marred the formerly white skin, ranging from a few inches long to a foot and a half. One scar in particular caught Sheik's attention. A smooth line, at least 4 centimetres in width, travelled from his right shoulder to left hip, deep red in colour even though it was clearly a few years old. Hesitantly, Sheik placed a bare fingertip against it and traced the scar, feeling Link shudder beneath him from the contact, the raised skin forming a definite ridge under his finger. Whip scar…and the Gerudos were known for their expertise in using that form of punishment. It wouldn't have surprised Sheik to learn that the originally injury had split the skin and flesh of Link's back down to the bone…an injury that still crippled him from time to time, even now.

The skin that wasn't scarred was sunburnt to an extent that Sheik had never seen before. Red raw, flaking and chaffed, it was almost peeling off in sheets and Link's neck and the backs of his arms were in a similar state.

Biting his lip against commenting on it to the boy, Sheik drew his attention to Link's neck, noting a slender line that encircled the entire area. Slave collars.

"You were given special treatment," he commented to his patient, mainly to stop him from trembling rather than an actual desire to speak to him "Gerudo rarely use collars on anyone these days, even their prisoners."

"Guess they just took a shine to me, then." Link replied sarcastically. Behind him Sheik snorted in perhaps a vague sense of amusement.

"You'll be fine," he informed him "The sunburn will heal on its own once it's covered and the whiplashes will close up soon."

"So I can fight for you then?" the voice held mock excitement, imitating a child at festival time.

Beneath the mask, a smirk twisted the Sheikah's lips, and he found his opinion of this outwardly frail youth improving slightly. Only slightly though…he still had to prove himself before he'd give him any real credit.

"Indeed. Once you've eaten and you're fully equipped."

"…So tell me, Sheik," Link started sitting down and turning to face the fire, folding his legs so his genitalia was hidden "What's my big mission? What and who am I fighting for?"

The blonde wandered over to the far wall, lifting a pot from the floor and a bag before returning to the fireside and Link, laying the bags out on the floor as he knelt on a remaining blanket.

"And why do you keep calling me 'hero'?"

Sheik pulled the bag open. "I address you as 'hero' because that is what you are. Or, at least, what you will become should you accept your task."

Placing the pot onto a stand above the fire, he continued.

"I am a servant of her highness, the princess Zelda, with whom you are acquainted, yes?"

Link nodded silently.

"Then you know of her plan 7 years ago to save Hyrule from Ganondorf's wrath. Unfortunately," he pulled out several ingredients out of the bag "events did not go according to plan. Ganondorf stormed the castle just as you were retrieving the final spiritual stone from the Zoran princess, Ruto. The princess and her attendant, Impa, were forced to flee when Ganondorf invaded and his majesty, King Harkinian, was murdered.

"With the royal family gone, you were essentially alone, and Ganondorf realised this. When he learned your plans to open the sacred realm and obtain the Triforce to stop him from getting it, knew that you were the person princess Zelda intended to stop him, he decided that it would be safer for him to assure he knew where you were all the time. Therefore, he captured and imprisoned you."

"Yeah, I got that bit." Link commented, watching Sheik slice a few ingredients up and push them into the pan.

"I suppose that was something I should have expected you to know, so this is what's happening now; In the seven years that have passed, with the Royal Family absent, Ganondorf has taken over Hyrule and is known as the Dark Lord. He does not have absolute power yet, that will only come if he possesses the Triforce, but he is seeking a way to reach the Triforce without the spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time, and all his thought is bent on it.

The objects required to open the Door of Time are safe," Sheik stopped Link from interrupting with his question

"They are in my possession currently.

Hyrule is a darker, more dangerous place to live now. Without the Royal soldiers protection, the people are scared and monsters are running rampant."

Sheik took a breath as he poured water into the pan "The princess is firmly under the belief that you, Link, are the Hero of Time, destined to save Hyrule from Ganondorf's wrath. That is who and what you are fighting for. Hyrule and its people."

"…That's…"

"Possible. You have already completed part of the prophecy of the Hero of Time by collecting the stones and gaining the trust of the princess. There is only one way to tell if you truly are the hero…and that, we shall see tomorrow."

Link sat silently, deep in thought. Eventually he opened his mouth to speak, but Sheik cut him off again.

"Do not try to tell me that you're not the Hero. You undergo the test tomorrow and we shall see whether or not you are."

"What if I'm not?"

Sheik remained silent, and Link had the distinct impression that this was the only question the other blonde didn't have an answer to.

The man busied himself with serving the soup he had just made and he handed a bowl of it over to Link without a word.

Sniffing the food he had been handed, Link savoured the smell, before eating it slowly, trying to pace himself from just devouring it all. It had been so long since he'd eaten anything but gruel and stale bread that this simple soup was as good as a rare delicacy. Hell, it actually had meat in it, something Link had rarely eaten even before his incarceration.

When he had finished his meal, Link turned his attention to the Sheikah, watching him rummaging through another bag, stretching as he did so. The wounds on his back stung at the movement and he quickly lowered his arms, loosening the tight skin on his back. The pain didn't ease up that much with the slackening and he found himself wishing that he hadn't done it in the first place.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on thinking of something else, trying to diminish the pain, when something cold touched his back, and he jerked, his eyes flying open.

"Calm down," Sheik instructed "It's just a salve."

"I thought you said I didn't need treatment."

The man behind him grunted "You don't but it will ease the pain. You can't fight if you're crippled from pain."

Link raised an eyebrow at the weak explanation but opted not to say anything as the cool ointment was spread and rubbed into the blistered skin, soothing the hot, burning sensation that seemed perpetual now.

The Sheikah finished his ministrations to the burnt skin quickly and turned his attention to the whiplash wounds, applying a different lotion to them before dressing them. When he had finished, the blonde stood and walked away, commanding 'rest' again and saying nothing more for the rest of the evening.

Settling down into his makeshift bed and feeling a lot more comfortable than he had for over seven years, he allowed a small smile to creep onto his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

Shaking sensations woke him from his peaceful slumber, dragging him out of a blissful unconsciousness, and Link grumbled, swatting at whoever it was who was disturbing him…didn't they know he needed his beauty sleep? 

"Arise, hero."

"No offence, Sheik, but…bugger off."

A snort sounded above him and Link sniggered to himself at the aggravation it portrayed. He stopped laughing a second later, however, when the warm blanket was wrenched off him.

"Arise, or ice water will be poured over you."

Link cracked an eye open, shivering at the sudden cold, trying to focus on the figure of the man who had just woken him.

"Fine," he grumbled pushing himself into a sitting position, his legs splayed out in front of him. It took him a moment to remember that he was naked, and when he finally did, he quickly folded his legs so that his 'private place' was hidden, blushing profusely as he did.

Sheik threw the blanket over to the other side of the cavern, than handed Link a bundle of cloth. As he walked away, Link could have sworn he saw a glint of amusement in those deep red eyes.

Looking down at the bundle, Link quickly untied it, noting that the cloth was actually clothing, and he quickly pulled the items on.

"Ok…well, I can see some similarities between this and my old outfit….and you do realise that I _hate _my kokiri clothes?" Link mumbled, only half jokingly as he straightened out the green tunic.

Sheik didn't respond, concentrating as he was on packing the few meagre items the cavern held away.

"And leggings…wow, interesting."

"You're not at liberty to complain, hero."

Link merely rolled his eyes at the other blonde's response. Clearly he wasn't going to indulge the young man's newly freed sense of humour.

Standing up, he stretched cautiously, not wanting to pull at the healing whiplash wounds by accident, but even that caused a twinge in the most damaged tissues and he hissed quietly at the burning sensation that was radiating from the wounds.

Sheik gave him a cursory glance, not seeming to have a great deal of sympathy for his companion, but rather a harsh judgement instead.

"We must leave shortly." The shadow warrior stated, throwing an apple at Link "Hurry and eat."

Link caught the fruit, biting into it eagerly "And we're going where exactly?" he asked through a mouthful of apple.

The other man gave him a disdainful look over the lack of manners and turned his back on him before he answered.

"The Temple of Time."

* * *

The two men left the safety of the cave a short while later, travelling in silence across the stretching plain of Hyrule field, neither man knowing how to break that tenseness that kept them quiet…or wanting to know in the case of Sheik in particular.

The ninja-esque figure was radiating an aura of severe pessimism, and he had made it quite clear through hints in his voice and body language that he didn't think much of Link or the idea that he could be this so-called hero.

At midday, they reached the crest of the field, heading to Hyrule Castle Market Town from the west side of Lon Lon Ranch and Link gave it a longing gaze as they passed, wanting nothing more than to see Malon's friendly face. He was fairly sure that Sheik wasn't going to let that happen. Not until he had 'proved' himself anyway. Maybe he could get to see her under the pretence of needing a horse…although, that might not be so much of a pretence as an excuse, maybe even a reason to go to the ranch. As they trudged on over the field, Link's mind wandered, as it was prone to doing, to thoughts of his other friends. He wondered how Saria was getting along, or Darunia, or even Mido and Ruto, gods forbid. It had been so long since he'd had contact with anyone who gave a damn about him and with his new found freedom, he was desperate to see them. Princess Zelda too…Sheik had mentioned her, so he must have had contact with her recently…maybe he could get some info out of the stoic man. He doubted it somehow, but still, Link wasn't one to give up before he had begun.

Clearing his throat to speak, Link opened his mouth to voice his question, but was cut off abruptly before he had a chance.

"Do not speak," Sheik whispered "There are monsters roaming these fields, and I do not want to draw their attention. If you have further questions, they can wait until we reach the castle."

"Which'll be how long, exactly?" Link asked, dropping his voice to a lower register to keep it quiet.

"A few minutes."

Link looked up from the ground, which he had been staring at in thought, and noticed the castle mere metres in front of them. It seemed darker than he remembered, the white walls seeming grey and foreboding.

Within a minute or so, he and Sheik were stepping over the shattered drawbridge into the entrance street of the town.

"Do not be too alarmed when we enter the market. Ganondorf's influence is strong here and the people have long since abandoned the town. His fortress stands on the ruins of Hyrule castle."

Link nodded silently, setting his lips in a grim line, expecting the worst as he and Sheik walked to the town centre.

It was empty.

Dark.

Silent.

The sky was dark with clouds that blocked the sun, shops lay in ruins, boarded up or burnt down, pillaged and destroyed. Plants lay dead in their beds, lank, yellow and stringy while flies buzzed around the rotting corpse of a dog that had died from starvation and neglect. A sense of desolation hung over the shattered town.

Sheik raked his eyes over the now-too-familiar-sight, the desolation so absolute but so…normal for this place, in this time.

Footsteps to his right alerted him to the fact that Link was moving, and he flicked his eyes to his charge, expecting to see the young man crouching by the side of that dead dog or holding an abandoned toy that had once belonged to a child. Any sign of softness, or remorse or shock for the state of the town.

Disturbingly, there was none. The blonde had lifted an eyebrow as he looked over the empty shops and debris, and picked his was through it, glancing once at the dog's body with an expression that could vaguely resemble pity. But only vaguely.

The shy, playful, caring, friendly, soft, wonderful ten year old boy was gone. The child that Sheik had watched as a fellow boy, sneaking through the mazes of Hyrule castle as he studied him from the inside, standing beside an oblivious Auntie Impa, didn't appear to exist at all anymore…even Sheik had some of his childishness, however minor it had always been, left within him.

Link's however, had been completely stripped away and Sheik was now unsure as to whether that flicker of life he had seen in those blue eyes had been just a trick of the light.

When Sheik had first returned to the market town with his aunt just a few years ago, for a reconnaissance mission on Ganondorf, he had been horrified by the state of the place. He had never been attached to the lively, bustling place, it had never truly been his home, but it was still a horrendous sight.

Link barely seemed to have noticed.

"I thought we were going to the Temple of Time." Link stated, halfway to the steps that led up to the large grey building, already.

"Indeed."

A wolfos howl broke the air, and Sheik grasped a needle blade between his fingers as he slunk over to the other youth, on guard as they entered the temple.

It was the same as he remembered it and it was a relief to see it as such, still a firm bastion against evil's darkness. The door of time stood open in its great arch, the spiritual stones set onto the black marble altar, something Sheik had done months ago in preparation for today.

Link stared around at the inside of the building quietly, some light back in his eyes, and it was with a slightly childish awe that he looked around the cavernous room.

"Come. You must undertake the test." Sheik instructed, wrenching Link from his appraisal of the room. He nodded once in compliance. Such a change from the Link who had looked dispassionately around the hellish market.

"I placed the stones and opened the door of time." Sheik explained as Link looked at the altar, leading him into the deeper room, shrouded in shadows.

Hollow taps echoed in the dark corridor as they walked to the chamber before white light blinded the two, filtering down from high set stained glass windows, highlighting the extravagant details of this inner area.

The Sheikah warrior sped up slightly so that he walked just ahead of Link, climbing up the shallow steps to stand on the raised pedestal, folding his arms and turning to face the other man.

"What's…?" Link started, but trailed off when he saw the glimmering silver-blue sword that Sheik stood beside and he walked to it hurriedly, somehow drawn to the sword as if it were an old friend.

"This is the Master Sword," Sheik stated simply "This is your test."

Link raised an eyebrow "My test is pulling a pretentiously named sword from its pedestal?" he looked back to the sword and shrugged "Ok."

Red eyes watched intently as the teenager stepped up to the sword and cautiously wrapped his hands around the amethyst hilt, completely unaware of the almost frantic rhythm that Sheik's heart had taken to beating.

'_Seven years. Seven years this moment has been in the making. 2555 days spent waiting and preparing for this event that will last only 30 seconds. 61320 hours to answer a question of 'Is he or Isn't he?'…Of course, it's only 7 years for them. For me, it's my entire life. My entire existence revolving around protecting the person this boy may become…'_

He was pulling. The youth's hands were locked firmly around the sword's handle, attempting to extract the weapon from its resting place…but only attempting, not succeeding.

Sheik felt his heart plummet, despite the fact that he was not prone to emotion…his few hopes, however, had rested on this. 12 years of training, waiting, watching, learning and this wasn't it. His time had not yet come.

Then, out of the blue, the sword dislodged, wrenched free from the stone it was locked into and his heart skipped.

Blue light spilled from the slit that had held the sword, rising to the ceiling and forming into a circle that Sheik leapt out of as it engulfed the boy. It grew brighter, taking on a blinding, electric blue hue as it reached ever upwards, growing brighter still until all colour faded and only pure, angelic white bathed the room.

The shadow warrior blinked rapidly as the light dulled and faded, looking to the spot where the boy had stood with the legendary sword in hand.

And Sheik was alone.

Blue. It was all he could see, even as it faded into nothingness, revealing bizarre settings that made his head swim.

A soft blackness encased the room, seeming to move and shimmer like water, trickling into a void that bode no ill. Ribbons of light twisted in extravagant, beautiful shapes, spiralling ever upwards to disappear into the void with the rippling black walls, almost a physical presence.

Link looked around, his eyes scanning this realm which reached into infinity.

"Link, the chosen one."

He spun sharply at the voice, finding a portly, elderly man standing before him. Tanned, weathered skin, a long white beard, brown priest like robes gave him the impression of age at least, but bright blue eyes that looked at him from under thick snowy eyebrows radiated youth.

"Do not be alarmed, Link," the voice was deep and soothing "I am of no threat to you. There is no danger here, be at ease."

The blonde unclenched his fingers from the fists they had formed into, still eyeing the man warily.

"I am Rauru, Sage of Light," he informed the young man, gesturing to the golden disc which he stood on. "And you are the Hero of Time. Much time has passed and you have not had an easy path thus far, but please, hear my words and I will explain."

Hesitantly, Link dropped his guard.

"Thank you. I imagine that Sheik has told you of Ganondorf's influence, but not what it means for you."

"Too right he hasn't."

A gentle smile flitted over the sage's lips. "You are the Hero of Time, chosen by the Goddesses to wield the Master Sword and save Hyrule in its time of need. Now, is that time. The Master Sword repels all evil and under the will of our creators, chooses the hero. Your mission now, is to save Hyrule from its peril…this may seem to be an impossible task, but there is more than just your own strength at work here.

"When you entered here, the Chamber of the Sages, in the Sacred Realm, you released the seal on that realm and Ganondorf knows it. He has already entered the divine empire and taken the Triforce of Power…however you, and one other, have received respective pieces of the holy relic."

"I…hold a piece of the Triforce?"

"Yes. You hold courage, Link, for that is your strength. You must return to Hyrule now, though you may find that it has worsened in its condition already, so hurry."

"Wait! What am I supposed to do to save the land?"

"…Sheik will inform you of what needs to be done. Now, take this and we shall meet again soon, I'm sure."

A floating ball of light appeared out of the warm darkness, hovering towards Link and he put a hand out to meet it. The light solidified at his touch, dropping heavily into his hand in the form of a gleaming, gold medallion.

"My power merges with yours, Hero of Time. Return and save the land. Fulfil your destiny."

Link wavered, clutching the golden disc as his vision blurred and disappeared.

It was a period of time later that seemed both eternal and instantaneous that the semi familiar surroundings of the inner of the temple of time reappeared to him.

"So, you really are the Hero of Time."

The voice resounded in his ears, distorted by his spinning head.

Sheik ran his eyes over the swaying boy and grasped his arm, steadying him, as he took in the details of his appearance.

Somehow, despite the somewhat frail build, pretty features and dulled blue eyes, holding that sword he managed to look like the hero he was to become.

Lucidity returned to the boy and he pulled his arm out of Sheik's hold…but it wasn't in anger, or humiliation, just the want to stand on his own.

"Guess so…what do I have to do though…he, the sage…Rauru? He didn't explain."

"Sit."

The hero didn't take much persuading and he sank to the floor. Sheik crouched in front of him, his eyes watching the entrance to the temple of time.

"The duty of the Hero of time is to save Hyrule."

"Got that part."

Sheik cleared his throat in annoyance "The role the hero plays depends on the situation at the time. In this case, you must awaken the sages.

"When you released the Triforce, and Ganondorf took possession one of the three elements of it, his wishes came true. An earthquake shook the land and I fear that Death Mountain has erupted. Within a few days, he will be the Dark Lord, the King of Evil and hold full dominion of this place. With this power, the sages are blind to their roles…you must travel to each temple that they protect and banish the evil from them.

"One is in the forest, one on the mountain, one under the lake, one in the graveyard and one in the sand goddess."

Link stared at the sword clutched in his hand.

"And it's really me who has to do this?"

Sheik nodded.

"…why is my life filled with this stuff? Can't I just live a normal life? Without torture or capture, or destiny and heroics?"

"It would seem not."

"This sucks…Is there someone I can blame this on?"

Frowning beneath his cowl, Sheik stood, staring down at the other blonde.

"…Blame your fate."

* * *

There you are, hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter up in a few weeks. Please review. 


	4. Hearts of Shadows

A.N: I have officially lost track of how long it takes me to write a chapter of this, so I apologise if it's been more than 2 weeks. If I'm honest, I've had to start playing OoT again to remember the story properly and get a better idea of how to write Sheik and how I'm gonna build the story around him and Link as they travel together. Nevertheless, I think I have it worked out.

This chapter is somewhat longer than I had intended...and contains less than what I wanted it to. Essentially, this is more a reflective chapter on the parts of the characters (with a lot of metaphor), just before they go to the Forest Temple.

Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews I've been recieving and please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hearts of Shadows

Orange light streamed through the windows of the temple of time, announcing sunset's arrival and Sheik climbed to his feet slowly, turning his head to look at his companion.

"It's sunset. We must move."

Link looked up at him from his position by the wall, shrouded in shadow.

"Fine."

The hero stood and shifted the sword on his back with his left hand, his right cupping the silver-blue body of Navi.

"What are you intending to do with her?" Sheik asked. He had revealed the body of the fairy to the Hylian shortly after he had explained Link's journey to save Hyrule, and he had taken it badly. In fact, since he had shown him the body, the slightly older blonde hadn't said a word, merely held the broken shell and gazed at it endlessly.

"….I don't know. I figured that something would happen to her body over 7 years…but she still as she was when Ganon…"

"Fairies do not decay as mortals do…they are not the same as us. Her body will dissipate when she is returned to the appropriate place."

"I wonder if…"

"If you feel that the Kokiri forest is that place, we shall be passing through there on our way to the first temple. It is not out of our way if that's what you wish to do with her."

Link's eyes met Sheik's, narrowing.

"You're being oddly supportive."

"If it makes you commence your journey, then it is worth it. I would've thought, however, that your people's plight was enough…not to mention the fact that you'll be returning to your home for a time."

"It is! Don't make out that I don't care, it's just…"

Sheik tilted his head in question.

"…what will I be returning to?"

"I have never visited the Sacred Grove by means of the Kokiri forest so I cannot tell you how it has changed."

"I suppose that's all the more reason to get going then."

The young man slipped off the green hat that was a part of his outfit, placing the tiny body of Navi inside it gently. She had always liked it in there anyway. Wrapping the hat up, he slipped it inside his tunic.

"Where do we go first?"

"Kakariko Village. We need to acquire supplies and I've heard that there is something in the graveyard that may prove beneficial, should you obtain it."

Sheik began walking towards the door of time and Link quickly trotted to catch up to him, falling into stride beside the other blonde.

"The graveyard, huh? Great."

Beneath his mask, Sheik felt his lips twitch into a smirk momentarily and he quickly wiped the expression away, despite the fact his companion couldn't see it.

"You have an aversion to a place of rest?"

"I have an aversion to a field filled with buried corpses…and considering Ganondorf's got the Triforce of Power…I doubt they're going to be restful much longer."

"You're right about that. I've heard that the Dark Lord has quite a talent for necromancy."

Link glanced over at Sheik, wincing momentarily as they entered into the brighter, main chamber of the temple of time.

"The 'Dark Lord'? Since when did he become a lord to you?"

"Do not suggest that I am in anyway respectful of that man, hero. Many people of my tribe have lost their lives to him."

The blonde immediately closed his mouth on the subject. It wasn't hard to imagine that some of Sheik's 'tribe' could in fact be his family.

Conversation ended abruptly, the two blonde's walked in silence to the entrance of the temple, passing silently outside.

Sheik sped up his pace walking a few steps ahead, apparently perturbed by the discussion that had just taken place.

"Sheik, stop."

He did so, breathing out slowly, is annoyance starting to show.

'_How has he affected me so easily? I'm too controlled to let something like that bother me usually but it's him…he brings it out in me.'_

"Yes?" he asked curtly, his back still turned to the hero. Whatever it was, it could wait.

"Have you seen Death Mountain?"

"Of course."

"…Did it have a ring of fire around its peak when we got here?"

The Sheikah turned at the question,red eyes snapping up to look at the summit of the volcano to verify Link's words.

True to them, a halo of angry red and orange flame hung around the summit in an apocalyptic cloud, its vibrance increasing as more and more flames ignited inside the crater.

"…No, it didn't."

"I think we should go."

"It would be wise."

They turned simultaneously and Link again hurried to catch up to the Sheikah who was now walking briskly towards the town centre.

Hollow, morbid moans drifted from the town square and the two men looked at each other, questioning. There had been nothing in the deserted market place before, and Link quietly drew the Master Sword from its scabbard, its already familiar weight comforting in his hand.

Sheik, he noticed, had tensed into a battle pose, his hands wrapped around the concealed weapons lying under his clothing. The Sheikah slunk forwards and Link followed in silence, his body tensing in anticipation of a fight.

The market square seemed darker, the clouds overhead a deep, bloody red thanks to the sunset and it made the scene of that not-quite deserted town centre all the more ominous.

Shadowy figures squatted around town, gross imitations of people going about their daily business, if people were prone to standing around, silent and lifeless. Even in the half-light, it was clear, however, that the creatures were not quite human, only something that vaguely resembled the humanoid form and a sickly sweet smell of freshly decomposing bodies emanated from them in nauseating waves, the wind that was picking up pushing the smell towards them.

Link scowled. He didn't know about Sheik, but he had sent these…things before and he didn't like them in the slightest.

'_Empty eye sockets locked onto him in a perverse, sightless stare, a deceptively small mouth opening in an unholy screech like nothing living could make.'_

"Re-deads." Sheik stated, simply.

Link nodded "We can just run past them as long as we don't make eye contact, no point in trying to kill them…they don't die."

"You've met them before," Sheik commented, and was there an undercurrent of approval in that voice?

"Well, obviously."

"…Very well, we run."

The shadow warrior sprinted away before Link had time to reply, moving surprisingly quickly, his body mass lowered so that he might take faster steps as he sped across the square, the zombie unable to even sense him.

Link sprinted after him, his pace slower than that of the lithe young man and he had to duck to avoid a re-dead that lunged at him from its slumped position by the fountain.

Reaching the safe area of town that led out to Hyrule field, Link stopped and turned, looking up at the massive black fortress that dominated the horizon, dim lights shining out of arrow slit windows, clustered together at strategically placed point along the building and he had to admit, it was an impressive piece of architecture…in a twisted way. The clusters of windows and lamps had been arranged to make the castle appear to have a face with narrowed eyes and a jagged toothed mouth.

Shaking his head, the blonde turned and followed his guide down to the broken drawbridge, stepping over the shattered remains alongside him. In their accustomed silence, the two walked to the village of the Sheikah.

----------------------

The sky had turned a dismal shade of blue-grey by the time the pair reached the mountain side village, the moon fully obscured by thick layers of cloud making the night uncomfortably warm. Link, however, seemed quite comfortable, Sheik noticed and guessed that the Gerudo valley had been useful for something after all. Improving his resistance to temperature slightly…wonderful. That was _really _going to benefit them in the fire temple.

"Wow…this place is….different," Link observed, his eyes scanning the hamlet. Five or six new buildings had been built, at least four of those being hastily erected by the looks of the rough workmanship.

"Inns," Sheik stated, following his gaze "Once Ganondorf gained control of Hyrule Castle, most of the townspeople tried to leave."

"Tried?"

"Many were captured and imprisoned in what is now Ganon's fortress. The rest that made it here live in the inns."

Link watched a light flick out in one of the rooms as they walked past. Even as that happened he saw a woman gazing out into the night notice him and slam the shutters on her windows closed. A couple, sleeping under tattered blankets jerked in their sleep at the noise, curling closer to each other, unconsciously looking for protection.

"They're homeless?" he nodded in the direction of the sleeping couple.

Sheik nodded "The inn provides them with food but cannot provide a bed. It does not matter so much in these warm months."

"But they have no protection from anyone who just…wanders into the village." There was concern in that voice, Sheik noted, a shadow of that Link from 7 years ago.

"Do not concern yourself with it too much. The village has not yet seen an attack, and there are people here who are or were once soldiers."

"Fine…where're we headed for now?"

"The graveyard…we cannot buy supplies until morning and there is no point wasting time."

"Right, right…graveyards at night…wonderful."

Sheik felt his mouth twitch into a smirk beneath the cowl, once again, wondering why he found this mission…and that's all the boy was, another mission, so entertaining.

Passing through the narrow passage that led to the graveyard, Sheik reflected on the situation he was faced with, walking almost unconsciously to the grave where he knew the gravedigger, Dampe, rested. Idly, he informed Link that he should enter the grave to get the item he needed, and watched as the young man reluctantly pulled away the headstone, dropping down into the revealed hole, before he recovered the tomb entrance and turned away, heading for the windmill.

It would only take a few minutes for the hero-to-be to complete the little quest that Dampe's ghost would have for him, but Sheik was glad of the respite from the other boy. Being a solitary person by nature, spending so much time in close contact with someone was beginning to grate on his nerves, despite the well painted mask of cold indifference he wore. However, he supposed there could be worse people to spend the time around…Princess Zelda, for example. The woman wasn't unpleasant in her own right, and Sheik would perhaps go so far to say she was the closest thing he had to a friend…but the heir of the throne's constant high-pitched panic-ings were hard to deal with when you were confronted with them several times a day.

Impa, too wasn't a lot better, despite being his aunt…she was just too concerned about the princess a majority of the time…and also, another female. This was perhaps the first time in 2 years when he wasn't presented with only female companionship…much like Link.

Truth be told, he wasn't as bothered with the boy's attitude as the Sheikah made out. His view on life was so different to that of Sheik's own, or even the princess' or Impa's outlooks that he made a refreshing change.

The boy's innocence or rather, what remained of that innocence, the compassion that still existed at the back of those midnight blue eyes, and the humanity that was slowly being revealed to the shadow warrior were all characteristics that Sheik had thought to be weak and useless…but in the case of Link, it was those things that would push him to become the Hero of Time. Things that Sheik was starting to find admirable.

Twisting the knob on the door, Sheik let himself into the windmill, rolling his eyes at the repetitive music that filled the room, wondering how the man playing it hadn't gone mad with the song. Looking at the man's blank face however, the Sheikah wasn't so sure that that assessment was entirely correct.

Somewhere behind the windmill, the sound of heavy stone slamming to the floor reverberated up to the room Sheik stood in; mixing with the music that went around and around, aware that it was announcing the arrival of the young hero.

Skimming briefly over the details of the journey ahead, Sheik plotted a journey to the forest. It would probably be beneficial to the Kokiri turned Hylian to see the forest again and therefore encourage him into that role of heroism that he needed to save Hyrule. Self-doubt about being the Hero was still evident whenever Link addressed the situation and it would have to be rectified for the sake of Hyrule.

A movement from an open doorway caught the Sheikah's eye and he turned to look at the movement to see a very harried looking Link dropping from the platform and walking to the man playing the music box.

A brief conversation took place between the two men which Sheik opted not to listen to, sure that it would be of little interest to him and he leant back against a supportive post of the pillar, closing his eyes in thanks when the monotonous music halted, only to hear it played on a familiar woodwind tone from the Ocarina of Time. Somehow, hearing it in that softer, melodious tone made it bearable.

"Are we going?"

Link's voice broke into Sheik's musings and slowly Sheik reopened his eyes to look at the other young man.

Without a word, he nodded and walked to the door, exiting out into the dark village.

"It was creepy and gross by the way…I want to make it very clear at this point that I do not appreciate having to go into ridiculously oversized tombs. I mean, it's a damned maze down there…"

Sheik gave a derisive snort "Then you'll certainly enjoy the Shadow Temple." Sarcasm dripped from his words, however, Link didn't seem to mind.

"Yay. And when am I going to have to do that?"

"Not for some time."

"Oh good, I can prepare myself then."

"Perhaps so…we should rest until daybreak." Sheik replied, changing the conversation suddenly.

"Where exactly? On the floor?"

"Follow me."

The Sheikah stalked away towards his aunt's house, his dark blue outfit merging with the shadows, making it difficult to keep sight of him.

Link caught up once Sheik had stopped near the top of the steps, finding a small archway set into the wall to the left of the steps that he was sure hadn't been there a few years ago. Sheik merely motioned for him to follow him through the archway.

The archway opened up to a flight of roughly hewn stone steps, carved into the cliff face, worn smooth in the centre from centuries of use.

'_Ok…so it WAS here before'_

Stepping cautiously onto the first step, Link followed the Sheikah up the narrow steps, noting as it slowly curved up and left until it had almost doubled back on itself, before it took a sharp right, continuing to slope upwards, the steps becoming increasingly steep. It didn't take long before Link was panting in exertion, despite the night air which had taken a drastically chilly turn and he tiredly ran a hand along the rock wall to his right in an attempt to support himself.

The path continued upwards, curving around gently to the left again in a wide sweeping arc, plant life and foliage starting to become visible at the tops of the walls, hanging from another stone archway atop the flight of steps.

Link looked up to the arch. Sheik was standing just the other side of it and with renewed vigour at the thought of a break, the Hylian sped up, running up the last few steps to reach the other man.

"You could've warned me about the flight of stairs you know," Link panted "I mean…whoa…"

He stopped, mid-sentence, staring at the area that lay open before him.

"This is my home." Sheik stated, gesturing vaguely at the area.

The stairway had opened out into a plateau that was composed mainly of a small lake, a small ring of land encircling it. Pieces of an ancient ruin littered the area, laid into walls or merely lying on the floor, a pillar standing out in the centre of the pool.

A small, stone building that looked like it was once part of something much grander caught Link's eye, a ramshackle stable next to it, housing what looked like a couple of horses.

"This is…"

"Come. We need to rest before morning dawns."

Link nodded, his eyes roaming the new landscape as he walked by Sheik's side, making their way towards that stone cottage. The entire area was enclosed by cliffs, but they were right at the top of the mountain range that surrounded Hyrule, the air here clean and crisp and the Hylian found himself taking deep breaths of the pure air. The sky over head was still clouded and grey, the moon a blurred disk hanging behind those sheets of mist, but it only added to the atmosphere of this place. Guarded, secretive and mysterious, a breath of fresh air…much like Sheik himself. It seemed that the Sheikah's home was an embodiment of the man himself, making Link wonder if his home was the same for him.

Sheltered, pure and unchangeable…the quintessence of the Kokiri race, but not of Link himself. Not anymore.

"I'll show you to where you'll sleep."

Link started at the voice, not realising that they had already reached the cottage that served as Sheik's home.

The small wooden door opened smoothly at the light push he gave it, swinging in silently to reveal a dark, cold interior, sparsely furnished with the most basic of furniture it was barely more homely than the cave that they had slept in two nights ago.

Sheik stepped forwards into the darkness, lighting small oil lamps that were dotted randomly around the room, giving it a warm cosy look now that there were patterns flickering on the walls.

The Hylian standing by the door wondered if Sheik could be warmed and softened as easily, if there were any lights that could break through his solid darkness, his solitary nature.

"The bedroom is through there," the garnet-eyed blonde pointed to a dark archway, covered by a gossamer curtain. In his other hand he held a lantern, holding it out to his guest "Make yourself comfortable…"

Link took the small lantern. "What about you?"

"I have some things to attend to. Don't worry about me; I shall see that I rest too."

With a nod to Link that perhaps meant 'goodnight' he left the room, leaving his guest alone.

Shrugging, the hero turned, brushing the curtain aside to enter the bedroom. The chamber was perhaps the most ornately furnished, a large-ish bed shoved up in the top corner of the room, next to a paned window, gothic metal swirls holding the glass in place.

A large mahogany chest lay at the foot of the bed, battered and scuffed around the edges but polished to high quality, well loved and cared for. The only other furniture in the room was a small wardrobe and a desk, a chair pushed up against it, a fragment of broken mirror propped against the wall.

The desk itself was covered in scrolls and Link cautiously crept over to look at them, curious as to their purpose.

Cracked parchment inscribed with runes and symbols which he couldn't even begin to guess the meaning of littered the table, a golden harp lying on top of one piece, a thin blade on another.

A creaking outside startled him and, running his eyes over the parchments, he returned to the bed, setting the lantern onto a hook on the wall beside it and lying on the mattress before blowing the flame out.

For all its unfamiliarity, it's bland, unassuming looks, and its cold interior which took a foreign flame to warm, this little cottage was something Link was comfortable with. Closing his eyes, he rested, a flash of a feeling of home crossing his mind as he lost consciousness.

That night, Link dreamt of the hearts of shadows as ruby eyes watched him silently.

* * *

Please review, as always. If I get lots of reviews, I may abandon writing my ToS fic for a while in order to concentrate on this... 


	5. Realisations and Revelations

A.N: Another chapter and I think it's a bit longer than the last. I'll say what needs to be said at the end, so for now just read and enjoy. 

Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I got quite a few for the last chapter.

* * *

Revelations and Realisations  


Sunlight flittered into the room through a tiny, glass paned window, decorative iron shapes casting wide arcs onto dull grey walls, the sunrise colouring them. Black curls and swirls on a blood red walls, gothic, dramatic, but beautiful.

Link rolled over beneath rough cotton sheets, letting his bleary eyes trace the patterns and contours that were being cast on the wall in an attempt to wake up. Finding the colours and patterns vaguely disturbing in his only semi-conscious state, he turned away and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, groaning when the thin cotton sheets that had offered a little warmth fell away from his body. It was just too early, but he had a feeling that if he didn't get himself up soon, Sheik would. The man had constantly woken him early in the morning for the past 3 days that they had been here, because according to Sheik, although Link needed to recover his strength so that he was fit to enter the temple, 'slothing' in bed all day wasn't going to help with that. Apparently.

Despite the fact that Link hated early mornings he had to concede the point. His strength had returned enough for him to start sword training again, if not to a full degree and so he had spent the past few days going through training exercises. The Gerudos had only let him out of his cell to do their work, leaving him exhausted at the end of each day so that he couldn't do anything else, even if he had had the choice to. Which he didn't. Goddesses forbid that a male have some freedom in Gerudo society.

Shaking his head, Link looked to the other side of the room, expecting to see himself reflected in the shard of broken mirror. He flinched back in surprise when instead he found Sheik sitting in the rickety chair that accompanied the desk, his arms folded on the top of the chair's back, his legs straddling it as he sat backwards.

"That can't be comfortable," Link commented, sliding out of the bed and pulling on a white undershirt that lay nearby on the floor.

Sheik shrugged "It's not particularly." He lifted his head as he watched Link pull on a pair of boots "You seem to be becoming accustomed to rising early." He observed, offering a conversation up first, something he was slowly starting to do more frequently.

"Yeah, well, we have to adapt right? Besides, if I don't get up of my own free will, you'll drag me out of bed."

"In the nicest possible way."

"Hah!" Brushing a strand of hair into place with his fingers, Link grabbed the Master Sword and walked into the main room of the house, fingers still pulling his hair into something that could be vaguely called neatness.

Sheik followed slowly. "I've been thinking," he started as he walked into the room, watching as Link picked up an apple and nibbled on it.

"Hmm?"

"Your strength has returned quite quickly…we should go to the Forest Temple."

"Sure."

"Today, hero."

Link slowly chewed the chunk of apple he had just bitten off as if the action was helping him come up with a response. Eventually, he swallowed.

"What if I'm not ready?"

"I have seen you train. You will be strong enough to take on the beasts at the temple, I'm sure. The enemies there are the weakest…"

"Gee thanks. And besides, I didn't mean physically."

"You will have to confront your fears and past one day, hero."

"Look Sheik, I'm not a hero, so will you quit it?! I swear, you've got the wrong guy."

"You were able to pull the master sword from its pedestal, that is proof."

"That I can pull a sword from a chunk of stone means that I have the strength, courage and will etc. to save the world? Sheik, a week ago, I was locked in a cell in the Gerudo Valley and I couldn't even save myself let alone Hyrule!"

"You have recovered sufficiently…that aside, you do not have a choice in whether you are the hero or not…or whether you break the curse on the temples. It must be done, or Hyrule is doomed."

"I'm fairly certain that I'm not the only person who can save it."

Sheik narrowed his eyes, growing tired of his companion's protestations and he slid into a chair at the table so that he could stare directly into the young man's eyes as he spoke.

"So you just abandon Hyrule and its people to do? The friends you have in this world…"

Link remained silent, lowering his head.

"The Kokiri are in danger, even as we speak. More and more monsters wander into the village from the lost woods, and you will not go and save them because you think you may not be the one to save all of Hyrule? You will not aid the people who helped to raise you from a child when you easily have the ability?"

"But I.."

"If you do not like the thought of being the Hero of Time, then at least have the decency to acknowledge that you can help these people who aided you when you were at your most vulnerable…you owe that to them and you know it, hero."

"So you're hoping that I'll go help the Kokiri and then realise I am the legendary hero after all and start saving the world?"

"I'm hoping you'll have enough of a soul to care that there are people who could die if YOU don't do something about it. This is not your choice!"

Sheik stared at the Hylian, breathing heavily through his mouth, unable to believe that despite his usually sagely patience, he had just lost his temper with the boy. However, it seemed to have done the trick, for the blonde was staring down at his hands looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. Eventually he stood up from the table.

"I'll get my stuff," he murmured and disappeared into the bedroom, reappearing only moments later with his shield ready on his back and his hands in gauntlets. In his hands he carried the folded green parcel of his hat, containing the body of Navi. The Sheikah eyed the bundle curiously.

"You said while we were in the temple of Time that we might be able to return her body to the right place so she could be laid to rest." He sounded strangely subdued, something Sheik was unaccustomed to from the blonde. Usually he was loud, boisterous and sarcastic and although he did clearly show his emotions, they rarely made him quiet, even when saddened.

"I doubt that you should carry her body around the forest temple with you."

Link shook his head. "I was planning to leave her in the Deku Tree's Meadow…she always stayed with him until she came to me."

Sheik nodded "If you wish."

He didn't quite understand why the Hylian was still so upset about the fairy…it had been 7 years ago that he had lost her. He looked over to the other man as he tucked the parcel away. Link was far emotional than he himself had ever or would ever be, even after years of torture and isolation he was ready to accept, forgive and move on, even if the darkness still remained, lying dormant somewhere in his soul. Sheik rarely bonded with people and accepted them, and even less frequently still forgave them if they had done him harm… he doubted he would change after being raised in that way. Despite Impa's love for him as her only living relative, she had still raised him as tradition dictated a Sheikah warrior be. Cold, distant and purely rational. There was little room for love or friendship in the Shadow race.

He looked over to Link once again, watching the young Hylian as he stared out of a tiny, slitted window, his eyes distant as he lost himself to his thoughts.

Keeping his own distance…not letting Link affect him, not letting him in was proving to be his greatest challenge. The youth's spirit was infectious and his though his trials so far had dulled that spirit from when he was a boy, there was plenty left, even if it was tainted. The darkness that Sheik had seen in Link's eyes in that cave was purely distrust…not unexpected considering his recent treatment, but it had faded quickly, giving way to the bright blue eyes he was becoming so accustomed to seeing.

In truth, the young man was so different compared to Sheik that he felt drawn to him, to that warmth that he seemed to emit, to the frequent laughs and smiles that he gave. To the lightness that he made him feel.

And Sheik realised that he was falling. Hard.

---

They had left the house and saddled up Sheik's grey horse, Thara, shortly after Sheik had gathered what he deemed to be necessary supplies and had travelled down a back route from the secluded grove. The rocky slope was a direct route onto the plain of Hyrule field that came out near the steps to Kakariko and was considerably shorter (especially considering they were on horseback) than the way up. The path was treacherous though and Sheik made it quite clear that if he didn't think time was of the essence, he wouldn't be coming down this way. There were several other paths that were longer, but safer, especially for poor Thara who was holding his ears flat against his skull, whinnying with displeasure on occasion at the steepness of the path.

Eventually, they came out onto flat ground under the overhang of the river, Sheik intending to travel straight onto the Kokiri Forest. Link, apparently had other ideas and he slid from the wide horse's back silently, landing heavily on his feet.

"Something wrong?"

Link looked up to Sheik from the ground, where he was rubbing his inner thigh muscles and Sheik found himself glad the hard saddle beneath him was uncomfortable enough to keep his mind from wandering.

'_Oh Goddess no…'_

"No. Just I'd like to get the circulation back in my legs before I get on him again."

"You've never ridden before?"

Link scoffed.

"Not even the Gerudos taught you?"

"Yeah right. With the Gerudos I _was _the horse."

"You got ridden a lot?"

Link raised an eyebrow at the innuendo. Sheik, to his credit, had the decency to look completely mortified at what he had just said and he turned his head away quickly. It was the greatest display of emotion Link had seen from the blonde so far.

"We shouldn't linger too long," Sheik continued, changing the subject "But if Thara is proving too difficult for you to ride for long amounts of time, we should go to the ranch and get a horse better suited to you."

"What about the black one back up at your place?"

"…Mohin belongs to someone else. I'm merely caring for him in her stead."

"Her?"

Sheik sighed Link's nosiness. "Mohindar, to use his full name, belongs to Impa…my aunt."

"Really? She's your aunt?"

The Sheikah nodded.

"Cool."

"Yes, well….shall we get moving?"

Link looked sceptically at the horse. "I guess."

Sheik leant down, holding onto the horse's mane with one hand as he offered the other to Link, helping to pull him back into the saddle behind him. He felt Link squirm to find a more comfortable position in the hard saddle and rolled his eyes while the Hylian settled into place, waiting for him to secure himself by holding onto him.

He seemed reluctant, however, and Sheik eventually had to reach back and pull the other man's arms around his waist so that he held on, finding himself very aware of Link's position behind him, legs framing his own.

Uneasy, he squeezed Thara into a trot, then a canter, focusing on the rhythm of the moving horse as they started to gallop towards the ranch, the sky darkening ominously as they approached it and Sheik spurred the horse to run faster. Billowing clouds were rarely a good sign in this time and place. They seemed to know where ill-intent lingered and so gathered to increase the tension surrounding the area, as if they were sentient.

Leaning back into the saddle as the horse moved up the slope to the ranch, Sheik felt himself slip slightly, his upper back bumping gently into Link's chest and the Hylian lifted his hands to Sheik's shoulders, stopping him from slipping back further and the Sheikah was silently grateful.

The ranch was quiet, the cuckoos that usually roamed free outside nowhere to be seen. Even the horses which could be heard from a good distance away were silent and Sheik had to wonder what had gone on here. Just 2 months ago the ranch had been as lively as ever and the Sheikah had commented to the ranch girl that it had been a comfort to see a place that was unaffected by Ganondorf's evil. It seemed that he had jinxed it by saying that.

"If you want to dismount, you can." Sheik told Link and the Hylian jumped off the horse gratefully landing close to the stable door.

Sheik clicked his tongue to Thara keeping the horse moving when Link called for him to stop. The blonde had just enough time to turn and see Link disappear into the stable and he rolled his eyes before leading Thara back to the stable and following his companion inside.

She was weeping.

Sheik stood back, watching the Hylians from a distance. Malon was stood in front of Link, her slender shoulders shaking slightly as she poured her heart out to the blonde young man standing in front of her. Link, to his credit, had resisted pulling her into a hug or some similar action and was patiently listening to her, one hand resting on his hip, the other brushing a couple of strands of hair from his face. Unfortunately (although who it's unfortunate for is debatable) from the angle Sheik was watching Link from, the Hylian appeared to be staring at the sobbing girl's chest, and he sincerely hoped that it was just the fact that Malon was so much shorter than him and that he was having to look down at her that was giving that impression.

"And if I try anything Mr. Ingo will be so cruel to the horses, so there's nothing I can do…"

Link tilted his head as he watched the girl explaining the situation. "There may be something we can do…"

He walked away back towards Sheik to stand by him, meeting eyes for a second and rolling them in a callous backwards glance to Malon before leaving the stable.

Striding past Thara, Link walked into the main pasture of the ranch, not failing to notice the large prints of Ingo that adorned the newly installed gates that flanked the gateway.

'_Stuck up prick, probably can't even see his own feet he's so far up his own…'_

The ranch had changed radically and it wasn't just the small differences like the lack of cuckoos that made it noticeable. Grey clouds billowed overhead, the air hung thick with the smell of ammonia and the horses that stood in the now sectioned pasture stood still and silent, heads down and ears flat.

The horse nearest to Link, a dun with a black mane a tail, lay against the black fence, its head resting against the bars, dark scars lining its face and neck. Its breathing was laboured, its body thin and it was painfully clear that if the horse didn't get some sort of attention immediately, it wasn't going to live through the next couple of days.

Throwing a glance to where the 'owner' of the ranch stood by the gates, staring triumphantly at the caged horses, he crept over to the animal slowly noting with increasing anxiety that its legs were crumpled underneath it. Behind him somewhere, a door slammed shut.

Link ignored the noise and crept closer to the horse, talking lowly to it so as not to startle the dying animal. The dun looked up at him mournfully and with a weak snort lifted its head to his outstretched hand.

"I doubt there's much that can be done for it."

Link nodded silently to Sheik's statement "I know." Nevertheless, the Hylian pulled out an apple from his tunic that he had taken from the house, biting off a large chunk and offering it to the animal. It reached to the food cautiously and with what seemed to be a grateful nicker, took the piece of apple.

"Considering how much you seemed to disregard Malon's comments about the cruelty these animals are being subjected to, you seem to be quite strongly affected by it."

The Hylians shoulders tightened as he continued to feed the horse. He had known this was going to come up…it was just that he thought it would be later.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he admitted "One minute I don't care, the next I'm…me and let's face it, it's not mood swings caused by hormones…"

"I would assume that it's due to your treatment at the hands of the Gerudos. You've lost your faith in humanity, to a degree. To be honest, I'm surprised you've managed to retain much of your nature."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Carry on doing what you need to do."

"As the hero of time…right…" Link rolled his eyes.

Sheik ignored the sarcasm in his companions voice. "Yes and you will regain your faith as time continues."

"Time will heal, huh?"

"Or words to that effect, yes."

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase."

"Pardon?"

Link shook his head "Just something I heard someone sing once."  
"…We need to get moving, hero. If we solve the problems here, then Malon may be able to attend to it."

"Yeah I got it."

Link stood, brushing his wet hand against the fabric of his tunic, drying it off. Silently, he and Sheik walked to the entrance to the paddock, the older blonde's blue eyes narrowing at the former ranch hand that stood in front of the gate. The supposedly 'great' Ingo was dressed in a ridiculous display of finery which would have been at the height of fashion twenty years ago. Maybe.

Link noticed that even Sheik was having to suppress a smirk at the outfit, his eyes a little more alight than usual. It was currently the only way Link could tell whether the Sheikah was smiling or not.

"Is it me," Link murmured "Or does he look like a bird that's swallowed a plate."

A 'heh' tinged with amusement was his only response.

"Hey there boys." The ranch master shouted, having finally noticed them, his beetly eyes scrutinizing them suspiciously. "How'd you like to ride one of my fine horses?" He gestured to a saddled up dun mare just on the inside of the fence. Several more stood around the field, in various colours and sizes, all wearing heavy saddles and ill fitting bridles.

"Actually, we're more interested in buying." Sheik stated.

"Might be a problem there boy. None for sale at the moment…not for anything less than about 5000 rupees."

"And what would we get for that?"

Ingo gestured to the collapsed horse that Link had been feeding earlier.

"That one's dying."

"How dare you suggest such a thing!? It's resting!!"

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Look here you…you…."

"Just a ride will be fine." Link cut in, giving Sheik a meaningful glance.

"Very good. That's 10 rupees."

Grudgingly, Sheik handed a pair of blue rupees over to Ingo, watching the man open the gate.

"Give me the Ocarina," Link asked.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

The younger blonde handed the blue object over, clearly bemused as to why Link needed a musical instrument to ride a horse. He remained silent, however, as he watched Link walk into the arena.

"Which horse?"

"Any you want."

With clear intent Link began to walk over to the dark bay mare that stood in the centre of the field, picketed to the ground.

"I'd steer clear of that one, boy. She's a wild one."

"I'm good. Don't worry."

He threw the words over his shoulder to Ingo, not even bothering to look back at the man.

"Hey girl," he whispered to the horse, and she raised her head to look at the newcomer "You probably don't remember me but it's Link…"

Epona shook her head, snorting, as if she understood his words, watching as Link knelt down and untethered her. Standing up, he raised a hand to her neck, nodding when she backed away, expecting the movement. Instead of trying to touch her again, he lifted the ocarina to his mouth, playing the gentle tune of Epona's song as if he had played it every day for the past seven years.

Near the gate, Sheik nodded in appreciation.

Epona instantly wandered over to Link and, after an initial moment of unease, let his climb onto her back.

It was impressive, Sheik thought, watching Link ride around the arena on the dark bay mare that Ingo claimed was so wild, so untameable. Yet here was the mare, changing from walk, trot, canter, gallop and back again seamlessly, with barely a word or a motion from Link, who had never ridden before in his life. Living in the forest, surrounded by animals seemed to have given Link an ability to bond with any non-sentient being instantly.

Even a dying pained horse had accepted him when it would be terrified of any other human.

"That's….the kid's got a natural talent." Ingo was mumbling to himself and after a moment, he called Link over.

"Say kid, you seem to be learning quickly…how's about a wager?"

Link nodded "Sure."

"Fifty rupees says I win one lap around the track."

Sheik watched with a sense of satisfaction as Epona rocketed away from the start line, leaving Ingo on his dreary dun gelding in a haze of dust and it was barely a minute later that Link was back at the starting line.

"Rematch!" Ingo called as soon as he caught up and crossed the line, fuming and glaring at Epona whilst kicking his own horse in the ribs. Not surprisingly, the horse reared slightly.

"If you win, you can keep the horse."

Once again Link smiled, deceptively sweet and innocent and nodded. "Sure."

In retrospect, it was a bad idea for Ingo to bet on the horse, Sheik mused as he watched Epona pull away from the start line again, reaching what was probably near to top speed in a few seconds. In fact, she seemed to be receiving very little guidance from Link, apparently just wanting to get away from this ranch.

Walking casually over the line, Epona glance behind her, watching Ingo almost fall from his own horse in disbelief, and the mare seemed to be sniggering to herself.

"You can't leave with that horse!" Ingo proclaimed, brandishing his fist at Link "She's going to Ganondorf!"

"I don't think so."

"I won't let you leave!"

"You bet, fair and square. Blame your own stupidity."

Turning a rather vibrant shade of red, Ingo steered his own mount to stand in front of Link and Epona.

"You're not leaving."

Sheik barely saw the movement, it was so fast.

One minute Link had been sitting placidly, and a second later he had steered Epona so she stood parallel with Ingo's horse, the Master Sword in his hand, blade tip at Ingo's throat.

Beneath Link, Epona tossed her head nervously, starting to lift her legs as if she intended to rear up, sensing the black anger in her rider that had rushed to the surface so quickly.

"I'm gonna take Epona now. I'm gonna ride out of this ranch on her, and you're going to let me and not say a word about it and after I leave, you're going to give this ranch back to its rightful owner and go back to being the pathetic ranch hand you always were…understand?"

Ingo nodded, wide eyed, his head almost flopping he was moving it so fast and the Sheikah noticed a warning spark of electricity fly from the yellow gem that created a force field against evil around the master sword.

"Good. See you again."

With that, Link pulled the sword away, sheathing it and guided Epona out of the ranch, past Thara, leaving Sheik scurrying to the grey war horse and cantering after him to catch up.

---

The Kokiri forest was quiet and ethereal, lit by a constant green twilight that was deadly but beautiful and Sheik found himself understanding why Link had loved this place so much. Spirits danced in and out of trees, lush green plants flourished, entwining around pillars and trees that towered overhead, the gentle cries of forest wildlife trickling to them from all directions.

Small wooden huts littered the clearing, adorned with childish patterns and nature, an epitome of innocence.

It was such a shame that the quiet, innocent, pure atmosphere had been ruined by the presence of evil, dark malignant eyes watching from trees, glinting in emerald half-light.

Ahead a scattered wreath of autumnal leaves lay in the centre of the path, too violently coloured to be part of the surroundings. To the left where the small waterfall trickled into a shallow pool something dark slithered and darted beneath the surface.

"I assume it's not usually this quiet?"

"With a bunch of kids hanging out around here usually, no, it's not."

"They've been driven inside by the creatures that have come out of the forest."

"You don't say."

Sliding from Epona's back, Link pulled out the Master Sword, checking to see that Sheik was following suit before walking cautiously through the village, eyes scanning surroundings for danger.

"What do you intend to do here?" Sheik asked, wrapping a concealed chain around his wrist, watching the dark creature in the water slithering silently.

"I'm gonna leave Navi's body by the Deku Tree…"

"Very well. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the situation."

Link looked surprised before nodding and hopping over the pond, disappearing down the dark corridor to the Deku Tree's meadow.

The Sheikah sighed as soon as the Hylian was out of earshot and scanned the surroundings again, his eyes alighting on a small house with a balcony, recessed into a slight cove away from the other houses.

Curious as to why, he glanced back at the path Link had just taken before walking over to the tree house, hopping up onto the balcony with one jump, landing silently. He crept over to the entrance, listening for life and when none was forthcoming, pulled the white curtain that covered the doorway back, creeping inside.

It was small and cramped, the air heavy with the smell of wood and abandonment. White sheets lay in a crumpled mess on a tiny cot like bed, covered in thin layer of dust, shouting the lack of use they had received. The rest of the 'house' and Sheik could only use that term in its loosest possible sense was even less furnished than his own. There were no tables or chairs, just various pots and shelves with random pieces of stones, wood and bones, all objects that a child might collect in a fleeting moment of interest. A piece of parchment tacked to the wall was the only thing that stood out in the house and Sheik walked over it, squinting as he tried to decipher the scrawling symbols that were scribbled haphazardly across the page.

'_Link's Records:_

_Bugs Squished: 12_

_Fish Caught: 2'_

"This is my house, by the way."

Sheik started at the voice, flinching inwardly at the idea that he had been caught off guard. Turning to the other blonde he straightened up to face him.

"Bugs Squished?"

"Mmmhhm," Link nodded emphatically "You know those weird gold skultula things? Those. I killed like, 5, in one day once so I started noting it down."

Sheik suppressed the urge to chuckle.

"What? You don't realise how boring the Kokiri forest is! Sure it's pretty, but you think that matters to a ten year old boy? It doesn't believe me."

"I see."

"C'mon Sheik. When you were ten I doubt this would've interested you."

"I'm not entirely sure you're right about that."

"Oh? Why? What did you spend your childhood doing that was so boring?"

The younger blonde turned away abruptly. "Did you make your peace with the fairy?" he glanced back to Link, his red eyes noting the lightness in Link's movements, his eyes.

"I did."

"Then we should be on our way."

"...I visited the others in their homes."

Sheik stopped mid walk, one foot already out the door, knowing what was coming but not knowing how to react.

"They don't recognise me. They're still kids."

"The Kokiri don't age."

"No-one told my body that. Bit of a slap in the face for me."

Sheik remained silent.

"You didn't tell me this was how things were. You didn't tell me I'm a Hylian."

"It was not my place to say."

"How was it not!?" Link yelled, his hand flying out to the side "You're supposed to be my guide. How the hell do you expect me to believe I'm some great hero when I don't even know my own race!?"

"Your race is irrelevant."

"No, Sheik, it's not." The Hylian's voice had dropped back to a normal level, cold and controlled "My race is part of who I am. It defines me and my life and you've just torn it from me."

"I.."

"Sorry, no, you didn't. You just _let _it be torn from me when you could've warned me."

"I…"

"Forget it. Let's go."

The hero turned and brushed past Sheik, storming out of his house and jumping from the balcony, landing with a heavy thud and slinging his sword through the stalk of deku baba that had just popped its head up from the ground.

"My apologies, hero," he murmured, watching the blonde stalk to the other side of the forest "But the shadows of a race do not speak of the light."

* * *

Hokay, so a very long chapter in which not much happens, I realise, but aside from the fact that I'm very long-winded there is a reason for this. This being that I'm trying to create a realistic time scale for the story, as in not just a case of: See, fall in love, do it etc. Also notice that Link's darkness hasn't quite faded yet...I had so much fun writing the arguement at the end. Oh, and to make things clear with the age thing, since I'm not sure how well I've explained it, Link and Sheik are both 17, but Sheik is younger by a few months or so.

Anyhoo, I'll get to the point. Basically, because I have only a basic idea of what's going to happen in the fic, I'm going to let you decided various issues of it so that you, my dear readers, can see what you want to see. Admittedly, I'll only incorporate the ideas if I'm confident with writing them or if I can find a way to work them in, but basically, if you have any ideas, get them in now so I have time to plan and incorporate them. Incidentally, there are a few questions I'd like all your opinions on too:

1) Sex scenes - Should they be included or are you not bothered? I'm not experienced at writing these scenes by any means but if you really want, I'll give it a shot. You tell me when, where etc. Rating may be changed in order to include these scenes.

2) Who admits their feelings first: Link or Sheik? And how and when do you want it done?

3) I know it's a while away, but the ending. Happy, sad, angsty. Will the couple be accepted etc.

With all these questions I do have an idea of what I'm gonna do with them, I just want to see what you out there want, so feel free to suggest ideas etc. either in reviews or e-mail.

Now, away from that point, since not much has happened in this chapter, I've decided to write the next chapter of this instead of going back to my other fic so the next chapter should be up with a week or two as opposed to the however long gap: 3 weeks? That there usually is.

As always, please review so I know how I'm doing, and get those ideas in!!


	6. What am I?

A.N: First off I'd like to thank everyone who's given me ideas for this fic. I've now got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen in the rest of the fic. Hopefully it'll be to your liking too.

Now, this chapter is shorter than usually (shorter than I intended it to be actually) but I think I found a good point to close it on and chapter 6 is already underway.

Enjoy!

* * *

What am I?

The sun was at its highest point of the day when Link finally reached the sacred grove where he and Saria used to meet and he glanced around the empty grove, checking behind him quickly for any of the moblins that had attacked him in the maze.

Nothing.

With a relieved sigh he sheathed the Master Sword, grimacing at the black moblin blood that clung to it and pulled out the Ocarina of Time, wandering over to the stump Saria used to sit and play on and he played her song.

The trees around the grove rustled in a sudden breeze, voices whispered on wind. She was there, somewhere.

'_Link…'_the voice was faint, drowned out by the murmurs of hundreds of other voices, a broken message slipping through to the blonde: _'Where…been…haven't…7years…worried…help…monsters…temple…forest…help.'_

As suddenly as it came, the voice of his best friend was gone, lost to the air that quietened and stilled as the power of the song faded, the spirits carrying their messages elsewhere.

Link stared at the blue ocarina in his hands, mulling over how quickly his world had changed with just a few sentences. In just a few moments.

He was no longer of his race, no longer recognised by those he thought to be his kind. He was just a random stranger, wandered in from the outside world, a curiosity to the forest children, just like any other outsider. Just as Sheik was to them.

Things he had thought constant and certain had been torn away, or broken down and reset in a new mould. His best friend had no idea what had happened to him, had not always been there for him, his former friends didn't know who he was…_he _didn't know who he was. What he was. What he was doing. Nothing made sense anymore. The harsh bullying that he had received from Mido…even that was gone, replaced by a quiet remorse that he would've given anything to hear 7 years ago. Now he'd do anything just to be tormented by the boy, just so long as it was familiar and safe.

He closed his eyes, lowering his head as he tried to calm his thoughts, focusing on the area, the sounds and smells.

Even those were different now, tainted by evil. Light music whistled on the wind, a sweet minuet that his ears locked onto, savouring the plucked notes of a harp string.

"I'm impressed that you got here before me."

Link jerked his head up, opening his eyes and looking to his right, looking for the source of the voice.

"Up here, hero."

Blue eyes darted up, catching the slim figure silhouetted by the sun before it leapt, panther like, from a broken tree arm, landing neatly beside him.

"How did you get here? I thought you didn't know your way through the forest."

"I don't. There are other ways to get here though…songs tend to be useful." Sheik pulled out a small golden harp from…well, somewhere, its edges embossed with patterns of the Sheikah and the Royal family.

"A song?"

"If you know the right ones and you have the right instrument, yes."

"Trust you to know that."

The Sheikah seemed somewhat taken aback by the harsh edge to the words and slowly put his harp on the ground as he thought out his next words.

"I cannot say I understand how you feel, hero. Race is something in which there is no ambiguity for me. I am a Sheikah. As is custom I trained to serve Hyrule and the Royal Family from a young age, taught that there is no point in a Sheikah's life but to dedicate it to the fight for the greater good. My life has no value, no greater purpose than to serve and protect. I am barely even counted as a person, more an instrument for good and though I have no desire to change…I am not allowed to wish or want…"

Link's eyes suddenly seemed to soften, the harsh lines that his emotions had drawn his face into falling away.

"It occurs to me that sometimes, realising what you truly are is no bad thing." Sheik concluded

"I'm sorry." Link breathed, setting his chin atop interlocked fingers, his sapphire eyes soft and sad as he regarded Sheik.

The other blonde merely shrugged.

"Don't be. This is how it's meant to be."

"It's not right. Every life has value, Sheik. Every person should mean something to someone."

Garnet eyes blinked in surprise as if the Hylian had just said something shocking.

"…Come," Sheik eventually commanded, regaining his sense of purpose "We must break the curse on the temple."

The Hylian nodded, compliant and willing, climbing to his feet from the stump as he watched Sheik leap up to the doorway.

"Show off." Link smirked, pulling out the hookshot and targeting the broken tree limb, landing on the ground above the crumbled steps.

With an affirming nod to his companion, he walked into the blackness of the temple

---

It was cramped, and dank and damp and dark and dreary, the once grandeur surroundings spoiled like rotten fruit by the seed of evil.

Limp strings of withered yellow ivy clung to walls and hung from ceilings, their frail forms being brushed aside by the two men.

The main room of the temple hadn't been in any better a state, its condition overemphasized by the size and dimly flickering torches set in a square in the centre of the room. Link had stared at the flames with unconcealed fascination at the colours of the flames, causing Sheik to half-smile at that childishness that still remained.

As they had approached the central feature of the room, four poes had materialised from the darkness, floating towards a respective torch. With a flurry of motion, the lights had been snatched from their lamps, the flames sucked into the tiny lanterns that the ghosts carried with them before the spirits disappeared again.

Link had sworn as the lift they so obviously needed to take lowered. In fact, he hadn't stopped muttering curse words under his breath since it had occurred. That had been a good hour ago and Sheik was beginning to get frustrated with the young man's constant complaining.

"And then we have to go all the way through the temple doing pointless tasks and…."

"I get the idea." Sheik interrupted, brushing past Link and climbing up the ladder just ahead of them.

"Well, you know it's just….it's never straight forward is it? There's always something in the way, holding you back from your goal and you have to fight so hard to get there. And then…even when you get there, it's not always worth it."

The Sheikah turned stared at him from the higher level, his eyebrows raised slightly and he swallowed before speaking again.

"Not always…but usually. Sometimes there are things that you know are worth struggling for."

"Like the world?"

"…yes, the world."

Link cocked his head to the side slightly as he watched the Sheikah rise from his crouched position and walk away. He had been…awkward. The cool, calm, collected warrior had been uneasy and Link had to think carefully about what he had said to him before the answer came.

With a grin, he latched onto the ladder, climbing quickly to follow his companion, knowing that he might just be getting through.

"Sheik! Wait up!"

His voice echoed through deserted, winding corridors and he broke into a run, hoping to catch up to the other man, bursting into an empty room to find the other man leaning against the door.

"I waited."

"So I see," Link grinned as Sheik turned and fit the small, silver key that they had collected earlier into the lock on the door. With a click, the inner mechanism retracted and the panelled door swung inwards of its own accord, revealing the corridor behind it.

It was, in a word, weird. Twisted. Mind bending and warped. Literally.

"This is…interesting." Link stated, the only word he could think of currently to describe the sight.

"Indeed," Sheik replied as he watched Link walk up to a wall, running his hand along it, feeling the curves of the plane. "I was aware that the temples had some unusual mechanisms in them, but I have never heard of a twisted corridor before."

"No kidding."

The Hylian was examining every inch of the wall before him as it arced, yet remained straight.

"We should get moving."

Link nodded "Yeah, this is…messing with my head."

He stepped away from the wall and walked down the centre of the corridor with Sheik, amazed to find that every time he took a step, the floor beneath his feet was completely flat, the walls around him at a precise right-angle to the floor. Flawless and yet it seemed so deformed. The sensation was only increased when he looked behind him, to see that the flat ground they had just walked on was twisted again, the door they had entered through at an odd angle.

"Weird." Was his only comment and the blonde quickly entered the next room without bothering to check for danger, which was about to prove to be a mistake.

Sheik was still standing in the doorway of the twisted corridor his eyes locked onto something above Link's head.

"I'd advise you to move…quickly."

"Huh, wh..AHH!"

A second after Sheik had advised Link to move a large black hand had dropped from the ceiling, pinning the hero to the floor, long bony fingers wrapping around his body.

With its prey securely held in its grasp it jumped to the floor, using its free finger and thumb to perform an odd loping walk, making for the wall where it could climb back up and return its victim to the outside of the temple…where the hand clearly believed the green clad hero belonged.

Its goal was never reached, however, for a sharp cry echoed around the room and a second later, it released the elf it was carrying, its thumb latching onto the first knuckle of its curled forefinger and dropping down, letting out a bizarre screech that sounded like paper being rustled. A silver, needle like blade protruded from between two knuckles and after releasing a finally screech, the hand retreated back into the shadows of the ceiling.

"Again," Link commented, rubbing his back as he sat on the floor where he had been dropped "I say weird."

"It would not have hurt you anyway; wallmasters merely return you to the temple's entrance."

"Yeah well if it tries it again it's gonna die."

"Hmph."

"I'm coming, calm down." The Hylian staggered to his feet, climbing up a nearby ladder to meet up with the other blonde and the two continued on into the next room, down the winding staircase adorned with paintings of poes into a large, circular room.

"I believe you may be tested here." Sheik informed Link, the Hylian staring into the hole in the centre of the room.

"Why d'you say that?"

"Look up."

Link did so, starting when he saw a pair of Stalfos standing on the other side of the gap.

"Oh."

It was the only thing he had time to say before the creatures leapt across the gap towards him, and the hero had to back peddle furiously in order to keep his distance.

Rolling backwards he drew the Master Sword, holding it tightly in his left hand, heavy shield strapped onto his right arm in seconds.

"Aim for the one to your right, I'll take the left." The Sheikah whispered the instructions in Link's ear before he bounded away to the left, leaving Link to face his own skeletal creature.

It was tall and broad, gleaming white in the semi-darkness of the room, its bones rattling as it moved, sunken pin-prick eyes glowing red in almost empty sockets.

With a shuddering step it raised its jagged red blade, sweeping it down towards the blonde in a vertical arc.

Link jerked out of his state of confusion just in time, his own blade snapping up to meet the red, sliding down until it reached a niche in the metal, locking into it. The Hylian hunched his shoulders, tensing his muscles as the skeleton warrior grinned and pushed against it, its superior strength bearing down on him, forcing him backwards until he collided with the wall, weapons still locked.

Grunting, the Hylian allowed himself to be flattened against the wall until the pressure became almost crushing. With a wing and a prayer Link pressed the Master Sword back against the stalfos' blood red blade, drawing his legs up, the tension holding him against the wall.

And then he kicked.

His feet landed heavily in the centre of the stalfos' chest, cracking ribs and sending the creature flying backwards to fall down the pit, only to crawl back up a second later.

Link growled. Had it been a living creature the battle would've been over already, but that would be way too easy now, wouldn't it?

It grunted, rushed at Link, slashing at him, the Hylian easily parrying the blow with his own sword and following up with his own attack, the silver blade snapping left, then right, slamming through bones and knocking them away to land on the floor. It wore the creature down, its spine steadily shortening and if the situation hadn't been quite so dire, Link probably would've laughed at the sight of a pelvis connected to 3 inches of spine and then a large skull wobbling precariously on top of the bones.

Red eyes stared up at him and if the creature had had eyelids, it probably would've blinked up at him in bemusement.

Turning to his left, Link redistributed his weight onto his left leg, before slamming his foot into the skull, sending it down into oblivion.

Link glanced over to Sheik as he lowered his leg, watching as the Sheikah snapped the neck of his own assigned enemy, the movement strong and confident. Practiced. It was actually quite a disturbing thought.

Red eyes met his own blues as the shadow warrior realised he had an audience, and he threw the severed head of the creature away, dusting himself off and giving Link a nod of acknowledgment.

"So…uh…was that it?"

"I would hardly think that's all."

The Sheikah pointed a bandaged finger overhead, indicating a circular platform that was lowering at an alarming rate. Within seconds it had slammed into the hole in the floor, bringing with it four more stalfos.

"Ok…this might be a little more difficult."

Sheik didn't reply as the stalfos rushed forwards, all aiming for Link, surrounding him with their weapons drawn.

Doubting the young hero's abilities in his current physical state he threw himself forwards, blades in hand, only to be knocked by a stalfos that had been forced back by one of Link's attacks.

It seemed, however, that the Hylian was actually doing pretty well on his own, his attacks managing to keep the stalfos at bay as he wore them down, one by one and Sheik stood back, letting the Hylian fend for himself but ready to jump in if there was a hint that he couldn't hold his own.

He was quite impressive. His attacks were simple but strong and cleanly executed, his body performing the movements so easily, so naturally that it was clear that this boy really was the warrior to save Hyrule.

A stalfos fell, its bones crumbling to dust even as Link turned, slamming the hilt of his sword into the eyes socket of another, his right arm flying out, shield colliding with the chest of another, knocking it off balance.

The third stalfos however, had caught hold of the outstretched limb and Link turned to it in alarm, mouth open in an unheard gasp as the second stalfos straightened out, raising its sword to hack through the restrained arm.

Sheik leapt forwards, jagged blades appearing in his hands again as he raised one to into the stalfos and help Link out of his situation.

Something made him stop though.

The Hylian was crouching, his right arm still in the stalfos grasp, the sword in his left hand held out to the side, blade beginning to produce blue flames that licked along the cold steel.

The stalfos made a movement with their jaws in what Sheik guessed to be a sort of grin or laugh.

And then the flames were orange, bright and hot, encircling the still cool blade and tearing through the white bones in a display of volcanic intensity, the captured arm pulling free as he whipped the blade through his enemies.

He straightened, blade silver and bare once again, stalfos lying in pieces on the floor, bones burning and he breathed out, his eyes inky blue with darkness. The Master sword sparked warningly, seeming to struggle in the boy's hand as he stood, staring blankly, his head slightly lowered, mouth contorted into an expression of disgust.

Silently, Sheik sheathed his weapons, remaining a good distance from the Hylian, unease growing in the pit of his stomach, his body flooding with adrenaline, instincts telling him to run.

He couldn't though. So he waited patiently, anxiously, until the eyes lightened and face softened, the sword was sheathed and shield replaced onto his back.

He turned to Sheik, his bright blue eyes widened and uncertain, scared of what he was capable of achieving. He was saying something, his voice so quiet that Sheik didn't hear it at first but the Hylian kept repeating it, voice gaining strength painfully slowly. His words chilling Sheik to the bone, though they were hardly malicious or evil.

No, it was the child-like tone and the meaning behind them that troubled Sheik.

"What am I?"

* * *

Ok, so hope you enjoyed it. As always, please review and I'm still open to ideas etc. if you have them so don't hesitate to let me know. Now I'm off to do revision for a chem test I should've spent this evening doing and instead I spent it writing this :S ...and I still have to get my halloween fancy dress outfit ready sigh


	7. Empathy

A.N: Hello all! You know the drill by now, apologies for length of time it took to write and post etc. And, more importantly, thanks very much for all the wonderful reviews I've recieved.

Now, read on!

* * *

Empathy

"So you can just warp to any point in Hyrule by playing a song?" Link asked, sitting on the stone wall that enclosed the lift. Purple, blue, red and green light flickered across the low walls, casting colour along the bland surfaces.

"There are only 6 points which you can warp to and you need to have the correct instrument but, yes."

"So there's one to warp to the forest and I'll bet there's one for fire and water, so that's Death Mountain and Lake Hylia…"

"Yes and there's also light, shadow and spirit. The songs warp you to a stone pad outside each temple."

"Like the one outside? And in the temple of time?"

The Sheikah nodded, settling himself down on the wall next to Link, watching the Hylian draw a leg up and rest his chin on his knee.

Despite the still malignant atmosphere of the temple the young man seemed relatively relaxed as they rested before the battle against the temple's strongest opponent that dwelt in the chamber below.

"Can…can you teach me them?"

Sheik turned to him, lavender light from the nearest torch flitting restlessly over his covered face.

"You will learn certain songs in time. Those that are necessary…perhaps fire, water and shadow…"

"And the others?"

"Are not necessary."

"Does it matter?"

"Why would you wish to learn something you don't need to know?"

Link shrugged, newly found bow jostling on his back at the movement. "I like learning things, you know? And besides, I like music. I only know six songs at the moment and I can't play at least four of those."

"Why not?"

"Well…one'll summon a storm, one'll turn it from day to night, one will send Epona frantic and the other…I don't think Saria wants to be bothered that much."

"Perhaps not…"

"So?"

With a mixture of irritation and amusement the shadow warrior nodded, pulling out the small golden harp he carried with him.

"Alright! I knew you'd see it my way."

"Indeed." Sheik raised an eyebrow slowly as he watched the Hylian rummaging around the inside of his tunic for the blue ocarina.

"It's in here somewhere I swear…"

The young man had now pulled out the front of his tunic, his head shoved down inside it as he continued to paw through folds of fabric and various items.

He couldn't help it. Sheik lowered his head and bit his lower lip, trying to hold back the laughter that had suddenly developed, feeling his body shaking with it. His eyes flicked up to his companion, checking his status, relieved to see that the blonde still had his head down his tunic, looking for the ocarina.

And now with added mutterings.

Taking a deep breath, the Sheikah slowly exhaled, trying to dispel the laughter for his reputation's sake, but at the same time, he found he didn't quite want to.

He so rarely felt this way. So rarely had any light or relief in his life. Laughter was an unfamiliar sensation to him and he was reluctant to let it go, the lightness in his body was so strange but welcome, the break from the worries over the fate of the world even more so.

That quelled it.

The world's fate. It was his mission, the reason for his being.

"Hero, I would ask that you hurry in your search,"

"Maha! Got it"

With an almost audible 'pop' the hero pulled his head out of the green fabric's clutches, ocarina in hand.

"Told you I'd get it."

The Sheikah merely inclined his head in agreement, all traces of laughter erased. Raising his leg to rest on the wall, he leant the small harp on top of his thigh, resting it between leg and ribs, right arm supporting the arc furthest from him.

Bandaged fingers plucked taut strings, notes flowing from the instrument in a perfectly performed tune, light in tone, dark in tune, holding promises of friendship, memories and heartbreak. The notes mirrored the meaning, giving physical form to invisible thoughts and feelings.

'_The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no-one can change it. Some thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days.'_

The thoughts echoed in Sheik's mind, words he had been taught to say for another time…a different succession of events that would have been so much better for the corrupted young man that sat in front of him, blue eyes alight, alive with the harp's song. Had the fairy not called the boy's name, Ganondorf would have never known who he was before it was too late and Link wouldn't have lost 7 years of his life. Seven years that, through the fault of one word from one fairy, could no longer be reclaimed. Not like they could have if things had gone according to plan. He would've merely fallen asleep, done his duty and be sent back. Unfair, perhaps, but better than this life, surely. Better than spending your entire adolescence being imprisoned, belittled and beaten on a daily basis.

"Wow that's…"

Sheik lowered the harp. "Try it for yourself."  
Link nodded eagerly, bringing the ocarina to his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he positioned his fingers. Sheik played again, the same song, same tempo, same wordless meanings as Link caught on, learning the notes as if catching them as they floated out of the harp, and putting them through the ocarina.

The music intertwined, the sounds of ocarina and harp harmonising with their song of light and sadness. The two men played, lost in the music even as Sheik finished the song with a flourish, fingers trailing up the silver harp strings.

Instruments were slowly lowered, the men aware that something between them had changed in that instant and they were wary of it.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Link was the first to speak.

"So, uh…how come we didn't warp outside?" he kept his head down, eyes lowered as he put the ocarina back inside his tunic.

"Because we had no desire to. Or, at least, we weren't playing for that purpose."

"Oh, so you can chose whether to go or not."

Sheik nodded distractedly, his face turned away from Link.

There was a pause, the silence reinstating itself as Link busied himself with pointlessly straightening his belt and gauntlets whilst Sheik tugged a loose piece of bandage back into place around his finger.

"…If you're rested enough, we should continue." Sheik eventually stated, looking pointedly at the lift in the centre of the square.

"Yeah, ok."

Link stood, following Sheik to the lift, eyeing the small space sceptically.

"Go down first, hero, I'll follow you."

The Hylian rolled his eyes at the Sheikah, stepping into the lift and grabbing the other blonde, pulling him into the lift with him.

"The lift probably doesn't come back up without someone in it," Link explained as the lift began to descend to the lower floors.

Sheik merely looked to the walls that surrounded them as they travelled down to the basement of the temple, studiously ignoring Link's proximity. The fact that they were mere centimetres from each other, that he could feel warm breath on the exposed skin of his face, hair being ruffled by the slight breeze…it made him uneasy.

As the basement room came into view Sheik turned his back to Link, ready to jump off as soon as they touched the floor. When the lift hit the floor with a resounding clang, however, he found himself restrained, a hand on his arm as he turned his head slowly to look at Link. Red eyes met blue and the Hylian released him.

"Sorry, the bump made me loose my balance." Sheik noted the hero's left hand clutching at the support post of the lift and nodded before stepping out onto the floor, turning to watch Link do the same.

Link tapped his boot experimentally against the white floor as he examined the octagonal room. Marble.

"Weird that they put so much effort into making this room look nice," he commented, gesturing to the plush red and blue carpets "Especially considering the rest of the temple."

"This is the antechamber for the trial room," Sheik explained, rapping his fist against a section of wall.

"It's hollow?" Link asked, joining the shadow warrior, eyeing the protruding segments of wall around the room. Sheik nodded once.

"We have to _push _the walls?!"

Another nod.

"…who thought up this design?! I swear to the goddesses, the architect of this place was a sadist."

Beneath his mask, Sheik smirked again.

"Oh and by the way, I haven't seen a single bathroom in this place."

"…It's a temple, not an inn. Besides, the Kokiri don't have any either."

"Well no but they live in the forest. We just….went behind a bush or dug a hole."

Despite the fact that about 75 percent of the younger man's face was covered, Link could plainly read the expression of distaste. Averting his eyes he turned to look back at the wall.

"So…uh, should we get doing?"

Walking over to the protruding segment that, presumably, acted as a handle, Link placed both hands on it, tensing his legs against the floor. Sheik joined him a second later, mirroring the Hylian's position.

With a nod from the older boy they pushed together, muscles straining against the seemingly immobile object, feet struggling to find grip on the smooth floor.

"Guh….this is…."

It gave slightly, slipping a centimetre or so and Link turned his head to watch the blonde next to him as he redoubled his efforts to move it. Slender toned muscles flexed in his arms and shoulders, his thigh muscles bunched and solid as he pushed from the floor. His head was down, his back arched like a cat, chest starting to heave with effort.

Link shook his head, trying to focus on pushing the wall, his eyes still trying to stray back over to the sight of that lean, labouring body.

A heavy, scraping groan resounded around the room as they pushed on the wall and a second later, it was moving, skidding around the edges of room, a niche falling into place in front of a wooden door.

Link picked himself off the floor, brushing down his tunic having been leaning against the wall when it moved. Sheik had had the common sense to push off from the wall and was now standing beside Link, an eyebrow raised in a mixture of mockery and amusement.

Sticking his nose up in the air Link strolled past Sheik to the door, opening it to enter into a dark corridor.

"This looks promising," he stated sarcastically, peering down the dim hall where mould grew from cracks in the walls.

"Looks can be deceiving. Let's get moving." The Sheikah brushed past his charge, leaving Link scurry to catch up to him.

"So…d'you have any idea what this trial thing is going to be?"

Sheik shook his head "No. Nor can I help you in that battle. It is a test to prove that you can stand up to the forces of evil, but as your guide I can tell you this…the temple's contain items and weapons that must be won.."

"Like this bow?"

"Correct. It is this weapon that must be used to defeat the trial ahead, along with your sword."

"Right." Link stopped as they reached the door at the end of the corridor, looking at the bulky, horned lock and chains that barred it. Hesitantly, he drew out the gold and ruby horned key that matched it, inserting it into the lock and twisting. With a click, the lock dropped to the floor, chains falling with it to land on the ground in a heap. Link brushed them aside with his foot.

"I guess this is it then."

He swallowed thickly, reaching out to place his hand on the wooden panel of the door and sliding it upwards before walking into the room.

Sheik followed closely.

It was dark. Dark to such an extent that Link could barely see his hand as he stretched it in front of him. Sheik stood behind him, flanking his right side, red eyes cutting through the darkness easily.

"There are steps to our right, " he informed the Hylian "As soon as your eyes have adjusted you should take them." The young man nodded silently, grasping the Master Sword and sliding it out of its scabbard as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. The room grew a little lighter as the sword was pulled free, its pale blue glow casting across the chamber.

There was a curved wall right in front of him. Looking behind himself to Sheik, he caught red-eyes that looked violet in the blue light and the shadow warrior nodded silently.

Taking a deep breath Link nodded to himself and stepped to his right, walking slowly up the shallow stairs, his head turned to the left as they curved. A rounded platform was slowly coming into view and once at the top of the steps, Link looked around before walking onto the platform, right into the centre where the Triforce was embossed onto the floor. White lines radiated from it as it were the sun, small yellow triangles ran around the outer ring, pointing inwards.

Link rested the tip of the Master Sword in the centre of the empty triangle in the centre of the Triforce as he looked around the rest of the circular chamber. Painting's decorated the walls, although Link supposed that 'decorated' was too strong a word. Each of the six paintings was exactly the same, a haunting scene of a dull grey road lined by forests of dead black trees reaching to a macabre purple sky. A castle stood at the top of the trail, jet black against purple, silhouetted.

It reminded Link of the market town, devoid of life, a towering black fortress standing on the remains of a formerly majestic building. Even the trees that had lined the castle field were probably black and dead by now…if they still existed at all.

Seeing nothing to fight Link turned back, walking towards Sheik and shaking his head. The blonde was standing at the top of the steps, outside the railings encircled the podium, eyes searching the room fro some sort of enemy his brow furrowed. Either this was a clever trick to catch Link off guard or it was a fluke and the temple's final trial didn't recognise Link as the hero of time.

Sheik lowered his head, hoping it was the former.

A metallic hiss made the shadow warrior jerk his head up and he found himself looking into startled blue eyes. Spiked railings had shot from the ground at the threshold of the arena as Link had stepped onto it and the Hylian was now holding his right leg comically high, having quickly retracted it from the waist-high golden spears.

"Nuuh!"

It was the only response the Hylian could make to the shock. Until that was, something crashed down behind him, illuminating the room with white light fro a split second and Link pivoted to face the origin of the light.

Ganondorf.

Link gasped stumbling back, mouth open in shock and horror. The Gerudo King sat before him atop his black stallion, glaring down at Link, a superior smirk playing over his lips.

The hero had seen that smirk before. It was a cold promise of horrors to come, acts of torture that would scar emotionally as easily as they did physically.

The smirk widened as he stared down at the Hylian, revealing white teeth in a shark like grin as he raised his hand.

Sheik tensed as he watch the King of Evil life his hand, the instinct to jump in and grab Link overwhelming but…below that sudden rush of emotion that he was so unaccustomed to was his usual calm logic.

This couldn't be Ganondorf for the man himself was still in his fortress, unaware that the Hero of Time had awakened or at least, unaware that he was going around the temples anyway. Besides that, there was something about 'Ganondorf' that didn't seem quite as substantial as it should do.

Link seemed to have noticed it too, for he straightened up from his almost cowering position that shrank away from the Dark Lord, stating a challenge.

That giant tanned had that had lifted was now hovering over his head, lowering to grasp at red hair and with a sickening sound of skin being torn from bone, that face was pulled away. Blue flames licked around white bone as yellow eyes lit in empty sockets. The face dropped to the floor, where it sat in a pool of not quite blood.

"Phantom Ganon!" Sheik called "He's an evil spirit from beyond this world, a puppet that Ganondorf can summon at will."

Link nodded as the creature and his horse leapt straight into the air where the beast pawed at the air before surging forwards, leaping straight towards a painting.

Purple energy surged as the horse collided with the artwork, its head and neck sinking into a swirling vortex that hand formed. The rest of the horse's body and Ganon followed and Link grasped his sword tighter as the horse galloped to the painted fortress.

"Remember that the temple provides the tools you need to fight the trial's creature."

"How the hell does the temple know?!" Link replied running to the gate that Sheik stood by and sheathing the Master Sword. The bow was out, an arrow nocked to the string a second later.

"…uh…now's not the time for those sorts of questions! Two o'clock."

"I don't need to know the time you'll tell me the answer now!!"

Sheik rolled his eyes as the Hylian lifted the bow.

"No, the position the enemy's at relative to a clock face."

"And in directional terms?"

"East-north-east."

"Gotcha."

He spun, to face the picture just as the horse approached the frame a vortex forming and he waited just a split second longer before releasing the arrow.

The arrow shot through the air, splitting it, before burying itself into the horse's skull and it bellowed with pain, retreating into the picture. It turned and galloped back up the path to the castle again.

Link nocked another arrow, fingers brushing the fletching at the end as he swung the weapon up to point at the wall.

"This is too easy. There's gotta be more to it than just shooting it."

"There may well be. West-south-west." Sheik directed and Link swung around to the picture, drawing the arrow back against the string as the horse raced towards him. It reached the frame, skidded to a stop and turned before running back to the castle.

Frowning, Link glanced to his right, just in time to see a bolt of light shoot into the centre of the ring, dispersing with an electric crackle. Above it Ganon's phantom and horse soared through the air in a smooth arc, the spirit brandishing his sceptre as they sank into a new picture.

"Damn I should not have said it should be more difficult."

Sheik sniggered slightly before advising Link: "The phantom comes out of the paintings at random, so you keep watch of these on the left, I'll take the right side."

Link nodded "Seems like a plan."

However even with two pairs of eyes watching, it took a surprisingly long time to succeed in hitting the creature.

"Damnit! this had got to be the one," Link growled as he watched the black horse near the edge of the painting before giving a triumphant cry when the purple vortex formed and he loosed the arrow at the creature. With another bellow the animal bucked, throwing its rider before sinking back into the picture and returning to the castle.

The phantom now stood in front of Link, or perhaps 'floating' would be a better term, twirling the sceptre in its bony hand, yellow eyes glowing in the sockets of its bizarre horned skull.

"Put the bow away! Use the Master Sword!"

The Hylian complied, backing away from the enemy as it floated higher, sliding the bow onto his back and pulling out the Master Sword.

The phantom twirled the jewelled sceptre above its head, light sparking from the topaz jewels and joining until it ran the length of the rod. With a heavy downward swing the energy seemed to slide to the tip and collect into a ball that flew towards Link. With no other clue as to what to do and Sheik remaining oddly silent in his role of 'guidance' Link struck at the ball with his sword, amazed when it bounced backed towards the creature and collided with it. Electricity ran along the ghost's bony form as it fell to the floor and Link ran over to it, sword drawn slicing cleanly at the downed creature.

From the sidelines, Sheik watched, red eyes able to see what a Hylian's couldn't. Violet strings of energy attached to limbs of the creature, jerking them into the motions of attacking Link, a few lying severed, hanging limply from its form, sliced through by the sword. The strings suddenly grew thicker; flooding into the creature as it charged its sceptre again, repeating the attack from before.

Sheik shook his head. Unless Link made a grave mistake, this battle wasn't going to last long. The Hylian's reflexes were fast, his sword skills excellent and attack after attack was returned easily and cleanly to the creature.

Purple strings severed further and the creature still continued its repetitive attack, only just managing to return the ball of energy to Link in a second attempt to attack him, the light orb flying and forth between the weapons of good and evil.

The end of the battle was in sight and Link knew it, his attacks were growing firmer, faster turning offensive instead of defensive. Driving evil back instead of merely restraining it.

Something shifted, changed.

Link was suddenly on the floor on his back and Sheik lurched, afraid that the mistake could cost the hero his life. If he couldn't get up in time the creature may well kill him.

He was climbing to his feet shakily, thrown off by the slip and Sheik noticed the bottom of the young man's boot, slick with black liquid. Blood from the face that the creature had peeled off and now lay on the floor.

He was moving too slowly and Sheik felt his system flood with adrenaline, his muscles twitching, expecting to be put into action. Sheik fought himself, his feelings, the desire to want to rush in and help Link. If he did though it could turn out that Link couldn't hold his own in a battle, wasn't strong enough to survive on his own and so Sheik held himself back from action, watching to see how the boy would react to the danger, if he could survive an attack. Sheik had helped him before with the wallmaster. He wouldn't again. Not until he knew the boy could hold his own.

The phantom approached as Link struggled up right, flicking the peeled face to the side of the arena with the tip of his sword, a look of sheer disgust on his gentle features. Using the sword as support, he pushed himself to his feet, staggering as he stood.

Suddenly, there was pain and it blinded him. Electricity coursed through his body, a bizarre combination of violent vibration and shooting pain spreading through his veins whilst around him white light flashed and crackled, lighting the room momentarily.

The light faded, the sound quieting, the sensation of pain still crackling through his body.

Sheik watched anxiously as the Hylian remained crouched in the same position even as the phantasm drew back, floating around the outside of the room. White electricity still ran along the boy's body, arcing over his form.

He stood, shakily, straightening up and grasping the sword tightly as he pivoted slowly, coolly, calmly…and Sheik drew a tense breath. The darkness was back.

The chosen pulled his sword to the side, extending his right hand to the floating ghost. His fingers twitched back towards his palm twice, a taunting gesture to entice the creature.

With what sounded like Ganon's laugh, the creature spun its staff, returning to its former attack again and Link stood calmly in the centre of the platform, sword by his side. The energy sphere was cast, lighting the room, hurtling towards him, sparks flying from it. If it hit him, it would surely kill him this time.

Sheik's breath caught in his throat, the ball only a foot away from its target. The sword flew up in a flash of motion, gleaming white in the darkness, its own warning energy crackling under its wielder's hand and it smashed into the ball, sending it back towards the enemy, too fast for it to counter.

One thread of energy remained, a broad purple string joined to the creature's skull.

A harsh cry of malice echoed in the room as the hero leapt towards his prey and the thread shattered, breaking as the blade of the sword slammed through the skull.

Energy sparked from the creature's body, pouring from it as it leapt upwards, jerked into the air where it floated to the centre of the room, blue flames burning its form. Sword still embedded in skull it drifted over another swirling vortex that had formed over the Triforce image.

"Hey kid, you did quite well…looks like you might have some slight skill," the voice came from every direction, deep and powerful. Link tensed that darkness on his face growing, lips pulling back to reveal white teeth in a feral snarl.

"However, that was only my puppet…if you ever grow the balls to fight the real me, it won't be so easy."

The tone of voice changed, as if Ganondorf's attention had been pulled to something else.

"What a worthless creation that ghost was," the tone was musing, as if the Dark Lord was merely reading an interesting book. "I shall banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

It suddenly thundered around the room, angry and dark, the ghost jerking up and grasping its head as if in pain as it was sucked into the vortex. The portal began to seal, the Master Sword that had been embedded in the creatures skull flying out as if flicked away by the devil and it landed neatly in the centre of the Triforce symbol as the rumbling growl and presence of Ganondorf faded from the room.

A blue halo of light rose from the floor and Link stepped towards it silently, grasping the Master Sword. The familiar blue crystal encased him once more, spinning and twisting as it ascended, pulling Link to the Chamber of the Sages.

Sheik watched as he went without even a glance back at him. He stepped through the now lowered gate into the podium, walking to the centre of the room and looking up at the point where Link had disappeared.

There was no evidence in the room that a struggle had ever occurred, even the face of the phantom had dissolved into a pile of ash that had been sucked into the vortex. Alone, Sheik pulled out the harp, intending to warp back to the forest when a flicker of movement in a painting caught his eye.

Lowering the harp he stepped towards it, noting the black moving shape. The phantom's horse. Its owner and companion had been dragged away and destroyed, broken down and probably reset into something new and unfamiliar. Sheik found himself able to empathize with the whinnying creature and raised a bandaged hand to the painting, trailing it down the bumpy surface. The horse whinnied again before turning and galloping back to the castle.

Sheik nodded, he too, must return to his duty. Raising the harp he played the minuet of forest, closing his eyes as the song transported his form.

* * *

Another chapter done and dusted...and another one to start writing now. As always questions, comments and ideas are always welcome through e-mail and/ or review. 

So please review now. Review's make me write faster. Go on. Push my button.


	8. Link, Hero of Time

A.N: Yes it's that time once again! Time for a brand new chapter of Link and Sheik's heroic tales. Thanks for all yor reviews and please read on.

Warning: Ladies and Gentlemen (If there are indeed any gentlemen reading this kind of fic.) I would like to take this opportunity to point out that this is a SLASH fan-fic. Hence the reason it says Link X Sheik in the summary. That means that they are gay, and will probably be involved in acts of a sexual nature with each other (Yes 'Jenn' if you're reading this I am looking at you). Chapters that contain sexual content will be clearly labelled for those of you not interested in that kind of thing. I will not, however, warn of any kissing/cuddling scenes between our two guys. If you don't like it, that's your problem, either live with it or don't read it. Your choice.

And now that I'm over with that little rant...on with the fic!!!

* * *

Link, Hero of Time

Soft jade light washed away electric blue, soothing stinging blue eyes with its soft beauty, banishing too-bright streaks of blue and white. He wanted darkness, that soothing twilight which could be found in the earlier hours of the morning which greeted you with a gentle awakening, not the harsh realities of daylight.

His feet touched the ground lightly, the beams depositing him on the grassy floor of the forest and Link looked up to see where he had been left this time.

The Deku Tree's meadow. The Hylian looked up at the giant husk that blissfully blocked the sunlight, feeling a stab of guilt wind itself through his gut. He lowered his eyes, looking at the floor, unable to stare at the wooden protrusions that formed a sagely face on the tree's front surface.

An off-white spike, streaked with brown and topped with a sprig of leaves that jutted from the ground caught his attention and hesitantly, he leaned down to get a closer look. Nothing really grew in the Deku Tree's Meadow except the Deku Tree itself, the ground was created to only sustain that life form, although Deku Baba's had been known to germinate here, if not survive for long. So the presence of another form of plant life here was highly unusual. The Kokiri had a belief that even the grass in the Deku Tree's Meadow was part of the organism itself. Then again, the Kokiri believed a lot of things that weren't true. Like the fact that if they left the forest they would die...Saria, a sage as she may be, was still a Kokiri, outside the forest and perfectly well, proving how naïve this supposedly wise-with-age race was.

He had had that innocence once too.

Frowning at the thought of Saria and the Kokiri, Link distracted himself with the anonymous stump, reaching out to gently run his fingers over the leaves. At his touch, the leaves began to shudder slightly.

With an explosion of earth, grass and roots, something large and brown shot up from underground and Link stumbled backwards, falling and scrabbling to get away.

When the dust finally settled and the Hylian regained some sense of normality…he quickly lost it again, looking at the creature that had popped up from the ground.

It was…a chunk of wood, with eyes, and a ridge of slitted bark for a mouth. Two stumpy branches stuck out of a thick trunk like arms and Link found himself biting back a laugh at its appearance.

'_Hey there, I'm the great Deku Tree Sprout and thanks to you I've awakened so I can grow big and strong and protect this forest!'_

Link's lips folded inwards of their own accord as he tried desperately to suppress some harsh comments involving some renowned alcohol and the lantern from a Poe. Instead, he let out a muffled, high-pitched 'Mmm hmm' in response.

'_Now Link, I'm sure you have noticed the other Kokiri have not aged and are wondering why? Well, you've probably figured it out already. You are not a Kokiri you are actually a Hylian!!!'_

The blonde physically flinched away from the 'sprout' as its ridiculously high voice echoed inside his head. It reminded him of when he was in Jabu-Jabu's belly as a kid, carrying a singing Princess Ruto. At least, he had assumed it had been some form of singing at the time, now he had the feeling it had just been to cause him excess pain.

'_Watch…'_

The command came tentatively through the mental link, directing a memory into Link's mind, the sprout's voice deepened temporarily into that of the former Deku Tree.

Red flames licked at a black sky, harsh sounds of battle, war cries and screams of pain splitting muggy night air, the smell of spilt blood and sweat so strong that breathing felt like taking a breath of hell. Grief and fear flooded through heart and soul threatening to drown – him - in it - Link felt himself falling to the ground, his knees hitting – blood soaked earth as pain shot through - his - shoulder, an arrow lodged in muscle and bone, wailing infant cradled in one arm.

It took a gargantuan effort to rise again, more so to run from the danger, fighting through sorrow and agony, heart constricting painfully, squeezing ever more blood through ragged wounds, chest aching with effort. Scenery, gory and horrifying blurred past, blending to green, human screams giving way to sighs of the forest, but still that fear pulsing through veins.

Parchment slipped from wet fingers, fluttering to the floor as –he- continued to run, past confused looks of sheltered children, hoping that there was enough strength left to make it.

Collapsing –he-pushed the swaddled child forwards, pleading words passing through trembling lips saying final goodbyes before darkness enveloped – him – broken hearted to leave –his – child all alone, an outsider, until he fulfilled his destiny.

The sob came before Link could stop it, the memories overwhelming and breaking and his hand flew to his mouth, eyes squeezing shut against prickling tears that somehow found their way down his cheeks, regardless of his efforts to stave them off.

Never before had he experienced sorrow of this intensity, never given a thought since his discovery that he was a Hylian about his true parents, but that glimpse into her memories, his _mother's_thoughts and feelings at the end of her life as she struggled to save her only child as only a parent can…it opened entire new realms of thought.

It was too much, too fast.

Race, destiny, companions' lost and found, death and birth, parents and memories from someone he would never meet…

'_Your mother gave her life to save you; she knew of your destiny, knew that her only son would be the saviour Hyrule needed…_

"I was kept alive through necessity…"he choked out

'_You were kept alive through love. Your mother knew your destiny to be the Hero of Time…she knew she loved you for who you are a lot more. Do not think that even your own parents have used you for this goal. They saved you through love and you must use that love to complete the journey they wanted you to.'_

"My parents…"

'_Link, you know your destiny now. You're a Hylian, always were and were meant to leave this forest and save the world. Awaken the sages, save Hyrule.'_

The Hylian lifted his right hand, balling it into a fist that he rested his forehead against, fingers pressed against the length of his nose as his body shook.

Something fell on his shoulder lightly and he jerked, rolling onto his side to look up at whatever it was that had touched him.

Sheik.

"You…you scared me," he panted, forcing a joking grin on his face, looking in the opposite direction and refusing to meet red eyes with his own.

Tears still ran lazily down his face and he hurriedly wiped them away, not wanting the Sheikah to see his 'weakness'.

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to startle you, hero."

That was it? Forgive me? No harsh words telling him to suck it up and be a man? No comments that a hero must not have weaknesses?

"S'ok," he replied, eventually, still panting slightly.

"…Have you been shown all you need?"

"And more." A forced chuckle followed and Link slowly pushed himself off the ground, still trembling and he stumbled, falling back.

A bandaged hand clasped his wrist, holding him up, preventing him from falling, the other hand being offered to him and Link took it, allowing the other boy to pull him to his feet.

"Thanks."

The Sheikah merely inclined his head to the Hylian.

"I…uh…I guess we should be heading back then?"

"Yes. You will need a couple of days to recuperate and rest I'm sure."

With a nod of agreement, Link looked back to the sprout, standing on the spot that he had buried Navi at, wondering if that ridiculously high voice had anything to do with her. Smiling faintly to himself, despite everything, he turned and followed Sheik out of the grove, walking quietly alongside the other blonde.

It wasn't until they had left the forest that they spoke again.

"Did you know that the sages would stay in the temple of light?"

"Yes…that is their destiny, just as yours is to be the Hero of Time."

"And yours is to guide me."

Another nod.

"…Could you not have warned me that that was going to be the last time I would ever see my best friend?" The question wasn't asked in anger, in fact Link's voice held nothing but dejection and sorrow as he climbed onto Epona and Sheik mounted Thara.

"There are something's that you will have to learn to deal with on your own."

"So basically you've been told by your superiors that you weren't to tell me?"

Sheik glanced around before nodding slightly, as if afraid that there were somebody spying on him and were going to tell on him.

"I've just lost my closest friend, Sheik…surely you could've given me some warning?"

"I am sorry for your loss…but she has her destiny and you have yours. It is unfortunate that you have a personal connection with a sage…but there's nothing that can be done about the situation."

"Yeah, I guess."

"…Saria would want you to fulfil your destiny and save Hyrule, would she not?"

"Yeah she would, and so does everyone else and if my best friend believes that I'm the Hero of Time, then I can believe it…you can stop emotionally blackmailing me now."

Link offered the Sheikah a timid smile in an attempt to ease the anger he was expecting to see at the accusation. Instead, he looked away from Link as their eyes met his own red ones, ashamed.

The Hylian felt a stab of guilt as he looked at the usually emotionless shadow warrior that had turned away from him in shame.

"Hey…look, you did what you had to yeah? Besides, we're cool. You've been trying to get me to save Hyrule…it's for the greater good and I'm not so bothered now. Forgive and forget."

"Perhaps you are right…but…"

"But?"

"You make me question everything I've been taught as a Sheikah warrior." Sheik tapped Thara lightly in the sides, making the horse snort and begin walking. Link followed suit, making Epona trot alongside the grey stallion as they wound between the trees that marked the entrance to the forest.

"How so?"

"…I was taught never to question the methods that we, the Sheikah, employ to serve the greater good. I was taught never to allow myself to form any sort of attachment to the people I work with…for if they should become a threat to Hyrule…"

"You would have to assassinate them…for the greater good."

"Yes."

"So…by trying to get you to like me, I'm essentially trying to make you betray your beliefs?"

"If you wish to look at it like that."

"Does that mean you don't want to follow the rules?" he pulled at Epona's reins until she was as close to Thara as possible, making Link's leg brush against Sheik's and the Hylian twisted in the saddle to look up at Sheik, his head level with Sheik's chest. When the ninja-esque warrior looked down, he was met with a pair of large blue eyes, their size accentuated by the angle he was looking at the other man at.

"Does that mean you actually like me but are just too professional to admit it?"

The Sheikah's brow furrowed and he pulled himself fully upright in the saddle, pushing Link away roughly before kicking his horse into a gallop.

Link sighed as he watched the other man gallop off and kicked Epona into a canter, following at a reasonably comfortable difference. Blonde bangs floated up as he exhaled, thinking about his actions.

He had pushed too hard.

Link found it difficult, following his long incarceration, to control himself when he finally found a person he liked. Sheik was a bit…odd of course, a bit cold maybe, but then, Link himself wasn't exactly what would be considered normal anyway. Maybe it was that shared semi-ostracisation that they had that drew him to the Sheikah.

He didn't know. Didn't care really about exactly what it was that made him so attracted to the Sheikah, made him so desperate to be liked in return, he just knew he did. So he was going to have to tread carefully in order not to scare the other man off again.

It came to Link that Sheik had perhaps never had something like a friend before. By the sounds of it, he had had a very solitary life so far, filled with missions and rules, no time for socialising…no reason to socialise. Or so he'd been taught. And here was Link, comfortable with the idea of friendship, hell, _yearning_from it from this man (and perhaps yearning was too strong a feeling for it to be a mere friendship that he wanted) pushing for something the Sheikah barely knew about.

Drawing himself up in his saddle, Link directed Epona into a gallop, with the intention of catching up to the now tiny figure of Sheik in the distance, resolving to make up for his mistake and somehow, find a way to get the Sheikah to come around to the idea of friendship.

---

It was beginning to grow dark when they finally reached Kakariko village. Sheik had intended to gather a few supplies from the village for both himself and Link, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen if they didn't get up those steps soon.

They had sent Epona and Thara up one of the mountain trails that led back to Sheik's home, not wanting to drag them through the village and have to spend a long time guiding them up the stairs, but as it turned out, Epona wasn't keen on leaving Link. Either that or she wasn't keen on being left alone with Thara. Of course it was Link who had suggested that, and also made the comment that the rather placid natured stallion had had a frisky glint in his eye.

So after a few hours of trying to get the horses up the trail, they finally climbed up the steps to the village.

Link trailed behind Sheik, clearly weary from the trials of the temple, but he still picked up that something was wrong as they approached the village, long ears pricking slightly.

"Do you hear that?"

Sheik nodded.

"Do you _smell _that?"

Another nod.

With a shared look of anxiety the blondes dashed up the remaining steps, spurred into motion by the threat of danger that was carried down to them on the wind.

Sheik skidded to a halt as they flew into the village.

The tree that had been planted in the middle of the village was charred, debris littered the paths of the town, personal belongings and practical items alike. Chunks of wood and stone lay by the side of damaged buildings, clearly having been forcefully torn from them.

"They were attacked whilst we were at the Temple." Sheik stated to the Hylian by his side.

"Obviously."

A crowd of people, inhabitants of the village stood by the well, the self-elected leader of the village standing atop the wooden beam, hands on hips, making wild gestures to the already shaken villagers. A few burly looking men on the outskirts on the group jostled restlessly, clearly wanting to take some form of revenge on their attackers.

The two young men tagged onto the back of the party, listening in to what the supposed leader was saying:

"So I say we get back at that horde! Grab anything you can use as a weapon and we'll hunt those miserable creatures down and make them suffer like we have! Right guys?!" he turned his attention to the men standing at the edge and they let out a collective bellow of enthusiasm, raising fists as they hollered.

"Excellent plan." Link commented and all eyes turned towards him, the burly men quieting as the young hero spoke.

"Isn't it?" The leader of the village looked especially proud of himself.

"I was being sarcastic. Your 'plan' will get these people killed."

"You saying we can't fight, boy?" One of the men cracked his knuckles loudly. Sheik surreptitiously drew a blade out from beneath the bandages on his wrist.

"Of course not. I just doubt five anger charged men armed with pitchforks will be able to take out a group of twenty of Ganondorf's minions. Especially if the Gerudo Warriors are included."

"Feh. They're just women. What do women know of fighting?"

"Oh please, do go and say that to a Gerudo woman. It's been a while since I've seen them castrate a guy for insulting them."

Sheik glanced across to Link, wondering what he was hoping to achieve by winding these men up.

"So what do you suggest we do, blondie?"

"Re-build maybe? Clean up this mess? Set up watches to warn people if there's an enemy approaching?"

"And against Ganondorf himself?"

"Nothing for now. You'll have your time to fight, I'm sure."

"So we just sit and wait for what? This legendary _Hero of Time_ who's supposed to come and save us?"

The mocking words stung him. The Sheikah could see it in the blue eyes of the young hero as he looked down and bit his lower lip, chewing on it.

"Why do you have so little faith?"

Sheik stepped forwards, his words cutting through the gaping silence Link had left.

"Why shouldn't we? This so called hero wasn't here when we were attacked."

"Has it occurred to you that the hero is not able to be everywhere at once? That he was busy with a task of greater importance?"

"How is anything more important than saving our lives?"

"It's more important when it saves the majority of lives. There are casualties in wars, now is no different. If you want the village to be protected, train people and set up a watch for yourself."

"But…"

"The Hero of Time will defeat the major evil and will help out when possible. It's up to you to defend yourselves when he can't. You must have faith in the hero no matter what; he'll not succeed without the support of the people he's trying to save."

--

"I can't do this."

Link leant back in the chair in the kitchen, staring past Sheik through the small window opposite.

"What?"

"Be the person everyone depends on. The person everyone will blame when I fail to save Hyrule."

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but if you don't save Hyrule there probably won't _be _anyone to blame you."

"…Thanks Sheik."

"You're welcome."

The odd statement, given the situation, made Link draw his eyes away from the window and focus them on the Sheikah who was leaning his elbows on the table, his chin resting atop folded hands. The position caused his mask to be pulled down a few centimetres lower than usual, revealing a little more of that somehow tanned skin.

"It is the nature of people to blame others when they are angry. It is not any reflection on you or the actions you have taken so far."

"Tell them that."

"I believe I did."

A low chuckle resonated from Link's throat. "Yeah I guess so."

"Link…Don't be disheartened by one person's beliefs. There are always those who reject salvation."

The Hylian stared at him, slightly wide-eyed, his mouth somewhere between a smile and an astonished gape.

"What is it?"

"You…"

Sheik tilted his head to the side slightly as he regarded the silent hero.

"You…called me Link."

"I apologise, hero."

"No no no no no no no no! Don't you dare start the 'hero' thing again." Link shook his head almost viciously. "I don't _want_to be called that. Even if I am one."

"You accept that you are the Hero of Time?"

"Do you believe I am? Do you believe in me?"

Sheik nodded.

A smile crept onto Link's face. "Then I accept that I am. I believe it and I'll see it through."

Beneath the mask, Sheik smiled, pleased that he could make Link believe in himself.

Link watched the reaction his words caused in Sheik, the way his eyes seem to glimmer slightly in the candle light, narrowed pleasantly by the smile that played over hidden lips. His own grew in response.

"Anyway, I'm uh…going to go to bed."

Sheik nodded "Very well."

"..When are you going to ask for your bed back?"

"…I have no need of it. I require little sleep so you're welcome to it."

"Thanks Sheik," his smile softened as he looked to the other man before brushing the curtain to the bedroom aside, disappearing into the dark.

"You're welcome…Link."

* * *

So there you have it. As always please review. Incidentally, if you aren't a member of the site and are reviewing without logging in, could you please leave a contact address i.e. an e-mail address as I like to be able to respond personally to the people who very kindly review my work.

Thanks again, now, push my pretty purple button.


	9. Kindled Flames

A.N: Once again, thanks for all the very kind reviews I've recieved. They're all very encouraging. This is largely a bit of a filler chapter before Link and Sheik actually enter the fire temple, so don't expect too much excitement, ok?

Oh, and aren't you impressed by the speed of the update by the way? 8 days! A record

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Kindled Flames

"Wake up."

"Wake up, hero."

Link rolled over to face the voice, tugging sheets off his head a squinting in the morning light. "Sheik, we've been through this. It's Link. Not hero, don't regress on me now."

"My apologies, Link."

"Good…now let me go back to sleep." The Hylian slid beneath the sheets again, attempting to settle down into a cocoon of warmth for the rest of the morning.

"No, you must rise."

"Why?"

"Because the world needs saving, we should aim to reach the Fire Temple today."

"Ugghh, can't someone else do it?"

"Yes, we'll leave the villagers to do it shall we?"

An arm worked its way loose of the sheets, giving Sheik a thumb up. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Unseen by Link, Sheik rolled his eyes and approached the bed. "Arise, Link or I'll drag you out and throw you into the lake to wake you."

Grudgingly, Link pulled the covers off again, glaring at Sheik to show his displeasure. "Ok, Sheik? You can't use words like 'arise' and then threaten to throw me into a lake, it doesn't work."

Sheik stooped suddenly, scooping something off the floor before throwing it at Link. The towel hit the hero in the face.

"Get up, bathe, have breakfast, then we're leaving."

"Ok, ok, sheesh."

He slowly pulled himself vertical, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, stretching and shivering in the cool morning air.

"You expect me to go out to the lake in this temperature?" Link asked the figure retreating into the kitchen, grabbing a clean pair of under-shorts from the chair by the bed.

"It'll be good for you."

"Catching hypothermia is never good for anyone."

A snort followed the statement. "Be quick then."

Grumbling, Link picked up the towel and shorts before walking into the kitchen, padding barefoot onto the cold stone floor. Sheik was standing by the stove, his back to the Hylian as he prepared breakfast.

"It's been nice knowing you, by the way." Link commented as he walked to the door, opening it. Cold air rushed into the room and he shivered violently.

"Enjoy your bath." Was Sheik's only response and the Hylian glared daggers at the other blonde's back before sprinting out of the door.

The lake was only a few hundred meters from the house, but it felt like miles, considering the temperature. Link dropped the towel and shorts by a rock near the edge of the lake before leaping into the water, plunging into breathtakingingly cold depths.

Kicking out, he swam to the surface and to the side of the lake, slipping off the shorts he had worn in bed and leaving the sodden fabric on an old pillar, before grabbing the brush, cloth and soap that Sheik had left for him. He washed quickly, not wanting to be in the biting morning air for much longer despite its wonderful crispness, and then dried himself vigorously with the towel, roughly towelling his skin in an attempt to create some heat.

Once done, Link grabbed the clean shorts, slipping them on and collecting the items lying around before dashing back to the house.

"You were quick."

"Do you know how cold it is out there?" Link panted slightly, moving close to the stove in an attempt to feel the warmth of the fire cooking breakfast.

"Yes, I bathed out there 2 hours ago."

"…It was _night_ 2 hours ago!"

Sheik shrugged. "I'm accustomed to it."

"Man, I've got to say that you Sheikah are tough…and masochistic."

The shadow warrior smirked "I suppose our customs may seem that way to another race."

"And you probably see us as soft, huh?"

"We see you as a more…domesticated people."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't meant as an insult."

"…I know."

Sheik turned away from the food on the fire to look at Link, noting that the Hylian was only wearing his under-shorts, and that beads of water from his still wet hair were sliding down his bare torso. Red eyes traced the contours of the body in front of him, taking in all its details. True, he had seen Link fully naked before, but that was strictly professional, a means of checking for injury. Now it was something more…personal, having seen the boy in a different light.

Except he wasn't a boy, he was a man. The torso proved that.

"It's rude to stare you know," Link commented.

Sheik pulled his eyes away from the smoothly muscled stomach, meeting Link's own blue gaze. "I was merely checking that your wound is healing properly." He gestured to a red scratch across Link's abdomen that he had picked up somewhere in the Forest Temple.

"Uh-huh, right."

Sheik turned back to the food, flipping it over in the pan.

"I'll go get dressed then."

Link disappeared into the bedroom, creating various rustling sounds as he dressed, cursing when he stubbed his toe on something before reappearing in the kitchen fully clothed, except for the hat. It seemed he preferred not to wear it nowadays, though whether it was due to the garment being Navi's last home, or Link's own fashion sense, Sheik didn't know but he had to admit, he looked better without it. Blonde hair, currently darkened to brown by the water in it curled slightly at his collar, bangs hanging around his face, framing it.

"So, why don't we just warp up to the temple? I mean it's got one of those pad thingies outside it, right?"

Sheik, grabbed a plate on his right, sliding the fried eggs in the pan smoothly onto it.

"Because you will not be able to stand the heat in the temple as you are now. We're going to have to go to Goron City first to see if we can get you some more suitable attire."

"What about your _attire_?" Link asked, jokingly mocking Sheik's language.

"Mine is fine," Sheik stated, placing the plate of eggs in front of Link before sitting down opposite him.

"How so?"

"It's resistant to temperature, for the most part."

"Including the cowl?"

The Sheikah nodded.

"Wow," Link commented, biting into a piece of egg and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing it "Practical and alluring."

He looked down to his plate to avoid Sheik's surprised gaze, trying to stop himself from smirking and focusing on his meal instead.

After a moment of silence Sheik stood, pushing back from the table. "I'll get our equipment and meet you outside."

Link nodded once, keeping his head down as he continued staring at the eggs he was eating.

Sheik stalked into the bedroom, trying to keep his gait as confident and easy as it normally was, pulling the cowl down and tucking it under his chin as he exhaled, blowing his fringe out of his face, catching himself in the fragment of broken mirror on his desk as he gathered the weapons.

His cheeks were red, stained with a blush at Link's words, and he raised his fingers to his face, feeling them to be quite cool against the flushed skin. He bit his lip. He was not supposed to feel this way about _anyone. _Hero, peasant, royalty, male, female, it didn't matter who, it wasn't allowed by his people, but for it to be _Link_…not only was he male and the Hero of Time, made untouchable by his divine connection to the Triforce, but he was Sheik's charge. Sheik may have been in control and teaching the older man all he needed to know, but the other blonde was essentially his superior. A named warrior whose name would be sung in praise throughout the ages if he succeeded in defeating Ganondorf.

Sheik himself was…a Sheikah, and that in itself resigned to a back seat to wither away in obscurity. His very existence ignored or rather…merely not known in the first place. Which was how it was supposed to be, and Sheik would not dare to even think about hating his heritage but…he knew that somewhere, inside his heart and soul, he longed to make an impression on the world. On someone in particular and maybe, just maybe he already had.

--

It had taken the two warriors a good couple of hours to reach the base of Death Mountain after leaving the shelter of Sheik's home and by the time they had reached it, Link was in a rather foul mood.

It was only 8 or 9 in the morning but the day was already reaching an uncomfortably warm temperature. It reminded Link of the desert and that was always very very bad. Add to the this the fact that there had been whispers about the Hero of Time travelling around the village, that he couldn't, _wouldn't _save Hyrule and it was his fault in the first place that the country was in this state, well…it made for a very unhappy Hylian.

Needless to say the blonde was silent as they started the steep climb up Death Mountain trail, clambering over its rocky terrain and trying to avoid large boulders that randomly crashed down from the higher levels of the mountain's winding path. More than once they had been forced to tackle one another out of the path of an oncoming rock and it was beginning to grate on both men's nerves.

Eventually they came to the entrance to the Dodongo's cavern and stopped just inside the mouth of the cave, resting, watching boulders fly from the trails above and crash onto the rocky ground.

"This wasn't happening the last time I was here," Link commented as another boulder slammed to the floor with a teeth-jarringly loud collision.

"You were only here 7 years ago, but no, I was here two days before I rescued you and it was relatively quiet."

"Save for the Gorons, I bet."

"Even they were unusually subdued but…"

"Now they've disappeared altogether."

Sheik nodded "This doesn't bode well."

"So I guess we better get up there quick and have a look at what's going on."

"Yes, but we should take this opportunity to rest."

"Thank the Goddesses." Link fell back against the wall behind him, sliding down it, an expression of pure relaxation on his face. His bad mood seemed to have disappeared with the prospect of a break.

Sheik shook his head, this other man was so volatile, easily angered and easily appeased, though the shadow warrior would admit that the issues Link did get angered over were usually worth it…he just took it a bit too far. All a result of his treatment at the Gerudo Valley of course, for Sheik couldn't imagine a Link who had grown up in normal circumstances being angry to such a degree as he had seen over anything. Every time he was angered, a black shadow seemed to be cast across the young man's face.

"Is it me," Link asked after a moment of reflective silence "Or is the lack of enemies around here disconcerting?"

Sheik turned raising an eyebrow. Link stared back at him for a moment before realizing what the strange gaze was for.

"What? So I used the term 'disconcerted' I can't help it you're rubbing off on me."

An irresistible, cheeky smile tugged at the corner of Sheik's mouth beneath the mask and he found his words tumbling from his lips without any resistance.

"In that case I shall have to rub you more often."

The Hylian's mouth dropped open, dumbfounded and Sheik found himself staring back at the other blonde in a similar state of disbelief over the words he had just uttered. After a moment, Link closed his mouth, a smug smile settling onto his lips, his eyes pleased at the Sheikah's show of humanity.

"So you do have some flirt in you."

Sheik shrugged and turned away, averting his eyes, yet despite his embarrassment, he found himself playing along with Link.

"What can I say, you're rubbing off on me."

Link's smile was wicked as he regarded the other man, running his tongue slowly along the edge of his upper teeth. He could see the Sheikah was starting to loosen up, his words had just proved that, but there seemed to be a light in his eyes that said he was enjoying himself with the playful flirting.

It felt light, it felt good, Sheik knew that much. He also knew it was completely prohibited among his people….but then….who would know?

He and Link were completely alone, and Link himself was fully aware that Sheik was no longer acting completely in accordance with Sheikah law. Therefore, unless the Hylian had malicious streak that was aimed at the Sheikah, he would keep his mouth shut to everyone about the behaviour.

Link cleared his throat, his smile softening from wicked to friendly, the expression that Sheik was accustomed to.

"We should probably get moving up to Goron City."

Sheik nodded "Yes, it's nearing 10 already." He still kept his gaze slightly averted as he spoke, but when Link shifted to get up, he turned it straight back on the Hylian.

With an almost daring resolve against his race, Sheik walked over to the hero, bending slightly and offering him a hand. Link took it without hesitation, allowing Sheik to pull him to his feet.

--

It was deserted, save for a solitary Goron rolling around the lower middle tier of the city in a frightened panic, the crashing noises created by hard flesh colliding with harder floor resonating around the enclosed city.

"What…?" The unfinished question was breathed by Link, and Sheik, for once, had no answer, except to suggest speaking to the Goron who was tumbling around the second floor at a frighteningly fast speed.

With no other option, the two dropped down a level, opting to ignore the stairs and leaned over the edge of the layer above the path the creature was travelling around.

"He won't stop, even if he does somehow manage to hear us over the noise he's making." Link commented, watching the hard-skinned creature as it disappeared into the tunnel opposite.

"…Why do you assume it's male?"

"Because I can't tell the difference between male and female Gorons…if there are such a thing as female Gorons, and they all seem male to me anyway."

"I suppose that's a fair point."

"…are there female Gorons?"

"You're getting distracted. Focus."

"What? Oh, yeah, of course….d'you think that a bomb would stop him?"

Sheik's eyebrows rose at the suggestion "I think that's highly unethical."

"Sheik, these guys eat rocks, are practically made out of rock, can throw themselves at incredibly high speeds into walls without causing so much as a scratch to themselves…and more importantly, they almost broke my back last time I was here. It's payback time."

Sheik rolled his eyes, opting to ignore the last comment. "Yes, it probably will stop him and yes, you're right, it is unlikely to cause him harm."

"Good."

With that simple statement the Hylian pulled out a bomb from the bag attached to his hip and grabbing a small glass charm out of the other. With a slight flick, the charm produced a flame at its tip which Link promptly pushed the fuse into before dropping the bomb at the opportune moment.

"Din's fire," Sheik observed "I'm impressed."

"About?"

"The fact that you can control the size of the flame."

"Ah, so not the effort it took to get it then?"

A loud explosion from below stopped Sheik from having to answer and the two men turned their attention to the dark smoke rising, waving it aside it an attempt to see whether it had hit its target.

It had.

Jumping from the tier they were crouching on the blondes landed next to the trembling Goron.

"H…how could you do this to me?"

The voice was deep but trembling, and coming from a creature that was cowering on the floor at your feet, it was hardly threatening. Link shared a look of scepticism with Sheik.

"I am Link," the rock squeaked "Hero of the Gorons, hear my name and tremble."

"Right," Link crouched down to so he was face to…random body part with the humanoid "Hey, calm down ok? We're friends of Darunia's…I'm Link, my companion here is Sheik."

"What?" The muffled voice sounded as if it had steadied a little and cautiously, like a hedgehog unfurling, he brought his head up. Beetle black eyes looked up at him hopefully, tears of hope in welling.

"Your name is Link too?"

"That's what I just said."

The Goron suddenly unfurled fully, jumping to his feet and looking round at Sheik before turning his attention back to Link, an expression of pure awe on his face.

"That means…you're the legendary hero and Dodongo Buster!!"

Link took a step away from the creature, anticipating an overzealous hug. Sheik, who was standing behind the Goron, shot the Hero of Time a look of sardonic amusement.

"My father is Darunia! He named me after you." Darunia's son stopped, looking up at Link with glistening eyes "It's such a cool name, I really like it."

"Uh, that's great, thanks."

"Your story has been passed down through the Gorons. I know it off by heart; my first word's were Dodongo Buster…"

"If you don't mind my asking…how old are you?"

"5 and a half, I'll be six next month…"

"Thought so…So uh, anyway, where's everyone else? I need to speak to Darunia about uh, my next uh…heroey mission…thing."

"Well…that's just it Link…two days ago Ganondorf and his monsters came and took everyone except my Dad to the Fire Temple. Ganon has revived Volvagia, the Dragon..."

Sheik stepped back from the two Link's, and slid down a wall to watch his Link as he dealt with the younger Goron, taking in the information that the child was offering.

'_MY Link?...Oh Goddesses help me'_

Eventually, Link gave the sniffling Goron a reassuring pat on the shoulder as a promptly burst into tears. Sheik tuned the noise out, picking up only on the words that were actually important to him "Darunia….Volvagia….revived….Gorons captured….to be eaten…Ganondorf…temple…..ancient weapon…"

"Hey, don't worry. I'll get them out I promise."

Sheik pulled his attention fully back to the present at the sound of the Hylian's voice.

"You will?"

"Of course."

"Thank you…I really want Dad to be Ok…."

Link gave the Goron a gentle smile and nodded, heading for Sheik in an attempt to get the job started now that they had the relevant information.

"Oh Link! One more thing…" Link turned back to the rock-eater and he looked to the floor, trailing his toe against it in an embarrassed manner "I really admire you, so I was wondering…can I have your autograph and can you sign it 'To my friend, Link, Hero of the Gorons'?"

Link's mouth dropped open, before moving in a manner similar to a fish, his jawing working silently. Sheik smiled gently. The Hero of Time still had some believers after all.

"Look Link, this really isn't the time for me to be handing out autographs…you understand that, right?"

The Goron nodded "You're right, I'm sorry. Oh, by the way, take this."

He held out a folded piece of red fabric to the elder Link who took it hesitantly.

"Goron tunic," the youth explained with a smile "It'll protect you from the heat of the volcano."

"Thanks."

From deep within the mountain a deep grating sound rumbled out towards them, the heavy stone doors to the 'Big Brother's' room opening and Sheik jumped to his feet, anticipating an attack.

"Relax Sheik, it's just the doors opening." The Hylian offered the Sheikah a gentle smile, intending to put him at ease. Sheik nodded, falling back into a more relaxed stance as Link thanked the young Goron again and headed towards him.

"Let's head into the chief chamber so I can get changed, huh?" Link suggested and Sheik nodded mutely.

They headed to the chamber in silence until Link pulled off the green Kokiri Tunic he was accustomed, a load of items dropping out of its concealed pockets as he did.

"Crap."

"Your tunic defies the laws of physics, you know?"

"How so?"

"The inside seems to be bigger than the outside."

Link chuckled "You have a warped perceptive of clothing, you know that?"

"Well if you had worn this garment," Sheik gestured to the bodysuit "All your life you would too I imagine. Just as you think it's fine for men to wear skirts."

The Hylian shot a darkly playful look at Sheik "It's a tunic."

The Sheikah nodded, folding his arms as he watched Link pull on the dark red tunic, the rich colour complementing Link's golden hair.

Buckling the last belt into place Link lifted the Master Sword from its sheath, comforted by its weight in his hand and Sheik's presence.

Side by side, they exhaled in unison, before nodding in agreement to walk into the inferno of Death Mountain's Crater.

* * *

So there we are another one done, and written in 2 days at the expense of my school work...it's more fun to do this anyway. I digress. It's that time again...button pushing! And Woot! 21 days (considering it's gone 11pm) 'til Xmas! 


	10. Tremble

A.N: Once more with feeling, thanks for the reviews, please keep reading, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Short but sweet, no?

* * *

Tremble

It assaulted each of his senses from every side. Fire. Heat. The air was thick with smoke and flame, pressing down heavily on the two warriors as they forced their way to the temple.

"I hate this place already," Link muttered, coughing against a cloud of smoke that had just been blown into his face.

"Be that as it may, we still need to defeat the evil in the temple."

"I'm well aware."

"Then stop complaining. The temple is over that bridge." A slender bandaged finger, pointed over to the half-burnt bridge, snapped in half, its first segment dangling a few feet above the bubbling lava.

"A wooden bridge…in a volcanic crater," Link commented, squinting through the ash "Genius, total genius."

"We are feeling sarcastic today aren't we?" Link shrugged as Sheik stalked past him to the edge where the bride stood, staring out across the lava to a post above the bridge, judging the distance.

"You're gonna show off and jump over there aren't you?" he asked, catching up to his companion and standing beside him.

The Sheikah merely inclined his head to the Hylian before launching himself from the cliff edge, springing cobra like over the pit of lava below, managing to grab a post set into the cliff above the bridge that still stood.

Link watched quietly as the Sheikah pulled himself up by his arms, swinging his legs up to catch on the beam and back flipping onto it, quietly impressed by the physical display.

"Nice," the blonde commented, pulling the hookshot out from the belt loop it was held by and aiming it at the post Sheik was crouching on. The arrowhead embedded itself neatly into the wood and with a press of the retraction control Link was hoisted from the cliff to the post, left dangling from the beam once the chain had retracted.

The Hylian tugged on the handle of the hookshot, trying to pull the head out from the wood it was buried in whilst Sheik turned around on the beam so that he was facing the young hero. He smirked as Link struggled to free himself and the smile grew into a chuckle as the Hylian flipped himself upside-down, planting his feet against the beam for leverage and tugging again.

With a groan of ripping wood he fell, the claw dislodged, sending him slamming into the wooden bridge below, wisps of lava reddened smoke and steam wrapping around him from the pool of molten rock below.

"Guuhhh…"

"Perhaps next time you should consider lowering yourself to the bridge with the chain, as opposed to dropping and almost breaking it."

"Naff off."

The Sheikah scoffed at the half-playful comment before flipping off the beam and landing lightly on the bridge. Giving the Hylian a 'come-hither' gesture he turned and strode down the bridge before waiting for the other man at the warp platform.

"So what's the song for this temple?" Link asked when he had reached the awaiting Sheikah.

"It's called Bolero of Fire."

"Makes sense."

"…you're going to ask me to teach it to you regardless of the fact it's pointless aren't you?"

Link nodded "I have an affinity for learning pointless stuff."

"I'd noticed."

"Stop mocking and teach me the damn song!"

"Later. We'll start cleansing the temple first. If we have a chance to take a break, I'll teach you it then."

"Fine," Link sulked, scuffing the floor with his toe.

"Stop sulking."

"If I wanna sulk, I'll sulk."

"Fine then, sulk, just do it whilst going through the temple."

Sheik pointed to the entrance to the temple, overshadowed by a chamber carved in the side of the crater's inner wall.

Link nodded slightly before walking into the cavern, Sheik close behind, before jumping down the hole that led into the fire temple, catching onto the ladder now and again in order to avoid slamming straight into the floor.

When he had reached the bottom he dusted himself off lightly, drawing the sword and shield soon after and walking into the temple's entrance hall.

--

"So…hot," Link panted, sliding down the wall they had stopped to rest against.

"Stop complaining, we've barely been here an hour." Despite his cool demeanour however, the Sheikah seemed little better off than Link. The bandages around his fingers were slowly becoming soaked with sweat, blonde hair sticking to his face with it.

"Yeah, 'cos you're not boiling either."

"I'm not complaining about it."

"Well I'm a whiner by nature." Link replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Humph."

Sheik turned away slightly, pulling a few strands of hair away from his face and staring out across the room they were in. A large pit of lava made up the base of the room, girder and wire platforms suspended over the pit by chains, the platforms leading around to the right of the room. A door stood on the left hand side.

"Get your breath back, then we need to move on."

"Yeah…ok…I take it we're heading for that door?"

Link pointed out the door on the left side of the room. Sheik nodded.

"Yes…however..,."

"There was a Goron in that maze room we were just in."

"And the room below it."

"Which means we have to find our way into that other room first."

Sheik nodded again. "If you still have that map, it should be a relatively simple task to find a way through."

"Should be," Link commented, rustling around inside his tunic.

"…I really don't understand how you keep so many items in there."

"Me neither, it's one of life's great mysteries…aha!"

With a flourish the Hylian pulled out a piece of rumpled, sweat soaked parchment, triumphantly handing it to the Sheikah.

"That's…."

"Gross?"

"For lack of a better term, yes." Gingerly, Sheik took the paper, unfolding it with the very tips of his fingers, tutting at the ink that had run slightly with the moisture. He studied it for a moment before turning back to Link, handing the parchment back.

"This room curves around to the right and leads back into the maze on a different level."

Link clambered to his feet, tucking the map inside the tunic once again before straightening it out.

"Guess we're going on then?"

"If you're recovered."

Link shrugged, batting a piece of ash off his shoulder. "We need to get on no matter what so…"

"Very well, but don't blame me if you need to run and can't."

"I'm not that tired, Sheik." A defiant light glinted in the hero's blue eyes and Sheik smiled beneath the mask, finally comfortable with the expression.

"Let's continue then."

With a shared affiriming nod the two blondes leapt from the stone platform to the metal platform, staggering upon landing when it swung with the sudden weight.

"Guess we should've expected…"

Link paused mid-sentence, eyebrows furrowing. "Do you hear…?"

He turned quickly to face the back wall, starting at the sight of a 7 foot high wall of fire flickering towards them.

"Oh sh.."

Sheik grabbed Link's wrist "No time, run!"

The Sheikah tugged before setting off, Link following close behind as he hurdled onto the upper step of the platform, sprinting smoothly over the wavering metal surface.

Link clambered up the step, ever conscious of the fire's proximity, climbing to his feet and dashing across the surface. His frame, more muscular and sturdily built than Sheik's lithe, slender form made the raised area shudder and wobble as he ran, throwing him off balance so that every step was staggered, costing him valuable seconds. Up ahead, Sheik had neatly flipped onto the second framework and was sprinting across it, the chains barely moving with his slim frame.

The Hylian picked up his pace as he approached the end of the first platform jumping shakily onto the ledge ahead, spurred on by the crackle of flames behind.

'_Not going to make it. Goddesses I'm going to be burnt alive in this god-forsaken place, if Sheik lets me die here I'm so going to come back to haunt him.'_

Fire erupted in front of him and Link back peddled, drawing his sword to smash the fire bubble out of his path, its fleshless face grinning mockingly at his seemingly inevitable death.

'_Stupid undead creatures!' _

He didn't bother to look behind him or even check the sword for damage, but took off again, trying to quicken his pace, looking up to see Sheik pulling himself onto the brick platform on the right, safely out of the fire's path. As he slid the Master Sword back into its sheath he could feel that intense heat blistering the skin on his fingers and he almost cried out in panic, his lungs burning as they heaved, trying to bring more oxygen into his body. His throat was dry, heart pounding as he leapt for the next platform, distantly hearing Sheik calling to him.

'_I can't die here, not now…I'm supposed to die in some great battle against unstoppable evil not burnt to a cinder by some stupid trap and…'_

Sheik called to him again, his voice cutting through air that was thick with ash and smoke, his image blurred by heat haze.

'_I refuse to die here! For the sake of myself, the people of Hyrule and…for Sheik.'_

His eyes slammed shut, his mouth closing as he concentrated on running faster, shutting out anything other than the movement of his legs, clamping down on his desire to live.

"Link!" The desperate cry tore from Sheik's throat at the sight of that fire almost consuming the Hylian. The hero's eyes had slammed shut as he concentrated on running but it was still only just enough to keep him out of the way of the fire.

Sheik darted to the edge of the brick ledge he was resting upon as the Hylian approached, barely stopping himself from darting onto the metal platform. His presence would do little good.

"Link! Open your eyes and jump!"

Blue eyes snapped open at the order, judging the distance to the wall. It was too far, surely, but then if he didn't try the alternative…

The Hylian made a lunging jump, his arms outstretched as he reached for the ledge. Sheik felt his breath catch, his heart stopping with sheer tension.

And then calloused fingers were gripping the edge of the wall, Link's body colliding with the vertical surface, legs scrabbling against it for grip to steady himself, arms straining to pull his body up and Sheik grabbed him by the biceps, feeling them contracting under his hands.

Gritting his teeth and planting his feet against the floor he pulled back, labouring to pull his friend to safety as the fire burned closer.

Booted feet found a grips and Link planted them firmly against the wall, tensing them as Sheik pulled him ever closer to the area out of the fire's path. His elbows grazed the sandstone surface and Link kicked at the wall, propelling himself over the threshold of the ledge.

Sheik panted as he lay on his back, muscles burning from exertion, heart pounding against his ribs from the sudden drama. He could hear similar panting from above him and his eyes flicked open to check on his companion.

He was right above him, his weight resting on his forearms, legs stretched out behind him so that their bodies were mere centimetres apart. Link's breathing was heavy, his eyes squeezed shut, body trembling from the experience.

His eyes slowly opened as he adjusted to the new situation, blue lowering to meet red and they filled with gratitude. There was something else there too in those sapphire depths, a glimmer of emotion that Sheik could only hope it was what he thought.

Link shifted, body lowering slightly as he continued to tremble, his legs brushing against Sheik's and the shadow warrior felt heat erupt in his stomach, raising his body temperature to near unbearable levels.

The Hylian pulled away suddenly, looking half-uncomfortable, half-pleased with something and he fell back to kneel in front of the other blonde as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"You ok?" he panted, resting his sweating hands on his knees

"I believe I should be the one enquiring about your welfare."

"If you say so…I'm fine, before you ask just a bit…."

"Shaken." Sheik finished and Link nodded in an embarrassed manner, his face flushed, mirroring the colour of Sheik's own cheeks.

"Thanks, as well."

"You're quite welcome…I can't allow anything ill to befall you."

A light, innocent smile pulled at Link's mouth at the comment and the Hylian looked away suddenly.

"So…uh, that was…interesting."

"I think terrifying would be more appropriate."

"Probably…" Link looked up at the door above them that led onto the upper levels of the maze room.

"Sheik?"

"Yes?"

"…You mind if we wait a bit before we carry on?"

Sheik nodded "If that's what you want." Slowly Sheik climbed to his feet before turning and offering his hand to Link.

The hero took it gratefully, letting Sheik pull him to his feet and put an arm around his shoulder as he guided him to the back wall, as far from the lava pit as possible.

An inverse corner where two of the walls met offered a slight barrier against the heat and Sheik hurriedly pulled the Hylian over to it. Once in the shade, the two men slid to the floor, Sheik on the outside to protect Link from anything that might wander in.

The boy was still trembling slightly, the adrenaline in his system having worn off giving way to a cold shock, unresponsive when Sheik spoke to him.

Feeling useless and uneasy the Sheikah laid his hand on the blonde's shoulder, surprised when he pressed himself against the comforting hand.

Sighing in defeat and distress for the hero he leant forwards, pushing his arm around Link's back and using it to pull him against him, holding him as he trembled.

* * *

Not a particularly long chapter, for which I apologise but it had a bit of drama and cuddles...and. well, I liked it, hope you did too. As always, push the button please and I hope to see you again soon.

Oh and by the way...if I don't update before the 25th...HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!


	11. Power of the Heart

A.N: And here we go for another round of this fic. In this chapter, I'm sure you're already aware, Link is fighting Volvagia. I'd like to just say at this point that the view of the battle takes a bit of a different angle at a certain point in this fic. Whether it's liked by you or not well..you'll have to decide that and let me know.

Oh, and this chapter is, I think, a bit longer than most of the ones I've written so far. I just got so into it!

So, on with the chapter!

* * *

Power of the Heart

Link leaned heavily on the banister to the steps, watching Sheik as he took out the fire keese that were diving towards him. To be honest, Link was amazed they were actually there in the first place, since he and Sheik and killed them when they had last passed through this way…why did they feel the need to replace the other fallen monsters? Surely there were other places they could inhabit?

The Hylian shook his head. It wasn't really worth thinking about, but has mind had an annoying tendency to be pedantic over insignificant details, something that Sheik had commented on more than once. Not that the shadow warrior was any better for it.

Speaking of said warrior the blonde was pacing down the steps, wiping flecks of blood from the blade of his dagger, throwing away the piece of torn bandage that he was using to clean it. He looked down at the Hylian as he approached the bottom of the steps, eyes catching the elder man's. Link turned away quickly, breaking the eye contact and blushing profusely.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Link glanced back at him, face still turned away despite the fact he knew Sheik could see his blush stained cheeks.

"Uh yeah," he chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair "Just the heat, y'know?"

Sheik nodded. "If you say so."

Link rolled his eyes in his usual manner, before hefting the megaton hammer that was leaning against the wall next to his leg, slinging it over his shoulder and over balancing slightly as he staggered to the pillar that blocked a door.

"I really hate the faces on these things," he commented, swinging the hammer up over his right shoulder.

"They're…not the most pleasant of expressions or designs, true. But then, the Gorons are not as gentle or as subtle when it comes to decoration as other races."

"No kidding," the Hylian replied, before smashing the bottom block out of the way before jumping back. The blocks above fell a level as the bottom block smashed into the stairs, crumbling from the impact.

"And Goddesses doesn't that feel good."

"Very nice Link, now continue so that we can free the last Goron."

"Whatever you say boss." He gave a salute with two fingers before proceeding to smash the remaining blocks away, clearing the path to the door.

Dusting himself off, Link slotted the handle of the hammer through a belt loop.

"You're going to fill those up one day."

"Well it's not my fault I need to carry so much stuff is it?"

Sheik shrugged "You don't have to bring everything you obtain."

"Just because _you _travel light."

The Sheikah smirked then tapped Link on the shoulder and pointed to the door. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Couldn't it be a her? You're just assuming it's male."

"Well…"

"Aha! You can't tell either." Link pointed a finger triumphantly at Sheik as if had just proven a major point.

"No, I can't. I will hang my head in shame…after we've freed this Goron."

"Sounds good to me."

Link stepped forwards, placing his hand on the handle and twisting, pushing the door inwards. It creaked lowly, stiff metal hinges complaining at the movement like an OAP, only just opening enough to allow the two men access if they slid in sideways.

It was another dark corridor, lit by only dimly flickering torches, but somehow it was miraculously cool and Link sighed in relief, stepping up to a rusted metal switch and depressing it with the aid of the megaton hammer.

Metal gates rolled smoothly into hidden slots in the walls, allowing the huddled, shuddering Goron on the floor to leave.

Sheik crouched next to it, tapping the floor to get its attention.

"Get up, you're free to leave."

Beetle black eyes raised, poking out from an otherwise impenetrable ball. "I am?"

"Yes now hurry and go."

The Goron stood slowly before recognising Link, making a beeline for him, arms outstretched. "Link! The legendary Dodongo Buster! I knew you'd save us."

"That's…uhh…quite alright but uh…Sheik! Sheik helped a lot too you know? You should show him your gratitude."

Link pointed a slightly unsteady finger at the other blonde, his body turned away from the Goron and slightly huddled as if it would ward the creature off. Unfortunately, the Goron read neither the fact that Link didn't want to be hugged, nor that there was another person who had helped free him. (Or should that be her? Or it?) Instead, it continued to stomp over to the now terrified Hylian, grabbing him in a crushing embrace and sobbing out words of gratitude.

Sheik leaned against the wall, one foot flat against it, watching the scene and feeling a pang of pity for the poor hero who was now gasping for breath. On the other hand however, he was glad it wasn't him and it was…he had to face it… really quite amusing.

A small crack echoed in the cave and Link let out a small squeak. A second later, the Goron released him, thanked him and his partner once again, turned, bowed to the Sheikah and left, leaving the poor Hylian lying on the floor, gasping in pain.

Sheik approached him, kneeling by his side as he struggled for breath, studying the Hylian as if there were something he was unsure about before sliding his arm beneath his shoulders and helping him sit up.

"Thanks but…" Link clutched at his ribs in pain "how come…you don't…" the words were broken by heavy panting as he tried to draw more air into his squashed lungs "…get overzealous…hugs from…limbed rocks?"

"I am a Sheikah and he knows it would not be appropriate to act towards me in such a manner."

"Wonderful."

"…Are you injured?"

Link shook his head "I don't think….so…ribs ache a bit but….nothing serious."

"Except an inability to breathe."

He nodded, offering a smile, continuing to draw painful lungfuls of cool air into his body.

"I'll retrieve the key to the dragon's room while you're recovering," Sheik stated, standing from his position next to Link and sidling over to the ornate blue and yellow treasure chest. Tapping the lid from its almost sealed state he lifted the lid, flinching away from bright yellow light before holding up the small gold and ruby key for the Hylian to see.

"I don't understand why those chests…are so big."

"Dramatic necessity." Sheik replied, tucking the key into the bandages wrapped around his wrist.

Link snorted before testing his ribs with a light chuckle, seeing if they could cope with it. They could. Just.

"Are we taking a break?" the older blonde asked after a moment of silence and Sheik nodded, sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the wall. Link crawled over to sit beside him a second later.

"Y'know…" he began conversationally "You still haven't taught me the Bolero of Fire yet."

Sheik smiled at the almost childish way Link requested the lesson, hiding it behind a guise of a casual comment.

"No, I haven't," he pulled out the small golden harp from…somewhere and Link regarded it dubiously for a moment before shaking it off. "Problem?"

"No I was just…where the hell do you hide that thing? Your outfit is skin-tight."

"You don't want to know."

"Uh…Ok….ew is the appropriate response to that I think….so should we get on with the song?"

The Sheikah chuckled, the sound muffled by the mask that covered his mouth and nose and positioned the harp.

His fingers immediately settled into their correct positions on the strings and Link watched, almost entranced as they moved creating music that flowed smoothly from the instrument. The tune was fast, light, jaunty, the Sheikah's fingers dancing over the strings as he played it a second time for the hero to pick it up.

Link grabbed the ocarina, rushing it to his lips and following the tune damn-near perfectly, eager to please the Sheikah through his fast learning and the notes entwined like spiritual entities, weaving together in patterns of heart and passions and friendship.

'_It is something that grows over time…a true friendship, a feeling in the heart that grows even stronger with time, the passion of friendship will blossom into a righteous power and through it you will know where to go…this song is dedicated to the power of the heart.'_

Sheik let himself go into the music, the notes washing over him the words ingrained into his mind as deeply as the music itself…and though the words were designed to inspire Link to aid the Sage of Fire, he couldn't help but relate the situation back to _himself _and Link.

The notes trailed off, dispersing into the still air of the almost cavern-like hall they were in. Link slowly pulled the ocarina away from his lips and looked to the Sheikah who still had his eyes shut, a peaceful expression playing over his face. From what Link could see anyway.

He stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt the moment, seeing the Sheikah so peaceful and relaxed…it was perhaps the first time that he had truly seen it.

Eventually the Sheikah opened his eyes, putting the harp away as he stood up and looking to the Hylian who was trailing a finger idly against the ground.

"Are you ready to continue?" Sheik asked, breaking the silence.

Link looked up and nodded "Yeah…just…Sheik?"

The younger man tilted his head slightly in question. "I just…wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

Link shrugged "Nothing, everything…I don't know it just feels like I owe it to you. You've taught me so much already and we've only know each other for a few weeks…"

"What have I taught you that you didn't already know?"

"You've taught me to believe in myself, that I am the hero of time and I can fulfil my duty and….you've taught me that there's some good in this world." He looked up deliberately to stare straight into his companions eyes "…and that it's worth fighting for."

Sheik nodded and knelt next to Link "Then let's go and fight for it."

Smiling, Link nodded and stood drawing the Master Sword. "Let's go."

--

"Whoo! And I thought the rest of the temple was hot," Link commented, wiping his brow as they entered the dragon's lair. The door slammed shut heavily behind him and Sheik, a reminder that this was going to be a battle to the death.

The chamber was large and empty, the steps they stood on, a small stepping stone and the large, rock arena that stood in the centre of the room the only objects present.

Red light danced up walls and the pillars embedded into them, flickering from the scorching lava below, the only form of light in an otherwise black room.

"I'm guessing I have to go over there," Link pointed at the platform and Sheik nodded.

"It would seem logical."

Hesitantly, with Megaton hammer in hand, Link stepped forwards before jumping onto the stepping stone and then onto the main platform. Sheik followed, waiting on the stepping stone set in lava.

Looking around and waiting for something to happen, Link took a few small paces towards the centre of the arena, noting in the large, lava filled holes that seemed to have been dug into the surface by huge gouging talons.

"Sheik? Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?" Link turned to look at the Sheikah, noting with alarm that the simmering lava had started to roil and bubble, casting a perfect scarlet up the walls…almost as if they had been painted with blood.

A second later, Sheik cried out in alarm. Link spun without thinking to face the other man, already running back towards him. The platform was sinking, fast and Link skidded to the edge of the ring, catching Sheik as he threw himself off the stone.

Although 'sinking' wasn't really the correct word. 'Melting' was more appropriate. Fire was licking up the side of the pillar, turning it molten before Link and Sheik's eyes as the two men sat on the floor, watching it as it slid beneath the lava's surface.

"…I think the phrase rhymes with 'clucking bell'," the Hylian stated, pulling the Sheikah up as he himself stood.

From somewhere far beneath the lava and deep tremor ran around the room, intensifying as whatever was causing it awoke and grew angry. Subconsciously, Link stepped in front of Sheik, picking up the megaton hammer he had dropped and clutching it in shaking hands.

Flame and rock erupted in front of him, an unearthly sound somewhere between a roar and a screech splitting the air as something forced its way free of the lava, as if being born.

Link couldn't tell what it was at first. A bizarre bulbous, ridged shape, pushing itself into the air, yellow and red rivulets of lava running over it, obscuring all features save for two large glowing green crystal like eyes. Something liquid and somehow fire followed, long and thin, snake like. Oiled with magma it slid cleanly into the air, giant droplets of fire falling and pounding into the surface below, hissing and smoking as it melted pockets into the rock.

It had to be at least 20 foot long, and once it was fully free, Link could see clearly what it was.

"Scared?" Sheik asked, almost timidly, from behind him.

"Put it this way…smell it? I'm sitting in it." He made a gesture to his backside to explain his point.

The Sheikah would've laughed had he not been in a similar state.

Bizarre, thin arms that had to be 5 feet long themselves snatched at the air, gleaming talons slicing, it's large eyes fixed on them as it circled over head, its mane of fire trailing behind it. It arched up into the air, twisting sinuously, its body seeming as supple and liquid as the molten rock that bubbled below.

It turned in the air suddenly, plunging down towards the platform, letting out that bizarre roar again, the noise deafening the two men who stood a few meagre feet away, the heat from the creature scorching exposed skin as it breathed a jet of fire over their heads.

This close, Link could see it clearly…black mask of bone and horns, ridged scales…fire roiling _inside _its body, patterns playing under thick skin somehow visible.

With a hiss, it slid under the lava within the platform, the flaming liquid failing to burn its skin. When its tail had disappeared under, Link turned back to Sheik.

"What the hell is that?!"

"That would be Volvagia, the subterranean lava dragon."

"…Shouldn't that be a sub-_terrestrial _lava dragon?"

Sheik stared back, by some miracle, not worried by the increasing magnitude of the shaking of the chamber, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop being _incorrectly _pedantic and fight it!"

"Sir, yes, sir….permission to scream like a three-year-old-girl first, sir?"

"Denied."

"…Fair enough."

As if that conversation hadn't just occurred Link spun to face the hole where the dragon had disappeared, eyes scanning the area around him for any sign of the over grown lizard.

"There!"

Link was running for it before the word had fully left Sheik's mouth, eyes locked onto the fire that was beginning to spurt from the furthest central hole, throwing himself into a skid so that he could reach the hole faster.

Its head burst from the hole faster than the Hylian could have anticipated and he slammed his foot to the floor, causing him to be flung up into the air. He drew the megaton hammer back and slammed it down as he descended towards the roaring creature, head tilted up towards him, mouth open. The massive hammer head smashed into the black skull just behind the right eye and the creature let out a strange warbled roar as it collapsed, its thin arms giving out under the impact sending its jaw crashing into the rocky floor.

Link drew the Master Sword without a second thought, megaton hammer in his right hand and he slashed at the join between its head and neck, trying to find a weak spot.

With another warble of pain Volvagia reared back, fire erupting from the thin wound that the sword had caused, throwing its mane around before plunging back into the lava, like a swimmer sinking into water.

His heart was pounding in his chest, reminding him of that 30 seconds that seemed like hours back in the room with the chasing fire, and he felt adrenaline shot through his veins, charging him. His breathing sped up as his eyes scanned the other the holes for any sign of the dragon, chest heaving, sweaty fingers gripping the handle of the Master sword and hammer so tightly that his knuckles were pure white.

From the sidelines Sheik watched anxiously, his heart beating as fast as Link's his eyes locked onto the hero. Every instinct was telling him to go to the Hylian and help, to do anything so that the boy didn't have to fight this monstrous evil on his own…but he couldn't. If he did, Link wouldn't be able to claim the full title of Hero of Time when all was said and done.

The chamber rumbled violently to such a degree that Sheik stumbled. Volvagia had risen from one of the hollows its body twisting as it rose straight into the air, Link too far away to do anything to stop it from its climb into the air and it was shaking rocks from the room as it soared, its snarls shaking horse sized boulders from the walls and ceiling.

Link had turned, was sprinting towards the edge of the arena that Sheik stood be. The Sheikah trotted back a few steps, stumbling when a rock pounded into the ground in front of him, shaking his sure footing loose and he slipped over the side, fingers catching onto the lip of the ring, body colliding painfully with the rough rock wall.

"Sheik!" The cry was panicked, but he could barely hear it above the crash of rock and roar of dragon. Heat seared his skin as he hung, feet slipping against an area that had been conveniently worn smooth – most likely by someone who had hung here before falling and being consumed by the bubbling liquid below.

He managed to pull himself up a little, arms folded and resting on the ground in front of him. Through smoke and heat haze he could see the blonde haired figure of Link racing towards him, dodging sideways smoothly to avoid the flaming boulders as above them, Volvagia writhed in the air, turning and aiming for Link, its talons outstretched.

The hero turned to face it, standing tall as it flew towards him, borne on invisible forces, its tail flicking agitatedly, like a cat waiting to pounce on a crippled mouse...waiting for the opportune moment. Except that Volvagia wasn't the cat here, Link was, and the dragon was his prey.

Link stretched his right leg back, pushing down the back of his leg into the floor, his left leg planted forwards, knee bent and perpendicular to the other foot.

He looked as if he were about to smash a ball out of the field in game of baseball.

The hammer was leaden in his hands, his eyes and skin were burning, heart pounding furiously now, his breathing tense and heavy as the dragon approached, its mouth hanging open.

'_Wait for it….wait for it.'_

Sheik watched in horror as Volvagia gained on the man that was so tiny by contrast, his breathing completely halted in that moment when it was just 3 feet away from him.

And then the Hylian's mouth snapped shut. His face hardened in concentration as he swung the hammer with what had to be all his might, sending it crashing into the black mask. The creature skittered in the air, thrown off course by the force of the swing, its head rammed out of the flight path, body following, rolling in the air as it fell to the floor, the force shaking more rocks from the roof.

Link all but threw the hammer aside as he drew the Master Sword, rushing the creature, jumping into the air to avoid the swipe of its talons, slashing the blade across bare skin where red scales had flaked loose.

It hissed, reared back, whipping its tail around, slamming it into the ground where the Hylian had just landed, knocking him off his feet.

Link choked as air rushed out of his lungs, the dragon looming above and he rolled painfully out of the way as its tail slammed into the earth again. He hunched forwards, putting all his strength into the move, pulling himself to his feet and using the sword as leverage to push himself up, turning instantly as a claw swiped at his head. He ducked, feeling the claws whistle through the air overhead and he back flipped, getting the dragon in his sight, watching as it arched its back, looking like an overgrown cobra as it gathered flame along its tongue and sending it raging towards him.

His eyes widened and it was all Link could do to drop to his knees and pull the shield in front of him in an attempt to protecting himself from the flames.

They slammed into the shield with the force of a hurricane, heating the metal as he pressed his shoulder to the inside of it trying to steady the barrier against the inferno and he cried out as the steel glowed red, burning easily through the Goron tunic as if it were paper, eating away at undershirt and skin. Tears sprang to his eyes, evaporated a second later by the heat as it continued to eat away at the flesh of his shoulder.

It stopped suddenly and Link pitched forwards, looking up to see the dragon slithering backwards like a snake, making for the lava below, its face turned towards him If it had had a face that could show expressions, he would've seen confusion and fear, the fiery lord not understanding how its prey was still alive after its frankly exhausting attack. Injured, certainly, but alive, in pain and _angry._

Volvagia reared its body back, ungainly now that he was grounded and at this point he wanted nothing more to go home into a hot bed and lick his wounds clean. The Hylian had other ideas though.

"Link! Don't let him get back into the lava, if you do he…"

Too late. The dragon had rolled off the side of the platform, sending the lava roaring up in a red cascade.

Link ran to the edge, staring over at where the creature had fallen, replacing the shield on his back and grasping the megaton hammer he had reclaimed tightly. His shoulder burned, but he couldn't leave until the dragon was dead.

He burst from the molten rock in an apocalyptic display. It rained from him, heavy droplets falling, coursing down his body like water as the crest of fire blazed down his back burned brighter. The fall into the lava had invigorated the dragon, giving him new strength to use against the weakened hero and green eyes gleamed with the thrill of the fight.

He lunged for the Hylian, jaws snapping, tail propelling him through the air as his prey darted out of the way.

Volvagia snapped his head to the left, sending tendrils of fire flying towards Link like whips, swiping across his chest and he recoiled….but only for a second.

Link ran forwards, blind instinct to win propelling him on, until he caught a glimpse of horrified red eyes watching him…and instinct to win turned into the instinct to protect, the will to shelter the Sheikah taking over and Link jumped, throwing himself towards the body of the dragon, knowing that this could easily be the end.

If he overshot, he would plunge into the lava, burn and drown in the sludgy liquid.

It seemed an eternity, like the jump in the proximity fire room, a moment that boiled down to make or break. And his hand was hooking under a protruding scale, jerking his body to a stop in its flight, snapping him backwards to land heavily on the dragons back, the scale wrenched free of skin.

He snapped his head around, the weight on his back unfamiliar and frightening, an intrusive, violating presence and there was his prey, straddling him like one of those deer-like animals they called a horse. The blade, an instrument he only knew caused pain was clenched in a fist and raised high above a spray of yellow hair, the prey's mouth open in a scream of violence.

Volvagia bucked, writhed, throwing rolling motions down his body as he arced into the air, trying to dislodge it, but its limbs were firm around his sides, clenched and unrelenting.

He snapped his head around again, jaws snapping and arms snatching at the killer that sat upon his back, too far out of reach, back unable to bend further as bones grated and he turned away, bucking his back, feeling it leave him with the force of the throw and he roared triumphantly, exaltedly as he plunged for the pit of lava, his home.

But it ruptured his back a second later, a thin sliver of metal pushed deep between bones into his core of fire, disrupting it, sending it spiralling out of control as it burst out and consumed him. The blade fell away from parting bones as his fire licked along his body, and he had never known this pain before, never understood this sensation they called 'burning' until now.

He no longer cared about the prey, though he caught sight of them, pressed together as they watched him die, horror and fear written over their faces even now and if his jaw would have allowed it, he would've made that expression that the two-legged wingless creatures called a smile.

Triumphant in death, he roared, losing to the only creature in the land that deserved to beat him…and the creature, though small and seemingly insignificant had beaten him well.

Fire roared, flames consumed and heat reigned. His body broke, fell away from his mind until there was no more to keep him alive, and he fell back into his – hopefully- eternal slumber where he had existed for three thousand years before the Ganondorf man had awoken him to this world of pain.

Link held onto Sheik as Volvagia was consumed, watching as the dragon let out an exultant roar as it burnt in its own flames, falling apart as bones blackened and fell, one by one.

Its skull fell, final and heavy, slamming into the ground as a black hunk of bone. Sheik squeezed slightly at his waist, helping him stand, steadying him against the burning pain in his chest and arm. He limped forwards, his leg cracked from the fall from Volvagia's back, and it was only with the help of Sheik that he could bend to examine the black mask, running his finger along the ridge of eye and forehead.

"You seem to have taken this battle hard." Sheik commented, steadying Link as he swayed slightly.

"Yeah….I don't know why but…in the end it seemed to have a bit of humanity in it…like it wasn't just a dumb animal."

"Perhaps you're right."

"…perhaps."

Transferring his weight to his left leg as he carried his right, relying on Sheik to guide him to the Master Sword, and the Sheikah reached down and picked it up for him, stopping as he lifted the blade and bending back down, bringing up a red scale with the sword. He handed them both to Link.

"You should keep it…as a memento of you achievement."

Link nodded, smiling, tucking the scale into his tunic, sliding the sword into its sheath. Leaning heavily on Sheik, he limped forwards into the ring of light, glad to have the Sheikah at his side.

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, or are you not bothered in the slightest? Let me know by pushing the pretty purple button.

I would like to say that I won't be writing all the bosses (except maybe Ganondorf at the end) in this way, it's just that I really _really _like dragons and I adored Volvagia when I was playing the game (strange, I know, but that's just me for you :) )

Anyway, as always please review.

Now, I'm assuming that this will be the last time I see you/ update this fic this year (maybe not, who knows?) but nevertheless I will not be updating before Christmas so I'd like to say a big MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone who celebrates it, and if I don't update before the new year, have a good new year too...let's see what it holds in terms of fics, hmm?


	12. Time to Heal

A.N: Hello there, welcome back and I hope everybody had a good Christmas etc. and now it's back to work until New Year.

Anyway, about this chapter, it is actually a filler chapter and it is very short (by my standards anway).

Hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Time to Rest

Link sighed heavily as he lay on what was once Sheik's bed, staring out the small paned window at the lake outside. Epona was standing on the lakeside, grazing, whilst her admirer, Thara, crept ever closer under the guise of trying to get to the hay she was standing near.

Love was in the air in horse-land it seemed.

They weren't the only ones who were creeping towards that emotion, Link reflected, turning his gaze to the curtain that hung in the doorway between kitchen and bedroom. Sheik was currently in there doing…something. What is was, Link wasn't sure, but it was keeping the Sheikah well occupied whatever it was.

The Hylian wished he could say the same for himself. He was bored to tears, lying in this bed staring out the window and wishing he was riding Epona through Hyrule field, Sheik on Thara at his side.

That wouldn't be happening for a while though. Not whilst the bones in his leg were still cracked from the fall from Volvagia's back…and not while his shoulder was still healing from the burns, though that was a far lesser problem. He could save the world with a burnt, slightly painful, shoulder. He couldn't save the world on what was essentially a broken leg.

Chewing his lower lip, he looked to the newly acquired cabinet that stood beside the bed, letting his hand wander across the items on top. A large, red scale and three medallions.

Link picked the disks up carefully in his right hand, bringing them into the small stream of light that entered the room from the window. Yellow, green, red – light, forest, fire.

The medallions were heavy in his hand and somehow glowing faintly with the inner light of their respective sages, though they periodically dulled and then began to glow again.

He had to wonder how the races were coping with their losses so far. The Kokiri had lost Saria. She may not have been a hugely important figure but in a community that small, one person was a huge percentage.

The Gorons had recently lost Darunia, their leader, and Link –his son – was far too young to take on the role of leader yet.

The next temple would be water and Link could imagine all too clearly who was going to be the sage of that temple…although, he wasn't quite sure that she would cut it as a sage.

He brushed a strand of hair out of his face as he replaced the medallions on the cabinet. The races would find a way to cope no doubt…

His shoulder twinged as he stretched to the cabinet, hissing through his teeth as the burnt flesh was pulled upon by his muscles.

"You should really try not to move that shoulder," Sheik informed him as he stood in the doorway, two mugs in hand.

"Sheik, I've been doing absolutely nothing for a week. I am bored to tears, you can at least let me roll slightly to get something to occupy myself with for a second."

"I could…but then your wounds would take longer to heal and you'd be confined to that bed for a longer period," he stated, walking over to the bedside and handing Link one of the mugs. Hot steam floated from the tea, creating swirled patterns in the air as it cooled.

"Thanks…" he took the mug into his left hand, sniffing slightly at the tea before sipping at it.

"It's not going to be poisoned."

"I didn't think it would be a Sheik, c'mon I trust you…"

Sheik nodded. "I know. I thank you for it…not many people would trust a Sheikah in these times." He sank onto the bed to sit beside the Hylian, one leg tucked underneath him, the other trailing onto the floor/

"Because you're a race that we don't know a lot about?"

He nodded again "Anything that is different and not understood is not to be trusted."

"That's hardly fair!" Link protested, jerking up from his reclined position.

"It is the way of the world. Anything that is not 'normal' is spurned and eventually, destroyed."

Link's hand was on Sheik's knee in a split second at the words, applying a light comforting pressure to reassure the Sheikah that he wasn't alone. The hand retracted a second later as Sheik looked down to it and moved slowly upwards, cupping the Sheikah's jaw and cheek through the white cloth.

"I won't let that happen to you, Sheik, I promise."

Long, tanned fingers wrapped gently around Link's, pulling his hand from his face and laying it gently back down on the sheets…but not without giving it a grateful squeeze, letting it linger for longer than necessary.

"It's not for you to worry about, Link. You need to focus on saving Hyrule."

"How can I hope to save Hyrule if I can't save the person sitting beside me?"

"…I don't need saving Link…not yet."

Link smiled gently at the other man "Ok. I'll believe you. For now anyway."

He pulled himself up in the bed as he took a sip of tea from the mug, staring distractedly through the window, unsure of what to make of the conversation and events that had just taken place.

He cleared his throat hesitantly to break the silence. "When d'you think I'll be ready to get going again?"

"Your leg will likely take at least another 2 weeks to heal enough to allow you to move. Your shoulder…hard to say, but it is a considerably smaller concern than your leg."

Link rolled his torso to the right stretching his left arm to place the mug on the cabinet, gasping when pain shot through his right shoulder, the muscle complaining about the added pressure onto it.

"As I said," Sheik started, standing up to rest a hand on the injured shoulder "you really shouldn't move it."

"Yeah thanks for that," Link muttered through clenched teeth.

"Take the dressings off the wound. I'll see if there is any potion remaining to help speed up the healing." Sheik stated, disappearing into the kitchen.

Link grimaced as he looked at his shoulder, shrugging his arm out of the sleeve of the loose shirt he was wearing and finding the knot securing the bandages. Gingerly, he unwrapped them from his shoulder and upper arm, frowning at the slightly wet layers of bandage lying directly on his skin.

Sheik chose that opportune moment to walk in, and Link couldn't miss the flinch that the other blonde gave at the sight of the burnt flesh as he walked over to him, a half-empty bottle of red potion in his hand.

He sat down beside Link silently, taking his upper arm in his hand and resting it across his lap so that he could access the wound more easily, spreading a damp cloth over the area while he pulled out the stopper on the bottle.

A hard, black eschar had formed at crest of the ball of the shoulder and Sheik pulled away the cloth and tapped it lightly, frowning when there was no response from Link. The area was completely dead. The rest of the wound, radiating out from the black centre was a largely a deep angry red and still wet, despite being cleaned and aired regularly. Clear liquid was oozing from it slowly, preventing it from healing and the Sheikah gently wiped it away before soaking a spare cloth in the red potion and wrapping it around the limb. He handed the remaining potion to the injured Hylian, silently gesturing for him to drink it.

"You know this stuff tastes terrible, right?" Link commented, almost gagging once he'd swallowed the liquid.

"I'm aware of that, yes. Most things that are good for you aren't actually pleasant."

"Hnnn."

Sheik chuckled lightly behind the mask "I'll leave you to rest…"

"No way! C'mon, I've been doing nothing but sitting here for the past week and usually on my own give me some company."

"Link…I mean you need to sleep."

"Oh yeah 'cos that's gonna happen."

Rolling his eyes, Sheik stood and approached Link, bending slightly and placing his hand over the Hylian's forehead and eyes.

"W…what are you doing?"

"Shh. Just relax and trust me."

"I've already told you that I do…"

"Then relax…"

Sighing Link gave in, closing his eyes beneath the Sheikah's palm, listening to him whisper words from an ancient language into his ear. They seemed to wrap around him, enveloping him and within a few moments he relaxed into the pillows, blissfully unconscious.

Sheik waited a moment before removing his hand from the young hero's brow, brushing that strand of blonde that constantly fell into his face out of the way as he did so.

Collecting the soiled bandages and empty bottle, he took a last look at the Hylian, sleeping deeply and whispered words of serenity, feeling a sudden need to protect him rush through his heart. Stooping, he pulled a blanket over the boy's broad shoulders before turning and quietly leaving the room…but not without that one last glance.

* * *

There we are, filler over and next chapter we'll be back to the main story. This was largely added in just to make the time-scale and situation a little more realistic.

Now, you know the drill...button pushing please.


	13. Shared Experience

A.N: Well here it is people...the next chapter. And I'd like to say a few words concering it:

Very very long, and very very important chapter. If you have plans to go out in the next, oh say half an hour, either cancel or read this another time because this is llloooonnnnggggg. By my standards. Which means it'll prolly make most people's eyes bleed with it's length.

And the title sucks. I know.

So. Go and make yourself a drink, barricade the windows and doors and make yourself comfortable waits for a minute done? Good. And now for just one more word:

Read.

* * *

Shared experience

It whispered through the air, the calling of the hero, the duty that awaited and Sheik lifted his head to listen to the message flowing through what the Hylians' called 'gossip stones'. He turned away, losing interest after a minute, knowing everything already it was telling him…the words to accompany the warping song as fresh in his mind as the moment he first heard them when he was 12 years old and being prepared to accompany the first candidate for the Hero of Time.

There had been many, men of different ages and backgrounds all stepping forwards to take on the mantle of the saviour of Hyrule. Sheik had known as soon as he had laid his eyes upon them that they wouldn't make it no matter how hard they would try. To be the Hero of Time, you had to be chosen by the Goddesses.

The Sheikah shifted slightly in the tree he was perched in, changing the angle of his head so that he could see the true hero through the window. Still sleeping soundly and Sheik could see the smile flitting across his gentle features as he dreamed of…something. Most likely him and he smiled at the notion before flipping off the tree to land neatly on the floor, patting the flank of Thara who was already awake and grazing quietly.

He chuckled. As he was to Link, Thara was to Epona. Except that in that relationship, it was Thara who was doing the nudging.

Speaking of Epona, Sheik strolled past her stable to find her flat on her side, asleep. And they say horses were supposed to sleep standing up.

Shaking his head, he returned to the house, giving the 'gossip stone' one last glance to see if it had any new messages for him. He was hoping to hear from the Princess and Impa…but news from them was few and far between no matter how many updates he sent them. Perhaps it was for the best. He was sure that if either of them found out about his and Link's undeniably blooming relationship, they would not be best pleased.

He pushed the wooden door open, glad that he had finally got around to sorting the squeaking hinges and glanced about the kitchen, noting suddenly the newly acquired furniture. Though he had been gathering it for the past few weeks due to his new companion he hadn't actually realised how much space it took up….how homely it made this formerly empty shell look. There was a near constant fire in the hearth now, always some piece of clothing thrown on the floor (due to Link, of course), a pile of equipment in the corner. It finally looked like someone lived here on a permanent basis and it was thanks to Link.

Tugging a little at the mask, he brushed the curtain to the bedroom aside, walking into a room bathed in the light of sunrise flame-like colours painting the walls and Sheik walked to his sleeping partners side and looked out the window at the glorious sunrise. It was promising.

Usually, he felt that the sunrise had a foreboding about it in these times, but today it was different. Smiling again, he looked down to the sleeping Hylian, noting the way his blonde hair was sprayed across the pillow, pulled away from his face by gravity and displaying every contour of the hero's face. The strong line of his jaw trailing up to pointed ear, the slight dip in his cheek, the subtle ridge of his high cheekbone, the thick fringe of dark-golden eyelashes. The soft curve of smiling, coral lips.

Sheik pulled back slightly, well aware of where that train of thought was leading to and aware that it wasn't appropriate right now…if ever. Link might feel the same as him but the question was really whether they would carry out their desires.

His oddly upbeat mood disappeared with that thought and he reached out to gently shake Link's now healed shoulder, reluctantly waking him.

Golden lashes fluttered, revealing distant sapphire eyes and the Hylian turned, shifting his body to face him, already aware of his presence despite the recent return to consciousness.

"Hey," he greeted, voice fuzzy with sleep eyes half-mast and still struggling to open fully.

"Good morning."

A hand reached up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly before running through tangled blonde hair. The Hylian yawned loudly as he worked his hand free of his hair.

"So…today's the day we head out again huh?" He pulled himself upright, sheets falling from his bare torso as he stretched and looked at the other blonde, gracing him with an impish smile.

Sheik nodded "We need to break the curse on the water temple but…"

"There's somewhere else we need to go and check on first and we'll probably end up having to solve a new problem we've discovered?"

"Actually, I was simply going to suggest we get you a Zora's tunic first so that you can breathe underwater."

"Ah-ha…and let me guess, your outfit comes with built in breathing equipment, right?"

The shadow warrior looked out the window uncomfortably.

"No…I'm not equipped to accompany you through the entire temple. I'm afraid I will only be there some of the time."

Link's eyebrows rose a little in surprise, then lowered. "Ok. I mean, it's not your fault you can't come…and I'll be fine…"

"You are the Hero of Time, Link. There is nothing you can't face alone."

Link nodded. "Yeah…"

The uncertainty in his voice was unmistakable and Sheik slowly reached out to cup Link's cheek in his hand, a mirror of the supportive gesture Link had given him a few weeks ago.

"Have faith in yourself, you are not the boy you were when I rescued you all that time ago."

"All that time was only about 2 months."

"And you have grown since then," Sheik tilted his head, meeting Link's eyes "I have faith in you…is that not enough?"

Link smiled suddenly and nodded almost viciously. "Yeah, it is."

"I'll let you get dressed and make sure you are prepared for the day…we'll leave at noon. " Sheik stated, sliding from the bed and entering the kitchen. Link watched him go, eyes locked onto his figure as he walked, tongue running along the edge of his upper teeth at the sight as the Sheikah disappeared.

--

"Uh….Sheik…"

"Yes?"

"Princess Ruto isn't going to be here is she?" Link asked uncertainly as he and Sheik stood before the showery veil that protected Zora's Domain., ocarina halfway to his mouth.

"She may be…why?"

"Uhh…"

"Link?"

"Well…y'know I got the spiritual stone of water from her?"

"Yes…" Sheik tapped his foot as if impatient.

"…She said it was an engagement ring essentially and uh, I'd really rather avoid her for…well forever if I'm honest."

"Running out on a binding marriage contract, Link? I'm ashamed of you." His voice deadpan the Sheikah lifted his head to look at the sky, trying to find the sun so he could work out the time. Snow collected on his eyelashes and hair as he stared up, and it brought with it a feeling of foreboding.

"But Sheik…she's, I mean…"

Sheik lowered his head turning to look at the Hylian who was trying to sputter out an excuse.

"Link…calm yourself. I wasn't being serious…"

The hero stared at him suspiciously. "Besides, by Hylian law, you are not allowed to marry into a species that would not produce offspring."

"Huh?"

"You're not allowed to marry a Zora…or a Goron for that matter. The offspring would not be viable, therefore your 'engagement' to her is void."

And Goddesses didn't it feel good to know that that was true, Sheik thought, smirking at the Hylian who was almost panting in relief.

Link looked up at him and launched himself at Sheik, gripping him in a tight embrace. "You're my hero!" he exclaimed, giving the other man an increasingly over-zealous hug.

Sheik coughed in response and Link slowly loosened his grip, allowing the Sheikah to breathe again. Sheik, for his part, didn't fail to notice that Link's arms were still around his waist and he rested his hand lightly against the Hylian's forearm before pulling himself free. Link smiled in understanding and turned back to the waterfall, playing Zelda's lullaby.

The notes drifted out, and the waterfall thinned and quietened, as if soothed by the song's lulling qualities.

"After you." Link swept his arms towards the entrance and Sheik rolled his eyes before jumping across the gap.

"Link she is not going to attack you the moment you enter."

"Better safe than sorry!" Link called back as Sheik walked through the passage. There was a definite chill in the air, the younger blonde observed and he squinted his eyes through the temporary darkness of the tunnel before stepping into the main cavern. His face fell into its usual neutral position at the frozen state of the domain.

He already knew that it was in this situation of course. He had visited a couple of days ago while Link had been having a final long rest to make sure he was fully recovered for the trials ahead. The water had not been completely frozen at that point though, only in certain places from which he had rescued the Zoran Princess was it solid ice. Ruto had, as far as Sheik knew, left for the Water Temple and Sheik had returned home to Link, sure the Zoras would have the sense to leave their home as it turned into a glacier. He noted a white, humanoid figure in the ice below.

Apparently not.

"Sheik? What's…" Link, understandably, trailed off his eyes wide as they traced the room. Frost clung to the walls and floor and the pool was completely solid. The Hylian's face crumpled when he noticed the Zoras trapped under the ice.

"Goddesses…"

"They're still alive," Sheik informed him, meeting his eyes "Their bodies are usually sensitive to temperature change but in the case of freezing, they can survive for up to a week."

"How do you know that it hasn't been like this for over a week?"

"…I was here a few days ago, I had need to speak with the Zoran Princess."

Link's mouth closed into a firm, unhappy line. "Uh-huh."

"Link…"

The elder blonde shook his head "Doesn't matter. It's not like you're conspiring against me…anyway, we should do what we can to free them…"

"The only way to do that is to break the curse on the temple. We should speak with King Zora."

"For the tunic, right?"

Sheik nodded, leading the way up the stairs. Link followed slowly, noting a spider web in the corner of the tunnel as he walked up the stairs. It was perfectly preserved by the frost that had settled over it, the spider in mid-walk towards its frozen prey, two legs lifted.

Shaking his head, the Hylian trotted up the stairs to catch up with Sheik, noting that the man was standing, silhouetted at the top…just standing there.

"Sheik?! Don't tell me you've frozen too?"

And despite the fact it was meant as a joke, he quickened his pace to reach the top of the stairs stopping dead next to Sheik.

"Ohhh…this is a problem."

Sheik nodded, red eyes roaming over the large block of red ice that was encasing the Zora. Link turned to face Sheik pointing at the ice that seemed to be shimmering in a way similar to fire.

"It's_red._"

Sheik nodded again "Red ice has the properties of both ice and fire. It freezes and burns simultaneously."

"Damn…how do we get him out?"

"You have to melt red-ice by using blue fire."

"That's novel."

Despite the situation, Sheik chuckled and Link grinned back at him.

"We need to free him," Sheik stated after a moment. "There's a cavern at the back of the fountain where there's a supply of blue fire."

Link nodded. "Let's go."

--

Cold, was the first word that sprang to mind. White was the second and Link shivered violently in the freezing air of the ice cavern, his breath appearing in white clouds in front of him.

"It would be a good idea for you to remove your hands from beneath your arms…unless you've learnt how to fight by holding a sword in your mouth," Sheik commented, his own blades already in hand. It seemed that outfit was suitable for every purpose imaginable.

Link shot the Sheikah a glare, slowly drawing his hands out from beneath his armpits, flexing fingers in an attempt to increase the blood circulation.

"Sword goes in hand." The shadow warrior repeated.

"Sword will be lodged in Sheik's head if he's not careful," Link warned, drawing the sword nevertheless.

Sheik flicked his hair out of his eyes. "The blue fire should not be too far within the cavern."

"Good, that means we won't be here long." The Hylian stepped forwards clearly eager to get out of the cavern as soon as possible. Sheik followed at a slower pace, watching out for anything that Link might blindly rush into in his will to get through the cavern.

It proved to be a good job that the Sheikah was watching out for the Hylian when he darted forwards to pull the hero out of the path of a large icicle that had just fallen from the ceiling.

"Ok," Link breathed, not failing to notice that Sheik's hand was pressed over his hammering heart "Maybe I should take it a bit slower?"

"It might be a good idea."

The hand released him slowly and Sheik stepped up to Link's side, noting the slower pace the Hylian was taking, the way blue eyes took in the surroundings carefully now.

A noise like a fiercely blowing gale caught Link's attention and he motioned his head towards it as he slowed his pace and drew the Sheikah's attention as he pulled the shield onto his arm.

"Ice Knight," Sheik murmured "It exhales clouds of ice to freeze its prey."

"Quite literally Death Breath then?"

Sheik nodded distractedly as he pulled a chain from beneath the bandages, slipping the dagger back into its hidden sheath. He stepped forwards carefully, turning his body to the side as he did, pulling the chain tight in his hands.

He edged around the corner, watching as the ice knight blew out another cloud of ice crystals before pouncing when the spray had stopped, using the chain to smash the crude ice sculpture into shattered pieces that resembled glass.

But there was another one, somewhere, blending in with the icy surroundings and red eyes searched the immediate area almost desperately. He caught it. Behind him, his ears pricking at the sound of ice scraping on a rare patch of bare rock. His body turned slowly, eyes meeting the ice orbs that resembled the same organs, expecting to feel a blast of cold any second…

And then there was a sword smashing into the head of it, shattering it into a pile of glimmering shards. Link bent to examine the remains of the creature, picking up a handful of ice, crushing it. Sheik opened his mouth to thank is companion when he noticed the dark, distant look on his face.

It wasn't the worst he had ever seen. He wasn't as afraid of him at the moment as he had been before…but he had genuinely started to believe that anger had faded when his and Link's close friendship that was turning into more had been kindled.

Link straightened, breathing out and looking to Sheik, aware of the almost trance-like state he had just slipped into and smiling uneasily, apologetically.

"Thank you…" Sheik murmured in the still air.

"Anything for you…"

Sheik stepped forwards, letting his hand rest on Link's shoulder…for no reason other than the desire for contact, the reassurance that _his_Link, yes _his_ Link was still there.

"We should get that fire," Link stated, Master Sword loose in his hand and Sheik agreed quietly as they started to make their way through the white, winding paths of the cavern.

--

"Y'know…even though I don't like it here, I have to admit…it's really quite beautiful," Link stated, circling slightly as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I suppose the purity of the ice could be considered aesthetically pleasing…"

"C'mon Sheik, just look and listen."

He waved a hand as if encompassing the room they stood in. It was silent and still, the air clear and pure, like that of the mountain range that surrounded Hyrule.

"Have you ever heard it that quiet before? Have you ever felt the air this still before?"

Sheik shook his head slightly.

"I mean, how often do you walk into somewhere this secluded? this…"

"Pure." Sheik finished and Link smiled in agreement. "But it is a cold beauty…untouchable and it never lasts for long."

"True…so I suppose it should be enjoyed."

"…We have work to do Link."

"I know I just…I've never seen it snow before. I've heard people speaking about it but…never experienced it myself…"

"Perhaps it will snow this winter."

Link nodded, smiling again at Sheik, and the sight warmed him in the chilly environment. "There's a lot of things I've never experienced though…" Link stated as they began walking down a corridor branching off from the main room.

"Such as?"

"Well…I've never seen the ocean before either and I know they say Lake Hylia is big but…"

"It's nothing compared to the ocean."

"Will you please stop finishing my sentences? It's…kinda creepy."

Sheik chuckled "I wasn't. I was offering my opinion."

"You've seen it?" the elder blonde asked, eyes scanning the room the corridor was opening into, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow to it.

"Yes…many years ago on a journey to Hyrule…"

Link fired at one of the ice-keese flapping almost lethargically around the room. "I thought you were from Hyrule?"

"I am. I was born in Kakariko, but I had to travel from place to place for certain…rituals of the Sheikah when I was younger."

The Hylian nodded in understanding, wordlessly taking out another keese and aiming at the last one. It fell with a shriek, its icy flames consuming it and hardening it into a black block of ice. Link jumped to the floor below, picking it up by a frozen wing.

"…Is it me…or does ice just beg you to lick it?"

"It's you."

Link shrugged before experimentally letting his tongue wipe heavily across its surface.

"That's…" Sheik was still trying to come up with a word to describe the mixture of amusement, disgust and disbelief he was feeling when he noticed that Link's tongue had not come free of the ice. In fact, the Hylian had let go of the frozen bat and it was now hanging from his tongue, causing his eyes to water in pain as he seized it and tugged frantically.

And Sheik found it impossible not to laugh at the supposed hero, finally giving into the hiccoughing motions of his torso and throwing his head back letting it out as the Hylian managed to tug the ice off and throw it to the floor angrily.

He turned and watched Sheik laugh, miffed at first, but finding his mood lightening with the Sheikah's hysterical laughter. It was the first time he had heard him laugh fully and properly, the sound still managing to be rich and deep despite the bizarre tone.

Link smiled shaking his head as Sheik regained himself, sniggering as he lifted his eyes to meet Link's. He cleared his throat as he looked at the other man.

"There's a…" he panted and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing again "a torch of blue fire over there." He pointed to the blue flame, still hiccoughing as he stood beside Link to push the large block that they could use to step up to the flame.

It skidded across the icy surface and Link followed suit, throwing himself into a long skid, escaping Sheik's dwindling laughter.

The younger blonde caught up with him a second later, having sobered up suitably and climbed up to the fire.

"How do we uh, store it?" Link asked and Sheik pulled a large stick of wood he had strapped to his leg earlier and thrusting it into the flame. "Ahhhh."

Sheik smirked and jumped down from the platform, Link following him slowly, the passage to the right catching his attention and he hung back. Sheik turned, noting that the Hylian had stopped.

"What is it?"

"What's down in that cavern?"

Sheik shrugged "I don't know…we need to return to Zora's Domain and save King Zora…"

Link bit his lip indecisively before drawing the Master Sword in resolve. "You go back…I want to see what's down there... could be something useful"

The Sheikah sighed and nodded "I doubt it but… if you insist. Meet me back in King Zora's throne room."

The Hylian nodded "Thanks Sheik." And his companion grunted.

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Link watched the Sheikah disappear up the way they had come before turning to the ledge, jumping and catching him fingers on the lip before hoisting himself up. Panting, he pushed himself to his feet, walking down the corridor that was growing steadily darker, the Master Sword clenched in one hand.

This was the first time Sheik had ever left him alone in a dungeon and he was glad that the Sheikah had enough confidence in him to do that. Perhaps if he got through this alright, it would ease both their nerves about him going it alone in parts of the Water Temple.

He continued walking, noting that there was a white wall ahead, sighing in defeat, think it a dead end. A narrow black line caught his attention though and he hurried up to it, realising it was the seam of a door carved from ice. He pushed at it gently and the door swung inwards smoothly and he walked boldly into the next room his eyes already entranced by its appearance.

Black walls surrounded him, flecked with flashes of colour, layers adding depth to it…it made the room seem endless…like the Great Fairy's fountain or the Chamber of the Sages. He wondered why such an elaborate look had been given to this chamber in particular.

It grumbled suddenly and Link froze (excuse the pun) the noise startling him and he spun quickly, too afraid of what moving slowly would result in.

"…Oh no…"

It was the only thing he could think of as he noticed the pile of white fur he had just woken up and he hurriedly pulled out the Hylian shield as malicious red eyes in a mask of white alighted on him…and the wolfos howled, long and loud, rumbling the cavern until rocks pounded from the overhead.

With a growled bark, it lowered its head and charged at him, rearing back on its hind legs to swipe at him with long, black claws.

Link hefted the shield just in time, feeling claws clatter into metal and he flipped his body to the side as the claws slid aside harmlessly, darting forwards to strike at the creature.

It howled as hot, red blood spattered across the floor, its flank now bearing a long gash and backed off, circling around him on all fours.

The Hylian kept his shield up, turning with at as it paced around him, jumping back and lashing out when it tried its luck again, leaving a new wound on its shoulder. But instead of recoiling in pain, it struck at him again, slamming him backwards into the ice crystals in the corner of the room. They shattered, raining down on him like diamonds as he slumped in the corner, stunned.

The White Wolfos howled, rushing at him again, raising its front paws to slash at him and he rolled aside, knocking its hind legs out from beneath it, dropping it to the floor. Link rolled to his feet and spun, turning to face the creature as it climbed to its feet and he ran at it, shield and sword in arms thrown out behind him even as the wolf swiped down at him. He dodged the claws easily, bringing the Master Sword up to puncture its stomach before wrenching it free and stepping back to watch the white beast.

It collapsed, legs giving out, red eyes staring up at him mournfully as it panted, its blood staining its white fur and white floor leaving a striking contrast in its wake.

Link stared at it a moment longer, making sure it was dead before replacing the sword and shield, wincing at a stabbing pain in his upper back. He reached round, twisting uncomfortably, finding ragged, wet holes in the back of his tunic, the wounds underneath blocked with something cold and hard. Ice.

He looked to the shattered ice spears that he had landed in, realising that the tips had punctured his back and then snapped off, leaving them embedded in his flesh. He fumbled at them, his fingers running over the wounds, trying to dig out the ice unsuccessfully. There was no way he could get a grip on it.

Groaning, the blonde realised he'd have to leave it until either it melted or Sheik could pull it out for him. Shaking his head he looked around the room a final time, noticing a chest in the corner where the albino wolfos had been sleeping and he walked across to it slowly, slipping slightly in the slick blood on the floor.

With a light tap, it opened smoothly, revealing two bizarre metal plates. They were both pointed towards the end and then had a plate that curved upwards and back on itself, forming a cup. He bent, lifting them, making a noise of surprise when he realised how heavy they were and dropping one on the floor as he pulled them out. It landed in the snow heavily, creating a white cloud that drifted over his left foot and he stared down at it, realisation dawning on him. He stood up, the other one still in hand, slipping his left foot into it. Something inside locked onto the fabric of his boot and he spent another five minutes trying to work out how to release it.

Still not understanding quite what they were for he shrugged and slipped them down the front of his tunic along with a pile of other junk before turning back to the door.

"Oh….damn."

It was blocked by boulders that had fallen from the roof at the Wolfos' howl and he felt like using a much stronger term than just 'damn'.

He turned again, searching the room for another exit, sure that the wolfos didn't come in through the door and noticing that the pool of water at the far side of the room seemed to have a tunnel through it.

Link approached it, swirling his hand in the water to test its temperature, shuddering at its chilling bite…but there was no other choice.

Chewing his lip worriedly he jumped, plunging into its icy depths and swimming slowly through the passage, hoping he would find the exit soon.

--

Sheik tapped his foot impatiently, worriedly as he watched the entrance to Zora's fountain unwaveringly.

King Zora was alive and defrosted, jerking slightly in an attempt to keep his massive bulk warm following the thawing. Sheik had filled him in on the situation as it stood and the King in turn had told him to go to the Zora shop where they stocked the tunic Link required. He had even given him a slip so that he could get it free…how generous, considering they had just saved his life.

Sheik jostled again, murmuring words to the 'gossip stone' that sat (for some reason) in the throne room requesting the time. 5:30pm.

That was it. He had waited an hour for Link since he had left the cavern and he wasn't about to wait any longer.

Climbing to his feet he requested permission to re-enter Zora's fountain, barely waiting from the grant from the monarch before he was pulling himself up the ledge and into the water beyond.

By the time he was on the third disc of ice, Sheik was fuming at Link, ready to berate him for being so late as soon as he found him…and Sheik wasn't the type to loose his temper easily.

Angrily, he turned, throwing a needle blade into the eye of an Octorok that had popped up ton investigate why the ice it had been resting under was rocking. And it was lucky that it had decided to…although not for the Octorok, admittedly.

There was a figure dressed in green lying by the isle at the other side of the fountain and Sheik called to him, growing even more irritated when the Hylian didn't give as response.

Grumbling, Sheik headed back to the feeding platform for the late Jabu-Jabu, having to make his way around the area to reach the Hylian, lest he wanted to swim…which would be an extremely bad idea in water of that temperature.

Link was still in the same position as when Sheik had called him once he had come into view again, and the Sheikah felt his heart lurch. There was no reason for him to just be lying there, half in the water unless…

He broke into a sprint, splashing through the shallows across to the island that Link was collapsed on, squinting through the dark. Days drew in and gave way to night early nowadays.

Sheik skidded across the platform, using the water clinging to his footwear to allow him to slide and he jerked to a stop once he had reached the Hylian, falling to his knees beside him.

He was alive and still conscious, but barely and Sheik brushed the fabric of Link's collar aside as he reached to check his pulse, finding it cold and wet.

'_Goddesses he swam here…'_

"Link? Link? Can you hear me?"

A response was mumbled through numb lips, unintelligible and Sheik stood, grabbing Link under the arms and dragging him fully onto the land, into the recess of a cliff. It had been a full cave once…it was just a pity it wasn't anymore.

Grabbing a charm from the front of the inside of his cowl, Sheik snapped it, igniting it, lighting the area with soft fire light, using it to check over the Hylian.

His eyes were open, but distant, and he was breathing….but his skin was pale and his lips starting to turn blue.

Cursing, Sheik grabbed an armful of dry scrub from a nearby dead plant, building a fire with it and setting the charm in its centre before pulling Link into a more sheltered spot beside the fire. He cradled him gently, supporting his upper body with one arm while the other brushed wet hair from his face.

There was no way he could move the Hylian in the condition he was in currently…and Zora's domain, the nearest full shelter wasn't anywhere near warm as it was. The few remaining Zora's he had found wouldn't allow him to light a fire down in there anyway.

With no choice, Sheik resorted to the most basic survival skills at his disposal to keep Link alive through the night…and that meant stripping him of the wet clothes first and foremost, noting the bloody tears in the clothing where something had punctured his back. Ice it was, half-melted, lodged in the flesh of Link's back.

Laying the semi-conscious Hylian on the floor, he systematically stripped him of his clothing, until he was clad only in a pair of tight black under shorts…even they were wet, but the material would dry quickly with the fire nearby. With Link nearly naked in front of him, he pulled off the cowl that had got wet when he had held him earlier, before cuddling the hero against him again, using one hand to arrange the clothes by the fire, long blonde hair falling about his shoulders as he worked.

Once the clothes were arranged enough to dry, he sank well into the recess, pulling Link with him so that Hylian was all but lying atop him, his head resting on his shoulder, arms limply hanging in front of him, his back to the fire and Sheik pulled the fragments of ice out of his back slowly, not wanting to cause the young man more pain than was necessary.

Staring down at the Hylian whose eyes had closed, he felt that surge of protectiveness course through him again and he tightened his grip on him.

"Link?" he tried rousing him again and this time his eyes fluttered open fully, rolling upwards to look at him.

"…It's c...cold…"Link stuttered, shivering in Sheik's arms.

"I know," his arm rubbed unconsciously up and down Link's back "Link…I need you to stay conscious until you warm up…"

"…OK…" but even as the word escaped his lips his eyes drifted shut again.

"Link, eyes open," his eyelids fluttered again, struggling to open, but somehow, he managed "You need to talk to me to stay awake…"

"…about….what?"

"Anything…"

Link nodded slightly. "Ok…"

"Link…"

"…wh…how…how about you…t-teach me…the next song for warping?"

"How will music help you stay awake?"

"..cos I'll con..c..entrate to learn it…"

"You can't play the Ocarina at the moment."

"…teach me…anyway?"

"As you wish." Sheik gave in, reaching for the harp that lay under his discarded cowl, rolling on top of Link slightly to grab it.

He rolled back into his previous position, his arm still around Link's back.

"Link…I can't play with only one hand."

"s…sit up properly."

Sheik stared at the top of Link's head quizzically but did as told, realising what Link was planning when he lay back against him, pressing his back to Sheik's chest.

The Sheikah wriggled slightly, all too aware of the position he and Link were now in and he took a deep, steadying breath before he positioned the harp in front of Link's chest, his other hand reaching under his arm to reach the strings.

"…Wha…what's it called?" Link whispered, watching Sheik's fingers intently, just as aware of Sheik's heat and body behind him as the Sheikah was of his.

"Serenade of Water." He whispered back, his voice equally hushed.

His eyes drifted shut once again as he played and he leaned forwards, fingers plucking at strings, his chest pressed firmly against Link's slowly warming back.

The slow, plucked notes floated around them and it lulled Sheik…until Link jerked in his arms.

"Link?" his voice was slightly panicked as he dropped the golden harp to the side.

"Just keeping you awake…too...if I have to stay…awake so do you."

Link turned in his arms as he answered, turning so he could rest his head on Sheik's shoulder again, curling his body up even as Sheik wrapped his arms around him.

"Are there words…to go with the song?" he asked, staring at the wall, his voice growing stronger as he spoke, as if the power of the music had leant him its strength.

"Yes…"

"What are they?"

Sheik cleared his throat. "A childish dream becomes noble ambition, young love becomes deep affection, the clear water's surface reflects growth…listen to the serenade of water to reflect upon yourself."

His body hummed with the words as he spoke them, their truth hitting him.

"Kinda…"

"..Corny?" Sheik supplied, assuming that would be Link's response

"Deep and meaningful…was what I was going to go for…" Link shifted slightly, rolling his eyes up to meet Sheik's, mouth open to say something further…and stopped dead.

"…Link? Are you OK?" The Sheikah asked, concern flooding through him at the Hylian's stare. And then Link's mouth curved into a delighted smile, his lips their healthy pink hue again.

"What?"

"You…you're not wearing…"

Sheik's eyes strayed to the cowl he had taken off. "…So it seems." He turned his head away from Link letting his hair fall over his face, but then a cool hand against his face stopped him.

"Don't…please, I want to see you."

"Why?"

"…Because…I want to know you."

"You do know me…"

Link's hand applied a gentle pressure to his face, turning it back so he could take in the unveiled features.

"No, Sheik. I want to _know _you."

He shifted forwards in Sheik's arms, pressing himself firmly against him as his eyes roamed the tanned face.

"You're…"

"I'm?"

"…so_beautiful_" Link breathed

"What?" Sheik felt his eyes widen at the statement.

"You are…truly."

"…The cold has numbed your brain…"

Link's eyes narrowed slightly and he drew his cold body up slightly so that he was at eye level with the Sheikah. "So warm me up," he whispered, leaning forwards "and then we'll see if it's just the cold…"

Sheik sat up, knowing what the Hylian wanted and finding himself leaning forwards just as eagerly, his hand straying up to the back of Link's neck, holding him as their faces inched closer.

Warm breath feathered across his bare skin as Link rested his forehead against the Sheikah's, staring into red eyes and he tilted his head to the side, edging forwards, letting his eyes fall shut as his lips brushed the other man's.

Sheik's initial instinct as a Sheikah was to pull away from the intimate touch, lock away the desire and push Link back to an appropriate distance…but then his deeper instinct kicked in, the animal that wanted to be touched and held and he found himself wrapping his arms more firmly around the warming body as Link's tentative kiss ended.

Blue eyes opened, meeting his gaze squarely.

"…so…just the cold?"

Sheik grinned, shaking his head. Link melted.

--

Link opened his eyes slowly, aware of something wonderfully warm at his back as he stared up at a pink sunrise and he sat up, turning to look at Sheik sitting behind him.

He was awake, cowl still on the floor, a light smile playing across his thin lips as he turned to Link.

The Hylian leaned up in the Sheikah's arms, looking for another kiss and Sheik obliged, leaning in and pressing his lips against Link's with more confidence than the few shared the night before.

"We should get moving." he informed Link once the kiss had broken, trying to pull himself from beneath the Hylian.

"Do we have to?"

Another smile, and gods, didn't he seem relaxed this morning.

"Yes…the Zora's are waiting for our help."

Link snorted "Alright, fine."

He rolled to his feet, pulling on the now dry clothes that Sheik had stripped from him the night before and stood, staring at the sunrise for a moment.

A warm hand pressed against the small of his back and Link turned, nodding to his partner. Another day, another adventure…and for once he was looking forwards to what the day had in store for them.

* * *

Well, it's done people. First kissage is written and now it's up to you to tell me what you think of it.

Oh and incidentally, the Ice cavern scene with the keese was inspired by a cartoon by an artist called Hail-NekoYasha on entitled 'Ice princess is with stupid'. You should go and check out her work if you've got time, it's awesome.

Anyhoo, button pushing time now, see ya later.


	14. Just have faith

A.N: Well hello and welcome to another chapter of mystery, mayhem and man love. Exits are not to be used at any cost.

Now on a more serious note, I'd really like to thank everyone who's reviewed, for the extremely kind comments I've been recieving. I don't mean to sound sappy or anything, but it really means a lot to those of you who take the time to write such supportive comments. Admittedly I do respond to each person's review (when I have a contact address) to thank them, but I like to do it 'publicly' too. In particular to Mordecai Ezekiel who gave a rather lengthy and inspiring review. But also to the rest of you who review every chapter without fail. To date I don't think I've recieved any negatively toned reviews (except maybe 'Jenn' but then she didn't read the warnings anyway so it's her own fault and that was way back in chapter 5 and even then she only had a problem with the gay thing so...).

I think the reviews are now numbering in the late 80s, which is a frankly staggering number to me. The most I've ever recieved for a fic before now was 50-ish and that was for 20 odd chapters so this is really amazing to me.

And now that I've bored you to tears with my sappy, heartfelt speech, here's the stuff you actually wanted to read. By the way, the whole 'Dark Link vs. Link' thing is (probably) going to have it's own specific chapter because it's really important so this is just the run up to it. Nevertheless, please read and enjoy.

* * *

Just have faith

The sun beat down in heavy rays onto the two travellers who rode slowly across Hyrule field, their horses plodding along beneath the heat, clearly not eager to move all that much.

"Tell me why we can't just warp to the lake again…" Link requested, looking to his partner who rode beside him.

Sheik looked over to him, rolling his eyes. "Because the horses need exercise and I want you to understand the full scale of what has become of Lake Hylia."

"…Those are lame excuses…"

"Hmmm…"

"What's the real reason?" Link pulled Epona to the left so that he was as close to Sheik as possible, not failing to notice that Epona took the opportunity to nuzzle Thara.

Sheik sighed audibly.

"I…"

"Sheik," Link said the name softly, with a quiet insistence in his voice that made Sheik look into his eyes. "After everything last night can you not tell me?"

"I'm…anxious over the thought of you going through the temple alone. If what happened to you in the ice cavern hadn't occurred then I would be more at ease…"

Link's hand came to rest on Sheik's shoulder gently. "It was a one off Sheik, I'll be fine. Besides…I'm not going through the whole temple on my own…just bits of it, right?"

"Yes but…"

"Have faith in me."

Blue eyes caught red, silently imploring him.

"As you wish." The Sheikah nodded slightly and Link smiled warmly at him. Sheik melted.

They continued to ride side by side, in silence now, each man mulling over his own thoughts, knowing that there was only one thing that was important enough to occupy their minds right now. The up and coming water temple, and their inevitable separation.

Eventually Link jostled in the saddle, trying to stretch whilst nudging Epona in the sides in an attempt to make her move faster. It didn't work and he was forced to turn and give her a sharp slap on the flank causing the horse to prick up and quicken her pace.

"Lazy mare." Link muttered staring down at her mane. He winced as he leaned forwards to pat her neck, the puncture wounds around his shoulder blades pulling.

"If we went any slower we'd be at walking pace." Sheik commented, rummaging around in Thara's saddle bags to hand Link a bottle of potion. The Hylian took it ungratefully, pursing his lips in distaste before opening it and pouring a good portion of it into his mouth. His face was a picture of distaste as he swallowed the liquid.

"Tastes almost like blood," he gagged, corking it and handing it back to Sheik, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Maybe it is…" Sheik quirked his eyebrows at his companion, laughing at the expression on his face.

"We really do need to get on with this, y'know?"

Sheik had a feeling that the rhetorical question was aimed half at him and half at the horses.

"Epona…" Link whistled "…if you hurry up and take me to lake Hylia you can have all the frolic time you want with Thara."

As if understanding, the mare lifted her head fully, ears pricked and immediately sped up. Thara followed suit until both horses were cantering along the plains, their owners nearly standing in the saddles as they rode.

Link took in a deep breath of air as they rode, enjoying the feeling of freedom that came with the movement. Wind whipped his hair back from his face and he couldn't help but grin widely at the sensation.

Sheik stole a look at Link, the way he was nearly standing upright in the saddle, calf muscles gripping Epona's side, thighs acting as shock absorbers for every hard slam of hoof on earth, body moving in time with his horse's rhythm. He looked so carefree at the moment, despite the weight of the world on his shoulders and the Sheikah grinned as Link tilted his head back, closing his eyes as the wind rustled hair and clothes, whipping about his sturdy body, feeling fully at peace with the nature around them.

--

Link jerked in the saddle as Epona cleared the gates to Lake Hylia, resuming a normal riding position. Sheik followed close behind, the winding passage they were travelling down too narrow to allow them to ride side by side anymore.

The shadow warrior kept a close eye on the Hylian as they meandered through the passage, all too aware of the shock he was about to receive at the state of the lake. He glanced up at the sky, taking note of the sun's position. Early afternoon.

When he lowered his eyes again, he found himself looking into the end stretch of the passage and he kicked Thara into a trot to catch up to Link in the now widening passage as the horses pulled themselves up a slight hill.

Link gasped, his eyes wide at the lake's condition.

The sky overhead was darkening to grey, rain clouds gathering in anticipation of a storm, ready to spill their contents into the lake. Yet even if they did, the small pool of water left surrounding the central isle would only rise by a few centimetres at the most. Any more than that and it would be drained again by the creature inside the temple, using it to grow larger and stronger.

The hero stared, lost for words as he dismounted, kicking a tektite brutally as it pounded over to him, too absorbed by the sight of the empty crater to even contemplate killing it by sword. The over-grown pond skater pounded back towards him as Link stood stock still.

Sheik threw a needle at it, sending the creature staggering backwards with a hiss.

Link turned, drawing the Master Sword and threw it at the creature, staring at it coldly as the metal split it in half and it dissolved. The blade clattered to the floor.

"How…?" Link's voice was hushed, shocked as he walked towards the edge of the lake, boots crunching on dry, brown grass that had died from water deprivation. Sheik followed slowly, sensing danger at the low under current of anger in the hero's voice that ran beneath the child-like shock.

"The creature that dwells in the temple draws in the water for its own purpose. Growth and protection, as I understand it."

"How long?" the elder blonde asked, sinking down to his knees on the lakebed, running calloused fingers along dry, dusty earth, scooping a handful up and letting it trickle through his fingers back to the ground. As if he was throwing dirt on the coffin of someone he loved and respected.

"It's been like this nearly a month. The underground streams are beginning to grow dry as well…if they are not refilled within a few days, Hyrule will begin to suffer."

"The river at Zora's domain was low…"

"Yes. The underground currents feed into Zora's fountain. Half the water has been frozen as it is…"

Link stood suddenly, brushing dirt from his leggings and walking to the stone plateau that housed Zora's domain. The entrance was blocked with ice that spilled out onto the tiled base.

Link ran his fingers down it slowly, his face falling and then hardening in resolve. It was as if feeling the effects made it more real to him and he pulled away abruptly, looking to Sheik.

"I loved this place when I was a kid…the first time I saw the lake...it took my breath away. I've always loved being in the water…Saria used to say that I should've been born a Zora." He smiled wistfully at the memory.

Sheik listened quietly; the realisation of how much Link had lost in the 7 years and the rise to his destiny as the hero of time suddenly hitting him.

Link bit his lip, almost drawing blood as he stared out at the remaining puddle of water and he nodded to himself before turning to Sheik once more.

"Ganondorf has taken everything from me, everything I used to love. He's stolen my adolescence, 7 years of my life, my friend's…and now he's even stealing the life from the land that I love…I'm not going to let him do that anymore…"

There were tears in his eyes, sorrow and anger curling in the deep blue depths, just as the creature stirred within aquamarine depths of the temple.

Sheik stepped up to Link, pulling the mask down himself and kissing his partner firmly, offering support and agreement. His hand played at Link's ear as he spoke.

"Go and save the land you love…"

Link drew away, nodding, smiling wickedly, his eyes dark with power and purpose and he turned, running up the hill to retrieve his equipment.

Sheik paced up the hill slowly after him, watching as Link pulled the green tunic off and the blue tunic on, the iron soles that clipped to his boots being pushed into pockets.

He turned, grabbing his blade and sliding it into the scabbard on his back and with a parting look at Sheik, he headed for the temple, face set in resolve.

--

Wet and cold, in chilled Link to the bone as he sank to the depths of the temple, landing on its sandy floor and looking around. A blue strip of material, laced with Zoran scales was pulled across his nose and mouth…although how that enabled him to breath, he'd never understand. It was of little consequence as long as it did the job though.

Looking up he noted the intricate inscribings that were carved into the main pillar of the temple, the words in an unfamiliar ancient language. He turned away, staring around, looking for where to go next, realising he didn't know much about travelling through the temple's without a guide by his side. Be it Sheik or Navi, they had got him through in one piece one way or another.

Shaking his head and refusing to lose faith in himself this early on, he began walking around the floor, eyes scanning for danger and potential routes to take.

A blue passage on his left, flanked by torches looked promising and he trudged towards it, hating the iron soles on his boots already. It struck him as odd though, that there were _torches_in a _water _temple. Perhaps that meant the water level could be changed?

He passed by the empty torches, noting the patterns on the blue walls.

'_Blue…in a water temple, how very original…'_ Link thought as he swung his heavy foot around a corner, smiling when he noted it opened into a new room. And that smile quickly dropped when he saw the Zora standing with her back to him. It was clearly female from the shape of the hourglass figure and there was only one Zora he knew that actually looked female…

She must have heard the boot steps for she turned suddenly, shock playing over her face. It quickly turned to a delighted smile.

"Link!"

The sound, despite passing through perhaps several gallons worth of water to reach his ears, was still painfully clear and high and Link found himself wincing. _'Oh dear gods why can't some females go through having their voices breaking?'_

"You are Link, aren't you? I'd recognise that outfit anywhere…you always did have a rather odd fetish for wearing women's clothing didn't you? But then, who am I to talk? I walk around naked all the time…" she laughed, the sound resembling a chipmunk being gutted alive "But I must say the blue colour suits you better than green. Really complements your eyes…I tell you now, we'll look great walking up the aisle together…"

The Zoran Princess trailed off, apparently only just spotting the fact that Link was staring at her wide-eyed. If she had known what was running through his head she would've realised that the look was pure trauma incarnate.

"You know who I am…don't you Link? It's me, your fiancée, Ruto…Princess of the Zoras...any of this clicking in that tiny Hylian brain of yours? I'm only joking of course; I know you're smart really." Someone seemed to be killing another chipmunk as she opened her mouth and 'laughed' again.

Link jerked back in horror, mouth falling open beneath the mask.

"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago, Link!"

'_Gods I wish you had you bizarre woman…and I'm using that term in its loosest possible sense'_

"You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years."

'_Yes that's me. I'm terrible, mean, horrible. You don't want to marry me I'd abuse you terribly…oh gods no, it'd be the other way around. I'll be the only Hylian in history to be noted for his sex slavery to a Zora, never mind my role as the hero of time…'_

"But now is not the time to talk about love…"

"Ofankdegds…"

"What was that? I can't hear you under that mask…take it off."

Link waved his hands frantically in front of him.

"You can breathe without the mask on for a minute Link…that's what the Zora tunic does."

Hesitantly, Link pulled down the mask. Water flooded up his nose, but he found himself able to extract the oxygen from it. He really would've preferred it if he had an excuse not to talk to her though…

"Oh my god! You're so handsome. By Hylian standards anyway. You're no Zora prince, but you'll do…"

Link stared.

"Oh Link I'm kidding you're gorgeous really! Oh, I'm in such a weird mood right now!" Another chipmunk died.

"Uh…shouldn't we get down to business Ruto?"

"Ohhh…" her hands clasped over her chest "I love it when you talk dirty Link…."

"Gah! I…uh,,I ah…."

"Oh Link. I'm just kidding…we can't do that until we're married." Her fins flicked in a manner that Link supposed would be considered flirtatious.

Her mouth opened again and he winced, praying there was a heaven for chipmunks.

--

Sheik sat at the top of the drained water temple, eyes scanning the floors below for any sign of Link. Aquatic spike balls ran ain circles far below, pattering tiny troughs and peaks into the sand. It was as if they were sharks, waiting for him to fall from the top floor any second now. That wasn't going to happen though.

He wasn't quite sure how long he'd been waiting for the hero now. Time seemed to become meaningless inside the ancient temples…he was sure that it had been a couple of hours at least. That's what it felt like anyway…when separated from Link, time seemed to go both incredibly slowly and unthinkably quickly.

A door slam echoed around the main room of the temple and Sheik jerked, becoming embarrassed despite his solitude that he had been caught off guard and he stood and stretched, trying to remain vigilant.

Sensitively trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps and water running, rising to the mid level of the temple, pumped in by invisible currents and then there was a door opening, the sound of bars sliding down.

It took all of Sheik's willpower not to get up and run to watch Link as he continued to make his way around the temple but he managed it, sitting back down on his ledge, listening to Link's steps. They were light, quick and regular…meaning that he was still physically ok. Dangling his legs over the side of the ledge, the shadow warrior watched one of the blue tektites that had re-spawned splashing its way over the surface of the water, before standing idly, waiting for the hero to return.

'_You and me both…'._

Shuffling backwards, he reclined against the cream walls, closing his eyes, ears picking up faint sounds that played among the temples walls. Crashing boulders, gushing water, the patter of spikes against a hard floor. A deep groan from far within the temple.

A lullaby whistling through the air, soothing and summoning.

Sheik opened his eyes, watching the water level rise and climbing to his feet, heading for the niche where he had seen the Triforce symbol.

And standing there, as expected, was Link. A very wet and slightly exasperated looking Link, but it was him nevertheless and he was in one piece. That in itself was good enough for Sheik.

Link turned from the symbol carved onto the wall to watch the water rise, noticing Sheik awaiting him, and he smiled, diving from the ledge into the water, swimming to the surface to meet the other man. He pulled himself out, grinning, dripping water onto the formerly dry level.

"Howdy."

"Well…quite."

Link sniggered. "Look look look. Look it, Sheik, lookit, lookit, lookit."

"I'm lookiting but I don't know what I'm lookiting at."

"…Lookiting?"

"You started it."

"Yeah, well, anyway," Link gestured to himself "In one piece! See, I told you I'd be fine and the Ice Cavern was a fluke."

"I'm glad."

"You're not the only one."

Sheik smiled, snorting at the comment.

"I have to say though…" Link began conversationally, looking around "I really hate this temple."

"You hate all the temples. I should know. I'm the one you complain about them to."

"Heh. Yeah but this one's worse. It's not the atmosphere, or even the environment but….the damned mechanisms!...up and down with the water levels.

It's like 'raise it to the top'. No, wrong. Fine, lower it to the bottom again. Wrong again. Middle level. Never in a million years you fairy boy! I mean come on, what is it with these places?!"

Sheik sniggered "They're designed to test you."

"Including my patience?"

"I don't know about that, but if they are they're certainly working."

"Hmph." The Hylian folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, and did you _have_to save Ruto?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She kept blathering on about our 'engagement' when I met her and laughing like a chinchilla being put through a mangle. Honestly, have you ever heard it?"

"…I can't say I've had the pleasure, no."

"Lucky git. OK, I always thought it'd be _woefully_unlikely that she'd moved on but…but…"

"Link…focus on what's important here." Sheik rested his hand on the Hylian's wet shoulder, water soaking into the bandages wrapped about his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, defeat the evil, save the world."

"You were eager earlier this afternoon."

"That was before I met Ruto again. She tends to change your perspective on things if you're in her presence more than…" Link tapped a finger against his lips as if deep in thought, head tilted up to look at the ceiling. "…say, five seconds?"

"I didn't find her that irritating."

"One, you're a very patient person. Two, she doesn't try to glomp you."

"…Glomp?"

Link waved a hand vaguely in a 'doesn't matter' gesture.

"She sends her thanks to you as well, by the way….I don't. I send thoughts of pain filled deaths to you…"

"Thank you ever so."

The hero grinned in his usual heart melting manner.

"So, back to saving the world…I think the next few rooms don't actually need the Zora tunic…according to this very wet piece of parchment which was once a map and is now…a very soaked piece of parchment that resembles a chamois leather…" he brought out the sopping paper, holding it for Sheik to see.

"Wonderful."

"Yeah," Link clenched the parchment in his fist, wringing the water out. "Are you coming then?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Does a bear crap in the woods?"

Sheik rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm coming."

"Excellent," Link grinned, rubbing his hands together in a very disturbing manner. "Onward faithful companion…to the next room we go! Tally ho!"

He ran along the ledge, arm extended and pointing confidently towards the ceiling, the other hand clenched as if holding a rein and all the time clicking his tongue.

Sheik shook his head as if a father following his over-excited three year old son around, stalking behind the jogging Hylian and leaping across the gap to the next room.

A large pit, sloped steeply on either side, descended into nothingness, platforms with targets on them running on a chain down the slopes.

"We have to go from one to the next? Oh this'll be fun." Link spat, pulling out the hookshot and walking to the edge and then sliding down the slope onto the single platform on the entrance's side that raised and lowered periodically. Sheik followed, catching hold of his partner to stop him from flying off the end.

"Thanks. And now I repay the favour."

"How?"

"Well Sheik, I know you're amazingly athletic and bendy etc etc. but uh, do you think you can jump all the way to the other side?"

"Possibly…but I'm not willing to attempt it with that drop."

"A wise decision, my friend. Now, wrap your arms around my waist and hang on…"

Sheik didn't need to be told twice and he stepped up to Link, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his chest to Link's back. Through the wet clothing that clung to Link's back he could feel the heat of Link's body, the smooth muscles underneath flexing as the Hylian aimed for a target.

"And now you're glomping me."

Sheik didn't have time to respond as Link let the chain loose and the hookshot wrenched them to the other side. Reluctantly, Sheik let go of Link and somersaulted onto the next platform up, again and again, until he reached the top, killing the few monsters once he'd arrived.

Link clambered over the ledge, panting.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Thank you fro letting me 'glomp' you."

Link grinned. "My pleasure." Panting, he and Sheik walked into the next room, making their way to the other side.

"Raise, lower, raise, lower," Link complained as he killed a like-like standing before an ornately patterned door. "Not exactly for variation are these architects?"

Sheik snorted, turning back to look into the room they had just crossed when he thought he'd heard something.

"Link, go into the next room. I'll catch up with you."

"Sure." Link slapped him on the shoulder, turning and entering the next room.

Sheik flipped over the spikes, staring out over the room and seeing nothing but water rippling quietly. Frowning and figuring that he must have imagined it as a result of being over cautious he returned to the door, grasping the knob and twisting it.

The door didn't budge.

Irritated, he slammed a fist against the lock before trying again. It barely even shook and Sheik stood back, staring at it, heart beginning to speed up in a panic at the realisation that he was separated from his companion.

Inside the room, Link screamed in horror and agony.

* * *

Other candidates for insults at Ruto's laugh were: a gopher being bashed with a golf club and a guinea pig being struck by lightening. If you're interested. Personally I think chinchilla through a mangle was the best but I'm warped like that (and I've applied for a uni course in animal behaviour and welfar :S).And yes...I did modify Ruto's speech ever so slightly. But I enjoyed it. Laughs maniacally

Also, I'm doing a few pieces of art relating to this fic (they might not be very good because I'm not a fantastic artist but they're being done anyway) thanks to a comment Miyavi Fangirl made. First one should be up within a few days on my deviantart account if anyone's interested. There's another, cooler, one on the way as well, but that might take a week or two. Incidentally, if you're into arty stuff and feel like doing something based on this fic, please do and then send me a copy/ link. I'd love to see them if anyone does any.

So now it's off to revise for exams (2 on thursday!Gah! Why did I take chemistry in the first place? I should've stuck with English, Art and Biology.)

Now. It's that time again. Button pushing commence. Please!


	15. Reflect upon your Darkness

A.N: Well my kind readers, you have done it. For the first time since I've been writing (which was when I was like 12...so it's not far off 6 years now) I have recieved 100 reviews. And counting.

I thank each and everyone of you deeply. I know I thank you every chapter and every one of you that I can respond to, but to get to 100 is just...wow, is all I can say. Thank you all so so much, no exceptions. You're all great. I'm actually lost for words (for once).

Now, on a more fan-fic based note: long one, again. Very important one too.

**Warning: **This chapter contains mild references/ allusions to rape and a bit of unwanted heavy petting...you've been warned. I have a feeling you're going to read regardless lol.

So, on with the chapter:

* * *

Reflect upon your Darkness

It was cold. Colder than any other part of the temple and it immediately put Link on edge, the chill seeming unnatural in the midst of a temple that was otherwise bearable.

Standing by the door that he could've sworn he had heard click, he scanned the room. It was empty, vast and eerie. Fog laced the air, oppressive and thick, blocking the sight of where the room actually ended.

Water rippled around the few sandy banks dotted around the room, one at the far end where he could just make out another door…one creating an island around a single, dead tree.

Confused, he stepped into the silvered water, noting that it didn't seem entirely liquid…it was more like melted steel, rippling thickly, clinging to his boots as he walked to the tree.

It was black and broken, sat on its own like a child that was too shy to make friends. Link reached out, running his fingers along the trunk, his fingers coming away oily and he rubbed them, looking back to the door, wondering where Sheik was. He could've done with his advice right about now.

The room's lack of enemy was disconcerting too and Link eventually edged around the tree, walking to the door on the other side of the room.

Barred.

The Hylian frowned. Large, empty rooms usually meant some kind large enemy dwelt inside but there was no sign of any life other than his own. He breathed out nervously, his breath condensing into a cloud of mist that swirled in front of him, seeming to loiter before it finally dispersed into the rest of the haze.

The tree. That was the only thing in the room that seemed to have any relevance and he walked back to it, running his hand over it again, reaching up to uppermost branch.

Pain shot through his finger and he yanked his hand away, finding that he had slit his finger open on a hidden black thorn. Blood collected on the tip of it now and Link backed away into the shallow water, squeezing blood from the wound, sure the tree would have some kind of poison in it.

Crimson fell from his finger, dropping to the water, disturbing its smooth silver surface.

Link stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking and spitting out blood into water.

And then pain shot across his shoulders in a wide sweep, breaking the skin on the back of his neck. He cried out in alarm and pain, spinning, his finger still clutched in his hand.

Terror and confusion. It flared in his heart and mind at the sight of the man before him. It was _him_.

Pounding on the door he had entered through registered distantly in his mind, but it took a back seat to the …creature…in front of him.

It was silver, veined with black. Silver-white hair that shimmered and reflected a none existent black hung into bloody, pupil-less eyes. Sightless and yet somehow it knew his every movement.

Link took a step back, watching as it copied him, one leg stretched behind but it…_his…_ sword was still in its hand.

The blade was black, the hilt white, and the gem that warned off evil from the Master Sword was red and glowing.

Link wondered if it was the exact opposite…if it warned off the good and pure of heart.

Drawing his own sword and shield Link sank back into a more battle ready stance. Blood dripped from his shoulders, soaking the blue material of his clothing and he panted, expecting an attack any second.

Nothing.

"What the…?"

"Are you confused, my light? Does your own reflection scare you?" Its voice trickled from its open mouth like water, smooth and strong. It was unnerving.

"What are you?"

"I am you. Or rather, I am your dark side…the side of your soul that yearns to see pain and fear and death. The part of you that has grown stronger every day since you were captured by my master…"

"Ganon."

The figure nodded "His lordship realises that there is nothing more disturbing than the truth…you would have yourself believe that you are in control of your emotions, but you've felt me before now, haven't you? It was _us _who threatened the cheating ranch hand; it was _us_that defeated the phantom of the Master…"

Link shook his head. "That was me…that was my strength…"

The shadow laughed. "Same thing, my brother. I am you, you are me. We are shadow and we are light, two sides of the same coin…"

"I don't…"

"Ah but of course….you don't need me to be your shadow, do you?...You have your _shadow warrior _for that…your little Sheikah sweetheart…"

Link scowled at the mention of Sheik.

"Don't you even…"

"What? Mention him?…but Link…he's my boyfriend too. It's me who flirts with him, it's me who lusts for him…you just think it's you."

Link growled. "Even if you are my dark side, it's not you he wants…"

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure he's not attracted to the darkness in you because it's in him too? Are you sure it's not me he wants?"

The blade of the Master Sword was swiped towards the mirror image in seconds, only to be parried and flung back.

"So impatient aren't you, brother?"

"I won't let you defile Sheik's name…he's nothing like what you think…"

"What_we_ thinkThey're your thoughts too.."

"No.."

"Denial does not make it any less real, Link. He is the shadow of the Hylians and the Sheikah do the work that the pure and good can't…"

"For the greater good…"

Dark Link laughed. "He's warped your mind. The Sheikah are good at deception and tricks, they're a cunning race…they do not wear their hearts on their sleeves as you do Link."

"Shut up," Link growled, fist closing around his sword, anger rising in his chest "'Shadow' is just a name. A label given to things because people need to categorize and fit everything into neat little boxes. Not everything can be clearly classified…and people, including the Sheikah, are no exception. The name given to his race in general doesn't make it true of him."

The words were coming thick and fast through anger now, and Link could feel the blackness rising with every heartbeat. Except it wasn't making him stronger and lending him its strength. It was weakening him.

"You understand now don't you Link?"

The hero trembled, staggering a little.

"Your anger is your darkness. Your anger is me and the angrier you get, the stronger I become. You're a sucker for words and taunts."

Link panted, feeling his muscles growing tired already.

"If you're my dark side…then why are you harming me? You're only half without me."

"Ah not so, my brother. This temple, this room, acts as a stabilizer. It is in this room only that we can kill one another and survive. If you die in this room, I will live and 'you' in spirit become darkness incarnate."

"And if I kill you…"

The shadow laughed. "You're hopeful."

He walked towards his light, swiping at Link who countered, bringing his blade up to lock with his other half's. The darkness smiled at him, their faces mere centimetres apart.

"Tell me Link…can you conquer yourself?"

And then he was pushing Link away, sending him stumbling backwards. The shadow pressed his foot into the 'water' gaining his footing before lunging for his opposite, sword whipping in an upwards arc in an attempt to cleave him in two.

Link brought up his shield, feeling metal scrape against it leaving a scar in the patterned front. The pressure eased and he pulled the shield aside, running for his twin and stabbing at him.

It parried, lunged. Link countered, swiped. It blocked then stabbed. He guarded and leapt.

Link jumped for it, sending the Master Sword in a downwards arc to slam into his shadow's blade. The swords locked and the men pushed against one another.

They should have been equal in speed, stamina, strength, agility.

_Should._

They didn't. Dark Link was stronger, powered by Link's own darkness, his anger at the taunts about Sheik.

And boy, didn't he know it.

A flash of silver teeth under black lips was all Link managed to see before the tackle caught him in the chest, shield slamming into ribs sending him sprawling back into that sliver of silvered water. He gasped, coughed, trying desperately to bring air into his body when his lungs didn't seem to want to. His chest heaved as Dark Link approached, stepping carefully over the dropped Master Sword to stand over Link.

His foot slammed down on a shoulder, pinning his light counterpart to the floor, grinning as he ground his boot into the shoulder, watching his prey with a perverse sense of satisfaction at his grimace of pain.

Link gagged, still trying to bring air into his lungs as a black bladed sword rested at his collar, toying with the skin underneath.

The shadow drew blood as he drew images, slamming his other foot onto Link's right hand as the Hylian lifted it, his blade skating across the skin as it sliced, creating whirlpools of crimson on white skin. The images spilt up his neck, his jaw and Link yelped as the sword reached the base of his ear and slipped, leaving a gash that split his cheek, nearly meeting the corner of his lips.

"Oops," Dark Link sniggered, the tip of his sword tracing the line from top to bottom. In a flash of what seemed to be inspiration he brought the blade to the base of the gash, carving a tear drop at the base of the wound, followed by a series of smaller droplets.

The hero clenched his teeth as Dark Link added lines above a below, curving gently.

Link didn't know what the hell he had drawn, but he was damned if he was going to let him continue. Anger rose, swelled and he clenched his fists, watching as Dark Link shifted slightly.

He bucked, his shadow falling him from atop him and he rolled to the side grabbing the sword and discarding the shield. There was no way he was playing the defensive. Not now. Not to this guy.

Snarling he, sank back, his left leg planted behind him, sword clenched in both hands as he held it over his left shoulder, pointing straight for the darker twin.

It charged as expected and Link tensed, waiting for the attack. It slammed into the sword trying to knock it aside and it took all of his strength to resist as he shifted his weight and kicked out, his foot sinking into the shadow's stomach. He gasped, reeling backwards, hunching in pain and growling.

The shade charged at him with a new vigour, his blows raining fast and heavy, beating down his already weaker, slower opponent.

Despair. It flashed in Link's eyes and through it, Dark Link grew, sneering and taunting as he beat Link back, whispering words of hate and anger that sliced through a fragile mind.

His back hit the wall. There was a sword arcing towards his head. He ducked, bolted forwards, tackling his enemy's stomach, sword swinging up wildly.

It hit, caught, tore a gash in the shadow's right cheek, the same wound on the opposite side. The reflection gasped, staggering backwards.

"What?…you couldn't possibly…" He lifted his fingers to his cheek, feeling the wound and pulling them away, finding them coated in blood.

It was red. Human.

His brow lowered into a frown at the liquid and he lifted his head to look at Link.

"What the hell have you done to me?"

Link stepped back, readying his sword as he anticipated an attack. "What have you done to me?!"

"I…don't know what you're talking about…"  
"This," Dark Link swiped his hand through the air, droplets of blood whistling from his fingers into the silver water. "I can't bleed…I'm shadow. I can't be harmed…I exist in the hearts of all people."

"People can cleanse their hearts, my brother," Link snarled.

"…If they can cleanse themselves of darkness…" red eyes hardened, locking onto the hero "They I can cleanse myself of light!"

He ran at him again, sword crashing against Link's, knocking the blade out of his hand. It crashed to the floor, showering the combatants with silver droplets forcing Link to jump back to avoid the swipe of Dark Link's blade.

Dark Link grinned, knowing he had got him on the run, following him closely. Link panted, skidding in the water, trying to make his way back to where the Master Sword lay, aware that if he didn't get it back soon he was going to suffer an extremely unpleasant death.

And suddenly there was a heavy blow to his side, metal crashing into his hip. He fell, landing heavily on the floor as Dark Link circled to his left side whilst he tried to roll upright. A boot collided with his stomach and he gasped, air being driven from his lungs for the second time that day. Except that before, he had been able to regain his breath. Now, Dark Link thrust his foot into his lighter half's stomach, again and again and again, bringing tears to the crippled Hylian's eyes.

The blade was raised, high above the shadow's head and then it was plunging, straight towards his stomach.

Link flailed, kicking up, managing to knock the edge away from his torso, sending it skimming towards his thigh. It landed heavily, drawing itself through thick flesh and muscle.

He screamed, exhaling all the air he had only just managed to collect it one long gasp. And Dark Link was still standing over him.

"So this is how the hero..."

"Link!"

The cry was accompanied by desperate pounding on the door, the Sheikah who was locked out trying desperately to get in and aid his lover.

"You look out for one another," the shade's voice drowned out the Sheikah's hammering of the door. "How cute…"

He could no longer hear Sheik as he called to him, his voice lost under the sound of Dark Link's and the thudding of his heart in his ears. But it was enough.

Link couldn't defeat shadow with darkness…so the only way to beat him was with light and love. Everything that Sheik gave his life.

Powered by heart he kicked out, grabbing the black blade as it whistled towards him again, feeling it bite into his right palm. He clung onto it, using his shadow's weight to pull himself up, releasing the sword as he used his momentum to deliver a roundhouse kick.

The heel of his boot caught Dark Link in the jaw, knocking him back, the kick so high that Sheik would've been proud if he had seen it.

He clenched his jaw. Turning, he ran for the dropped sword, snatching it from the silver water's grasp and spinning to face his enemy as he ran towards him.

Warmth and love coursed through his veins, as important now as the adrenaline and blood that was fuelling his body, driving him to victory.

He sprinted to meet the reflection, lifting his sword as it aimed for his head. A calculated blow deflected it harmlessly, shockwaves rippling up his arm.

The black blade was snapped to the left, targeting his shoulder and Link's own blade was already ahead of it, driving it back towards him.

Dark Link was almost flailing now, reigning blow after blow that weakened each time onto his enemy and each one was neatly deflected and blocked. He gasped as silver clashed with black, white blade knocking the weapon out of his hand.

His body shuddered. He gasped, choked, stained fingers reaching up the metal that had plunged through his neck, slicking it with blood.

Link watched, numb, as his twin slid from the blade, collapsing into the water. He staggered back, eyes locked with dimming red gaze until there was no life in that face. Just a corpse.

He had conquered himself.

--

Sheik heard the screams, the crash of blades, metal striking metal, stepping away from the door. His hands were sore, red from pounding the door, bandages offering no protection for a change.

Silence.

He felt nauseous with worry at the lack of battle cries, hearing only a steady 'drip, drip, drip' that reminded him of his solitude at that moment.

At any other time, it wouldn't have bothered him but since meeting Link…

Shakily he reached for the door, placing a hand on it and pushing gently. Something clicked and the door swung open.

Sheik stepped in hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to see the outcome of the battle between Link and…whatever it was he had fought.

Water rippled beneath his feet as he walked, heading for the figure that lay crouched in front of a dead tree.

Blonde hair, darkened by water, curled over a dark blue collar and Sheik sprinted, his heart lightening at the knowledge that his Link was safe and well. He skidded, splitting the water as he headed for his partner, stopping himself on the sandy bank of the island.

Link was hunched, shaking, the Master Sword lying by his side and when Sheik laid his hand gently on the Hylian's shoulder, he jumped, whipping around to face him.

He relaxed upon recognising the other man, shoulders lowering, allowing the other blonde to take his face in his hands, bandaged fingers running gently over wound-patterned flesh.

"Link? What was…"

His right hand, stained with blood from his cleaved palm, was already pointing at a fallen figure. Sheik stood, hand trailing across Link's shoulders as he moved to examine the corpse.

It was...humanoid, the same height as Link, the same build, same clothes, same sword. Realisation dawning on him, he hesitantly crouched down to examine the corpse's face. Link…in silver with black lips and white hair…

He pulled away quickly, understanding what the shadow before him was, disturbed by the idea that half of Link was now dead. True it was a dark side of him but…Link was still suffering from it and surely some darkness was beneficial to the human condition?

Link needed a hatred of Ganondorf to win.

Sheik returned to his companion's side, settling on his left and pulling him into an embrace. Link was stiff in his arms and Sheik leant forwards brushing hair back from the blonde's face to examine his cheek and neck more fully.

Swirling patterns danced up the pale flesh of his neck, darkening crimson contrasting in high ridges scrawled up his jaw. The design wasn't unlike the wrought iron design of his bedroom window.

On his cheek, the circular patterns continued, framing an image of a weeping eye like ivy surrounding an idyllic cottage door.

Eventually the Hylian sighed, relaxing into the Sheikah's touch.

"Are you OK?"

Sheik started at the question, eyeing Link surreptitiously.

"Surely it should be me asking you that?"

"Probably. But you didn't."

"Because you're obviously not."

Link waved a hand. "I'm fine." but the lack of conviction in his voice was obvious and he sighed again, curling against Sheik fully.

Sheik welcomed the now familiar feeling of Link in his arms, feeling comforted by the Hylian's solid form against his. He just hoped it was working the other way around too.

"We should move on," Link murmured after a moment, stirring in Sheik's arms.

"You need to rest. You're in shock."

The hero shook his head. "I will do but…not in here. I…I don't want to be near…it…him…_me_…' The last word was quiet and pained.

"Link…he is not all of you, he is only part of you. A part that existed in you, and still exists in me and Ruto, Princess Zelda, Malon, Saria…everyone has a dark side. Everyone has sin. Do not be so ashamed of the fact that you have beaten yours."

"…If I've beaten it, why don't I feel clean and pure?"

"…Perhaps purity is not something one can easily feel. Do not trouble yourself over it for the moment…we have other things to dwell on."

Link nodded. "Yeah…we have to thaw out Zora's domain."

Sheik nuzzled his ear in agreement and a weak smile flittered across Link's lips.

The elder blonde stood suddenly, grabbing the Master Sword and sheathing it, offering a hand to Sheik. "Shall we go?"

The Sheikah nodded, taking Link's hand but pulling himself to his feet, not wanting to harm the already injured warrior further. He noted the limp he was sporting and was immediately at his side, his arm around his waist, supporting him as he walked.

Link stared down at his reflection in the water, watching it fragment and disperse when ripple's from Sheik's feet disturbed it.

They stopped on the sandy bank by the exit and Link let his head droop whilst Sheik opened the door.

A thud resounded in the room a second later.

"It's locked…"

"What? But I've just…"

Their eyes met, ideas forming at he same time and they spun around quickly, eyes locking onto the sight of dark Link's body as it melted into water, staining it black.

And the darkness was moving in ropy tendrils, slithering through water in oily whips, gliding eel like towards them.

It was at their feet within seconds, rearing from the water like a snake.

Sheik stepped in front of Link without hesitation.

"Sheik! Don't even…"

"I'm already shadow!" the warrior snapped, cutting his partner's argument off, spreading his arms, eyes locked on the blackness as it raised above their heads.

"It can't harm me."

It plunged at him and Sheik felt the substance slam into him, a sensation of cold, wet flesh slapping his skin, travelling _through_him.

He had never experienced a sense of violation before now…the feeling of solid darkness twisting through his gut, strangling his own weak light.

But this was only a fragment of darkness, an iota of its power and he spun, ignoring the wrenching in his stomach…only to have it replaced a second later by worry at the sight of his mate.

He was standing stiffly, head knocked back, reams of blackness feeding into his flesh like water. It was threading through his body, twining through organs and mind, replacing blood with oil.

Link was gagging against the invasion, the infection and Sheik found himself unable to do anything but stare in silent horror as the hero was consumed by darkness.

--

He had fallen to the floor sometime ago, and Sheik was still sat by his side, water rippling around his body.

The infected Hylian's hand lay awkwardly in the water, causing it to flow outwards from his hand as his pulse beat through his skin, powering miniature waves.

Sheik had no idea what to do, feeling helpless and scared at the predicament, his partner's state. He had called out to him, touched his hand, talked to him, kissed his forehead as he lay on the floor in the vain hope that it would awaken him from this catatonic state. It hadn't obviously and the Sheikah was at his wits end.

This was why his people forbade him from forming attachments. If he hasn't been concerned about Link's wellbeing he would have left in the first few minutes following the attack to go and discover what needed to be done to revive him. But he had fallen for the hero and so he couldn't.

A finger, threaded with black, twitched beneath his hand that clasped the Hylian's and Sheik started, pulling away, unsure what to expect from him.

He was infected after all.

Crouching, Sheik backed off, giving the hero room, watching anxiously as he stirred, eyelashes fluttering, head rising slowly.

He yawned, long and strong, as if he had taken a comfortable nap for the last few years and then shakily climbed to his feet. His eyes alighted on Sheik and a look of surprise flashed across his face. He looked down quickly, staring at his hands, examining his body.

And he grinned.

"Now…this is interesting…" the voice was Link's…the words were not and Sheik tensed every muscle at those few words, senses going into over mode, inundating with feelings of danger and fear, instinct telling him to run.

The head tilted, bird-like, as Dark Link eyed him. "So you're Sheik," he laughed "I'd not seen you before now. Link," he spat the name out "was always in control of this body…and when he's in control, I cannot see."

"So he can't see me as we speak?"

"No…but he knows you're here. He's calling for you…and he can hear your words. It's interesting that he is able to connect to this world through one sense at not the others, don't you think?"

Sheik growled. "I don't really care what the recessive side can and can't do as long as you give me the hero back."

"The hero? Did you hear that Link? A bit cold, don't you think?"

"Give me _my _hero back."

"Aww, how sweet. ..but I think not. It's fun, you know, actually being able to see and hear," he brought a bloody palm up to his face, licking the blood away slowly "and taste."

His eyes flicked up, darkest blue, the shade that Sheik saw whenever Link was angry. "I wonder…will you be so good as to give me a chance to touch and feel?"

He stepped forwards, slow and powerful, an attempt to intimidate. Sheik stood firm, his heart screaming to run, battering itself against his ribs in its panic. He wouldn't run though. He had to get Link back.

"No."

"Why not? All I'm asking is to be allowed to feel another person, to feel skin against skin…to feel what it is to kiss…is that so wrong?"

"It is coming from you."

"Why?! Why is it any different coming from me than it is coming from Link?!"

"…You don't wish to touch and feel and kiss to connect with another living creature…you want it to feel alive and in control."

"So? Link wants to touch you…you want to touch Link…this is his body."

"But it's your mind. I don't want the body without the soul."

"But you'd take the soul without the body?"

"If it were possible and if I had to choose…"

"For a shadow warrior, you're pathetically sappy and cute. I heard the Sheikah were tough, resilient, cold…emotionally dead and stunted. Call it what you want, the Sheikah have always been a puppet on a string…and the Hylian's are your puppeteers."

"It is the way of the world. It is my lot in life and I accepted it…"

"Until you met Link…"

"Quiet! You have no place in this world, demon. It is not your world to live in…it is the world you sleep in."

"The Great Ganondorf is changing that."

"Ganondorf is a fool who will be unsuccessful."

"How so?"

"Because Link is stronger and he can conquer him."

The shadow laughed, tainting Link's rich voice as he did. "He can't even conquer me."

"He can and he will."

It snorted.

"I believe in him."

"You have a surprising amount of belief in people's hearts considering you haven't got one."

"The fact that the Sheikah are supposedly heartless does not mean we don't see the strength that others contain within theirs."

"You're pathetic."

"You're annoying." Sheik countered, stepping back as Dark Link drew the Master Sword. He dropped it a second later, yelping as sparks shot from the yellow gem, shocking his hand.

Dark Link stared down at the sword, disgusted, before swapping his glare back to Sheik.

"I was going to try and kill you but now…"

He stepped forwards again, watching Sheik's lack of reaction with amusement, walking until he was face to face with the Sheikah.

"Cute. You stand up to evil."

"And then I cut it down."

"Hmm…we'll see about that."

He was fast. Faster than Sheik could ever have expected and he found himself knocked to the floor Dark Link sitting atop him.

"You're supposed to be fast." he stated, pinning the struggling blonde's hands to the ground on either side of his head.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Indeed. Things change," the shade leaned forwards, his torso pressing against Sheik's "…I wonder what you look like without that mask on…"

Grinning, he closed his teeth around the hem of the white fabric, tugging down as Sheik bucked beneath him, trying to throw him off.

Inside, Link screamed at his darker self, thoughts of anger and panic mingling together in the shadow's conscious mind.

Pink lips that were darkening to black brushed over Sheik's and he squirmed, feeling the shade's body pressing against his firmly.

"Wow…" Dark Link murmured "I can see why you like to do this." His breath was cold against Sheik's cheek.

"…L…"

"What was that?"

"..L…Link," Sheik repeated breathlessly, his chest being crushed under the weight of Dark Link pressing against him so heavily.

"Aww…he's calling for you too…"

"Return him to me…"

Dark Link barked a laugh. "How about?...No."

Blackened lips moved to jaw, to ear and down again, moving down Sheik's neck, nipping at his jugular and Sheik turned his head away, closing his eyes and arching his back in an attempt to trick the shadow.

"…Like that do…"

His voice was cut off as Sheik kicked off the floor, flipping them over completely. Dark Link hit the floor, gasping and the Sheik was on top of him, the roles reversed in a split second. Bandages were tied quickly and firmly around wrists, legs pinning legs to the floor.

"Now listen to me, demon. My feelings of lust are for Link and Link only. The hero who has shown me what it means to live, not the darkness that holds people back.

You will never triumph in this world, you nor your master because we have the hero chosen by divine right and you cannot oppose fate. Fate dictates that we shall win. Because of Link. Because we believe in him…in his heart, his strength and his courage."

"You can't possibly…"

A palm struck the demon across the cheek sharply.

"Link…you're in this mind, this body somewhere and I know you can hear me so listen to me.

"This creature is merely a shadow…a shadow of what you are. There is no way it can defeat you. You are above it and _I_above all others believe in the power you possess.

Just a month or so ago, I never knew that I could enjoy life…never thought that I would connect with another person or feel emotions like I do now…"

Sheik stared into the dark blue pools of his hero's eyes, seeing past the thin demon that lay on top and staring into the soul beneath.

"You told me once that you'd only known me for a short time but that I had taught you so much…and that holds true for me as well.

You've taught me that I'm more than the name that I've been given, and the job that I've been entrusted with. You've taught me that there is an exception to every rule. You've taught me to laugh. You've taught me to live…and you've taught me to love.

I couldn't have learnt to do any of those things without you Link. I couldn't have learnt to love someone without you…because it's only you that I love. It could only ever be you that I could fall in love with…"

His voice had faded to a whisper, but the words and feelings had grown stronger with every word of his monologue and Sheik found himself blinking back tears of joy and sorrow and love and a million other things that he hadn't yet learnt the names of. But he could do…as long as Link was with him.

The body below him gasped and stiffened, eyes brightening and lightening to the deep blue that Sheik was accustomed to.

"S…Sheik…quickly…bleed me…"

"What?"

"Bleed him out of me…cut the wound on my cheek open again."

Sheik fumbled for a blade that was hidden beneath his clothing, wrenching it free. Hesitantly, he leaned forwards.

"Do it, quickly, or he'll gain enough strength to exist outside me again…"

He slashed the cut open again, biting his lip in guilt as fresh, hot blood ran from the wound…and then blood gave way to darkness, sliding out of the gash like ink. It hit the water below, spreading out and …dispersing.

It was drying up the silvered water, the substance that had given Dark Link flesh and blood in the first place and Sheik pressed his lips to Link's freeing his lover's hands. They wrapped around him, holding them together as lips parted and Sheik's hand tangles into his partner's hair.

As the darkness bled out of the restored hero, Sheik felt a tear of relief slip down his cheek, his lover in his arms once more.

* * *

A crying Sheikah, a host of metaphors and similes, description, action, emotion, darkness and tender kissing. What more could you ask for? Apart from the obvious...it'll turn up eventually. I've decided concretely on what chapter that's going to occur in. It's a little way off, but hopefully you can wait a bit longer lol.

As always I'd love to hear what people think. Oh, and there is 1 piece of art (chibi-ness if I have to specify) up on my deviantart account. I think there's a link to my profile in my uh...profile, if you're interested. And there's a second piece on it's way that might be up by wednesday.

And now I'll stop plugging and let you get on with your lives. But not before you review.

Push my button please.


	16. Homeward bound

A.N: Hello all. Thanks for reviews. All notes that I wish to share will be made at the end. Sorry about the crappy title.

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of some rather heated kissing and touching between two guys, as well as strong sexual themes and mentions of rape.**

* * *

Homeward bound – must boldly go

Sheik tapped his foot nervously, listening to the steady drip of water from…well, it could be anywhere if he was honest, given that they were still in this godforsaken temple.

Since Link's run in with his dark side, Sheik had wanted to do nothing but leave the temple and drag his partner along with him so that he might recuperate.

The Hylian had other plans though and after reaching the main room of the once more, he had kissed Sheik, long and deep, before ordering him to wait for him and running off to complete the task of the temple. Sheik had called out for him to return, of course, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

So now, he was left waiting again, growing increasingly anxious as time wore on.

A loud thud echoed around the chamber, then the hum of an ocarina's lullaby and the water level was rising steadily.

Sheik ran for the ledge with the inscription that lifted the water level, eager to meet Link and judge his condition.

Link noted the Sheikah running towards him and smiled gratefully for the attention and concern, diving into the water and swimming to meet him, just as he had done before he'd taken on Dark Link.

"We're almost out." Link stated, pulling himself out of the water, splashing the Sheikah's booted feet. The shadow warrior looked down in distaste.

"Sheik?"

"Yes?"

"You OK?"

"Fine. More concerned about you."

"I'm fine and look," he pulled out the gold and ruby key that dwelt in every temple. "Told you we're almost out, just one more fight to go." He examined the key, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sheik placed two fingers beneath the Hylian's chin, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.

"Nothing, just looking at the key. I mean, red stone in a water temple. I would've thought the keys to the final room would correspond to each temple…you know, like an emerald for forest, a ruby," he waved the key for emphasis "for fire, a sapphire for water etc. etc."

"…What is your point?"

"Well we could easily swap them around and confuse the next hero to come along," he grinned wickedly "…Man, I'm evil."

The smile suddenly faltered at his own words.

"It's over Link and more importantly…why are you focusing on the colour of the keys so much?"

"Well everything else is colour coded, like the medallions and the physical temples…even the tunics…"

"I see."

"Ack!" Link gasped, as if a thought had just struck him "what are the colours for the next temples?"  
"Uh…purple for shadow and orange for spirit…"

"Please tell me there aren't tunics with those colours for me to wear…I look terrible in those colours."

"How would you know? Until recently you'd only ever worn green."

"Well I'm blonde…orange is gonna clash really badly and purple is just gah."

"Gah?" Sheik questioned.

"Gah." Link stated, nodding his head affirmatively.

"…Whatever you say, Link. Anyway, there are no specific garbs for the next temples…you can go in naked if you so wish, although I wouldn't advise it."

"Heh? Really? Damn I was planning to go in a fluorescent green G-sting…"

Sheik sputtered at the statement and Link laughed at the response.

"…I think," Link chortled "We should get on with defeating this….thing…"

"Indeed. Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"Well that's why I said 'we' and not 'I'."

"Fair point."

"It's through there," Link stated, pointing to a large statue of a water dragon's head, a target on its long neck "According to the map."

"…I'll trust you on that." The shadow warrior stated, waving Link's effort to bring out another map away.

"Sure."

They wandered over to the edge of the platform so that Link could take aim at the target, Sheik wrapping his arms around his companion's waist so that they were both pulled across the water. Once at the other side, Sheik reluctantly released Link, following him through into the next room.

"Ohh…this should be fun." Link commented in reference to the floor plan before them.

Slope at 45 degrees. Plus sliding blades. Plus slick tiles. Plus wet boots with no grip.

Fun fun.

"…I'll meet you outside." Sheik stated, turning on his heel and heading for the door, only to have Link pinch him by the tip of his exposed ear and drag him back.

"Oh no you don't, we're in this together."

"..But I'm certain you can handle it really."

"Sheik..." Link warned, his voice low in mock anger, the usual tone of playfulness running through it.

Sheik twisted out of Link's grip.

"Head up the sides of the slope, we can use the walls for grip. With any luck, there will be cracks in them we can use to climb with."

--

Link panted flopping onto the floor and pulling Sheik up the remainder of the slope out of the way of the oncoming blade.

"Use the walls for grip, huh? That worked well, Mr. Wise-all-knowing-Sheikah." Link gestured to the bloody gashes adorning Sheik's ankles where the blades had hit him. His own ankles were fine, proof that wearing boots that were baggy around the ankles was sometimes a good idea. The fabric had been sheared, but at least his flesh hadn't.

Sheik sat down beside him, grimacing in pain and Link looked him over, wincing at the sight of the bloody tears.

The Sheikah rolled his eyes, ignoring Link's comment and leant down, pulling his one of his ankles up into his own lap. He frowned at the blood that soaked into the bandages around his fingers.

"Let me," Link requested, shifting forwards, hands open towards the injured joint. Sheik eyed him dubiously. "C'mon, Sheik. You've taken care of my injuries often enough…let me do the same huh?"

Sighing, Sheik leant back onto his elbows, unfurling his leg from his lap.

"As you wish…"

Link nodded, gently taking Sheik's calf in hand and guiding his ankle into his own lap, pulling off the thick material of his boot, peeling back a layer of bloodied fabric to examine the wounds.

Thin tears were staggered around bone covered in a paper thick layer of skin, a hot vein bulging just beneath the skin. Link ran his fingers down it gently as he inspected the wounds, parting them slightly to check for any trace of metal inside the wounds. The blades had been known to snap and lodge in the flesh before now.

Sheik's bare toes twitched in Link's lap, foot curling in pain.

"Sorry," Link apologised, releasing the gash he was inspecting. He looked up to the reclining Sheikah. "Do you have any bandages?"

Sheik lifted his head and opened his eyes, lifting a slender gold brow at him before looking pointedly to his arms and chest.

"Fine, let me rephrase…do you have any _spare_bandages?"

Sheik shook his head, before reaching back and grasping the end of the bandages on his chest, tugging it loose and offering it to Link.

The Hylian took it with an amused smirk, winding the white strips of cloth tightly around the joint, making sure they offered it support even as they were unwound from around Sheik's chest.

"Sheik?"

"Hmm?"

"…Are you uncomfortable with this?"

He released the bound ankle, cutting and tying off the bandages before taking the other one into his lap and repeating the process.

"You're asking because I hesitated?"

Link nodded, eyes focused on the task, deft fingers working quickly.

"…I am not uncomfortable I was merely…caught off guard," he sounded almost sheepish at the sound of the words "…I am not used to people offering to tend to my needs."

"Was it really that unexpected coming from me?"

"In retrospect, no but…"

"But you're still not used to the idea that someone cares for you this much."

The Hylian's hand supported the ankle he was tending to, a free thumb idly stroking the knot of bone.

"Yes."

Link freed the ankle from his lap, sidling up to sit next to the Sheikah and cupping his face through the mask.

"Get used to it…I'm not leaving you…" his voice dropped to a whisper.

"I know."

Sheik pulled himself forwards onto his knees, tugging the mask from the lower half of his face and kissing his partner lightly. Link nipped at his lips in response, frowning when the shadow warrior pulled away to put his boots on.

"Later…we still have to beat that creature…" a bandaged finger pointed to the door.

"We?"

"Fine, you."

Link grinned and stood offering Sheik a hand as he struggled to put weight on his injured ankles, aiding his partner and letting him lean his weight onto him.

Together they staggered to the door, Link still limping slightly from the wound on his thigh. He stopped in front of the lock, pulling a red and gold key from the pouch on his belt and inserting it into the lock, twisting it.

Nothing happened.

"Wow…they actually are different…"

"What?"

"The keys to the final rooms of the temples," Link explained pulling an identical looking key out and holding it up to compare to the other one. "This one is from the fire temple to test my theory that all the keys are the same and I'd only ever need one, thus saving time in the remaining temples."

"Link…words fail me."

"They ruined my plan."

"Use the right key, open the door and later, we're returning those keys to the right temples, understand?"

"But why?" Link complained, using the appropriate key on the lock ahead. It clicked open, chains and lock dropping to the floor. He brushed the metal aside with his foot.

"Because," Sheik explained as they opened the door and stepped through "It's theft."

"Feh. Hardly."

"Hardly, may be, and it may be true that no-one else will ever want them again…but it's a matter of principle."

"Ok, ok. Once we're all done with saving Hyrule, I'll take them all back. And the maps and compasses too…"

"There was a man in Hyrule Castle who was just like you." Sheik stated as they shuffled closer to the pool of water that was interspersed with platforms.

"How so?"

"He used to steal stationery from the governing offices."

"…Why?"

Sheik shrugged. "I don't understand myself. Perhaps he sold them on in an attempt to be an entrepreneur."

"He's an idiot…but, more importantly…where the hell's this creature?"

"In the water."

"Got that much."

"I would think this is the same situation as in the fire temple. You'll have to lure it out."

"Wonderful…do you have a giant fishing rod?"

"…Just jump onto one of the platforms."

"Fine…you go sit down." Link pointed to a bare patch of wall near the door, noting the spikes lining the walls.

Turning, he leapt over the water onto the nearest platform, wincing as pain rippled through his leg from the impact, aggravating the wound on his thigh.

Something swirled in the depths of the water, twisting eel like through bizarre, viscous liquid. A sound like a liquid being sucked through a straw filled the room and Link yanked the sword from its sheath, shield on his arm a second later.

It reared from the water, a parody of Volvagia from just a few weeks ago…except not nearly as dramatic because water flying everywhere and soaking you is mildly annoying at best. Lava flying everywhere and hitting you is painful but extremely cool looking and impressive.

Needless to say when the creature lifted…a random body part, since it didn't seem to have specific sections, Link was less than impressed.

"It's a giant water worm…" he called to Sheik.

"It's a _dangerous_giant aquatic amoeba."

"…Of course it is. I mean, an overgrown single celled organism, which technically shouldn't be able to move as it has no nervous system, never mind the fact that it shouldn't be able to acknowledge my existence because it has no consciousness, hell no brain in the first place, is obviously going to be dangerous."

"Stop challenging its logical existence and fight it."

"But it should have burst ages ago due to too much water diffusing into its body! It hasn't even got organelles; it shouldn't even be able to move, it has no mitochondria to produce ATP, even if it did have a nervous system and muscles to affect it!"

"…I don't want to know where you're getting all this information from and I've quite possibly used this line before but…less talky, more slashy."

"You're no…."

The sentence was cut off as something large, wet and heavy slammed into his chest, sending him crashing into the wall to his left.

Sheik winced as Link splatted into it, sliding down almost comically like a wet paper towel on a sheet of glass…

"Link! Get up before it can attack you again!"

Link rolled over onto his back, staring to his right as Morpha merged with the water again, sliding down into the pool. He gasped, grabbing the hilt of the Master Sword and pulling himself slowly to his feet as he gritted his teeth through the pain.

"Use the longshot…" Sheik called "and don't try any lame jokes this time…" he added, remembering Link's reaction to getting the item.

They had jumped down into the underground river and he had watched Link play with his new toy, aiming at a target on the wall.

"That's going to be a bit of a long shot," he had quipped and promptly descended into manic laughter at his pathetic joke for a good five minutes.

Back in the present however…"What do I aim for?"

"Nucleus?"

"Big pink thing?"

"You spend 10 minutes verbally decimating its structure and likelihood of attacking and you don't know what the nucleus is?"

He didn't get a response, because Link had planted himself firmly by the side of the pool, longshot poised.

Pink peeked above the blue line of the pool wall and the arrowhead of the longshot was embedding in pulsating flesh, dragging it onto land.

Silver blade slashed neatly into it and then it was retracting, returning to the safety of the water whilst the cell body quivered.

Sheik rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall as Link pirouetted away from the tentacles the creature was shooting out at him, side stepping each and every attack with ease and grace…if not dignity. The sight of Link ballerina stepping about a room inhabited by a giant amoeba would stay with him to the grave…

--

"Cake." Link stated, wiping globular drops of blood from his sword onto the skirt of his ripped blue tunic.

"Aside from the being dragged underwater, almost drowning, being throwing into walls and almost having your ribs crushed."

Link waved his hand as he headed for the portal at the base of the now drained pool. "Nothing more than an overzealous hug. I can show you if you like," he stated, extending an arm towards Sheik.

The younger blonde took his hand instead. "Maybe later, after we've seen the Sage of Water."

Link's eyes widened immediately "We're gonna have to talk to Ruto again aren't we?"

Sheik nodded, pulling his partner towards the blue light. "I'll reward you if you get it over with quickly though." His free hand gestured to the light.

Grinning, Link stepped up to his companion, grabbing the free hand and pulling him backwards into the light.

"What are we waiting for?"

--

The sky was luminous pink and orange, fading into view through strips of electric blue as Link and Sheik were lowered to the warping pad on the central island of Lake Hylia.

The sun was rising and a new day was at hand.

"We're finally out." Link stated, eyes taking in the sight of the clearing sky, black clouds being banished to beyond the horizon.

Sheik nodded, staring out across the lake as the water level started to rise, his hand finding Link's again.

"The lake is refilling…"

"I can see that but…" he turned to Sheik "I know what you mean. It's good to have things back to normal like this."

Sheik limped forwards, kneeling at the edge of the island, placing his hand on the slope where the water would rise to, waiting to feel it and know the lake was full again.

It took just a few minutes and Link watched with a small smile as Sheik pulled down the face cover and brought a handful of water to his mouth, sipping cautiously.

"Verdict?"

The Sheikah turned to look at Link. "It seems purer than even before it was infected by the creature."

"Maybe it's…I dunno, refreshed it?"

"Possibly."  
The Hylian paced up behind his lover, sitting behind him, grinning when he automatically leaned back against him, letting the older blonde rest his hands over his chest.

The two young men rested like that for sometime, content in each other's embrace as they looked at what the hero had accomplished.

"You've done well." Sheik murmured eventually.

"Couldn't have done it without you though…" Link replied, causing the Sheikah to sit up and edge himself further back into Link's embrace.

The swordsman's hands slid down to Sheik's stomach.

"You know that's not true."

"It is though…I wouldn't have got through fighting…him…without you there to save me…"

A wrapped hand reached down to Link's as it lay on his stomach, fingers entwining.

"Oh, and you owe me a reward." Link stated out of the blue.

"Do I now?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

The Hylian leant forwards slightly, nuzzling into the hair just behind Sheik's ear, the tip protruding from among long flaxen hair that spilled over the white mask.

"Get changed out of that tunic first and I might just do that."

"What I'm thinking of won't require a tunic…"

"I bet."

The Sheikah slid forwards, out of Link's grasp and the hero pouted, bottom lip protruding like that of a sulking child. The younger blonde pointed to Epona, tethered to the tree next to Thara.

"Change."

"Wh…what? When? How?"

"Change. As in get changed. When? now. How? Remove certain items of clothing, then pull new items of clothing on."

"Sarky little…I meant, when and how did the horses get here?"

"I brought them over when you entered the temple. Over the bridge."

"Ah…that explains it then, doesn't it?"  
Sheik nodded, smiling patronisingly at Link and the elder blonde thrust his tongue out at his partner, unbuckling various belts as he turned and walked to his mare, draping the leather over her back, unaware of the Sheikah following silently.

Sheik watched silently, standing only a few inches behind Link as the Hylian pulled out of the wet, ripped tunic and white undershirt.

Smooth muscles rippled beneath pale skin as the hero rummaged in saddle bags for a spare tunic, completely oblivious to thorough scrutiny his back was receiving.

Crimson eyes traced the maroon whiplash scar that split his back diagonally and he slowly reached out, placing cool fingertips against the surprisingly hot mark, feeling its rough, ridged texture.

Link shuddered in surprise as the fingers ran down the length of it slowly.

"You did this when we first met." he whispered, head tilting back.

"I remember…"

The shadow warrior stepped forwards, eyeing the pocket like wounds that were scattered around Link's shoulder blades before resting his lips against the top of the large scar.

Link shuddered again at the contact.

"Sheik…"

"Do you find this uncomfortable?"

"No…just I didn't…"

"It was unexpected?"

Link nodded.

"It seems we're both experience that today…"

Link hummed, surprise giving way to appreciation as warm breath ghosted his shoulder and warm, smooth lips slid down his scar.

Hands gripped firmly, gently at his waist, fingers circling flesh slowly.

Link let a sigh slip past his lips, head tilting back, blue eyes falling shut at the ministrations at his skin. It had been so long since he'd had any of this sort of attention, from male or female, Gerudo or not. It had been even longer since he'd actually enjoyed the act….actual wanted to engage in it and he unconsciously stiffened under Sheik's hands.

Sheik pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?"  
Blonde locks trembled as he shook his head. "No…nothing…"

"Then why are you so tense?"

"…I…guess I was thinking about something less than pleasant. Sorry."

The Sheikah pulled back slightly, turning the Hylian to face him and looking up the inch or so into Link's navy eyes, watching them for any sign of discomfort or fear as he bowed forwards, settling his clothed chest against Link's bare torso.

There were none and Link straightened, pressing himself more firmly into his partner's embrace, fingers pulling away cloth and hair so that he could mouth his ear.

Tanned hands roamed across the soft plains of a white back broken by streams and pools of crimson and shadow, down hills of ribs and dips between muscle and bone, skating onto the roll of narrow hips protected by a layer of rough cotton.

Heads lifted and met, lips finding lips, opening in offering.

And in a surge of passion slow turned to fast, soft turned to firm, placid turned to needful. Hands grasped at skin and cloth, stroking and tugging as tongues met and swept together, twining as bodies pressed together hard, the souls, minds and emotions they contained pulsing with need and passion.

Sheik tilted his head back obligingly at the feel of Link's lips and teeth at his jaw, hands tugging the irritating cloth of his mask away unsuccessfully. The Sheikah pulled away, grasping white material and wrenching it over his head before crushing his body against his mate's, allowing hands to knead firmly at the flesh of his chest through the thick cloth of his shirt, practically purring at the sensation of lips against skin that hadn't been seen by another person in over half a decade.

Red eyes opened, staring up at a blue sky, closing in bliss over sensations that he had never felt before. A new day brought with it new feelings. New tastes, touches, smells and sounds.

He had seen more of Link than this before, but Gods didn't it feel like such a distant memory and such a wasted opportunity?

The sounds Link was making were deep and needy, the smell of wind and water that was clinging to him and spreading over his own body intoxicating, the taste of his tongue and the feeling of their bodies together so consciously, indescribable.

He wasn't completely innocent…there had been an occasion, maybe two when he had engaged in this act before…but it had never been like this.

Those experiences hadn't been wanted…more required…as if the idea of a virgin Sheikah was pathetic and laughable, that a shadow warrior should be knowledgeable in every area of human behaviour, should know and understand why people gave into feelings like they did…and therefore, they could know how not to fall for them or give in.

Except now Sheik was falling for Link even more, giving himself to the other man and the sensations freely. He revelled in every second.

In those occasions, he had never been touched properly or carefully…there had been no emotion, just coldly calculated movements that would make him understand…but not make him want. They hadn't even touched his bare flesh or disrobed him fully…just the necessary. Once with a man. Once with a woman. Just to let him know what it was like, and what to do when he needed to 'do the deed'.

He had barely turned fourteen when that had been taken from him…

No other 'life training' had compared to that, nothing else had stuck in his memory like that. The feelings of insecurity at being left to the mercy of a man he barely knew. The sense of awkwardness at the prospect of entering a woman nearly 3 times his age. The crippling awareness of his own, wiry, immature frame in comparison to their developed, mature forms.

But here and now…for the first time, he was comfortable and he _wanted_it and it wasn't anywhere near the almost-rape experience he'd had in the past.

He had known it wouldn't be like that. It couldn't be like that. Not with Link. Not with the only person he would or could ever love. So it was with certainty that he had initiated it…not the timid motions he had thought he'd reply with, but with strong confident movements that instinctively understood what his partner wanted as much as what he wanted and what would bring him that.

His hips pressed against Link's, feeling rigidity contained in cloth, mirroring his own reactions.

Red eyes fluttered closed in appreciation.

Link nipped at the somehow tanned skin of Sheik's collarbone, tongue teasing along the ragged collar of the skin-tight blue shirt, listening to the contented purrs coming from Sheik…and this was just from some kissing and petting. What would he be like if they went the whole way?

He was hard against him and Link broke awake slightly, panting against the Sheikah's skin and settling his forehead on his shoulder at the thought, wondering just how far the younger man was willing to go…

He wouldn't force him if he wasn't ready, he knew that much, he wouldn't inflict that upon his worst enemy, never mind the person he loved. He had had that enough from the Gerudo to know how devastating it was.

True, he had been the one doing the entering as opposed to being raped by a guy but…the situations had been no less humiliating for that.

A host of dark hands, grabbing at smooth, pale skin roughly, clawing in an attempt to feel. They had been desperate and frantic at the prospect on having a man there after all that time away from Ganondorf…who only slept with whom he chose to and then only the rarest of occasions. The Dark Lord had his own peculiar tastes that didn't include his own harem…

It had frightened Link upon first being confronted with the situation and though many might imagine it to be a 15 year old boy's greatest dream come true to have a host of older, attractive women wanting his body…it had been more of a nightmare to Link, to see those women in that state over him.

They had grabbed him and used him, controlling him and directing him as if it were just a training exercise and Link had left the experience feeling pathetic and used. He would have wept had he been given the chance…but then he had been thrown out of the warm beds they had taken him in and back into the cold cell he had dwelt in for seven years.

There wasn't a woman in that valley that hadn't used his body. There wasn't a woman in that valley who hadn't crushed his spirit.

There was no way he would make Sheik go through that. Admittedly, he didn't think that Sheik was a virgin but…he knew how uneasy it could make you feel to know someone was thinking like that about you, to know that they would do just about anything to have a chance with your body.

"Link?"

He kissed at a cloth covered shoulder.

"…we can't continue this here…."

"I know."

"Is that why you've stopped?"

"No I just…" he stepped back, looking at Sheik. "How far are you willing to take this relationship…physically?" He dipped his head to the side at the last word, looking up at Sheik childishly, large blue eyes covered in strands of golden hair. A bandaged finger reached out and brushed the locks away.

"As far as we can…just…"

"Not here….and not yet?"

Sheik nodded. "Perhaps it is too soon for us to be thinking of this stage of our relationship…"

"Hnn."

"Is that an agreement?"

"Yeah but…" he kissed his lover's shoulder again. "You're just so damn pretty…"

"Excuse me? Pretty?"

"Fine, you're hunky and manly…"

Sheik grinned. "Glad you can appreciate that."

Link leant back, eventually pulling out of his lover's hold and turning back to Epona, pulling out the green tunic he was accustomed to.

"Guess we're going home now then?"

"Yes…I imagine you could do with some rest."

Sheik pulled the white mask back on, rearranging it fussily over shoulders and chest, pulling at a loose thread as Link mounted Epona.

"I'm up for a ride first though…first one back to the house is a giant single celled amoeba!"

Chuckling, Sheik watched Link slap Epona on the flank and charge across the small rope bridge and he followed on Thara, catching up to him as they raced towards Hyrule field.

Link stood in the stirrups as Sheik caught up with him, letting the air rush over his body, noting the Sheikah riding in a considerably more dignified manner beside him…until both horses leapt the fence and then the Sheikah was riding hard and fast, waving to Link as he passed him, Thara thundering ahead.

Whooping, Link slapped Epona into a gallop, grinning after he chased his lover, heading for home.

* * *

So hope you liked it, hopefully a bit of relaxation before the next chapter for you. Again, apologies again...and also for the really random biological monologue that Link did...I was half revising for my biology exam (which I have so failed) so it just kinda came out...I should really start focusing when I'm writing.

(Sigh)

Push my button now please.

* * *


	17. Seeing Truths

A.N: Hello all and thank you once again for all the reviews I've recieved.

This chapter may be a bit shorter than usual. Or longer. I don't know. Basically because I've just changed the font face I type in because I decided that Times New Roman is ugly, boring and bland...a bit like me in real life. Anyhoo, I don't know quite how the quantites compare to the usual length so you'll have to let me know so I can adjust my writing to the appropriate amount.

But no telling me it's comimg out too short just because you want longer chapters : P

Anyway,on with the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Seeing Truths

Red eyes traced the rising curtain of orange glow spilling from the sun, travelling high into the sky and banishing night's dark silken sky. Snow flake stars flickered out of existence, the aurora of the sun burning them from the canvas of sky.

Words floated into the Sheikah's ears and mind as he watched the spectacle of day breaking, the Princess' sweet voice stirring the still, silent air.

The messaged was fragmented, broken into shards of meaning by distance and the interference of evil that weaved through the atmosphere.

'_There is something…well…village. You know already what…awakened by Gan…about to break free…Impa on her...be there s…be ready to…her…take…hero.'_

The message ended and Sheik turned away, ready to jump from his perch when he heard the end of the message.

'_Good luck…do us proud, both of you.'_

Sighing, Sheik leapt from the tree, landing softly on the ground, walking to the stable to check on the horses before he and Link left.

It was barely four in the morning but her highness was calling with another task for him. If he was honest, Sheik was glad to hear from her. The last time he had heard from them directly had been a little over a month ago.

And now, there was a small crisis about to brew in the village he had been born on. If that creature escaped…all hell could break loose.

The horses snorted irritably as Sheik woke them up with his routine check…Epona seemed especially irritated at the early awakening. Sheik had to smile at the notion. She was just like her master in that respect.

Turning quickly after opening the door to let them wander into the field if they wanted, he headed for the small stone cottage that he and Link now shared. He crossed the rough path in a matter of seconds, aware of how pressing time was in this situation, aware that the villagers would be sent into a blind panic if they thought they were under attack. Which they would be, strictly speaking, but Bongo Bongo wouldn't attack them as long as they didn't challenge it.

Sheik just hoped none of those 'macho', testosterone fuelled males in the village decided to take on what essentially looked like a large cloud of purple smoke to the untrained eye. Or rather to Hylian eyes.

He pushed the curtain to the bedroom aside, not bothering to close the door to the house and instead marching straight for the bed Link was sleeping peacefully in.

Looking down at the contented hero, Sheik felt a twist of guilt in his stomach, not wanting to disturb his partner….but needs must and at the very least, the Hylian was fully healed and rested. After all, it had been nearly two weeks since the water temple and the rather…heated incident that had followed.

Sheik shook Link's shoulder roughly in an attempt to wake him quickly, feeling hot skin beneath his palm, all too aware of the memories and feelings it was bringing back.

They had engaged in similar activities in the past week or so but hadn't gone any further. What they were waiting for, neither seemed to know, but there was a definite line that was waiting for something to happen before it would let them cross it.

Link turned over, waking up and brushing Sheik's hand from his shoulder.

"Go 'way. Sleeping.'" He mumbled, snuggling into the pillow.

"No Link, you've got to rise. There's a potential catastrophe about to happen in Kakariko Village and we need to get down there immediately."

Link turned to face the younger man at the news. "Seriously?"

"Do you think I would joke about it?"

The usual face mask was off for a change and from the determined, grim line that Sheik's mouth was set into there wasn't a chance in hell that he was joking.

Link nodded.

"Alright."

The Hylian rolled from under the covers, grabbing a set of clothes lying on the chair beside the bed and pulling them on quickly. Sheik was already in the kitchen, grabbing something for them to eat for breakfast on the way down to the village.

He threw the apple to Link as he entered the kitchen, one hand snatching it out of the air as he adjusted his belt.

"Do we have time to eat?"

"We will do as long as we do it on the way down."

Link nodded, heading for the door, Sheik at his side.

"So…" Link took a bit from the apple as they set off at a brisk pace "Why can't we just warp down there? You said the entrance to the Shadow Temple was in the graveyard at the back of the village."

"There are certain rules governing the use of the warping songs and we cannot warp for convenience."

"But Kakariko is in danger!"

"As far as the warping songs rules are concerned, unless the Temple's guardian is active, we're not allowed to warp there."

"Is that why we have to wait for so long between each temple?"

"Yes. The creature is awakening as we sleep, but until it has actually taken up residence in the temple once more, we cannot use the songs."

"Damn that's dumb."

Sheik nodded. "I'm inclined to agree."

Link tossed the apple core aside, finished with the meagre meal already.

"Well," he stated, wiping his hands against his tunic "Shall we start the day with a rousing jog to the village?"

Pulling the mask up to hide the lower half of his face, Sheik nodded, breaking into a jog beside Link as they made their way towards potential impending doom.

--

Smoke. The air was thick with it and Link found himself coughing on the acrid fumes before they were even fully in the village.

Voices shouted in alarm, fire crackling through the village and Link saw the flames as they engulfed the buildings of the settlement. It had only been a few months since the last fire…

Sheik looked to his companion out of the corner of his eye, his mask protecting his lungs from the worst of the smoke…but it stung his eyes as they pushed into the village, running straight for the well.

The screams were getting louder, more panicked as women desperately cried for lovers or children, men shouting orders for buckets of water to be brought from…the well to douse the flames.

Link grabbed a man carrying a bucket of milk.

"Why aren't you using water from the well?!"

"Its' gone."

"What?!"

"The water in the well is all gone. Completely bone dry."

"Since when?"

The man shrugged "It was there last night. Full."

Link let him go, watching as he threw the milk over a nearby fire. "Try getting a chain of people to get water from the river!"

Sheik lifted an eyebrow. "Easier said than done."

"But it's the only chance to save the village. This fire is worse than the previous…"

Sheik nodded. "True. We need to get to the well though. The containment of that creature is our priority."

Link's eyes scanned the flames, the terrified villagers, shoulders slumping.

"Yeah. You're right…"

Sheik rested a hand on Link's shoulder. "This village will survive. Always has, always will…the villagers will find a way."

The Hylian nodded.

"Come on Link."

They ran to the well, finding it as dry as the man had said and Link was about to peer over the age when Sheik's hand pressed to his chest, stopping him.

"Stay back Link."

"Wh.."

Link found his sentence cut off by the sound of wood being torn.

The beam that held the buckets for collecting water was being punched free by some invisible force, tossed into the air and ripped apart into a rain of splinters.

Somewhere in the village, the screaming intensified and Link turned to watch what remained of the beam slamming into the floor behind him, shattering further into needle-like splinters.

The village was suddenly silent, save for the whisper of rain that was falling from dark storm clouds, blocking out the early morning sky.

They heard it before they saw it, a sound similar to a swarm of bees….but louder. Much louder and higher, then lower, the creature emitting a disturbing sequence of notes that sounded vaguely like a song.

Sheik looked to the harp concealed beneath his clothing

And then the hum was back, louder than before an echo of evil trapped within the sound, a strange noise that one would imagine would accompany the sight of the soul being sucked out of someone before your eyes.

Sheik gasped and Link spun at the noise only to see the other man being hoisted into the air, his body arching backwards as if clenched in a giant fist.

"Sheik!"

The shadow warrior was being tossed about in the air like a rag doll, helpless in the clutches of some invisible force.

The younger blonde was thrown suddenly, flung out of the monster's grip and Link could only watch as his lover slammed into the floor several metres away, a cry of pain being wrenched from the man as he collided with the ground. His head struck the floor, body being pounded into the muddy floor.

Link found himself running towards Sheik before he had even registered the movement, crouching beside him a second later.

Worry gnawed at his stomach at the unmoving form as he looked over his partner's body. Nothing seemed to be damaged…but he was too afraid of moving him and causing more damage to check. It was a complete reversal of their usual situation and Link was unable to help due to sheer ignorance…the other man had always seemed so strong and resilient, too careful to ever be put in danger that he had never though about it and now…now he had no idea what to do.

Distantly, he was aware of that bizarre soul-sucking sound and blue eyes tore themselves from the prone figure on the floor, widening at the sight of the purple cloud crawling along cliff walls and buildings of the village like some kind of over-large leech.

Sheik stirred, a quiet groan escaping, catching the creature's attention in the suddenly deserted hamlet and it turned, heading straight for the two men.

Link was on his feet in a second, standing protectively in front of the downed Sheikah, sword pulled back and shield raised as he sank back, placing all his weight on his left leg.

Blurred red eyes opened, rolling up to see the green clad hero standing above him, stance indicating that he was ready to fight…what?

The memory slammed back over at him at the same time as that crawling feeling he experienced whenever he was near an evil presence.

His hand was reaching for Link of its own according, grasping his leg just above the ankle.

"Li.."

He was screaming, crying out in pain and Sheik couldn't see what was happening to the older blonde for the black veil that been drawn across his sight when the creature had passed over him as it tackled Link.

Something heavy thudded to the floor, accompanied by a fading cry, something warm being dropped heavily over his back.

It swirled about his head, like an animal sniffing for its wounded prey…and then it lost interest, turning away and disappearing, taking the world with it as Sheik gave into unconsciousness, head throbbing.

--

"Go…temp…..me…..later."

The words were fuzzy and indistinct in his hazed mind, the voice, deep, mature and female, vaguely familiar but implacable in his foggy state. There was silence for a moment, he was aware of that much, a rustling of cloth.

"..e…care…She…"

The same woman's voice and then a muffled squeak of rusty hinges.

Link turned onto his side, eyes still closed, mind chugging through a smog that didn't want to lift and with a sigh his consciousness slipped away again.

--

Rain pounded on the roof, falling in a constant patter onto the top of…wherever he was…and the knowledge he didn't realise where he was made Link jerk awake, sitting bolt upright to take in the sight of the inside of the house.

White washed walls supported by dark timbers, a dark wooden floor below, the walls lined with shelves filled with books, a small table in the middle of the floor below. A fire crackled somewhere in the building, small and controlled, cooking something that smelled less than appetising.

A hand dropped suddenly onto his shoulder and the Hylian started, spinning and grasping the wrist tightly without thinking.

He relaxed visibly when he saw the owner of the hand.

"Sheik." releasing his tight hold on the joint he pulled himself up from beneath the blanket that covered his still clothed body.

"How are you feeling?"

"..A little sore," he rested a hand against his bruised ribs "…and very very confused."

Sheik nodded. "We're in Impa's home."

"Impa?"

Link's eyes brightened with the recognition of the name, as if it reassured him that he and Sheik weren't the only ones fighting for good.

"Yes. She arrived at the village a short time after our…run in with the creature. We moved you here so you could recover."

"Where is she now?"

"…She's already left for the Shadow Temple."

"We were supposed to meet her here to stop the creature from escaping."

"Yes, but it was far too strong and in a hidden form. We would not have been able to beat it even if we had been expecting to encounter it so suddenly."

"Will she be able to seal it again?"

"Not without aid. Impa is one of the six sages; we must get to the temple and destroy the creature. Despite her strength, she is not going to be able to defeat it herself."

"Impa strikes me as someone who's not going to take kindly to be 'rescued'."

A smiled tugged at the Sheikah's unveiled lips. "No, she's not. Nevertheless, we still have to go."

Link pushed the blankets away fully, standing up and retrieving his sword and shield that lay nearby.

"The temple is in the graveyard, right?"

Sheik nodded, pulling out the golden harp. "Yes. We have to warp to reach the entrance."

"We have to play together to warp together?"

"Yes…and you don't even have to ask to be taught this time. This is the Nocturne of Shadow."

Link grinned as Sheik began to play…but his grin faded as he noticed the tone of the song. Admittedly, he had never expected a song entitled 'Nocturne of Shadow' to be happy and inspirational but…

For a song that was wordless, it inspired chilling images and shattered feelings, each note telling the story of the Sheikah Tribe.

There was no joy for that race. No hope for a future or a happy life. No belief that they would survive the ages. Nothing but misery and sacrifice and a punishing realism. Every note inspired by a knowledge that they were constantly a dying race, that they were the ones who would serve the greater good while their sister race of the Hylians flourished and survived. The Hylians were the named race of Hyrule. The ones this beautiful land belonged to and the Sheikah were left in the shadows as always, doing the work that the Hylians were too weak to carry out.

They were forsaken and they knew it.

Link couldn't bring himself to play the ocarina as the haunting notes of Sheik's harp dissipated, standing instead with his head hung, shoulders stiff, a lump stuck in his throat.

"Link?"

Blue eyes lifted.

"The world isn't fair to you."

"The world isn't fair full stop. The Sheikah are merely exploited more than most because…"

"Because?"

"The goddesses need a race that can be sacrificed."

"…why? If the goddesses are so kind and benevolent and mighty, why should they pick a group of people to die?"

"Do not blaspheme, Link. This is how the world works."

"So this is the world I'm fighting to save? One that needs to have a sacrifice…"

The Sheikah warrior stepped forwards, laying a hand on Link's shoulder, the other cupping his jaw.

"If you save the world, perhaps there will be no more need for sacrifice."

"I…"

"Link…don't turn your back on a world that needs you. Those people out there need you to do this."

"Sheik they don't even acknowledge your existence!"

"But_you _do, and that's enough. I have never known a person to care for me this much and for someone like myself…who never expected this, it's more than overwhelming. It's more than enough.

"I don't need people to sing my praises. I just need you."

Link was silent for a moment before he lifted his head to look at Sheik "…You're getting good at the 'getting me to save the world' thing."

"Well I'd certainly hope so."

The elder blonde managed a weak smile. "Alright…let's do it."

"Wait a moment. I've just remembered…"

Link frowned in confusion as Sheik pulled away, dropping to the floor below and heading for the bookshelves. He rummaged around for a moment, pushing various books out of the way, before pulling out a carved wooden box.

Sheik climbed the stairs, box tucked under his arm before he knelt at the table near where Link had been resting.

"The Shadow Temple is full of traps made by the Sheikah to deter outsiders. That is…anyone who is not a Sheikah or Sage. You will not be able to detect the traps as you are."

"Well I have you to do that for me."

A smirk tugged at Sheik's lips. "True but…in case we become separated, I need to know you can continue without me. This," he tapped the box "will let you do that."

Link knelt beside Sheik, watching with interest as the shadow warrior pulled off the top of the inscribed box. Inside was a small looking glass, protected by folds of silk.

It was purple with a red lens, a dark red line running down the centre, as if it were the eye of a snake. Sheik handed it to Link.

"This is the Lens of Truth."

"It looks similar to…"

Sheik pointed to the emblem on his chest and Link nodded before gently taking the glass from his partner's hands, tucking it carefully into the folds of his tunic.

"Now," Sheik stated, standing "We can go."

"Oh joy of joys."

--

Link stumbled as purple flecks of light whipped past his eyes, giving way to the dull grey of rock, and he flailed, reaching for something to steady himself on.

Sheik's hand caught his, steadying him.

"Thanks."

The Sheikah nodded.

The air was cold, the sky filled with black rain clouds that completely blocked out the view of the sky. If he hadn't known better, Link would've said it was midnight.

The smell of burnt wood was being carried towards him on a light wind, the scent of rain and fire intermingling and a feeling of unease stabbed into his gut.

"I've already decided. I don't like this temple."

"We're not even in yet."

"Exactly."

"Well…at least you don't have to wear purple…"

The Hylian turned as Sheik's odd statement, frowning in confusion before remembering the conversation they had had in the water temple.

Shaking his head, he stepped up to Sheik's side and in silence; they walked down the roughly carved steps to the entrance chamber of the Shadow Temple.

It was filled with torches, a small platform in the middle with the Fire Temple's seal inscribed on it. White, chalked runes ran amongst the torches in a circle, written in a language that Link couldn't read. He deduced they must be Sheikah language, from the way Sheik was perusing them and the familiar, daunting symbol that was on the massive door ahead.

"I don't suppose Impa could have left the door open for us?"

"Of course not. That would be far too easy."

Sighing, Link stepped up onto the platform, motioning for Sheik to join him whilst he cast Din's Fire, causing the door to open with a low, rumbling, scraping sound.

"A black corridor," Link observed "this bodes well."

"It is called the _Shadow_Temple for a reason."

Sheik hopped down from his place behind Link, heading for the temple's entrance, having to stop, turn and beckon Link to join him at least three times.

Eventually, the Hylian gave in, following Sheik with slumped shoulders and a heavy heart.

--

The darkness was thick, almost physical, and Link found himself feeling as if it was clinging to him, soaking into him. The temple smelt of death, it felt like fear and he found the whole experience entirely unwholesome.

Currently, he was sitting at the base of a large statue of a bird with an overly large beak, staring out at the void that blocked him from the rest of the temple, occasionally eyeing the boot attachments that were supposed to let him run on thin air.

Not bloody likely.

"You have to have faith." Sheik commented, noting the look Link was giving the wings.

"I have every faith. I have every faith that I'll run across that gap and plummet to my inevitable death."

The Sheikah snorted, sitting down beside the other blonde and leaning against the statue, listening to the whispers that ran through the temple's air, unheard by Link.

If only the Hylian could hear what he could right now. If only he could see what he could.

The Lens of Truth was good, but it only showed the most obvious of traps, the gaps where there appeared to be walls or floors.

If Link could see the truth as well as himself…he'd see the trails of spirits laced through the air, the ghosts of Sheikah long since passed away observing the living souls with interest. Sheik nodded to a particularly curious individual…a young woman who he guessed had not long passed away, was crawling on her hands and feet towards Link, head tilted in interest as she looked between the two of them.

A grey tongue flicked out to lick at white lips and Sheik sent her a warning, possessive glare. She grinned, seeming to get the message and stood, turning away and vanishing into the air.

It seemed that the ghosts of the departed Sheik were much more alive than the supposed living…

'_Well, most of the supposed living'_ Sheik thought, smiling as Link leant against him, hand trailing unconsciously against his blue clad thigh.

"Sheik?"

"Hmm.?"

"…how do you know Impa?"

A golden eyebrow lifted and he jerked a little at the question.

"She was one of my teachers. A…friend of my family."  
"You have family?"

Link's eyes brightened and he turned to look at Sheik more fully.

"Not really…my parents and siblings passed away shortly after my birth. Or so I'm told. I was raised by a multitude of different Sheikah…Impa is the only one left alive…but she has been my guardian for most of my life..."

"So she's like your foster mother?"

"…I suppose."

"Hmm."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just…you seemed so desperate to get here and help her out…I just wondered if she was something more to you than just a member of your race."

Sheik jostled uncomfortably. The Hylian may not have been able to see the Sheikah traps with his own eyes...but he certainly saw other truths that Sheik would be hard pushed to find without aid.

"…So…we should get moving, huh?"

"It would be preferable to sitting here doing nothing."

Nodding, Link climbed to his feet, offering a hand to the Sheikah and pulling him up before looking worriedly at the gap that, unbeknownst to him, was filled with the hands of evil spirits intent on dragging them to hell. Sheik opted to _not_tell the Hylian that particular fact.

Link shuffled to the edge, crouching and peering down into the darkness, not knowing about the pale hand that wavered in front of his face, wanting to grab him but not able to.

He was only fair prey if he fell.

Backing up, Link fixed the wing attachments to his boots, taking out the iron attachments and throwing them to the other side.

"They won't actually weigh you down, Link. The attachments will compensate."

Link stopped in his movements to remove his shield, before sliding it back into place and taking a few steps back from the edge to where Sheik stood.

"Fine, but if I fall, I'm dragging you down to hell with me."

Grinning in an attempted display of carefree attitude, he ran for the void.

* * *

So? Verdict?

I think maybe was a little too open in this chapter about his heritage etc. but I'm not sure. You tell me.

Now please push my button.


	18. Embrace

A.N: Well well. Chapter 17 I believe this is. Woo! Made it. As always, thanks for the reviews I've been getting. Now, a very very impotant notice below. Do NOT fail to read.

**Warning: This scene contains strong sexual images between two men. I've left a marker before they get to the real nitty-gritty, so you can skip to the end if you wish to avoid reading that.**

And yeah. I've changed this to a M rating, just in case.

Enjoy.

* * *

Embrace

Ghosts wound around the bird headed ship docked in the basement of the temple, a few spectres that were so old they had faded to nothing but strands of white that hung of the bird's beak and carved crests like ribbons. Others clung to its neck as if when the ship moved it would carry them to salvation.

A few lay around the deck, largely carefree, rising in curiosity to look at their guests as they jumped onto the raised platform embossed with the Triforce symbol.

The living Sheikah and his hero looked around for a moment, staring down the narrow channel the ship was set into before the Hylian slowly lifted the ocarina to his lips as if hesitant.

"It seems sturdy enough." Sheik commented.

"It's not the sturdiness that bothers me," Link replied, pulling the ocarina away from his mouth as he spoke "It's where it _leads_that bothers me." He finished.

"As I recall, it leads to a chamber where the creature decided to dwell before it was first sealed."

"And so naturally it would go back there."

Sheik shrugged. "We know it returned here and it's not occupying any of the rest of the temple. By process of elimination, it has to be down here."

"…You better be right about this."

"I'm always right."

Link snorted.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Sheik asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Link shrugged and chose not to answer, instead putting the ocarina against his lips again and playing Zelda's lullaby.

Sheik smirked before lurching as the bird-ship moved, travelling on huge wheels set into tracks…somewhere.

Link glanced over the side, disconcerted by the lack of…anything below them. If the ship suddenly dropped…it was game over.

Fortunately he suddenly found himself with in-flight entertainment, effectively stopping his train of thought about a plunge to an unpleasant death.

Had he been given a choice however, Link probably would have chosen the 'mulling over death' options to the 'fighting living death' in the form of a large Stalfos.

Sheik was already well into his own fight against one of the animated skeletons, short sword flashing in his hand, dancing about the bony creature.

Link drew the Master Sword as quickly as possible, shield on his arm within seconds as he charged for the larger creature, smashing into it before it registered he was ready to fight, cracking ribs.

Black lines spidered along bleached white bones and the creature staggered back from the blow, lidless eyes leering as it steadied itself.

It charged at him a second later, shield lifted, swiping down at Link heavily with the red blade it carried.

The Master Sword snapped up, silver meeting red. Only not just meeting…_smashing_into the other blade, sending it spiralling out of the skeleton warrior's hands.

Link smirked, sinking back, letting the power lent to him by the Great Fairies course through him, pouring into his sword and igniting it with blue flame.

He released it before it was fully charged, knowing it would be enough to finish his enemy off and he spun, sword slicing through white bone, sending it crumbling to the floor until there was nothing left.

Blue firelight played over the walls as Sheik finished off his opponent, kicking its remains over the side and turning just in time to see Link devastate his own stalfos.

The Hylian staggered, breathing out slowly after the attack and Sheik trotted over to him. He opened his mouth, intending to inquire about Link's well being when the ship rocked dangerously, sending the two men stumbling.

The ghosts sitting near the bow of the ship jumped up suddenly, a few looking back to Sheik and motioning ahead of them.

The passage was opening out into a new room, the ship rocking more frequently now as it scraped along walls, pulling into its dock…and the spirits were fleeing as hands reached up from under the ship. They were stronger down here, had more form when closer to the presence of evil that pervaded the temple and Sheik sprinted over to Link grabbing him by the bicep and pulling the Hylian towards the edge of the ship.

"We have to get off the ship…now!"

"Wha?"

Before Link could finish asking the question, Sheik leapt onto the rocky ledge below. Confused but aware that Sheik would not tell him to leave the ship unless necessary followed suit, landing heavily beside the Sheikah before turning, just in time to see the ship dip as if sinking. The head of the bird was thrust into the air as the stern of the ship was dragged into an unnatural fog, the head disappearing under the rippling surface a moment later.

"Ok? What the hell just happened?"

"Uh…it sank."

"How?"

"…There are spirits in this temple which, unless you are expecting to see them or are aware of their presence are invisible."

"Like the traps?"  
"Exactly."

"So why can't I see them with the Lens?"

"The lens is only strong enough to show the most obvious of truths...being able to see the spirits requires experience and refinement."

"So how come you can see them?"

Sheik lifted an eyebrow.

"Seriously." Link stated, hands open towards his partner.

"…Because I'm a Sheikah. I have more of a natural ability to and also because I've been taught to from an early age."

"So the spirits dragged the ship down to…what? Hell?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes, but only the malicious spirits. You can't see them but this room is swarming with the ghosts of Sheikah who have passed away. Actually…the whole temple is."

Link shifted uncomfortably.

"They'll do you no harm. They're curious about your presence…and I've noticed a few trying to be…shall I say, 'friendly' with you, but no more."

"It's not that I thought that in the first place it's just…"

"Knowing that you're not alone, even when you think you are?"

Link nodded.

"Then we should find the key to the spirit's chamber and get out of here as quickly as possible."

Link nodded again, swallowing thickly and glancing about the room before following Sheik into the next area.

--

"That," Link commented, leaning out over the large hole that led to the creature's chamber "is a long way down."

Sheik stood a short distance back from the opening, arms crossed as he shifted his weight onto one leg. "Yes it is."

"Do you have like a rock or…something invaluable that I can throw down there?"

"..Why? What purpose will that serve other than to annoy the creature?"

"Well after that room with the spiky wooden walls I'm a bit reluctant to just go charging in. So I wanna drop something down there to judge the distance and uh…see if it's too far."  
"Surprisingly, that's very logical and intelligent. However..."  
"However?" Link questioned, ignoring the quip about his intelligence levels.

"You're going down either way."

"That's just mean, you know?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes. Now go…and have your bow and arrow ready…"

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"…how am I gonna fire arrows and hold up the lens of truth at the same time?"

"I'll be your eyes for this fight…strictly speaking I shouldn't but technically…all I'm doing is guiding you."

"….right."

"Ok. Go."

"No goodbye kiss?"

"I'm coming with you." Sheik stated, exasperated

"But still…"

"If you move now, I'll give you more of a reward than just a kiss later."

Link stared at Sheik for a moment and grinned. "Incentive is restored."

He unslung the bow from his back before grabbing Sheik by the hand and jumping straight down the passage.

Link grimaced as he noticed it was lined with skulls…and then he was hitting the floor heavily…and bouncing back up. And hitting the floor again…and bouncing again.

The Hylian grunted as he finally came to rest on the floor, standing up and brushing himself of, wincing, knowing that his chest was bruising even as he looked around for…

"How the hell did you get there?!"

Sheik was standing on the side of the raised platform.

"I landed on my feet."

But despite the fact the words were addressed to Link, he didn't look at him as he spoke them, his eyes locked instead on…a pair of large purple hands.

The flesh on the bony structures was mottled, as if starting to rot on the bone, the fingers drumming gently on the surface of the platform, making Link jump with every shockwave as the drumming fingers became drumming hands.

"I'm supposed to fight a pair of giant hands?!"

"Remember that there are things you can't see! It has a body; its weak point will be its eye. Target the hands first to take them out and then I'll guide you to the eye!"

A hand slammed into the thick canvas surface of the drum they were standing on, sending Link hurtling into the air before slamming back into the 'ground'.

Sheik sprinted around the edge to stand behind Link, putting out a hand to steady him.

Link staggered upright, backing up until he was standing on the rim of the platform with Sheik, arrow nocked to the bow string.

It released with a whistle, puncturing the right hand, the injured limb balling and retracting in pain, the left one disappearing from sight.

Link jerked his head up. "Move!"

He dived to the side, barely avoiding the hand as it slammed into the floor, but an arrow was already nocked, ready to fire the second the palm came into view.

The hand lifted. The arrow flew.

"Twelve a clock! Fire!" Sheik cried at him from Link's left and he did so, hearing that bizarre warbling cry he had heard in the village come from…which direction.

"One o'clock!"

He ran drawing the Master Sword.

"Hit it!"

He leapt, swiping the sword downwards, feeling resistance beneath the blade even as he pulled it away to slash at again and again.

And then the resistance was gone.

"It's moved away; get back to the side-lines!" Link ran as fast as he could, sheathing the sword even as he swapped to the bow, panting, able to see the rim of the platform…and then there was a shadow over him, growing darker…and Link looked up.

Cold, slimy flesh struck him, pounding him into the floor…and from the weight of the digits he was trapped under, it was a good job that only the fingers had caught him.

The hand retreated, the other lifting, preparing for an attack.

"Get up!"

"Yeah I'd do that but I'm paralysed with pain…" Link coughed, clambering to his feet. "…and island rhythms!"

"Six o'clock."

He spun, fired before he even registered the move, targeting the other hovering nearby in seconds.

"Seven."

He fired, ran, slashed, Sheik standing next to him now.

On and on, the battle repeated and Link found himself slowing, his movements growing unsure as he fought an enemy he couldn't see.

"Sheik! This isn't working!"

He fired another arrow at Sheik's instruction, knowing it had gone wide of the mark.

"All you have to do is learn to see the truth!"

"Easier said than…"

A flash of red in the corner of his eye.

"You can see it can't you?"

Link nodded.

"Then go. You can do this."

Arrow after arrow was fired in rhythm to the beat the creature was setting…and it proved to be its downfall as Link leapt high and plunged the sword into the bulbous red eye.

It groaned, reared back before pounding into the surface, losing all sense of rhythm as Link pelted away from it, he and Sheik huddling near the edge of the platform, trying to keep their balance so they didn't topple into the acid below.

The creature slammed its hands frantically into the drum, main body trembling, swinging from hand to hand as the beat began to slow.

Red eye faded to black as it sank onto the surface, form dispersing into pools of black liquid that poured over the surface of the drum, boiling as it dripped into acid and evaporated until there was no trace that it had ever existed.

Link scratched the crown of his head as the familiar blue portal appeared, ready to take them to the chamber of the sages.

"It's over…Bongo Bongo is finally dead, for good." Sheik breathed.

"Bongo Bongo?" An eyebrow quirked and Sheik shrugged.

"I didn't name it."

"I wish I could name these things sometimes…like…this would be 'Annoying, drum beating, body crushing, island rhythm creating creature from the dark abyss…Chester!"

"…I'm glad you weren't around when they were named."

Link shrugged "Yeah. Well…just be glad that we can't actually have kids in this relationship…"

"And in that case I hope you never want to adopt a child."

The Hylian grinned. "Bit early to be thinking of that anyway." He turned, picking up an arrow that had survived from the floor as he walked towards the portal. He stopped at the edge and turned to look back at Sheik, still standing over the other side of the drum.

"Sheik…loitering back there won't change anything. We have to go." He extended a hand towards his partner and grudgingly, the Sheikah trudged forwards.

"I…"

"You're about to lose someone important to you…I know," fingers entwined as the younger blonde met the older "…but I've been through it too, and I made it through and you will too. Because you're stronger than me."

Sheik snorted.

"Sheik…stop filling the inside of your mask up with snot and come with me."

A weak smile flitted over concealed lips and with a nod, Sheik stepped into the light.

--

It was peaceful here, Link thought, in the Chamber of the Sages, they were safe from the monsters of the world…and yet despite the tranquil surroundings and the knowledge they were safe from physical harm, Link still felt jittery.

They were safe from the outside world…they weren't safe from the judgement of the sages or the people and while it was true that he and Sheik had given nothing away about the status of their relationship, he had a feeling that _somehow_Impa would know.

Link guessed Sheik thought so too, for he had dropped his hand and taken a couple of steps back from the purple pedestal they were facing, as if he could hide behind Link.

The figure of Impa materialised from the pedestal, rising through a seemingly solid surface. Despite the fact Link had seen this and _her_before, he still jerked at the sight of her.

She was really quite an…eye-catching individual and he was pretty sure that that outfit with that chest wasn't a good combination.

Red eyes tinged with brown locked onto Link before straying to Sheik. They quickly turned back to Link as if she didn't wish to acknowledge the other Sheikah.

"The boy with the noble Zelda's Ocarina…As I expected you have come. But not without aid I see."

Link nodded "I'm allowed to have a guide aren't I?"

"Indeed. I'm sure you remember me…I am Impa of the Sheikah, Princess Zelda's caretaker and the Sage of the Shadow Temple...and we Sheikah have served the Royal Family of Hyrule." she seemed to put stress on the words 'royal family'

"From generation to generation. as attendants." Link finished and the sage nodded

Her eyes strayed to Sheik again.

"When last I saw you as the Princess and I fled Hyrule castle you were just a lad…now you've grown into a fine hero."

"Not without help."

She nodded, as if understanding exactly what he meant. "I ask you now to go to Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf. I lend you my power in this medallion."

The disc materialised, dropping into Link's hands and he looked it over.

"Sheik…_Aknesnon_…" Pure red eyes flicked up to meet hers and darkened at the word.

Link watched quietly as the Sheikah spoke quietly in their secretive language, only able to guess at what they were saying from the vague gestures and body language between them.

There wasn't even any intonation in their voices as words tumbled from lips, the language fast and sleek, undertones of darkness running like a current beneath a closed exterior.

Why did everything pertaining the Sheikah represent them so clearly?

The thought snapped suddenly and Link focused on Sheik as he took a step back, eyebrows furrowed, though whether in anger or upset, he couldn't tell.

Impa stood on the medallion podium, head turned away slightly as if she were ashamed by what she was saying to him.

She turned back, looking between Link and Sheik, noting the Hylian's worried look, drawing her own conclusions from that...and she lifted her head, lips parting as she realised the situation.

Impa called Sheik's attention back to her, receiving an almost sulky glance from the younger shadow warrior as she began to speak to him, the words slower, softer…pleading.

Lowering his head, Sheik nodded courteously, his eyes meeting Link's as he nodded, as if sealing some terrible fate.

"I'll see you again sometime…and I'll be watching. Link…Sheik…save Hyrule. Make us proud."

Blue encased them before either man could make a response.

--

He thudded heavily down onto…something, the blue light dumping Link unceremoniously onto a hard surface in a dizzying blur of blue.

Sheik followed a second later, flumping on top of the Hylian as he was dropped from the sky.

He met Link's eyes before crawling off him silently.

"Where?…oh…That's helpful." Link stood, brushing himself down as he looked around Kakariko village from the new vantage point…atop Impa's house.

Sheik looked over to him making a quiet noise of agreement that seemed entirely non-committal.

Link frowned, biting his lower lip in concern for the Sheikah, not knowing how to act around him given the situation. It was hard to lose someone you love, even if you wouldn't admit that you love them, and Link was unsure as to whether Sheik really knew how to deal with the loss of someone he cared for that much.

Scratching his head, he regarded the Sheikah surreptitiously. Their roles in the relationship had suddenly been turned on their heads…Sheik needed guidance…but Link didn't know if he could even provide that. He supposed the first thing to do would be…to get off the damned roof, considering one of the Hylian twins that was constantly arguing with his brother was now pointing frantically and shouting at anyone who would listen about the two men that had 'dropped-from-the-sky-surrounded-by-a-blue-light-and-are-now-standing-on-a-rooftop'.

Grimacing, Link cautiously stepped over to Sheik.

"I don't know about you," he began, trying to keep his voice breezy as if nothing had happened "but I think that we should avoid that guy…and get off this roof before anyone actually pays attention to him."

Sheik nodded and wordlessly lowered himself to slide down the roof dropping of the edge and landing on the floor neatly.

Link followed, tumbling from the roof in a less than controlled and dignified way before heading for the partially concealed staircase that led to the plateau they lived in. He reached the steps and stopped looking back at Sheik who was staring at the house.

He seemed to realise that he was being watched and nodded to Link, following slowly, gait slightly less confident than usual. Less fluid.

Link placed a hand against the small of Sheik's back in an attempt to comfort and guide the other man, but the shadow warrior pulled away as fingers ghosted against his back.

The Hylian frowned and Sheik caught his gaze, giving him an apologetic look but shaking his head nevertheless, making it clear that he wanted to be alone.

Smiling uneasily in a sign that he understood, Link walked ahead, listening for Sheik's footsteps. There were none for a moment or two and Link was well aware that he was looking at Impa's house.

Eventually, there were quiet taps of feet against stone and Link knew Sheik was following, at the very least. Shaking his head to himself he kept walking, ahead of the Sheikah as they both made their way home, separately.

--

Sheik sat on his usual perch, staring out over the lake and its surrounding scenery, oblivious to everything except his own thoughts. That and Link's occasional visits to him to ensure his welfare.

He had shut himself off from Link fully as soon as they had reached the plateau, heading straight for his usual haunt so that he could think.

So that's what he had done all day since returning from the temple. Sat and thought. Nothing more, nothing less.

It had been roughly noon when they had returned. The sky was beginning to grow dusky now.

A clack of metal from below filtered into his mind and for the first time in what had to be seven or eight hours, he turned and looked at what was going on.

Link was shutting the horses in for the night, sliding the stiff bolts into place before checking the upper doors were open to ensure the horses had fresh air throughout the night.

The Hylian turned from the stables, passing below the tree Sheik was perched in and heading for the house, when he stopped and turned, catching Sheik's eye.

"You should come in soon," he advised softly "…and I'll be inside if you need me."

And he turned away again, heading for the cottage and disappearing inside.

Sheik mulled over Link's words, stretching stiff limbs.

'…_if you need me…'_

The Hylian clearly had no idea how much Sheik needed him right now, how much he needed to be reassured after such a loss.

There. He admitted it. He'd lost someone he loved but…how could he not care for his own Aunt? Especially considering the fact that she had raised him following his parent's death…he hadn't even been named when they were killed.

Hence the fact that he was now known as 'Sheik'. Only the parents of a child had the right to name him, in the Sheikah's eyes…and anyone who had the misfortune to not be named would be nameless for the rest of their life.

He was only referred to as 'Sheik' out of necessity. Because Hylian's couldn't understand that someone didn't have a name.

'Aknesnon' as Impa had called him, was the most neutral term she could use for him whilst speaking in the shadow tongue. It meant simply 'Nameless Shadow'.

Exhaling slowly, Sheik scanned the area before looking back to the house, noting the bedroom window illuminated with a gentle yellow light…presumably from the oil lamp Link had in the bedroom.

He had to face Link sometime…although 'face him' was far too negative a term…it was just that Link would want him to talk and open up…and if there was one thing that Sheik was not good at doing it was that.

He didn't understand it fully…he had admitted to Link that he loved him, poured his soul out to him, why couldn't he let any other emotion out?

He watched as Link's silhouette came into view through the window and Sheik frowned, knowing how worried Link was about him. It wasn't right for him to shut his lover out like that.

Biting his lip, he dropped slowly from the tree and headed for the house.

--

Link looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of the door opening, and placed it aside quietly before standing up and moving to the curtain covered door of the bedroom.

Sheik was standing in the kitchen, looking uncertain, uncomfortable in his own home.

Link stood aside from the door, and the Sheikah slowly nodded walking into the bedroom and brushing past Link to sit on the bed. Cautiously, the Hylian joined him.

"…She's my aunt." Sheik murmured eventually, making Link start after the imposing silence.

"Well, I'd kind of figured she was some relation to you."

"That obvious?"

"..No…just, there were some similarities between the two of you."

Sheik didn't respond immediately. "…I…shouldn't be feeling like this." He stated, drawing his legs up to his chest, kicking off his footwear as he did, resting his chin atop his knees.

Hesitantly, Link rested a hand on the Sheikah's shoulder, relieved when the other man didn't shrug it off. Rather, he leaned into the touch, encouraging Link to slip his arms around his waist

"Why? Because you're a Sheikah?"

A nod.

Link shrugged. "You're still a person."

"Not according to my race."  
"Well according to me you are, and I'm the more authoritive power here."

Against all odds, Sheik chuckled.

"Don't ever let anyone what you can and cannot do, Sheik. I don't wanna see you used like that…"I love you far too much for that."

Sheik leaned back and shifted suddenly, curling into Link's embrace, tugging the mask he had been wearing since they left the temple down.

"I know he whispered," craning his head back, allowing Link access to kiss him gently.

The Hylian did so, caressing Sheik's lips gently, causing Sheik to open his mouth, his tongue slipping into Link's mouth, deepening the kiss.

"Link…"

The elder blonde's hands shifted to a slim waist, thumbs rubbing gently through cloth, comforting with motions when words couldn't.

"Link," he repeated.

"Hmm?"

"Show me?"

A hand released his waist moving to grasp his own, fingers entwining. Sheik looked down at their entwined hands, lifting them slowly, placing a kiss on the back of Link's bare hand.

"That I won't leave you?" Link asked, watching as Sheik kissed down the length of his fingers. A shallow nod followed and Link reached out with his other hand to lift Sheik's chin, making the Sheikah meet his eyes.

"I won't…ever. I promise."

Sheik shifted, kneeling in front of Link on the bed, pressing the length of his torso against Link's.

"I trust you."

**--- Sex scenes begin here and continue to end of chapter. Skip to bottom of page for further AN---**

Lips met lips again as freeing hands found purchase on each other's bodies, caressing again through clothing.

Sheik pulled away abruptly, making Link make a noise of protest, his mouth opening to form words of comfort….until he noticed Sheik removing the bandages on his arms and hands, protective gauntlets falling away as bandages released the,.

Tanned hands were cupping a pale face and neck in a second, lips connecting again and Link lifted his hand to tug at the cloth draped over Sheik's chest and shoulders. The Sheikah shed it without a second though, slowly pulling away his tight garb in layers, exposing more and more of himself to his lover.

Link nipped at his jaw, brushing locks of blonde out of the way as he made his way up to the tip of a slightly pointed ear while hands pressed firmly against a hardened, bandaged chest. Sheik's own deft hands were working at link's belt, unbuckling it and dropping it to the floor beside the bed before laying his hands on the Hylian's white clad thighs, running up beneath the tunic and ghosting over hips to slide the green fabric up his torso. Link broke away from kissing Sheik's jaw, allowing him to pull the fabric over his head.

And then the Sheikah's mouth was on _his_jaw, mouthing the joint between ear and jar, running down slowly, hands working at the laces holding the collar of Link's white undershirt closed, loosening them to reveal the pale skin of Link's throat and he found himself drawn to that throat, the knot of his Adam's apple.

Link tilted his head back at the slow gnaw, allowing his lover better access as his own hands tightened at Sheik's waist, paralysed to all else at the sensations. His breathing was becoming heavier, matching Sheik's, body temperature rising quickly as he hardened under the ministrations. He found his hands pulling himself out of his shirt, allowing Sheik to roam his torso freely.

Sheik pulled his hands up to Link's shoulder s, resting there as they shifted positions in mutual agreement, Link pulling back to rest against the pulls of the bed, stretching himself out….and Sheik clambered atop him, straddling as he guided Link's hands to a loose edge of the bandages wrapped around his chest, showing him how to slide his hands under to loosen all the bindings at once so they could be lifted over his head. The Sheikah allowed Link to slide the wrappings off, his own fingers catching the edge of the turban that kept his hair out of the way and tugging at it.

Link stared, a delighted grin forming on his face as Sheik's hair fell from its restraints in a cascade of gold and he sat up to run his hands through the long locks, caressing the Sheikah's scalp slightly as he followed it from root to nipple length tip in one hand.

Sheik tilted his head back as Link's fingers ran gently through his hair, eyes closing. His own hands were tugging at the hem of the skin-tight blue shirt he wore, pulling it up his abdomen. Link's free hand was helping a second later; the other tangling is Sheik's hair as he brought them together to kiss again.

The second the material was fully off, Sheik found his partner kissing at his chest, hands roaming his body before he leant back to admire the exposed torso fully.

The shadow warrior was built so differently from the Hylian; his skin tanned a rich gold, his shoulders narrower, entire build smaller, compact. But the muscle was there, pulled taut over bone, stretched under skin, firm and flexed. The hero leaned forwards, tongue running over a body that was all lithe, firm muscle and sinew.

Sheik lowered his body against Lin's, lying atop him, allowing torsos to meet…and the young men gasped at the felling of heated flesh against heated flesh, hips rubbing in response as they sank onto the bed fully.

Link flipped them suddenly so the positions were reversed, his pelvis grinding maddeningly against the Sheikah's as fingers toyed at the waist band of blue leggings.

"Can…I?" he kissed gently at Sheik' collarbones, sucking at the hollow between them, afraid to make a move that was too bold, wanting to keep the pace slow and sensual, reminded suddenly of the fact tat they had never been further than this stage before.

Sheik's hands found his as she leaned up to kiss Link's lips fully.

"You don't have to ask…" he whispered, feeling Link sliding slinky material down his thighs at the permission. His hands helping. Sheik slid his legs free of the garment, throwing it to the side. He bucked his hips suddenly, eyes widening as Link's warm hand ghosted over his exposed member.

"Link…this…"

"Too fast?" The hand retreated before Sheik caught it, lying it against him again. He shook his head.

"I was going to say…" he panted "this isn't fair." Sheik gestured to Link's white clad legs.

"I think we can rectify that." Link whispered huskily into Sheik's ear, grinning as the other man slid off white leggings and thin black under shorts together until they were both fully naked, lying against each other and just _feeling._

Link panted, head falling against Sheik's neck, nuzzling the flesh as hips started rubbing again while Sheik's hand roamed over his back, lower and lower until they were cupping his backside, his entire body sliding lower as lips coursed down a muscled abdomen to hips and beyond, fingers sliding around to follow the sharp 'v' of muscles directing him lower.

Link gasped, bucked, writhed, breath hitching in his throat as warmth engulfed him and he let out a deep groan at the sensation, the sound forced past lips.

Hands curled in sheets as Sheik worshipped him, hips bucking until hands steadied them as he increased his pace.

"Sheik…I'm not gonna last if you keep.."

Mouth pulled away the second the words were forced out, almost painfully.

Link grunted at the loss of that warmth.

"Why did I just say that?" he asked his lover ash the other blonde slid up the sheets to meet him.

"Because I have something better for you." Sheik stated, hands tugging down at Link's shoulders, pulling his body on top of him as both panted. Sweat ran down temples and jaws, dripping onto sheets and flesh as Sheik lifted his legs to wrap about Link's waist.

Blue eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

Sheik nodded.

"Won't it…hurt?"

Sheik shrugged "Probably, I don't care. I need you, in me…now."

Hands grasped at buttocks, pulling Link down into a suitable position. Pale hands slipped down to hips, feeling and exploring as he settled himself inside his lover.

Sheik's back arched at the entrance, eyes widenening, hands clamping at Link's skin as the Hylian held himself still, letting the other man adjust to him.

"Move." Sheik gasped out.

"You sure?"

"For Gods sake Link! If you don't move I'll castrate you when this is over."

"Way to break the mood." Link commented, sinking forwards into his partner slowly, grinning at the gasp the move elicited. And then Sheik bucked back against him, driving him deeper.

The Hylian gritted his teeth as he drew out again before plunging back in building a rhythm as Sheik clung to him, gasping and arching.

Outside, the horses in stable snorted, as if understanding the noises coming from their masters and sniggering at their behaviour as the moon rose high into the night sky.

* * *

Look down.

Look down.

Look down.

As for an explanation, I've done this so the people who wish too avoid the sex scene didn't have to catch sight of the end by accident.

Just the usual note here. Please review. Any comments/ suggestions etc. are always welcome.

Also apologies for if the sex scenes above left something to be desired. My first time at writing one...

Anyway, please push my button now.


	19. Shadow of the Day

A.N: Ah chapter 18 I believe. Woo! Now, usual business. Thankies for reviews etc.And this is...not a filler exactly, but it's another little break before Link takes on the Gerudos etc...tension mounts. Hopefully anyway :S

**Anyway, another warning for this chapter. Just in case. Some sexual material at the end of this chapter**.

Just to round it off, nicely...

Enjoy.

* * *

Shadow of the day

Red eyes blinked open tiredly, trying to fall blissfully shut again but being forced open by a guilty conscience. But Goddess, wasn't this just so warm and comfortable? Lying in bed with your still sleeping lover, trapped lovingly in an inescapable embrace.

Sheik reached up, flicking a strand of blonde out of his face, before settling back onto the bed fully in a more comfortable position beneath the sheets. Admittedly, it was difficult to be completely comfortable when there were two almost fully grown men resting together in a bed that would only be adequate for a small child but…it just proved to be an excuse for Sheik to snuggle closer to his…boyfriend, he supposed would be the correct term.

He looked up to Link as the Hylian jostled slightly in his sleep, his head turning towards the window, exposing the clean lines of his neck and shoulders.

The Sheikah smiled lightly, a tanned hand reaching up to smooth across the plains of Link's bare chest before sliding up to hook over his shoulder, eyes turning to the window.

From the light filtering through, dawn must have broken hours ago for the sky was clear blue and the light, white. Which meant that it was well into the day and that he should have been up hours ago.

He found himself unable to care, using the excuse that he never had a lie-in usually and that, considering the current events, he was allowed to rot in bed for a change.

Of course, that excuse wasn't really valid anymore, considering he had used it everyday for the past week and a half. Since the return from the water temple and the…events that had followed from there.

He stirred at the memory, the fact that he was pressed up against Link's body doing nothing to help quell the feeling.

The older blonde shifted again suddenly in his sleep, turning over fully to face Sheik left hand flopping heavily into his ribs.

Sheik grunted and rolled his eyes. The down side of sleeping next to Link was that the Hylian moved every few minutes and it was rarely just the shifting of an arm. In fact, it was usually an almost earth shattering experience when you were woken suddenly and painfully, by the fact a man twice your size and weight had just flopped on top of you. Unconsciously. So the full weight came crashing down at once.

Link had woken instantly at the Sheikah's muffled grunt of pain and spent most of the hours following apologising profusely.

And it seemed Sheik's slight noise had woken the Hylian this time too. Sheik found it astounding that someone who could sleep through a thunderstorm (or so Link claimed) was woken by a partner giving a barely audible grunt.

He wasn't about to try and send him off to sleep though and Sheik found himself once again mesmerised by Link's slow awakening.

Eyelids fluttered so quickly that the deep blue irises beneath appeared as blue flashes before the blinking slowed. Blue eyes roamed before resting on Sheik and he smiled instantly at the sight of his partner cuddled up next to him.

"Good morning." Link greeted, leaning in to nuzzle at Sheik's neck in greeting. It seemed that for some reason, that particular body part was more attractive to Link than any other. Well, almost.

"Morning." Sheik replied, a hand lifting to course up the back of Link's head, spiking up his already unruly hair.

Link drew away from Sheik's neck before kissing his forehead lightly and settling in next to him, holding tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere you know Link." Sheik stated, gesturing to the strong grip Link had on him.

"I know…I just like keeping you here with me."

"Well we're going to have to get up in a moment anyway."

"What?! Why would you say that? That's just mean."

"The horses need attending to. They're becoming increasingly annoyed at being shut in for so long."

"That's only because they're used to you turning them out at ungodly hours."

"3 o'clock in the morning is not an ungodly hour."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Sheik snorted. "It's at least 9 o'clock now though…"

"Oh the horror." Link mumbled, dragging Sheik back towards him as the younger blonde attempted to climb out of the bed.

"Link! Let me…"

Soft kisses against his shoulder quietened him

"That's…not fair."

"What you gonna do about it?"

"…I'm not putting out tonight."

Link shrugged "As long as you put out now that doesn't bother me."

Sheik turned, slapping lightly at Link's hand.

"Up. Now."

"Already am." The Hylian winked. Sheik grinned, rolling his eyes and pulling away from Link, leaving him alone in the bed.

"Not fair. It's lonely now."

"Well that's your punishment for not letting me out."

"That's not a punishment Sheik, it's a side-effect and it's exactly why I was trying to keep you _in_the bed."

Sheik didn't reply, instead grabbing a handful of clothing from the chair beside the bed, trotting backwards to avoid Link when he made a grab for him.

"I'm going to bathe. Now. You. Up." The younger blonde repeated before turning and leaving the house to go and bath in the lake.

Link sat bolt-upright at the thought, lunging out of the bed, grabbing his own clothing from the chair as he stumbled after his partner, calling for him to wait.

--

Link stretched out on the grass, watching the sun as it pulled itself through the sky, swatting Epona's nose away as she nudged him.

"What?"

Another nudge.

"What do you want, girl?"

A hoof stamped into the ground.

"Yeesh. If you're gonna be like that I'm going." he stood up, dusting himself off and moving away from the mare as she started grazing at the patch of grass he had just moved from. Her favourite wild-plant was growing there, although it was slightly squashed now.

Link edged closer, trying to take a closer look at the plant when the mare snorted in warning. He straightened and stared at her.

"Women are mean!"

The horse nickered as if in agreement and Link patted her lightly on the flank before heading back to the house for lunch.

"Your girlfriend is mean." He commented to Thara as he passed him.

"Why is she mean?"

Link stared at the stallion for a moment, stunned, before his eyes flicked up, noticing Sheik sitting in his usual perch by the gossip stone.

"She threw me out of my spot!"

"Oh how evil."

"It is I tell you. She's getting really moody lately."

"I had noticed she has been a little more…temperamental as of late."

"I bet you your damn stallion's got her pregnant."

"I don't."

"Care to place money on it?"

"No. But I will bet you that she's not."

"And what if I win?"

"…I'll do anything you want in there." Sheik pointed to the bedroom window.

"You're so on."

"Good. Now…I believe it's your turn to make lunch."

"Why's it my turn?"

"Because I'm waiting for news." Sheik gestured to the stone.

Link rolled his eyes, stalking for the house and muttering to himself about having to do 'dinner-duties'.

Sheik smiled warmly at the retreating figure…and the smile suddenly dropped as the stone next to him gave a sharp whistle, announcing a new message.

Frowning, he turned to the rock, dreading the message before he accessed it. The message was clearer than last time, as if the awakening of another sage had cleared the air of some of the evil disturbance.

"Sheik...I've heard from Impa that…completed the Shadow……well done. You've succeeded as always…I trust…were informed of…plan. Without Impa I have no protec…must disguise…as you for… time. When you travel for….Valley, I will meet you at the entrance….exchange places. Send Link ahead. He must not know…the switch.

I expect you…tomorrow."

Sheik gritted his teeth at the information, his eyes unfocused as the implications of the situation slammed over him.

Tomorrow, he would accompany Link to the Gerudo Valley. He would send him on ahead whilst Zelda disguised herself as him and took his place at Link's side. He didn't know when he would be allowed to reappear to Link again.

…Link had no idea. No idea of what lay ahead tomorrow. No idea that he would be facing the people that had imprisoned him for seven long years in less than 24 hours.

Sheik dropped his head.

He wouldn't even be at his side to bolster him or support him, whatever he needed. Instead, Zelda would be there… a woman Link barely knew and hadn't seen in seven years.

Oh Zelda was nice enough as herself but…she would be playing the Sheik that she thought would be travelling with the hero of time.

She would be playing the cold, mission-driven Sheikah warrior that everyone but Link and Impa saw. There was no way she could play who he was when he was with Link. She had no idea of what had occurred between them. Impa made that quite clear in the shadow temple. _She_knew perfectly well, had realised the moment she had seen the two young men standing together…but perhaps she had had her own suspicions before hand anyway. When Sheik had carried an unconscious Link into her house, dripping with rain water. He had been in pain, his ribs bruised from the heavy fall to the ground and yet he had struggled to carry in a man almost twice his size…and he had been so reluctant to let Impa get near him. So possessive he had become of his Hylian. Yes, _his_.

The more Sheik thought about it, the more obvious it became to him why Impa had been able to see it.

But Zelda…she was the issue here. She didn't know and Sheik didn't know whether it was a godsend or an omen of destruction.

On the plus side…if she didn't know, she couldn't react badly. On the downside…she would play a Sheik that had suddenly frozen up inside. And Gods, Link would question her; ask why _he_was being so cold, what he had done wrong. He would give it away.

And he would be alone, emotionally, in facing the Gerudo.

And Zelda wouldn't understand why he was calling on stoic Sheik for help.

And she would find out.

And…

The thoughts played continuously in his head, a sickening series of realisations pounding into him over and over again.

Until one thing broke through.

"Sheik?! You coming in? Lunch is ready and I thought we could talk about the next temple. You haven't told me anything about it yet."

The shadow warrior swallowed heavily. "I'll be there in a moment."

Link turned, returning to the house, oblivious.

'_Oh gods I have to tell him to go and face the people who tortured him for seven years without any form of support.'_

Almost falling from the tree Sheik trudged for the house.

_He_was the one who had to tell him…and he could very well be the one picking up the shattered remains of their relationship.

--

"So? You want to tell me about the next stage? Link asked Sheik, leaning back in his chair as he washed down lunch with a glass of milk.

"Not really." Sheik replied, chasing a piece of corn around his plate.

"Oh so I'm going in blind? Could be fun." He laughed, his heart light with new found love.

Sheik swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat.

The laughter trailed off, drying up far too quickly for him _not_to have noticed that Sheik wasn't feeling the same way.

Sheik didn't _know_ of course. He was too busy staring at the table.

"Sheik? What's wrong?"

"…You're…not going to like this…"

"I don't like any of the temples..."

"…you might hate me for not telling you sooner…"

"Doubt it."

"Take this seriously for once Link! This is not a game; this is not something you're going to be able to laugh off like you have done everything else."

The Hylian straightened, mouth opening a little in shock and brow crumpling. He had never heard the Sheikah raise his voice in anger and he most certainly had never snapped at Link for something so trivial before.

"…So tell me then." Link found his voice a tad choked as he replied to his partner who had dropped his eyes apologetically and was shaking his head as if it would get rid of whatever it was he was about to tell him.

"Link…the next temple," he swallowed, dreading Link's reaction "…is in the desert."

Red eyes flicked up to meet blue, narrowed with confusion.

"That's all?" He shrugged "It's not a big deal; we'll just warp to the temple, right?"

Sheik bit his lip, wishing he had the mask on to hide behind as he shook his head.

"We cannot warp there. Prophecy and legend state that the hero must face the thieves of the desert. We have to go through the valley and fortress."

He heard the sharp intake of breath before quiet, stunted laughter broke out. The Sheikah lifted his eyes to look at the chuckling Hylian.

Except the chuckle was more a sort of hiccup and the hero's chest was heaving, his eyes showing anxiety, nearing panic.

"You're…you're kidding right?" he tried again to laugh it off, giving up when he saw Sheik shake his head again.

"Sheik…I can't!"

"I know that…"

"No Sheik! You don't know! They'll rip me to shreds the second I walk in there and once they've beaten me to a pulp I'll be back in prison, being their bitch again!" He had risen from his chair and was now pacing anxiously behind the chair, had running through his hair, face contorted with distress.

Sheik felt his gut and heart twist at the expression, the knowledge that he was the one causing the man he loved so much anguish.

He swallowed again heavily, for once at a complete and total loss for what to say.

"I can't do it." Link repeated, eyes distant as he paced.

"Y.."

Sheik hadn't even got the first syllable out before Link rounded on him.

"You knew about this didn't you? You've known all along." Distress had changed to anger, his lip curling as he snarled out the words at his lover.

Sheik nodded dumbly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? Now I have, what? A week? Before I have to go and face those whores."

His gut twisted again and Sheik shook his head.

"The princess requests that we leave tomorrow."

Link scoffed at the news. "Tell her thanks."

'_You'll be able to tell her yourself, though you won't know it's her.'_

"Why didn't you tell me before?" The Hylian demanded, hands curling on the back of the chair he had been sitting in when Sheik had delivered the news.

"..I…was…afraid of what your reaction would be."

"Really? Back at the beginning? When you told me there was," he adjusted his voice to something deeper in mockery of Sheik's low tones "'One in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one in the house of the dead…"

"One in the goddess of the sand." Sheik finished

"Ambiguous I must say."

"Where did you expect a goddess of the sand to be? Each temple is set in a different environment…I would've hoped you'd have realised."

"Well I didn't. Thanks for letting me know in such advance though; at least it means I'll only spend one night panicking."

"I never meant any harm Link. It's the last thing I wanted to do…If I had told you every day for the months we've known each other, would it have helped?"

Link dropped his head, suddenly seeming defeated. "It might've given me some time to come to terms with it but…"

"You'd be terrified of going back either way."  
"Yeah…not surprisingly. You would be too."  
"I've never said that you have no reason to not want to go back and I understand why you don't."

The Hylian nodded glumly, sighing.

"Complaining's not gonna get me out of it is it?"

Sheik shook his head. "No. But you can do this Link. I have every faith in you that you can overcome this."

"…Just be ready to rescue me again, ok?"

"You won't need it. You'll win against them."

"Let's hope so."

Sheik pulled himself up from his chair and wandered over to Link, lifting his hand to rest it on Link's shoulder, frowning when the Hylian shrunk away from him and moved to the door.

"Just…give me some space for a while, k?"

Averting his eyes, Sheik nodded, letting the hero leave before dropping his head into his hands as he sank into a chair, wondering what the hell he had just done to them.

--

Link stared up at a greying sky, blue eyes searching for the last white ray of the sun before clouds engulfed it.

How ironic that it mirrored his feelings so perfectly. Earlier that day he had been light-hearted. Happy. Content. Blissfully unaware.

He should've known it wouldn't last. Because it never does, does it?

No, was the answer. The world and its people were filled with crap sometimes and it made him wonder if it was worth saving.

He looked back towards the house, where Sheik was presumably tearing himself apart. Or maybe he was laughing. Link didn't really know anymore. He had thought he understood Sheik, that he had found someone who had understood him in turn…and then he goes and springs this on him? Some lover.

Link sighed, eyes straying to the bedroom window, hoping for a glimpse of his boyfriend and a smile tugged at his lips at the word, just because it didn't suit the Sheikah in any sense.

Boyfriend was such a…childish term, such a small term that didn't even begin to describe the shadow warrior. The one who was showing everything of himself.

The Hylian found his thoughts being battered back and to, doubts about Sheik's love for him being beaten back by the obvious evidence that he did care.

'_He springs this upon me, knowing what the information would do but…everything he's said, that couldn't possibly be a lie, could it?'_

He didn't know anymore. All that he knew was that it was starting to rain and the sky was darkening with a hastening nightfall.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Epona and Thara wander into the stables for shelter and he looked back to the house. He wanted to go back but…he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to face his partner yet, though he knew he would have to do it sometime. Trying to avoid Sheik forever was irrational and impossible. Besides, it wasn't actually Sheik's fault that he had to go to the desert…Sheik was just a messenger as far as this situation and it wasn't fair to attack him just for conveying information.

No. This wasn't Sheik's fault. It was Zelda's.

She was the one who dragged him into this and though Link had no doubt that it wasn't done maliciously, or even consciously, it was still her who had brought this about.

But…was it fair for him to blame someone when they didn't intend to do it? Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. He didn't know. He didn't care. It didn't matter right now anyway, it would be a while before he faced Zelda again anyway and even then…he probably wouldn't say anything. Just smile, and nod and act like nothing was wrong because that's what he would always do with her. It was Sheik who would pick up the pieces that Zelda spilt on the floor.

Of course, Link had thought that he wouldn't ever be going back to the desert again. Now he was. So maybe he would be meeting Zelda sooner than he thought.

He shook his head, realising that rain had soaked through his tunic and was beginning to soak into the undershirt beneath.

He would face the Gerudo, not because he had no choice, but because he could. He could do it because Sheik would be with him, aiding him like he had with everything else.

--

The kitchen door swung open soundlessly, and it was only the sudden draught of cold air that alerted Sheik to the fact it had been open. He turned, mushroom in one hand, knife in the other, to see a rather soggy looking Link standing in the doorway removing his boots.

He looked up sheepishly.

"Room for a coward?" he asked, looking unsure, setting his boots by the door.

"No. But I see no coward."

Link smiled half-heartedly, closing the door behind him as he walked into the warmth of the room.

"I…uh…shut the horses in. They'd already taken shelter so I figured I'd save you a trip into the rain."

"Thank you."

Sheik turned back to the meal he was preparing, stiffening when he felt cold hands at his waist.

"I'm sorry."

Sheik relaxed, cutting away the skin of a mushroom as he diced it and threw it into a pot of soup. "What for?"

"Being an ass."

"You're a donkey now?" he looked over his shoulder. "You still look like a Hylian to me."

The older blonde gave his partner a weak grin.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot about…tomorrow."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Link. It is my fault for not telling you before hand."

"No it's.."

Sheik turned, placing a free hand at Link's mouth.

"Enough," he pulled his hand away. "I made a mistake, and you became upset as a result, no-one can blame you for it, considering the situation. We'll say no more about it, as long as you're happy enough not to…ok?"

Link nodded, slipping his arms around Sheik's waist fully.

"You're wet." Sheik complained.

"Well that's what happens when you sit outside in the rain."

"Well done for realising that. Now go get changed before dinner."

Link smiled, releasing him and wandering into the bedroom to get changed.

--

Sheik collapsed, shuddering and gasping beneath Link's body as pleasure crashed over him in a coup de grace that left him almost paralytic. He could feel Link behind him, reaching his own finale as he cried out, hands gripping sheets on either side of Sheik.

He slid down a moment later, resting against Sheik's back, kissing sweat-moistened skin as Sheik squirmed,

"You ok?"

"Fine just…"

The Hylian lifted his body, freeing the Sheikah who rolled onto his back and settled into his partner as he lowered himself onto the bed again.

Tanned arms wrapped about pale shoulders as one long, lithe leg slid between Link's knees, allowing Sheik to pull himself closer to his lover.

"Love you." Link murmured, taking a hand from around his shoulders and kissing it gently.

"Ditto."

"How romantic." The Hylian commented at the brusque response, closing his eyes when bare fingers traced the faint white scars on his neck and cheek where his own shadow had decided to turn him into a piece of art.

Sheik flashed a grin as he relaxed against the bed, eyes tracing the contours of Link's body.

Despite the fact they had just made love, he found himself wanting to be part of that body again, and his hands wandered lower to tease at Link's chest.

He couldn't shake the feeling that this was their last night together, and he couldn't bear the thought of going away without that experience one last time.

Link shifted his hands stroking at Sheik's shoulders languidly, trying to soothe him as he felt the other man's ministrations becoming needy.

"I'll still be here tomorrow."

"I know." Lips kissed at the tip of Link's ear as a tongue slipped out to trace the sharp edge. His leg shifted up between Link's pressing firmly against him and rubbing slowly, working him up again.

Link rolled on top of him suddenly, pinning him to the bed before grinding against Sheik. The shadow warrior writhed.

"I love you…"

Link caught his lips, hushing him. "I know."

Sheik trailed his hands up Link's back to tangle in blonde locks, holding him tightly.

"Still not going anywhere," Link smiled, whispering the words "Relax. Forget about tomorrow. Worry about it then."  
"Can't I worry about it now?"

"No. I'm gonna make you forget."

"How?"

Link thrust sharply, causing Sheik to gasp.

"Stupid question."

Link laughed pulling the sheets over him and his lover as he took him.

And yet in the back of both men's minds the thoughts of tomorrow remained, hanging silently in the air like tattered thought balloons, sinking in the weight of what needed to be said.

* * *

Yes, I'm having a Linkin Park chapter inspiration spree at the moment...hence 'Chester' in the last chapter and the name of this one. Eventually I might get back to Evanescence who inspired this...

(clears throat) anyway. Not really anything to say here now so...

Please push my pretty purple pokeable button


	20. Sweet Sacrifice

A.N: Thank you for reviews etc etc.

Notes about this chapter: apologies before hand if anyone seems out of character and for any confusion that may ensue. Hopefully everything's clear.

**Warnings: **Some mild language

* * *

Sweet sacrifice

Dawn seemed to have broken earlier than usual, this morning, Sheik mused, staring across Link's chest and out of the window at a blood red sky, an unfortunate herald for the day ahead.

And Goddesses, wasn't he dreading it?

Link shifted, grunting quietly in his sleep as usual. No change there then and the Sheikah smiled softly, letting his eyes drift shut in this intense comfort.

They snapped open a second later, he wasn't about to allow himself to fall asleep now or else he would waste a few hours he could be spending…staring at Link.

Lips pursed in discontent as eyelids drooped. He hadn't slept at all last night, his mind to preoccupied with thoughts…body to occupied with the feeling of Link next to it…even if the Hylian was asleep.

Sheik shook his head, blonde locks tickling his partner's chest, causing him to giggle in his sleep and bat half-heartedly at the 'irritance'.

The younger blonde grinned at the almost child-like qualities Link possessed, but he found his smile fading within seconds, unable to distract him from the rather pressing issue that needed to be confronted.

Zelda replacing him.

Link would not react well to it if Sheik told him what was going to happen, which of course he wouldn't…not obviously anyway.

Link shifted again, turning so sharply in his sleep that it caused Sheik to topple out of the narrow bed and land heavily on the floor, letting out a surprised grunt as he hit the cold stone floor.

"Wha…?"

The bemused, drawled question came from the bed and Sheik looked up from his positon on the floor to see a pair of half-mast blue eyes peering over the edge of the bed.

"Sheik?...Why…are you on the floor?"

"You just threw me out." Sheik stated, standing up and brushing off his backside, grimacing as he noted a layer of dust clinging to his still slightly sweaty flesh.

"Didn't."

"Well yes, Link, you did. Just because you were asleep and it was therefore, I assume, unintentional doesn't mean that you did not do it."

"…Huh? Ugh…whatever, sorry."

"Whatever? Sorry? Those two words all but cancel each other out."

"Don't care. Tired."

Sheik shook his head, hands resting on narrow hips as he stood, trembling slightly, in the cool air of the bedroom. Blue eyes rolled up and down his figure and Link shifted back in the bed, creating space for the Sheikah.

He almost excepted, almost climbed back into that ridiculously warm, safe, comfortable habitat to curl up in Link's arms…sharing the warmth of each other's bodies.

Almost.

Painfully, regretfully, he shook his head.

"We need to consider leaving soon. It will take some time to reach the desert." The words burnt his throat.

Link looked up to him, for once not arguing.

"We need to bathe first…"

Sheik nodded, eyes widening in surprise as Link slid from beneath the covers into the cool air of the bedroom, picking up a selection of clean clothes from the chair beside the bed, slipping his arm around Sheik's back to guide him out of the house.

Somehow, he seemed to understand what was about to happen to them. Or at the very least, he knew that Sheik needed this reassurance, this contact with him.

Perhaps the hero just remembered his needy advances the night before and was taking his cue from there?

The shadow warrior didn't know. More importantly, as he walked across prickly grass and stepped into clear, cool water, he didn't care.

He stepped carefully, mindful that after a point the bank that he was walking on dropped away suddenly, stopping and turning to watch Link enter the water when it reached his waist.

Link stopped in front of him, wordlessly taking his hands and pulling them to rest on his shoulders, closing the gap between them, creating warmth in cold air.

Why couldn't life be like this all the time? Why couldn't time stand still for just the two of them, let them be the only two people in the world?

Because that wasn't realistic. That's why and Sheik was slowing coming to realise one thing.

Reality sucks.

Sighing, he let Link turn him around and step away to grab a jug and pour water over his head and torso. Sheik shuddered violently at the cold that suddenly washed over him, gritting his teeth against it, wanting desperately to press back against Link and share his warmth again.

The Hylian's hands were in his hair, teasing knots our of the long strands as he rubbed some sweetly scented substance into the locks before washing it out and moving his hands to Sheik's back. Thumbs swirled and caressed tanned skin in heavy circles, pressing into tense muscles to relax them as he worked soap into his partner's flesh.

Link leaned forward, pulling Sheik back against him, feeling soap suds slid between skin and his hands travelled to the front of the Sheikah's torso, bathing his chest and stomach as he had his back, letting hands trail down the sharp V of groin muscles to hips, still rubbing gently.

Sheik's hands joined his as he washed him, pulling away to rinse his back with another jug full of cold water before kissing down his back as he sank to his knees and washed his lower body, his head sinking underwater.

He briefly considered slinking around to Sheik's front side and giving him a surprise…but…that wasn't what he needed or wanted right now.

Maybe some other time.

Resurfacing, he let Sheik turn and reciprocate, feeling small hands cleansing his skin thoroughly and lovingly before he sank into his arms again, pressing chest to back.

Link stared up at the brilliant ruby sky.

"Beautiful sky." he murmured, feeling Sheik in his arms.

"Perhaps."

"Certainly."

"Why certainly?"  
"Because that sky is exactly the same shade as your eyes."

"…You…"

"Sappy, I know. But it's true."

Sheik's head turned, pressing the bridge of his nose into Link's throat.

"Red skies are a bad omen among the Sheikah."

"Beautiful but deadly then?"

"Indeed."

"Like someone I know…"

Sheik snorted "You're full of compliments aren't you?"

"I wouldn't have you any other way you know…my beautiful fatality."

"Very poetic."

"Don't ruin the moment."

Sheik smiled. "My apologies."

Link placed a kiss at Sheik's neck.

"Shall we get going?"

"I suppose."

"C'mon. It's usually me who's the reluctant one."

"…I like to break habits."

"And hearts."

Tapping his chest, Link pulled away, wading to shore and dressing before heading for the stables to wake the horses.

Sheik stared after him, acutely aware of how right that last statement might prove to be.

--

They travelled on horseback for most of the day, only stopping to rest, feed and water the horses and themselves, intent on reaching the Gerudo Valley by nightfall at the latest.

Both men were unusually silent, reminded forcefully of where they were travelling to when the red-brown cliffs of the valley came into view.

Link's face darkened.

Sheik's heart tightened.

The horses tossed their heads uneasily as lush grass gave way to hard rock, iron shoes clacking sharply against the surface.

Link found it irritating, his mood already deteriorating as he felt the heat begin to rise steadily, a nearby tree all but baked by the desert heat even this far away from its centre. Roots burrowed deep into dry, cracked earth.

Something darted in front of them. Epona reared in fright, causing Link to grab at reins in an attempt to remain seated, wrangling her into quietness again.

"What the hell was that? It moved so fast I couldn't catch a look." Link stated, turning to look at Sheik sitting placidly in a calm Thara's saddle.

With the mask up, Link couldn't read his expression, but he seemed as much in the dark as he was.

_Seemed._

He knew all too well in reality, recognised the hunched darting figure that had been clad in white and blue, a pair of familiar red eyes meeting his own as Link had fought to calm Epona.

She was here.

"I'm not certain but it may be dangerous and it may come after us again." he swallowed thickly as he scanned the area, acting the part, hating himself for the words he was about to say. Resenting Zelda for the actions she was making him perform. Yearning for Link as he looked at his lover.

"Go on ahead and wait for me in the Valley. I'll catch up to you once I'm sure the creature has gone…it may have been one of Ganondorf's servants."

Link nodded. "Sure, if you think that's best."

Sheik bit his lip, drawing blood in guilt. He was so _trusting,_so naïve and innocent in that moment…could he not have shown a little suspicion, just to make him feel a little better about what he was about to do?

A single nod and Link gave an uneasy smile, nudging Epona into a trot.

"Link!"

The cry escaped his lips before he could hold it in, and he could just imagine Zelda's ears pricking up at the unusual behaviour…as far as she was concerned anyway.

"…Do you remember what I told you last night?" Sheik asked his partner as he returned.

"…Of course. How could I forget?" Link dropped his voice "I love you too."

"Good. Keep that in mind and…"  
"And?"

"Just…be wary of _everyone_who you encounter from this point on….there are those who would …deceive you with a façade of what you think you are seeing."

"Illusions?"

"Mirages and mirrors of what you would like to see."

Link nodded. "I'll remember…be quick, ok?"

"Yes. Now…go on. I need to find the creatures trail."

Smiling, Link turned Epona to face the desert again, tapping her sides to make her move.

Sheik watched him go, his heart heavy with longing and guilt.

The Hylian was barely out of sight when the other 'Sheikah' dropped into view.

"Sheik…it's good to see you."

Sheik slid off Thara, dropping to the floor and bowing in front of his doppelganger.

"My lady."

"You know you don't need to do that."

"I do. But…it is only appropriate." He rose, facing her.

"Not under the circumstances."

"True."

"So…what was that warning about?"

Sheik swallowed. "You heard?"

The princess in disguise nodded.

"Merely a warning about how the desert can warp the mind. The hero is already on edge about the situation as it is and it would not do for his judgement to be clouded by fear or desire."

"That's true. I hope I can aid him."

"…I would imagine you'll be able to in certain ways."

"As I said…I hope so."

Sheik paused before replying. "Are you prepared, princess?"

Zelda nodded "I know everything I need to…I believe anyway."

"Good."

Sheik pulled out his harp, looking at it for a moment before handing it to his friend. "You'll need to teach him the Prelude of Light upon completing the spirit temple."

"Yes…if all goes well I'll be able to reveal who I am to him."

"I'll go into hiding once Link is aware of that."

"He'll believe that I was you all along…you understand and are comfortable with that?"

"Of course." He lied.

The true shadow warrior turned back to his stallion, taking the reins and handing them to the princess.

"Thara will behave for you. I've made sure of that."

"Thank you. Nothing must give me away now. Not at this crucial time."

Small hands, that if you looked closely enough were too delicate to be Sheik's own, took the reins.

"I'll take care of him." Zelda stated before mounting the grey stallion.

"Princess…take care of the Hero of Time first and foremost; don't let him out of your sight. Don't let him weaken against the Gerudo….don't let him die. Not now. Not after everything that he's experienced."

"I won't Sheik, I assure you of that."

Sheik nodded, stepping back to look at the princess. She was almost a perfect replica of him, only someone who knew his body intimately would be able to tell the difference and even then, it'd be difficult for them.

"I suppose this is the last time I'll see you for a good amount of time."

"I believe so…it is for the best."

"Yes but…I will miss you. I have done over these past months."

"And I, you ma'am."

Red eyes flashed violet as the mounted Sheikah smiled.

"Goodbye, Sheik."

"Goodbye…Zelda."

Head bowed, the princess nudged Thara into a trot and Sheik watched as his 'twin' rode away with his horse, towards his love.

Once the princess was out of sight he turned and ran, taking refuge in a niche in one of the cliff walls near the boundary between Hyrule field and the Gerudo territory,

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Sheik stared out at the rich green of Hyrule field, mind racing with thoughts of everything that had just occurred.

His lover was gone.

He would never speak to him again…and Link would think that he had never existed.

His world torn apart by emotions he knew he should have never let himself feel, Sheik buried his head, in his hands, remembering his and Link's morning together…

His heart broke and for the first time in his life, he let himself weep for something he had lost.

--

Link stared out across the splintered remains of the bridge that formerly crossed the ravine that ran through the valley, thumbs rubbing against the leather of Epona's reins nervously.

The heat had risen drastically as he picked his way through rocks and around pools of evaporating water that were scattered sparsely over the valley and it was beginning to become unbearable, fraying his already tattered nerves.

Sheik hadn't shown up and it had been at least quarter of an hour. Link wondered vaguely if he should turn back to look for the other man…but…Sheik had specifically told him to wait here for him and though he was loathe to let himself be controlled…he didn't mind it so much when it was his lover. Besides, his commands were usually reasonable and sensible.

Across the gorge a large white fence had been picketed, its canvas sides billowing in the dry wind that had started blowing not long ago. The fire out front that was cooking dinner was almost blown out by a particularly large gust and Link noted that the man sitting beside it covered his mouth against an onslaught blown in from the desert.

Gods he hated this place. The sooner Sheik got here the better at least then they could get a move on and get out of the godforsaken place as quickly as possible…even if it did mean going through the Gerudo first.

The sharp clack of iron shod hooves on rock caught his attention and Link turned in the saddle to see Sheik riding into the valley.

He couldn't help noticing that Thara was tossing his head a lot, as if worried or displeased by something…Link couldn't blame the animal. Epona didn't seem to particularly like this place either…it was too dry and the lack of plant life threw the animals into a sense of unease.

At least…that's what he assumed the stallion was upset about. Nevertheless, he was at least letting Sheik ride him relatively easily.

"We've got a problem!" Link called to the 'Sheikah' as 'he' rode towards him.

"And that would be?"

"Well…you see the massive gap in the bride? That's the problem…we can't walk through thin air...even with the hover boots."  
"Obviously." There was a hard edge to Sheik's voice that grated in Link's ears and he frowned at the other man's sudden mood.

"Oh well," Link shrugged and sighed "No choice but to turn back then. Damn, so heartbroken here, I was looking forwards to it."

He tugged on the reins as if to turn Epona away.

"You are not leaving. Hyrule needs you, hero, we must merely guide the horses to jump over the gap."

Link lifted an eyebrow.

"Hero? What've I done to deserve that title?" His confusion was evident.

"Given your behaviour at the moment, very little."

"OK?...what's up?"

Red eyes narrowed, glancing at the Hylian harshly.

"We must continue."

Sheik guided Thara back so that the stallion was aligned with the bridge before slapping his flank, hard.

The horse reared and took off at a gallop, thundering towards the bridge.

Link felt his heart stop as the horse leapt, not able to believe that Sheik was being so reckless as to attempt the jump, but pure relief washed over him as he saw the horse land safely, if heavily on the other side.

Link pulled Epona into position.

"Ok, now it's our turn, girl. Let's prove to them that we can do it better."

The mare whinnied as if in agreement before rearing, just as Thara had done, galloping for the bridge without so much as a tap from Link.

They soared through the air in a high graceful arc and Link lifted his hands free of the reins, raising them into the air and whooping at the feel of air that suddenly seemed cool rushing over him.

Front hooves impacted lightly with the wooden planks of the far side of the bridge, giving Link a minimal jolt as the back hooves followed and Epona pulled the two of them up the stone slope onto flat land again.

"That…was surprisingly fun," Link stated, running fingers through wind tousled hair. "Can we do it again?"

"No."

Sheik turned away, tapping Thara into movement.

The Hylian frowned, nudging Epona to follow the other horse.

"Sheik! Wait up. Seriously."

"We have a task to complete, hero."

"Would you stop that?!"

Link steered Epona into Thara's path, cutting him and his rider off. Sheik glared.

"Move."

"Sheik…what the hell's going on?"

"You're becoming irritating."

"..I'm always like this…"

"Exactly."

Link straightened in the saddle.

"You didn't have a problem before we split up. What's happened to get you in such a bad mood?"

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with. Focus on the task in hand."

The elder blonde tugged on Epona's reins sharply, lips pursed in annoyance. "Fine, but we're discussing this later."

Sheik snorted and tapped Thara into a trot, overtaking Link as they headed for the Gerudo Fortress.

--

The fortress was hidden among winding chasms that varied in shape and size, sometimes metres wide, sometimes barely wide enough for a rider and horse to pass through. They interconnected too, creating long, meandering paths that one could easily get lost in.

Link had only seen this once, when he was brought here seven years ago by Ganondorf and he couldn't for the life of him understand how Sheik could find his way through the channels of rock. And to think, he had once done this at _night._

The sun was now directly above them, beating down relentlessly and Link had to wipe sweat out of his eyes every few minutes. Epona's head was down, drooping with exertion, her movements becoming slow and plodding until eventually Link was forced to stop and dismount.

"What are you doing?" Sheik asked, stopping and turning to look at Link, somehow knowing he had stopped despite the fact that he was a few metres ahead.

"I'm letting Epona go back, this climate's gonna kill her if I force her to go on. She's already exhausted. Besides, if the Gerudo catch her I'll never get her back."

"I see."

"You should probably let Thara go back too. He's looking pretty tired."

Sheik looked down to the stallion before wordlessly dismounting and tapping the horse on the flank, sending him back the way they had come with Epona.

Link watched the horses go miserably, Thara nudging Epona to keep her going in the heat.

"Just you and me then." Link commented as Sheik started walking and he jogged to catch up to him. Sheik didn't respond.

"How far to the fortress?"

"Quarter of a mile. We'll be there within half an hour."

Link swallowed thickly, wiping sweat from his brow with the sleeve from the white undershirt he was wearing. The sheer volume seemed to have increased suddenly.

--

Sheik edged along the tops of the chasm that Link and the Princess were now walking in, keeping an eye on them.

In all honesty he should have gone back to the house already but…he couldn't just leave them straight away.

The opportune moment to turn back would've been when they released the horses but…again; he couldn't leave Link alone with Zelda. He hadn't heard the 'conversations', such as they were, but it was obvious they were clipped and only occurred when necessary. The body language between them was sheer tension at the moment; you'd have to be blind not to see that.

Sheik's foot slid against a loose rock and he paused, waiting to see if there would be any repercussions from the movement.

There weren't and after a second or two he continued tracking the two Hylians, becoming increasingly nervous for Link as the chasm walls sloped down and widened suddenly.

He noticed Link freeze, his head titled up as he looked at something. Sheik imagined the expression on his face was one of sheer anxiety.

Link was looking at a flag embossed with the odd symbol that represented everything the Hylian hated and feared.

They had reached the fortress.

--

Link stared up at the orange and yellow flag, feeling his stomach physically squirm and his throat tighten in response. His mouth was suddenly dry as he opened it to say something to Sheik.

"We must do this."

"You mean 'I' must do this."

"Yes."

The elder blonde bit his lip.

"Standing there and worrying will not make it any easier for you. Confront your fear."

"But I don't want to."

"That is irrelevant."

"Would it kill you to show a little support, Sheik? This is the first time I really need it and you know that. Why do you choose now to be a jackass with me?"

A light blonde eyebrow lifted. _Light blonde. _Not the dark, golden blonde that Link was sure Sheik's eyebrows were supposed to be.

"You must learn to stand on your own feet."

"Is that all you can say?"

Sheik turned his back to him.

"You…bastard."

Scowling in disgust, Link stormed past the shadow warrior, stalking around the edge of the fortress, lips set into a grim line his eyes scanned for the Gerudo's guards.

"There is no point in sneaking around. We should confront them."

"Well being the bastard you are being at the moment, you would say that."

A bandaged hand grabbed at Link's collar, tugging at it roughly to drag him back from the rock that he was spying on the guard from.

Link turned swiping a hand at Sheik's, breaking his grip and knocking it away equally roughly. He was surprised he could even break the Sheikah's usually vice-like grip.

He didn't give it much thought though…there was too much else to think about. Perhaps the Sheikah merely didn't feel like hanging onto him now.

What a change from this morning.

Sheik shoved him towards the roughly carved stone steps that led to the main arena of the fortress.

"We confront them."

Tugging his tunic back into place, Link turned on his heel, stamping up the stairs, fuelled by a growing anger at Sheikah's behaviour.

His eyes locked onto a guard as he reached the top of the stairs.

He froze.

She saw him and ran for him, spear instantly lowered as she screamed an alert to her kins..women. The cry caught their attention and within seconds they were forming a closely-knit semi-circle around Link.

Sheik joined him a moment, later, pushing him forwards towards them, and the women rushed around the back of them, trapping them in a circle of spears.

Sheik elbowed him.

"Tell them."

Link's mouth remained clamped shut, blue eyes scanning faces.

"Tell them." Sheik repeated.

"Well would you look at that!" A shrill voice suddenly piped up and Link's eyes were instantly locked onto a woman as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"It's our little escape artist. Come back because you love us so much, huh, boy?"

Link said nothing, but his head and eyes dropped, his body language turning submissive.

--

Zelda watch with disbelief as Link shied away from the woman, looking like a scolded, frightened animal. She had known he would be afraid of the Gerudo, but she couldn't imagine what they had done to him during his incarceration to make the young man who had been so confident just a short while ago so terrified now. Her elbow was resting against his side and she could feel him trembling.

It wasn't showing yet…it would if it got any worse.

"You're pathetic. To think…you're the same gender as the Great Ganondorf…just goes to prove he's of better stock than any Hylian."

Zelda jolted at the words.

"And what do we have here?...A…Sheikah! Well now, that is a rare find in this day and age. What are you doing with this loser, oh-mighty-shadow-warrior?"

"I am aiding him on a journey."

"Looks like he needs it. Pathetic."

She nudged Link again, more gently this time, but he did nothing in response.

"So…you gonna be our slave again boy? I'm sure the ladies will appreciate it."

A few of the guards jeered lewdly.

"Been a while since we've had anything human in possession of a penis around here. You'll serve us well, right girls?"

They jeered again.

Yellow eyes turned to Zelda. "You might come in handy too. We'll have some fun with you before we hand you over to Ganondorf."

"I think not."

"Pity, because you don't have a choice."

She made a grab for her, catching her bicep and Zelda struck out, the back of her hand snapping across the dark skin of the Gerudo's cheek.

"You.."

There was a spear in her face suddenly and Zelda didn't have any time to react, to pull away from it before it would tear into her.

She didn't need to.

There was a green figure in front of her in a split-second, the clatter of wood and metal against rock, a high-pitched shriek and then Link was at her side again, a hand at the small of her back.

The Gerudo guard lay on the floor, holding a thin gash across her bare, toned stomach.

The Master Sword was in Link's hand. He had protected her.

Though Zelda was grateful…she had to wonder why. As far as Link knew, she was Sheik and she was pretty sure there was nothing between the two of them…

"Sheik. Tell them what we're here for."

Zelda nodded, stepping forwards, addressing the woman who was clutching the wound on her stomach. It was nothing more than a scratch…a warning.

"We wish to see your second-in-command, we have business with her."

"Nabooru will not see you without good reason."

The voice was low, for a woman, and Link and Zelda turned to see a Gerudo in red heading for them, her walk slow and confident.

"We have good reason."

"And that would be?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it with you."

"As I thought…you have no business with her, Sheikah. Besides, males shall not be granted an audience…" her eyes strayed to Link "especially slaves."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak when Link held up his hand cutting her off.

"What would we have to do to be granted an audience?"  
The woman in red snorted "Prove yourself worthy to be in her presence."

"How?"

"Take on the four cardinals in battle and win." A sly smile splayed over painted pink lips.

"And you're one of them, yes?"

She nodded, high copper ponytail bouncing.

"Then tell the other three that you have a challenger."

She laughed. "You're going to take us on?"  
"Yes."

"Fine then, little boy." She turned to the woman in purple next to her. "Summon the others…I want them to be here to witness the slave taking us on and losing."

--

Link pulled the shield onto his right arm as he tightened his grip on the Master Sword, feeling it slip beneath sweating fingers.

His first opponent stood opposite him, smirking, eyes watching Sheik as he sauntered up to him.

"Are you certain you can win?"

"Yes."

"…Good luck."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm and belief."

Crimson caught in the corner of his eye and Link turned to watch as three more Gerudo women in red filed out, looking at him curiously.

"So this is our challenger?"

"Yes."

"If you win, we will allow you to see Nabooru. When you loose, which you will though, you'll become our slave again."

Link nodded. "Good luck with that."

She snorted. "Let the battle begin."

With a flourish she yanked two exaggeratedly curved scimitars from the holders on her back, the blades a bizarre, creamy-white in the sun…as if they were made from bone.

She held one of the blades high above her head, the other down by her knees as she crouched, sinking into a position that would allow her to fend off Link should he attack.

For all their brave talk, relative strength and skill with the blade…they were still women, and Link was still a man, ergo, if it came down to brute force alone, he was going to win.

Unfortunately for him, despite the Gerudos rather brash and obnoxious nature and appearance they knew the physics of swordplay…she would be able to make up for her inferior strength with agility, lent to her by a more compact frame.

Link shifted the shield on his arm before locking his eyes onto his opponent, circling her slowly. She followed suit, keeping the distance between them as she eyed him, trying to discern any weaknesses. Thinking she'd found she lunged forwards, swiping her upper blade down towards her opponent.

Link swung the Master Sword up in a smooth arc, meeting her scimitar mid way, metal clashing and sliding smoothly of each other.

The Hylian jumped forwards as she retreated, making an attempt at a stab to drive her back away to a more comfortable distance, pulling back to watch her carefully again, all too aware of the crowd's attention on them.

Dark blonde eyebrows furrowed in suspicion when the woman sank, crouching and twisting, coiling like a cobra. Link backed up, sword arm tensing in expectation of movement and she unleashed that suppressed energy, leaping and twisting, swords carving through the air as she aimed for Link.

He brought the shield up to protect himself as quickly as possible, hiding as much of his body behind it, knowing it was too late to be completely safe.

White blade sliced through fabric and flesh and Link gasped as the assembled crowd cheered as hot blood sprayed from his arm to the floor.

First blood had been drawn.

But…that attack had taken a lot of energy, even from someone used to the midday desert sun, and he burst out from behind his shield, swiping for her. She trotted back, trying to evade the sword's reach, crying out and breathing heavily when she didn't succeed, her own blood spurting from a gash in her bare stomach.

It would seem as if Link had some bizarre obsession with attacking that particular part of the body but the truth was…exposed skin was simply easier to wound. Thin red fabric didn't pose much of a barrier to be sure but still…even that took some of the bite out of the attack.

The Gerudo woman backed up, attempting to climb to her feet when another swipe slit the skin on her arm, a deadly blade tip at her throat a second later.

One down. Three to go.

--

Sheik watched from his perch above the Valley, his heart beating uncomfortably fast as he watched the third Gerudo woman line up to fight Link.

The two he had beaten sat on the outskirts of the group, nursing wounds and pride at their defeat. But there was still this woman to fight and another after that, and Link was already starting to tire.

Not that anyone could blame him. He had gotten lucky with the first Gerudo, she had underestimated his ability to fight…the others weren't making the same mistake and consequently, the second battle had been long and hard, lasting longer than one could reasonably expect from a person.

All that to deal with and in the midday sun too.

Link fell back from the woman's blade as it slid across his chest, and he rolled to avoid another attack, kicking out to bring her down to his level.

He struggled to his feet, taking a step back to give him a moment's rest, his breathing laboured. Even from his vantage point so far away, Sheik could see that sweat that had soaked into the emerald green of Link's tunic, turning it the colour of wet moss.

He had received few injuries so far, but even those few were taking a toll on him. He was weakening, and boy, didn't the Gerudo know it.

They were cheering their warrior in, throwing jibes and snares at Link as he struggled to defend himself against a particularly harsh attack from the woman in red.

Zelda stood on the outskirts of the battle, showing anxiety in the way she held herself and Sheik shook his head. She still hadn't learnt.

Unable to make any input to the situation below Sheik lifted his head, staring up at the sun, gauging the time. Perhaps two o'clock in the afternoon. Meaning the second fight had lasted half an hour…it was no wonder Link was starting to look worse for wear.

A loud cheer from the crowd below caused Sheik to snap his attention back to the scene.

The Gerudo woman had Link in the floor, straddling him, and making lewd comments whilst at it no doubt. The scimitar in her hand was edging closer to Link's throat, a dark teasing threat, as Link's hand searched for any weapon he could find.

The Master Sword lay abandoned to the side of the battle, knocked out of Link's hand by an attack Sheik hadn't witnessed.

Unable to find a weapon to defend himself with, Link lashed out with his hand suddenly, the pseudo-punch throwing her balance off allowing Link to push her off him roughly and he staggered for the sword, turning and slashing at the women the second it was back in his hand.

The attack must have hit somewhere either vital or painful, for a second later, she fell to the ground defeated.

Just one left to go and Sheik rolled his eyes upwards, begging the Goddesses to give Link the strength he needed to get through the fight.

--

Zelda let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as the final Gerudo fell, holding her hip. She grunted, angrily shoving the other Gerudo away as they attempted to help her to her feet.

Glaring at Link, she spat at him before pushing through the crowd heading for the fortress,

Link watched her go, sheathing the Master Sword and panting, resting his hands on bent needs as he dragged in lungfuls of air, exhausted by the fight. Swear poured down his brow, into his eyes and despite everything she knew about Sheik and his attitude towards the candidates for the role of Hero of Time, she walked across to the shuddering Hylian, sliding a supportive arm around his shoulders.

This one had proved himself as the hero of time…surely Sheik would be offer comfort to that?

To her surprise, Link leant into her arm, not seeming the least bit fazed by the out of character action, in fact, it seemed that he had expected it.

"You've proven yourself worthy." one of the women spoke and Link's head jerked up. He straightened as she pushed through the crowd, recognising her as the first woman he had fought.

"I am Solita, second-in-command to Nabooru and…I have to say, I'm impressed by your skill with the blade."

She turned and shooed on of the lowly guards away from her as she pitched forwards to say something.

"What's your name, kid?"  
"Link."

"Well Link…you know what? You've changed me now…I thought all men were worthless, save for the great Ganondorf,"

Link rolled his eyes

"But I don't believe that anymore…here," she pulled out a slightly crumpled looking piece of paper from inside her shirt "It doesn't make up for the treatment you've received from us but…as I have the power to do so, I make you an honorary member of the Gerudo…should you wish to accept the position."

Link looked at the paper sceptically.

"And if I don't?"  
"Then I understand, but…I offer to you all the facilities here…and to your…_friend_too."

"Uh…thanks but…we only came here for…"

"Yes of course," she waved a hand, cutting him off and clapped her hands, signalling for the gate to the desert to be opened. "Unfortunately, Nabooru isn't here at the moment. She's in the colossus on the far side of the haunted wasteland, inside the ancient temple there…"

"What's she doing there?"

Solita shifted uncomfortably "Nabooru is not exactly…mainstream. She doesn't believe in Ganondorf's ways like the rest of us and lately…she's become rebellious."

"So she's plotting against Ganondorf?"

"…probably."

She turned to watch the gate be opened.

"The wasteland is treacherous and impassable if you don't have the right equipment," she looked at Sheik "You should be alright though. Follow the red flags to the hideout, once there your friend should be able to see a spirit that will guide you the rest of the way to the temple."

The Gerudo woman turned her back on them for a moment, shooing away the rest of the Gerudo as they watched the exchange. Facial expressions ranged from shock, to disgust and disbelief to acceptance.

"I wish you good luck and please…" she held out the paper to Link again "take it, if not as a member of the Gerudo society then as a gesture of our apology to you."

Pale fingers hesitantly reached out to grasp the edge of the paper and Link inclined his head.

"I thank you at the very least but…"

"We understand if you do not wish to forgive the rest of us."

She nodded. "Now…you have a desert to cross."

Open-palmed, she gestured to the desert's gate.

Link nodded, taking the direction she had indicated, Sheik walking silently by his side as they left the grounds. No longer a former slave and a stranger, but an honorary member of the Gerudo Tribe.

--

High above the training grounds of the Gerudo Fortress, Sheik nodded in approval, proud of Link for overcoming his fears.

* * *

Ugh, I'm not sure how this layout of swapping between Link, Sheik and Zelda is going, especially with Link referring to Zelda as Sheik. I'm pretty sure everyone reading this is intelligent enough to stay on top of what's going on but I'll try and find another way of presenting this if it's causing problems...just mention it in a review (hint, hint).

Also, Link's 'settlement' with the Gerudo is a bit...dodgy in my opinion too...not sure whether his sort of...'uh, yeah, thanks, right, whatever, I still don't like you' came across properly or his fear initially :S ..basically although I enjoyed writing this chapter, I'm not sure how well it came out...the beginning was fun though ;)

Anyhoo, please let me know what you thought by pushing my button.


	21. Little things give you away

A.N: Hello again everyone and as usual, thanks for all the reviews. 193 I think we're on as I write this...make it 200? Please?

Ahem...anyway. Just a note about last chapter, more precisely, an apology. I read over it just afer posting it and...the ending was..bad, to say the least. Therefore, I _may _re-write that at some point. Possibly. If people care enough for me to.

As for this chapter: Some mild (suggestions) of language. That's about it really.

Enjoy.

* * *

Little things give you away

Sand swirled, blew in dizzying circles by a wind of blizzard like intensity. It caught in hair, eyebrows, ears, folds in clothing…anywhere it could get trapped in or settle into and Link would've brushed it away in annoyance if it weren't for the fact that he had become bored with motion more than 2 hours ago.

The sand had been a mere annoyance at the beginning when they had entered the wasteland with its mild breezes and the biggest of the travellers' concerns had been the heat. Now the biggest concern was whether they'd survive the blasting winds…or the growing thirst…or the penetrating cold that had settled in ever since the sun had sank below the horizon.

Night in the desert was an unpleasant experience to begin with. This situation was just plain hell.

Blue eyes flicked to the right, taking note of the Sheikah by his side who battled against the sands with less success than even Link himself.

Sheik's light, supple, compact frame was barely solid or heavy enough to stand up against the brute force of the elements and…he was…tired, by the looks of it. His head was low, blonde hair whipped away from his face by the wind, eyes half-closed against the sand that the wind tried to blow into them.

Link had offered assistance more than once, but the only response he had gotten each time was a grunt and Sheik shifting away from him. As a result, Link had long since given up trying to help his lover.

He didn't even understand what had caused the sudden change but…this wasn't his Sheik, this wasn't how he was supposed to be, not with him, and the other man's attitude was beginning to rouse the Hylian's suspicions.

The oil lantern attached to Link's belt banged against his hip suddenly and Link looked down to see the glass-encased flame sputter. They were almost out of oil and that was their only light. If that went out completely they would be left in the pitch black, in a freezing desert, in the middle of a sandstorm. Basically...they'd be screwed.

Reaching down, Link took hold of the lantern, holding it up in the hope of seeing a place they could rest. A red flag snapped at the top of its pole about five metres ahead and as Link neared it and held onto the wooden post for support against the wind. He squinted, just able to make out a solid black shape between the lines of golden static, moonlight picking out a hard edge.

"Sheik!"

He didn't know whether the other man would be able to hear him over the howl of the wind, especially with the cloth that was covering Link's nose and mouth to keep out the sand.

A blonde head turned slowly, informing Link that he had been heard and the Hylian pointed to the shape in the distance. Sheik seemed to perk up a little at the sight but a sudden blast of wind, stronger than the last, slammed into him, almost knocking him off his feet.

Not caring about whether he was going to protest or not, Link reached out, grabbing Sheik's wrist and tugging him back to his natural balance, refusing to let go when he tried to tug his wrist out of Link's grasp.

Glaring, Link used the grip to yank him closer, and promptly wrapped an arm about a waist that seemed slimmer and softer than usual.

Making a mental note of that, Link half dragged, half walked Sheik towards the shape he had seen, giving a cry of relief when he realised it was a crude shelter.

He practically dived into it, jumping down the ladder into the cool room below, lighting torches with the tiny flame left in the oil lantern.

A warm, welcoming glow spilt into the room and Link collapsed in a corner gratefully, watching Sheik scan the chamber.

"Relax, Sheik, it's probably a Gerudo safe house."

"And you think that's a reason to relax?"  
"The Gerudo only expect themselves to come here, which means they won't put any traps up because they need to use this in emergencies. So yeah, I think that's reason to relax." His tone was clipped at the other man's condescending answer.

"Besides," he continued "We're both exhausted…don't deny it and there's no other alternative for miles around. It'd be suicide going back out into that storm just because you don't like the look of this place."

Sheik grunted.

"And it won't kill you to answer me with words."

A glare this time.

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since you came back from tracking whatever it was that sprinted past us at the entrance to the valley you've been off with me."

"I have treated you today as I always have."

"No you haven't. You didn't act like that this morning, when you warned me to look out for mirages and mirrors, whatever the hell that means."

"…we should rest and continue in the morning."

"Yeah, that's it; ignore the problem that's slapping you in the face, that'll make it go away." Link turned his back on Sheik angrily, rolling onto his side and staring at the wall, shivering in the still cold air, listening to the wind howling around the outpost.

He didn't know who the hell was lying across the other side of the room, but he was almost certain it wasn't his Sheik.

Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do about it right now. Snorting heavily, he settled himself into a more comfortable position to sleep.

--

It was the sharp 'caw' of a carrion eater that woke Link with a start and he jerked upright, eyes darting around the room as he wondered where he was.

Realisation settled in after a moment and he relaxed somewhat, stretching and climbing to his feet, glancing over at the blue clad figure that lay asleep on the floor still.

Another distinctly un-Sheik-like trait.

Biting his lip and contemplating whether he should just leave…this person here…he shook his head and wandered over to them, deciding it was best if he kept and eye on him. Or her. Or it.

He toed the figure in the ribs, tapping him to wake him up and the person flipped over to face him, knife drawn even if it wasn't in a position to attack.

"Come on. We've got to get to the temple. We can eat on the way."

He turned, leaving the sleep hazed figure to play catch up, climbing the ladder and heading to the top of the out post. An inscribed tombstone was set on top of it and Link knelt, brushing sand away from a black marble surface.

'_One with the eye of truth shall be guided to the spirit temple by an inviting ghost.'_

Lifting an eyebrow Link pulled the Lens of Truth out of his tunic, holding it up to see a large poe floating in front of him.

"I'll be your guide on your way, but coming back I won't play." it dipped slightly, floating backwards slowly as 'Sheik' climbed up to the top of the outpost to stand beside Link.

"I'll show you the only way to go so follow me and don't be slow!"

It took of with a jerk, floating backwards as Link leapt from the shelter, the Sheik-imitator in tow and the two men ran behind it, struggling to run as sand gave way beneath their feet.

Link wasn't sure how long they ran for, the guiding poe took a bizarre, twisting route as if to lose them, dragging them over high sand dunes until the wind started to pick up again for the day and the heat rose to unbearable heights.

Eventually however, Link saw a pair of red flags in the distance and he picked up his pace, eager to be somewhere they could take shelter from the heat.

Rock walls rose on either side, shielding them from the worst of the wind and sand and Link grinned as he saw the flat, sandy plain ahead.

They had reached the Desert Colossus.

--

Sheik ran up the tunnel that led to the right hand of the sand goddess, hoping to see the familiar figure of Link entering the desert colossus.

He and Zelda should've been here hours ago and he was getting antsy about Nabooru's presence. She was demanding the silver gauntlets and Sheik knew for a fact that Link should be the only one to use them.

White light spilled into the tunnel and Sheik headed for it, bursting into the bright light of the desert. Looking out over the colossus Sheik relaxed, seeing a green clad figure wandering over to a sink hole just in front of the temple.

He relaxed against the open chest that had contained the silver gauntlets, watching his copy say something to Link and then head for the temple.

Sheik watched her enter before giving a glance to Link and leaping down from his perch, following her inside.

Nabooru was still waiting at the top of the flight of steps.

Zelda stopped at the base of the stairs, looking up at Nabooru as the other woman stared down at her, yellow eyes travelling from the disguised princess to Sheik himself.

"So are there really two of you or is this some sort of plan to rob me of the gauntlets?"

Identical pairs of red eyes flicked up to her, glaring condescendingly.

"Leave." Sheik growled, pointing at the door.

The Gerudo straightened, looking affronted.

"What? You can't tell me to leave my own territory."

"I can and I am. There's a young man outside waiting to meet you. Go."  
She snorted, sauntering down the steps towards the two blondes.

"You can go…"

A cackle split the air, high and piercing, shadowed by another equally annoying laugh and three sets of eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Blue and red clouds of smoke filtered into the room from a hole in the ceiling, forming the vague outlines of two people in the air. The figures seemed to solidify as more smoke poured in.

Sheik took a small step back, eyes locked onto the smoke people as they formed, wondering if this was to be an early appearance on the temple's 'guardian's' part.

The smoke figures suddenly burst into solidity, revealing harsh, hooked features and bulbous eyes, withered, aged forms sat on sticks.

Oh, look at that, he was right. Again. Damnit, he hated it when he was right nowadays.

The witches cackled, circled, staring at the three people below with rolling eyes.

"Look Koume. Visitors."

"Indeed my sister, filthy outsiders who are trespassing in our home, Kotake."

"We should remove them…especially this troublesome little girl." Koume looked to Nabooru who back stepped down the stairs towards Sheik and Zelda.

"Thinks she can take on the Dark Lord does she?"

"Ignorant child."

A thin, gnarled hand lifted, a ball of red light curling into existence as the other twin copied, a blue ball forming in her hand.

Sheik sidled to Zelda, a hand curling around her bicep and tugging gently, surreptitiously passing her the silver gauntlets he had obtained earlier.

"Hide them now, give them to Link when Nabooru isn't present."

Red and blue light slammed into the ground at their feet, spattering like paint. Nabooru and Zelda shrieked, simultaneously turning and running as Sheik shouted instructions to Zelda.

He turned, looking up at the two witched as they advanced on him, pulling a concealed Deku nut from inside his clothing.

"Nabooru will prove useful to you should you be able to capture her." He informed them, before hurling the nut at the floor and disappearing in a burst of light.

--

Link knelt in the shallows of the pool of water he had just created by playing the song of storms. The dried up sink-hole had proved to be very useful and he dipped an empty bottle he had previously used to store oil in into the water, swirling it to clean the bottle before throwing the water onto the sand.

Filling the bottle again, he hooked it through a belt loop and glanced towards the entrance of the temple.

Admittedly, he should be getting back to 'Sheik' as it called itself but…after hours of walking and running through arid, hot desert the urge to dunk his head in a pool of cool water proved to be too much.

Head submerged he breathed out slowly, feeling bubbles of air sweep past his face, letting himself cool down and relax for a moment before he headed into the temple.

The water rippled suddenly, the shudder that caused it followed by another so loud it caused a small wave to slosh over Link's head. Startled, he yanked his head from the water, smooth sopping blonde hair back from his face, sharp eyes casting about for the cause.

There, in front of the temple, was the Sheik-impersonator lying on the steps by the temple, knocked down by the shudder…just in front of him…a woman with long red hair, crouched, head snapping between the two figures floating around her.

Link jerked slightly, taking in the appearance of the women, eyes casting down onto the floor again as a swirling, purple whirlpool formed below the Gerudo woman.

He hung back, unsure whether to make a move or not. Morally, he really should but practically...those…things floating above her head would spot him and kill him before he even had a chance to help her.

Biting his lip, Link slicked a strand of errant hair back, watching with a sudden, seizing guilt as the woman began to sink into the vortex, realising with a start who she was.

The only person out here was Nabooru, according to the other Gerudo, meaning that the woman in trouble in front of him was none other than the Sage of Spirit.

He ran, not knowing quite what he could do to help her but only that he couldn't let someone who Hyrule's fate rested upon die. Even if she was a Gerudo.

One of the witches turned, caught a glimpse of the young man heading for them and cackled, a ball of blue light appearing in her hand.

She hurled it without a word, the light crashing to the floor at Link's feet in an explosion of colour.

Link skidded to a halt, kicking up sand as light temporarily blinded him, arm thrown over his face in an attempt to ward off harm.

There was a resounding cry for a help, a bizarre wet sucking sound followed by a pair of high-pitched cackles…and then silence.

The Hylian blinked, waving clouds of sand out of his face, coughing as he straightened and stared towards the entrance of the temple. Nabooru and the witches were gone, the only people left being him and 'Sheik' staring back and shaking his head condescendingly.

Link trudged towards the entrance.

"I guess I have to go after her."

"Correct."

"Fine."

He turned away, not wanting to waste anymore breath talking to the mockery of the man he was in love with.

"Hero."

"What?" He asked, not bothering to stop and look at the man, merely walking straight on. 'Sheik' followed, trotting to catch up with him.

"I have an item that you require to beat the temple."

"Oh yeah?"

"Stop, hero."

Link did, turning and glaring at the other man, holding out his hand expectantly. A pair of gauntlets, backed with silver, were dropped into his palm a second later.

"They will allow you to move heavy objects."

"Right. Thanks."

He turned away, slipping his old gauntlets off and pulling the new ones on as he entered the darkness of the temple.

--

Link panted, falling to his knees as the iron knuckle in front of him crumbled, armour dissipating in flames of purple as the creature itself withered and died. The giant, brassy axe it had been wielding sat a few metres away from the Hylian, his blood thinly coating an edge.

Quiet footsteps echoed behind him in the chamber and Link grit his teeth further, a hand over the large, bleeding gash in his abdomen.

Blue clad legs appeared in front of him.

"Concern is usual," Link muttered "When someone is injured."

He looked up. The other man was staring down at him, unimpressed.

"But I suppose that's too much to ask isn't it, Sheik?" The name was hissed sarcastically as Link forced himself to his feet, hand still clenched over the gash. He pulled it away, examining the wound, finding it to be thin and shallow, the blood making it look worse than it actually was.

"Stop your complaining, hero. I am not here to mother you nor act as some sort of pandering lover…"

The Hylian snorted, a sly smirk twisting his mouth.

"Odd, considering our activities yesterday morning. Must just be a prostitute I never paid then. Is that why you're following me around?"

The supposed Sheikah, understandably, looked taken aback.

"What…?"

"You heard me."

Pale blonde eyebrows furrowed, and for a second, Link thought he saw shock and hurt in red eyes that seemed to be tinged with purple around the edges.

Biting his lip, he stepped forwards, grabbing the other man's wrist as he tried to step away, holding him in place as his free hand lifted to hover by the white mask.

"What are you intending to do here, hero?" And there was a tinge of worry in a usually resolute voice.

"Nothing unpleasant or…" he looked into red eyes, knowing what he was about to do would be the ultimate test for the other person. The one who dared to think they could play _his_Sheik so well.

"…inappropriate, given our relationship." He concluded.

"From your stance I doubt…"

The mask was jerked down without warning, lips suddenly pressed against lips, gloved hand releasing a wrist to cup the back of a blonde head, the other hand lifting to lie on a chest that was to full, too soft to be male.

'Sheik' jerked away, pulling Link's hands away and yanking up the mask to cover a face that barely resembled the real Sheikah's. Lips were pressed together and twisted, eyebrows furrowed in anger, chest heaving from the action.

A bandaged hand lifted a slapped him across the cheek, hard, long nails trailing against skin, breaking it to let loose a thin stream of blood.

Link bit his lower lip again, feeling the sting from the slap as the person he had just kissed backed up, staring at him almost wide eyed before turning on their heel and leaving the room. Wiping his mouth free of the light layer of saliva that had been on _her_lips, Link frowned.

He had proved to himself that the person really wasn't Sheik and to her that he knew she wasn't his lover but…it didn't answer where the real Sheik was.

As Link straightened and looked to the door behind him that led to the next room he frowned, wondering if Sheik was ok.

--

Zelda yanked the mask down, sliding down to the carpet outside the iron knuckled room, fingertips resting against trembling lips that were somewhere between her own and Sheik's in appearance. Link had kissed her…but not for her, but because he had thought she was Sheik.

Now this made things more complicated.

Same sex relationships were not uncommon in Hyrule, though they weren't considered mainstream and depending on the people involved, they could be met with open arms…or fear, anger and hostility. Most of the inhabitants of Hyrule adopted an attitude of 'don't ask, don't tell' when it came to that particular sensitive issue and Zelda herself was largely the same. She neither supported the idea, nor opposed it…what people decided to do with their lives and bodies was their own business.

Bur not for Link and Sheik. They were too important to the fate of Hyrule to not be manipulated one way or another and whilst the princess was pleased that both men (especially Sheik) had found someone they loved…it was an unnecessary complication in their plans.

Falling in love affected ones judgement, making you susceptible and vulnerable to trickery and hurt…just as Link had demonstrated when she had first replaced Sheik.

It explained Sheik's behaviour too, the reluctance to leave Link, the warning he had given him before he sent him on ahead…the soft words he had spoken to him that were whispered too gently to hear…words that she was sure were a confession of love. Or maybe a reiteration of a former confession.

And now Link was aware that she wasn't Sheik, which meant that Ganon may find that out too and see through her disguise, putting not only herself but Sheik in danger also.

Gods, what was she to do now?

She couldn't go after Link…not after what had just happened, but nor could she leave the relative safety of the temple. She couldn't meet with Sheik either, for she didn't know how she would react to seeing him after this new revelation anyway, never mind the other implications.

And she had no Impa to guide her either.

Thumb running over lips she stood, wandering down the path to somewhere where she could hide from Link once he had retrieved the Mirror Shield.

Perhaps the best option would be to meet with Link briefly before he battled the witches to give him some information about how to defeat them. Or maybe she should leave him be until after the temple…meet up with him after he had spoken with Nabooru and teach him the song he needed to warp to the Temple of Time.

She would have to face him sometime soon anyway, be it today or tomorrow or whenever. Of course, Link didn't know that it was she who was Sheik's impersonator, he only knew that _someone_who was playing the shadow warrior.

Heading for the main room of the temple where Link would access the witches' chambers, she thought about the relationship that must have formed between the two men.

It was surprising at the very least. Sheik was not the sort of person one could imagine submitting to someone, never mind baring a soul to tell someone he loved them but then…if there was one person in the world who would get through to Sheik's heart, it would be someone out of the ordinary. It would be someone like Link. She remembered the look of Link's face when she had first snapped at him, the hurt and then the anger later when she had been so condescending, so…Sheik-like and she wondered what she was standing in the way of, what it would do to both of the men if they never saw each other again.

They would both be crushed, if their relationship was truly what she thought it was, and she hung her head as she walked, feeling shamed at the thought of the relationship she had all but destroyed.

--

Sheik sat on the shoulder of the sand-goddess inside the temple, listening to various thuds and shudders and bangs and crashes and the occasional gruff shout from a certain male Hylian. The shouts tended to include rather a lot of cursing most of the time too, but it seemed to have increased drastically since he had managed to acquire the mirror shield.

Surely the Iron Knuckle hadn't been that much of a problem?

One thing above all else had unnerved Sheik about Link's progress through the temple though…aside from the cursing of course and that was his solitude.

Both Link and Zelda had disappeared together, heading for the path that would lead them to the mirror shield. About half an hour later, however, Link had returned to the main room, picking up something he had left behind earlier (for reasons unknown to Sheik) and he had been bearing not only a new injury but he had been alone.

Whether he and Zelda had become separated and he had headed back to look for her or something more…troubling had occurred, he didn't know, but it didn't bode well.

He just hoped that both were in good health and coping on their own. More importantly though, he hoped that Link would be able to face the witches of the temple on his own. He was fairly sure that the Hylian would have enough intuition to defeat them on his own but…Link could be a little blonde at times.

Movement in the corner of the room caught his eye and Sheik crept forwards to investigate, slinking down the sand goddess' outstretched arm.

A blue and white flash was all he had seen, but he was guessing it was Zelda and if that was the case, he would have to speak with her about leaving Link on his own.

A grating sound interrupted the motion however and Sheik looked up to see a circular portion of the ceiling lowering on chains, stopping level with the face of the statue. He turned and scrambled back up the arm, his foot slipping down the curve of the arm,

Fingers grasped at rock, trying to find purchase and when he finally managed to pull himself up, he turned to see whether Link had landed on the lowered platform.

He had, and he was glaring straight at him, eyes narrowed in distaste. Presumably all was not well between him and Zelda and he was mistaking his real partner for the fake one.

Silently, Link turned away, pulling the mirror shield off his back and angling it so the sunlight from outside that was filtering in would reflect off and hit the statue in the face.

The worn sandstone crumbled under the rays of the sun, revealing a gateway and Link replaced the shield on his back, adjusting belt and gauntlets before he made his way through to the next chamber.

Sheik watched his lover adjust his clothing, unable to do anything but stare with longing at him as sunlight poured down upon him, and…though he didn't want to sound clichéd…gods he looked like an angel.

The Hylian gave him another glance, eyebrows furrowing at what must have been a dreamy expression on Sheik's face, before snorting and leaping over to the gate, heading for the final chambers.

Sheik sighed, unable to stop him from going. Unable to do anything.

--

Link pushed the door to the dimly lit chamber open, ears pricked for any sound of the Sheik-impersonator following him, eyes scanning the modestly sized room ahead for any activity.

It should have slapped him in the face straight away, but he had been so busy focusing on not being followed, that he only registered the presence of the two witches when he was half-way across the room. He stopped, drawing the Master Sword from its scabbard as quietly as possible, a faint metallic ring echoing through the room.

One of the witches turned her head slowly, looking over her shoulder at him, cackling quietly.

"Looks like someone is here, Koume."

The other witch's head swung around, bulbous eye looking onto him.

"Looks like it Kotake."

They floated upwards, rising from the floor on their gnarled broomsticks. Link tracked them with his eyes, tightening his grip on his sword.

"What an outrageous fellow he is, to intrude so boldly into our temple." The one on the left laughed, blue gem on her forehead glinting in the light and Link grit his teeth against the sound. Gods, that laugh was so much like Ruto's that Link had the mental image of a gopher being smacked in the gonads.

"We should teach this outrageous fellow a lesson."

Another laugh and then the sister's separated, revealing a silvered suit of armour at least twice Link's height, sitting motionless on a stone throne. A giant Iron Knuckle…this would be fun.

"Oh loyal minion…" they circled around to hover behind its back "…Destroy this intruder on our behalf!"

The disappeared a second later in puffs of ice crystals and balls of flame, leaving the Hylian alone with their servant as the chromed creature jumped to its feet, surprisingly nimbly for something encased in metal.

It raised its fists, clenching them in a display of size, strength and aggression, before pausing and looking confused, its helmed head casting from side to side as if searching for something.

Link lifted an eyebrow as he raised the mirror shield and tightened the grip on the Master Sword still further, readying himself for an attack as the creature clicked tinned fingers. Metal scraped against metal a flicker of sparks flying from the fingers and then a giant axe was in its hand.

The hero grimaced. The weapon itself was perhaps the same size as him and although Sheik had always said that size does not necessarily equal strength…he was pretty sure it would in this case.

One word sprang to Link's mind as the creature jumped of its slight step, landing heavily in front of him and lifting the axe above its head, shaking it.

Fu…

It clanged as it walked towards him, axe twirling in hand, footsteps heavy and hard. Just being kicked would probably prove fatal.

Backing up a few steps Link circled it, eyes scanning for a tell, a sign of attack…or a weakness, some area where the armour was thin…or absent, but after circling behind it, he concluded there was only one way to win. Let it attack and see if it would get its axe stuck in the ground, just as the smaller ones before had. Circling back around to the front of the creature, aware of his greater agility and speed he edged closer, watching anxiously, waiting for it to make a move.

It didn't take long before the creature lost patience and swung at Link, a heavy vertical blow that would cleave the Hylian in half if it connected. The Hylian back flipped, watching as the knuckle looked up at him as it struggled to free its weapon from the new groove in the floor and Link leapt forward, finding a gap in the armour as he jumped above it.

The head of the knuckle was set deeply between high, pointed shoulder guards that all but engulfed its head and neck, but just between the shoulder and helmet, was a thin sliver of black between chrome. If he could get the blade in there…surely it would be over?

Flipping the Master sword to plant it deep into the creature, Link pushed all his weight onto the weapon, feeling it find the gap and sink into it easily.

A deep roar, pain, or maybe anger erupted from the Knight, the noise so loud that it made its own armour rattle as Link's feet hit the floor. Steadying himself, with hands still on the hilt of the sword buried in the shoulder of the downed creature, he twisted the blade, hearing metal screech as it ripped, being levered off. Hinges burst and scattered suddenly as a shoulder guard fell off, crashing to the floor. It dissipated a moment later in a purple cloud, the magic in it failing.

Link leapt away from the creature, expecting it to attack at any moment, and he titled his head as the creature turned to look at its own, bared arm.

It was not large, thick with over-developed muscles as Link had expected, or some bizarre withered life-form as the other option would have been, but a slender, toned and tanned _female human _arm, poking out from great, heavy swathes of chain mail.

The limb seemed to sink under the weight of the metal.

"What the…?"  
Circling to the backside of the supposed knight as it wrenched its axe from the ground, Link noted the large gaps between armour and body. This was no magically created minion or monster. It was a brainwashed sage.

Unfortunately, said brainwashed sage was still dangerous and by now, very angry. Link barely had time to register that it had turned on him when heavy metal slammed into his chest, sending him flying backwards to crash into a solid wall.

He gasped, hitting the floor, winded, eyes watering at the pain, the blood in his mouth. The Hylian gasped, rolling eyes up to see the creature approaching, stretching an arm out to where the Master Sword should be lying….except it wasn't there.

His head snapped around as he tried to push himself up, and he found his blade lying _behind_the creature.

"Dammnit!" the word was faintly hissed, barely enough air in heaving lungs to create the word and Link reeled back, pushing himself up and gasping, staggering to his feet as the 'knight' tried to corner him.

Glancing around, looking for something to use as a weapon, he realised he had no option…he lowered his body, almost to a crouch, letting the creature approach, hoping the pillar next to him was sturdy enough to withstand a blow from the creature.

As it swung at Link, the Hylian dived forwards, throwing himself past the occupied arm to the Master Sword, snatching it from the floor as he threw himself into a roll.

He jabbed a foot out to stop himself. Climbed to his feet. Spun. Spotted the knight as it yanked the axe from the pillar.

The stone column crumbled. Dust and stone sprayed across the room, coating the man in a layer of grime as he charged for the creature, diving for its right, unprotected side and stabbing upwards as he reached it, praying to the Goddesses as the silver-blue blade slid beneath the helmet, that the metal head was much larger than Nabooru's head.

Sword in place, Link pushed upwards, ripping the helm off by sheer force. It held firmly for a moment as Link strained against it, before something gave suddenly, the magic links breaking, sending the metal cap shooting off, disappearing in mid flight and he staggered backwards from the suddenly released tension.

Great plates of red and silver dropped to the floor, dissolving in clouds of purple smoke and flame as a lithe female figure fell to the ground, unconscious but unscathed.

She stirred after a moment however, the effects of the spell wearing off almost instantly and she lifted her head and upper body, yellow eyes wide in shock and confusion as she focused on a panting, filthy Link.

"Wh…uhh..where…where am …I?"

Her voiced was hazed, movements jerky as he breathed as heavily as the man standing before her.

A blue flame exploded to the sage's right before Link had time to reply, spinning into the room, her high, creaky voice showing irritation.

"Well, well, looks like she's back to normal, Koume."

Nabooru's head snapped to the right, then the left as the other witch appeared.

"She's just a little girl but she commands a lot of respect among the Gerudo, Kotake…"

"Maybe we should make her work for the Great Ganondorf for a little while longer." Another ridiculously high laugh and Link rolled his eyes, despite the dangerous situation. It seemed like the withered women laughed after every sentence…just like Ganondorf did. So did he take his cues from them, or was it just a common trait among delusional, evil-doers?

"Then we should brainwash her again."

Pink-lips parted in horror at the suggestion as Nabooru's' head flicked between the two witches, fiery pony tail whipping her in the face.

They lifted their hands simultaneously, summoning spells and Nabooru jumped and ran for the door, slamming Link out of the way in an attempt to escape, only to have the hexes slam into her regardless. She disappeared with a scream, leaving the Hylian alone with Koume and Kotake.

They glanced at him before disappearing, apparently thinking that he wasn't worth the effort it would take to acknowledge him.

Glaring at the spot of air where the nearest one had been, Link picked up the Mirror Shield, sliding it onto his arm and heading into the next room, ready to take them on.

--

Link shuddered as he watched the two aged women bickering, wondering if his now injured mind would every recover from the disturbing image of the two combined witches _winking_at him. Winking! In more than a slightly sultry and provocative manner.

He almost gagged at the memory. He didn't swing that way…

"And I'm just three hundred and eighty years old!" One of them screeched, at a frequency that could shatter glass and Link winced.

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!"

"You must have gone senile!"

"Who are you calling senile? Is that how you treat your older sister?!"

The spectating Hylian shifted his weight, rolling his eyes and yawning, wondering how much longer this little display was going to go on for.

"We're twins! How can you be older?!"

"Kyah!"

Link flinched at the screech, backing away from the witches surreptitiously.

"How heartless you are!"

"You ungrate…"

The argument was suddenly cut off as the two women were drawn upwards into a bright light and vanished for good.  
Link sighed in relief as the familiar blue portal appeared. That was one problem solved at least but…with the awakening of Nabooru as a sage came a bigger task.

Ganondorf's downfall.

And he was going to have to do it without Sheik.

* * *

So there you have it. Hate to say this, but we're drawing to a close on this fic. Maybe...3 or 4 chapters left...if I can somehow make it last that long :S. 2 minimum now that I think about it, 4 maximum. Which means that I'm going to have to start coming up with ideas for a new Link X Sheik fic after this...because I'm eager to do another considering the great response I've got to this one. If anyone has any suggestions/ requests, please let me know...cos I'm running thin on ideas here.

On a more positive note, hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, please push my button.


	22. Minutes to Midnight

A.N: Hello and welcome to chapter 21. Continuing with the un-original song based titles, here we have it:

Minutes to midnight.

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter as well. I was ill for a couple of days and couldn't get on the internet because I was dying. And then I had to go stand in a field and count Lichen for biology coursework, which was by the way, fascinating, and I was too tired in the evenings to do any work on this. So, yeah, sorry about that.

Anyhoo, thanks for reviews as always.

Enjoy!

* * *

Minutes to midnight

Link closed his eyes against the blinding electric blue light of the warping ray, familiar with the sensation of being lowered to the ground by an unseen force but still unnerved by it. And Gods it hurt your eyes when you had just spent the last quarter of an hour in the almost twilight quality of the chamber of the Sages.

Nabooru was awakened. All the Sages had now lent their power to him. Next stop was Ganon…great.

The Hylian sighed as his feet touched the stone warp pad, waiting until he was sure the light had faded to open his eyes, finding that it was now sunset.

He lifted an eyebrow. He had spent the entire day in the temple? My, didn't time fly when you were having 'fun'.

The Hylian looked around, eyes scanning the golden sand, instinctively searched for Sheik, realising after a moment that his lover wasn't going to be coming to help him…neither was the fake Sheik . He had made quite sure that they were driven off by that kiss…which, in retrospect, wasn't a good idea because it now meant that he was completely and totally alone.

Wearily, he cast his eyes across the landscape unfolded in front of him, wondering if he was to go to Ganondorf straight away, or try and find the Princess as Sheik had once mentioned he would have to meet her, or whether he was to rest in preparation for the fight against Ganon. It was fortunate then, that something swooped low over Link's head. The blonde ducked, drawing the bow and arrow a second later, aiming at the source of the overly loud flapping...and his jaw dropped in a combination of disbelief and horror.

Fluttering to keep itself airborne a few metres ahead of him was the owl he had last seen when he was ten years old.

Kaeporea Gaeborea? Was that its name? He couldn't remember, but then, he wasn't sure if he had ever truly found out in the first place. All he knew was that every time he had seen the large, almost lumbering frame of the owl, he had tried to run the other way, afraid of having to endure one of its long, rambling speeches which told him exactly what he already knew, again. Either that or he had ran from the prospect of being carried through the air again by sharp talons, dangling from the underside of an owl, thousands of feet up, only to be dumped unceremoniously on the roof of Impa's house in Kakariko village.

He remembered vaguely that that's where the sense of déjà vu had come from after cleansing the Shadow Temple.

The owl, for a change, wasn't saying anything, but clutched in its talons was a rolled up parchment.

Link reached out slowly, firmly taking hold of the paper and with a hoot the owl released it and flew away, but not before Link caught sight of a band around its leg that he had never noticed before. A golden band embossed with the Triforce…he was a servant of the Royal Family…which explained why it had followed him when he was a child.

Shaking his head to focus on more pressing issues, Link slid the velvet ribbon holding the parchment closed off, opening the letter:

'_To the Hero of Time…Link,_

_My apologies for not meeting you face to face since your rise to your role as the Hero of Time, but the situation has not allowed it thus far. For me to reveal myself to Hyrule before this time would have been a grave mistake on my part, for times are dangerous and my presence would jeopardise your quest whilst you were awakening the sages._

_With the cleansing of the Spirit Temple and the awakening of the final stage however, comes the herald for the time to cleanse Hyrule as a whole._

_I imagine that following your cleansing of the temple, you are weary. As such, I ask you to take the night to rest and prepare yourself for the events that tomorrow will bring._

_I shall meet you in the Temple of Time at dawn. Do not worry about travelling back across Hyrule, for I have left you with a song that will allow you to enter the temple directly._

_I hope that from Sheik's tuition, you will be able to understand the sheet music below._

_I look forwards to our reuniting._

_Yours Truly,_

_Princess Zelda'_

Link lifted his head, eyes scanning the music at the bottom…the Prelude of Light. His eyes shifted away from the song a second later to re-read one specific word, over and over again.

Sheik.

Biting his lip, the Hylian folded the parchment up and placed it inside his tunic before wandering over to the temple, entering the entrance hall and settling himself in a corner to sleep.

A nearby torch flickered warmly and Link curled up to it, looking for some warmth in the cooling temple before pulling out the parchment and re-reading that one noun over and over again.

Sheik.

It was just one word, just two little syllables and five little symbols. He wondered how something so small could make your heart ache so much.

Wishing he had something, _anything_that belonged to Sheik to allow him to believe he was here with him, holding him, Link curled himself into a ball, wrapping arm around himself as a hollow mockery of his lover as he drifted to sleep.

He dreamt that night of Sheik, and though it was unsurprising, he couldn't shake off the feeling of shock in his dream that Sheik was there but…the Sheikah could neither speak, nor see, nor hear. He stood at a point in space that seemed both a few feet away and hundreds of miles, for every time Link's fingertips reached out to brush the other man's face, he met thin air instead.

Eventually he stepped back, trying to take in the situation, noting that the moon was rising behind the Sheikah and as his eyes traced the moon's ascent, Sheik's formerly stiff arms snapped up, left arm pointing straight up, the other just a few more degrees north-west. The moon had stopped behind him and Link took a few more steps back to take in the full picture as Sheik's red eyes opened, staring at him mournfully.

And Link suddenly realised that moon was not the moon. It was a clock face…and the position of Sheik's arms were not directions of north and north-west. They were displaying a time.

Minutes to midnight.

--

Sheik paced around the small kitchen of his home, watching the moon as it began to lower in the night's sky. When dawn broke, that would be it. The end of any possibility to see Link again.

Forever.

Fingers running idly along a spare tunic Link had left draped untidily over a kitchen chair, he pushed away suddenly, cursing himself for ever having allowed himself to fall for the Hylian.

Everyone knew that both he and Sheik were just tools for the greater good…he knew what would happen eventually and he still let himself do it...and it was tearing him apart. No doubt it was having the same effect on Link too…he hoped it wasn't for his lover's sake but…this was _Link._There was no way he wouldn't be suffering.

And it was his, Sheik's, fault. If he had kept his distance. If he had pushed Link away and not laughed or smiled at his jokes and mannerisms…it would have hurt Link at the time but…not like this, because the Hylian wouldn't be losing anything.

It was no use running over ifs and buts and however now though. The damage was already done. He just hoped that at the moment at least, Link was sleeping and that he wasn't enduring a dream like he had that night.

A disturbing dream in which he had been bound and gagged by an invisible power, his arms jerked around like a puppet to convey a message to a horrified Link….a message he didn't want to convey.

How disturbingly similar to real life that was.

Sheik turned and slammed the door open suddenly, pacing out into a drizzling rain, staring up at a black-clouded sky. An ill omen to be sure. His eyes strayed across to the stables where Epona and Thara rested, having made their own way home from the desert.

Home. Someone actually considered this place home…but Sheik never would as long as Link wasn't here with him. Without Link the cottage was just a building…a shell that he used for shelter and to keep objects in.

There was no fire in the hearth this morning. He didn't see the point. He never really felt the cold like Link did so the fire had only ever been on for him…He longed to see Link one last time, to tell him that he loved him, to say his goodbyes…but that would defeat the point of disappearing.

Looking though…he could do that, right? There was no harm in just watching someone. He had done it before…pre-Link he had watched over the Gerudo Valley every now and again, keeping an eye on the imprisoned Hylian's development from boy to man.

So…he could do it again, right? For old time's sake, for one last glance at the only person he would ever love…for after this, he would hide away and shut himself off from the world and all the people in it. Striding towards the stable, he knew he shouldn't really. It would not be in his own interests to watch his lover as Zelda made him believe that she had been the mysterious Sheikah all along. For the good of Hyrule.

But…as long as he saw Link for one last time, he didn't care.

He threw the door to the stable open, rousing Thara, mounting him without waiting to put a saddle on him and spurring him into a trot instantly. He had to be there to see Link off.

For one last time.

--

Sheik rode hard and fast down the mountain path he would usually guide the horses down slowly, eyes flicking up every few seconds to check the time of day. Zelda had told Link to meet her at dawn, meaning that he had probably an hour to get there. The moon had already disappeared from the sky. He didn't ease up on Thara until he saw the castle walls come into view, and even then it was only a fraction that he let off the beast, still riding at a dangerous pace.

The drawbridge came into sight clearly within quarter of an hour and he slowed down fully, dismounting from Thara in an alcove in the castle walls where he wouldn't be noticed, leaving the horse to collapse into a grateful heap on the floor.

Eyes checking the sky almost ritualistically now, he crept inside the walls of the castle, climbing onto the roof of the outermost building of the town and clambering over rooftops to reach the buildings nearest the temple of time. At least this way he would see Zelda entering, assuming she was not yet here. He doubted she would be…Zelda hated seeing what had become of her hometown, never mind what had happened to the castle and so like everyone else in Hyrule, she avoided this place like the plague.

A sudden scream, high and unearthly caught Sheik's attention, informing him that someone was walking through the town centre…hopefully someone who had the wit to run from the re-deads gathered in the town square. Sheik guessed from the faint taps of boot on stone, they did.

Zelda burst into the quiet garden surrounding the temple of time a second later, looking exceedingly harried…an expression that very few people had seen on Sheik himself and he shook his head. Zelda still hadn't learnt to hide her emotions even when she thought no-one was around. He hoped that she hadn't shown that around Link, or else the Hylian would be well aware that the Sheik he saw wasn't his real lover.

As the disguised princess passed beneath Sheik's perch, he flattened himself against the roof, hoping to avoid her seeing him. She didn't and instead she simply walked past to sit on the steps of the temple, awaiting Link. Rolling his eyes at her lack of discipline, Sheik checked the sky again…though it was nearly imperceptible through thick layers of cloud he could just about make out the faint orange glow of sunrise.

Link should be here any second and Sheik shuddered at the cold wind that suddenly ran through him. If it was indeed, the wind.

As if prompted, a strip of blue appeared in the sky. A thin beam of light that shot down into the temple and widened gradually, the faint notes of an ocarina being carried on the wind, growing stronger as the ray grew. A yellow string of lights circled around the beam. Red eyes traced the movement, watching as the yellow orbs filtered into the temple, the blue light fading soon after.

Zelda disappeared into the temple almost instantly and Sheik rolled his eyes at her behaviour once again before leaping from the rooftop, hurrying to the door and hiding behind it to watch the scene unfolding inside.

--

Link blinked against the light of the temple, orientating himself, looking around at the grey walls that he hadn't seen for months.

This was it. He was to meet princess Zelda here but…looking around, there wasn't anyone present. The temple was silent, the only noise that he could hear being the wind whistling outside.

And then footsteps.

A slim figure hovered in the doorway before edging into the main chamber of the temple, light washing over…

"Sheik?!"

'Sheik' shook his head, a pained slowness to the motions.

"Then…" Link's brow furrowed, anger rising in his chest "didn't you get the message in the spirit temple?! It still stands you know."

"Link…hear me out."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I have something important to tell you."

Link waved a hand. "Fine, have at it. But make it quick."

"You have overcome many hardships and awakened six sages and now you have a final challenge…a showdown with Ganondorf the King of Evil…"

Link nodded "I know this already."

"Before that I have things I want to tell only to you…"

The Hylian lifted an eyebrow sceptically.

"Please listen…Link…you know that Ganondorf holds the Triforce of power as…the _real_Sheik would have told you…and therefore you must have worked out that it is you who holds the Triforce of courage…"

A nod.

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of wisdom is the seventh sage," 'Sheik's' voice dropped "who is destined to be the leader of them all."

His right hand, a shade or two paler than usual, lifted, the other bracing against his wrist as three faint triangles faded into sight onto the back of his hand, the lower left section glowing brighter than the others. The light from the triangle grew to such intensity that Link had to shield his eyes from the golden rays and he waited until he felt the heat from the rays fade to lower his arm slowly.

He jerked, mouth falling open with shock at the sight of the young woman in front of him not understanding how she had been…Sheik, a moment ago.

She gave him a pained smile at his shock.

"Princess?"

The young woman nodded. "I apologise for meeting you disguised as Sheik now…as well as in the temple but it was necessary to hide from Ganondorf," she bowed her head "forgive me."

"…on one condition…"

"Anything."

"Tell me where Sheik is…and get him to come back to me…"

Pink lips parted and she turned her head away as if in pain.

"Sheik has already left Hyrule to go into hiding."

--

Sheik stood in the doorway quietly, hidden in the shadows, listening and watching as Zelda spoke to Link, eventually unmasking herself.

He studied Link's expression carefully as it changed from impatience to shock to worry, all the while wanting nothing more than to either run to him...or run away. Anything so long as he didn't have to watch all those hurtful, guilt-inspiring emotions write themselves across his partner's handsome face.

Impatience, shock, worry…and now one final, heart-wrenching expression.

Link's mouth had fallen open again to take quick, thin, gasp-like breaths. His head had fallen, open eyes searching the floor sightlessly under a furrowed brow, the knowledge that he would never see his lover again leaving the Hylian crippled by emotion.

That sapphire blue gaze wandered, sight blurring as tears formed and fell, a single choked sob escaping the hero as his world crumbled. By just one sentence.

Sheik felt his heartbreak. Actually _felt_the exact moment that a pain so strong it was physical ripped through his chest. His heart felt crushed, constrained, constricted, beating weakly in a hole that had suddenly formed. A hole that couldn't be filled again…if he obeyed the rules.

He didn't know how he could feel that hole in his chest, it didn't exist…but he knew how to fill it. That he had to…for he couldn't carry on his own life without Link…knowing that he had caused the other man so much distress. It would be pointless to live without Link, having felt what he did when the Hylian was around, knowing that he was the one who made his life…a life, and not just an existence.

He understood that he had to wipe that distraught expression from Link's face…and the reason behind it.

Knowing it was irrational to even think such a thing as what he was about to do, for anyone, never mind a Sheikah, a servant of the royal family, a tool for the greater good, Sheik straightened behind the door.

Hyrule and the Princess be damned. Because Link needed him.

--

The figure burst from the shadows of the doorway at such speed that Link couldn't have hoped to reacted in time even if he was alert. Not the dejected state of sorrow and loss that pervaded him now.

As such, he felt no fear, or panic...or anything really as the creature latched onto him, limbs entangling him, trapping him, ready to kill him or drag him back to the Dark Lord.

Except that it wasn't doing either of this things…it was merely clinging to him, more softly now, lifting a blonde head to meet blue eyes with red.

"Sheik?"

The name was barely audible, little more than a hopeful, wary whisper, as if anything louder would scare him away.

A single nod.

A heart-stopping moment of realisation.

A lone breath escaped Link, the situation crash down on to him..

Lips were crushed against lips in a second, white mask barely moved out of the way in time. Link's hands were on Sheik's chest, feeling, testing.

Hard and smooth and flat…just how he remembered it.

Hands slid lower, arms tightening on his lover, holding him and tears were running freely from Link's eyes, relief and gratitude flooding over him at the return of his love. His _real_love.

He felt his spirit soar in that moment of connection, having spent a time that was so short but seemed so long away from this man. This person who had brought him back from the brink of destruction.

Sheik had saved him over and over again, in one way or another…how could he live without someone who did that without question? And from the way Sheik's hands were gripping at him…he wasn;t the only one who needed his lover to survive.

Sheik gasped, eyes widening slightly at the feeling of Link's hands on his backside, gripping tightly and he pushed back into them, letting him know that it really was him. After all, no impersonator of him could know him to be this intimate. This deeply in love. This comfortable in the arms of another, all his faith placed in a single person. His only faith.

He broke away from Link's lips, gasping for breath and burying his face in Link's neck, arms folding about Link's back.

He could only feel joy and an overpoweringly protective swell in his chest, a desire to keep his partner safe and well and happy.

"Gods I've missed you so much," Link whispered into Sheik's ear, eyes closing as he held him. "That's pathetic after just two days, right?"

"If that's the case I'm just as pathetic as you are."

Link turned his head to rest it against Sheik's shoulder, comfortable and at ease once again…but only in this embrace.

"That's alright then."

Sheik smiled into Link's neck, as contented as his partner…and then reality jerked him back into the real world. He pulled away from Link gently, hand reaching for his in reassurance as he turned to face Zelda.

The Princess stood silently near the door, her expression one of sorrow and guilt as she looked at the two men standing before her.

Two words managed to find their way loose from her tightened throat.

"I'm sorry."  
And that was all it took to release it.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't realise that you were….if I had I would never have done anything to try and separate you, I, I just wanted to protect…"

"My lady…"

Her head dropped, hand running through neatly tied hair, loosening long, gold strands.

"Princess…"

Still no response. Reluctantly, Sheik released Link's hand, pulling his mask up as he walked towards the princess as she trembled, guilt physically wracking her entire body.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, and Sheik slowly lifted a hand to her chin, lifting her head to look her in the eye.

"Zelda… both Link and I understand, even if we don't agree with what you did. You were merely trying to save your kingdom and its people…that is not wrong. It was for the greater good," his hand dropped away from Zelda's face "Something I seem to be unable to serve as of late."

"But there's no harm done, right? To me and Sheik, or Hyrule" Link asked, taking a couple of steps towards the two other blondes.

Zelda nodded "Yes. We are safe, I think…"

"No, we are not. We need to defeat Ganondorf. Today." Sheik stated, meeting Link's gaze purposefully and the hero nodded resolutely.

"Yes, the dark age ruled by Ganondorf must end. The six sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the sacred realm and I shall seal the door to the realm from this world."

Her eyes scanned the room, breaking from the two men's gazes as if embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"Link…I must ask you to lend me your courage once more…please…protect my whilst I play my part."

"Of course."

"I have something for you…a weapon that can penetrate Ganondorf's defences when all else does not work."

She stepped forwards, her hands stretched out in front of her, separated and parallel to each other as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Golden light appeared between her hands, coursing like electricity, twining into a vague shape as light surrounded the princess. The light twisted and contracted, forming long, slender shafts, tipped by quills and slender, golden arrow heads.

Zelda handed them to Link, stepping back a second later to allow him to examine the white, inscribed shafts of the arrows, the pure white fletching at the end.

"These are light arrows. You will need to use them when…"

The ground trembled abruptly and the three blondes frowned at the tremor as it faded.

"What?.."

And the shaking returned again, stronger this time, like an earthquake forming beneath them, an almost deafening rumbling over taking the temple.

Large chunks of marble blocks were vibrated from the walls, mortar cracking and releasing the stones as the floor below fractured, a spider web of cracks spilling over the floor.

Panes of clear and stained glass shattered in the windows, iron bindings snapping at the velocity of the shuddering.

"That rumbling," Zelda gasped, casting about "it can't be!"

She stumbled as the ground beneath her cracked and Sheik grabbed her, pulling her from danger as the ground opened up and crumbled.

Link saw it before either of the other two did though.

Giant panes of what looked like glass descending towards the Sheikah and the princess as the temple grew dark, the rumbling shaking the spiritual stones on the altar loose of their fixings.

They fell to the floor, shattering like fine china.

"Sheik! Zelda! Move!"

They couldn't respond in time, even as Sheik jumped back, a panel of crystalline light formed behind him, others joining a second later until he was fully encased in a large, solid, crystal, its clear panes glinting black.

Zelda was set beside him in a separate crystal, this one a faint pink-red hue and she placed small hands against the front panel, searching for a seam, a way out as panic formed on elegant features.

Link ran to the crystals, standing in front of Sheik who desperately motioned for him to aid Zelda.

The Hylian rolled his eyes, turning to the princess, running his hands over the crystal, slamming them into the hard surface in frustration.

The prisons were made by black magic…the captives would not be freed until the creator was defeated.

"Princess Zelda…" a deep voice drawled, the booming strains echoing around the trembling temple, as if the building itself were quaking beneath the wrath in the voice.

"You foolish traitor.." a noise that might have been a sigh or a grunt followed "I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But...you let your guard down, just as I knew you would if I allowed this kid and his…boyfriend to roam Hyrule."

Link growled loudly.

A dark chuckle. "Oh yes boy, I'm quite aware of your relationship with this little Sheikah trinket. My servants have been most helpful in sending me information on you, though I must say…you took your time, didn't you?"

Inside the black crystal, Sheik snarled.

"How sweet a couple you make, even if that couple is twisted and perverted in its nature."

Bandaged fists pounded on crystal walls loudly.

With a sound like bones being cracked, Sheik screamed, an agony filled noise wrenched from his gut as his body arched backwards, falling limp and still.

"Sheik!"

A moment later and Zelda was in a similar state, a look of shock frozen onto her face.

"My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of you, kid."

The crystals rose from the floor in unison and Link could do nothing but watch in horror as the Princess and his lover floated out of reach.

"But no…It was not the power of you I misjudged; it was the power of the Triforce of courage."

"Ganondorf! You…"

"But," the drawling voice of the dark lord continued unabated "with the Triforce of wisdom that Zelda has...when I obtain these two pieces of the Triforce…"

A pause, and the next words were whispered fervently "Then I will become the true leader of the world!"

"If you wish to rescue Zelda and your boyfriend, come to my castle, _boy_."

A laugh.

The same laugh that he had heard all those years ago when Navi had been crushed in Ganondorf's hand, the same laugh as when he cried at being handed over to the Gerudo women, the same laugh as when he gave a terrified squeal at fifteen years old when that group of Gerudo women pounced on him with the intentions of stealing every scrap of innocence he had left.

It faded quickly…but not quickly enough, bile rising into his mouth, the taste vile…but nothing compared to Ganondorf's gut-churning laugh.

As the crystals containing Zelda and Sheik faded out of sight, dragging them to Ganondorf's lair, Link turned in the temple.

The Hylian wandered towards the altar, knowing they were gone and collapsing upon it. Falling to his knees among the shards of sacred stones, surrounding him in an incandescent halo, Link screamed, fist slamming onto the black marble of the altar.

He had found Sheik…and lost him again so quickly. And this time, he didn't know if he would be alive when he found him again.

* * *

And there we have it. Apologies if it seemed rushed in places, or it was a little lacking in emotion...or over the top. I'm not sure how Link and Sheik's reuniting bit came out. Hopefully it was ok. Also, I have no idea how to spell the owl's name...

Just a note as well, the next chapter will NOT be the last chapter, but I don't know when the last one will be. So you can relax about this fic ending for a week or two lol.

Still open to ideas/suggestions for a new Link X Sheik fic. Sequel or otherwise.

Now, push the button please.


	23. Moved by Light

A.N: Chapter 22. Very long...9 pages in MWord I think. Not much to say apart from the usual.

Thanks for reviews as always, and apologies for the time it took to get this chapter up. Also, apologies for the formatting, but ff won't allow me to use the double dashes anymore, so I've had to use bold lines.

Hope this lives up to expectations.

Enjoy.

* * *

Moved by Light

Black clouds knotted and tightened above Hyrule, roiling in a haze that resembled smoke.

In Kakariko village, a cry of alarm from a watchman sounded and people ran towards him, listening to his panicked words and heading out onto the plains to stare at the former capital of the land.

Red lined clouds stretched over the fortress of the Dark Lord, fire seething within them as a former soldier of the realm turned, barking orders to the villagers.

Whether the Hero of Time was around or not, the people of Hyrule were about engage in their own battle for survival.

* * *

Link tore up the steep slope to Ganondorf's castle, stumbling over churned, rocky ground, noting with anxiety the skeletons of creatures lining the 'pathway'.

Some were animals; others were Hylian…even a crumbled Zora skeleton lay among mass piles of rubble, chunks of white marble from the former castle surrounding the slender white bones.

Blue eyes flicked up to a sky of armageddon hue, squinting through dim light to make out the shape of the imposing black fortress, its walls constructed of twisted black metal and thick chunks of black stone. Sulphuric yellow flames flickered in arrow slit windows, forming the image of a face that could be seen from miles away.

Link continued stumbling up the torn path towards the castle, eyes caching briefly on the crest of the Royal Family, the only reminder of what had stood here before the monstrosity of a building that towered above him now.

The Hylian slowed as he neared the castle, eyes scanning for danger as a sudden gust of wind slammed into him, flinging hot ash into his face from the blistering pit below the castle.

It was just typical of an evil over-powered sorcerer to place his head quarters in thin air above a pool of lava, wasn't it?

Although admittedly, having an overly large water feature wouldn't have created quite the same effect but still…it was just so…pretentious.

Pretentious nature of evil sorcerers and their obsession with aesthetics however, the rather large gap between the ground he was standing on and the ground that the fortress was set upon did pose a rather large problem. Especially since Link wasn't considering dying young.

"Link."

The hero started at the abrupt calling of his name, looking up at the sky as white light flashed.

"Can you hear me? It's Rauru the sage."

"Loud and clear."

"Good. We six sages shall will gather our power to create a bridge to the castle where Ganondorf dwells…"

The Hylian nodded.

"The castle's keep, known as Ganon's Tower is protected by six evil barriers. You will have to bring down the barriers in order to save princess Zelda."

"What about Sheik? Is he with her?..."

There was a pause.

"..I don't know. But Link, Zelda is you priority and do not let anything cloud your judgement."

"But…"

Light fell from the sky like snow, imbued with the six colours of the Sages, growing to an intensity which blinded him. Once again.

Link was starting to wonder why the sages, whom were presumably on the same side as him, insisted on damaging his eyesight.

When he finally managed to crack an eye open, he found himself standing at the foot of a long bridge composed of light, a rainbow of colours shimmering along its translucent, pearlescent surface.

Cautiously, he lifted a foot onto it, testing its strength by gradually pushing his weight down upon it. When he found it to be sturdy enough to bear him he stepped onto it fully, staring through the mists of colour before kneeling down half-way across to run his fingers across the surface, wondering it light had a texture.

It was warm as his fingers pressed against it, but trying to describe the exact feeling was somewhat like trying to hold water in your bare hands.

Rising slowly he looked up at the castle again and over to the gaping black doorway.

Link gulped, trepidation flooding through him. For all his bravery and courage, he was still frightened at the thought of what was to come.

Though whether it was the thought of fighting Ganondorf, or finding Sheik dead, he didn't know. What he did know was which he would choose out of those two options.

Taking a steadying breath, he stepped forwards again, heading for the castle and trying to steady his pounding heart as the darkness of its halls engulfed him.

* * *

Sheik lifted his head groggily, blinking slowly as he tried to see through heavy lidded eyes, red gaze rolling upwards to take in his surroundings.

Through thick iron bars he could see a circular room was laid out before him, its dull floors and walls coloured with yellow light from nearby flickering torches, a red carpet set in the middle of the floor as it to offer comfort to whatever visitors the room would receive.

What a sick joke.

Grunting, the Sheikah shifted, realising at a sudden sharp tug that his arms were locked into shackles. A nearby white knuckle started to attention at its prisoner's movement, thudding across to bang on the bars as if it were guarding him.

Sheik grunted at the loud, sharp noises in pain as they sliced through his fogged mind, hoping that Link would manage to make his way up to him soon and release him.

Metal shackles sliced into Sheik's arms as he shifted.

If the Hylian didn't arrive soon…well, there might not be much of him left to rescue

* * *

Link released the arrow, watching as it penetrated the pulsating bronze ball, shearing through slender webs of orange light to shatter the orb in a shower of sparks.

He shielded his eyes for what had to be the hundredth time that night, learning it as a reflex after being temporarily blinded when he had broken the forest barrier.

A shadowy figure appeared in the air above him, looking down at him and he tilted his head upwards to meet the yellow eyes of Nabooru as she contacted him from the Chamber of the Sages.

"The Spirit barrier is dispelled. Hurry, kid."

He gave her a sarcastic salute as the sage faded out of sight once again before bracing himself to the trip back to the main room of the keep.

It seemed darker now that all the barriers were gone, the orange light of the spirit barrier thinning and disappearing as he landed back in the room.

Torches flickered on the level below, flanking the entrance to the dungeons. Link had already given them a through search in an attempt to find Sheik, almost throwing up at the sites of mangled corpses piled up in one of the cells.

They had clearly been tortured before they had passed away, but aside from them, the dungeon was completely empty.

Link had spared them a moment of thought before moving on, wanting to do more for them but knowing that he was running out of time.

Time was for the living.

The odd, black light that wormed itself around the central tower that lead up to Ganon seemed to solidify and shatter as Link approached it, with no barriers left to power it and the Hylian stared up at the yawning doorway.

He was tempted to roll his eyes at Ganondorf's attempt to creep him out with the clichéd idea of a fanged mouth as a doorway, and he would have…were he not actually mildly intimidated by the architecture.

Much to his chagrin.

Taking a steadying breath, he stepped through the archway, instantly being enveloped by darkness.

In the pitch black, he could hear the faint fluttering and squeaks of keese in the rafters and he felt one swoop past his ear, membraned wing brushing the tip.

He drew the Master Sword, taking comfort in its solid weight and the soft blue glow the blade cast about the chamber he had stepped into.

It was small and circular, barely bigger in diameter than his house in the Kokiri forest had been, but composed entirely of black stone, red orbs set into it at specific intervals.

Fumbling along the wall with his right hand and squinting in the dim light, he found a torch in its bracket on the wall.

He cast Din's fire, lighting it and killing the keese in the rafters, watching the dark wood sizzle and scorch as flames licked along them.

Grabbing the torch without looking at it he dashed up the curved, shallow stairs, following the path around, frowning at the feeling of the torch in his hand.

The handle seemed to be composed of two bowed lengths of slender wood, a gap in the middle. The end, as Link ran his hand down to the base, was rounded off and slightly softer than the rest of the wood, a dip in it as if something was supposed to slot onto it.

He ran his hand back up to the top, realisation growing on him in the form of a tightening throat as fingers touched a mass of thick bumpy 'wood' that separated into five slender slivers, joined by smaller knots of 'wood' at regular intervals.

It felt slightly slimy…it felt _wrong._

Blue eyes slowly slid down to his right hand, noting with a sick sense of realisation that his suspicions were confirmed.

He was holding the arm of a skeleton.

He dropped it instantly, choosing to dash up the stairs blindly with only the light from the Master Sword to guide him, preferring potential danger to holding that thing one second longer.

In the dim blue light emanating from his blade, Link could just about make out the floor above as he dashed up the stairs, turning ninety degrees to face an ornately decorated door.

Wondering why one would need such a fancy design in what was essentially the bowels of hell, Link slid the door open, stepping into the new room.

It was lit by warm, yellow light, a blatant contrast to the dark grey blocks of the walls and floors, the iron bars blocking access to some other room that Link hoped he didn't need to get into.

Two green creatures sat on steps opposite the door that the Hylian had just entered through, and as he stepped towards them, they jerked to attention, hissing and flicking tongues. A collar of skin rose on one of the dinosaur like creatures and it rasped at him, raising a long sword in a clawed hand as it ran for him, its partner in tow.

* * *

Sheik rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the faint monotonous organ music that was filtering in from upstairs.

If Ganon wanted to torture him without causing any physical harm, he was succeeding.

The song was dreary at best, an undercurrent of danger running under skilfully played notes and the term 'funereal dirge' didn't even begin to describe it.

Right now, Sheik would've given anything to listen to the song of storms in the damn windmill in Kakariko. At least that was mildly cheerful at times.

The sound of footsteps approaching, light and hurried, made his head snap to the left and he stared at the door hopefully, wondering if it was…

"Link!"

The shout escaped him before he had time to hold it in.

His partner looked at him, relief writing itself over his face before his eyes flicked back to the Iron knuckles standing near the door to the next level of the tower.

They didn't seem to have noticed his presence and Link crept over to the bars Sheik was trapped behind.

"So…you come here often?" he grinned.

"Only when being kidnapped by madmen."

"No kidding…seems we have an affinity for being separated by higher forces."

"It does…perhaps that's a reflection on what people think about our relationship."

Link snorted.

"Screw them. Even the Goddesses won't separate us if I can help it."

Sheik smiled beneath the mask.

"I'm sure they're quaking at the idea already."

"Heh."

"But.."

"Yeah, yeah. Now's not the time, I know…So…any idea how I'm gonna get you out?"

"I believe that behind the black Knight there's a lever that will free me…but I'm not sure you'll be able to operate it."

"Why not?"

"Even their strength is barely enough to lift the gates."

"Yeah, but they don't have these."

Link held up his arms, displaying the golden gauntlets he had found in the dungeon.

"…Wh…"

"No time…I guess I have to beat them both?"

"In order to get to the next flight of steps, yes. They'll only awaken if you strike them, so you can at the very least take them down one at a time."

"Well there's a relief." Link muttered, and Sheik wasn't sure whether the hero was being sarcastic or not.

Deciding that it didn't matter, he watched as Link drew the Master Sword, taking a hard swipe at the white knight.

Dread filled him as he watched the Hylian fight a creature more than twice his size, the axe itself almost as big as Link and he winced as he slammed into the floor having taken a hard dive to avoid the swing of the axe.

Despite Sheik's initial concern though, it seemed that Link had become rather adept at fighting the enchanted suits of armour, for he made short work of the creature and moved onto the black knight immediately, barely pausing for breath between fights.

Red eyes roamed Link's form as he thrust his sword at the creature, the blade lodging under its breast plate and Link wrenched the sword upwards, neatly removing the plate.

The form underneath…if indeed there even was one, was withered, clad now in only a thin shirt of chain mail that sagged over an emaciated waist.

It went down quickly without its armour and Link sprinted over to the lever, wrenching it upwards, lifting the iron gates of the alcove.

He dashed back across to Sheik, unscrewing the outer side of the shackles to free his arms.

The younger blonde sagged forwards, losing his balance and falling against his partner, who caught him, gently, holding him against him.

Sheik's arms slid around Link's back as he regained his balance and Link placed a kiss at his forehead.

"You ok?"

Sheik straightened and looked at his bleeding wrists as he withdrew his arms from around Link.

He rearranged and tightened the bandages quickly.

"I am now… but you…"

He gestured to a wound across Link's abdomen that he hadn't noticed before.

"A scratch from a stalfos, and I know you won't believe me so here," he parted the slit in the tunic and undershirt, allowing Sheik to study it.

"You're right but…you look…"

"Tired? I am, but there's no time for me to rest."

"That's true…Zelda is in danger."

"_Hyrule _is in danger." Sheik nodded as Link grabbed his hand.

"Let's go save the damsel, huh?"

"And the world."

* * *

They ran faster than either of them knew they could, the weight of the situation crashing down on them in a titanic wave.

Booted feet pounded on plush red carpet as the couple dashed up a warmly lit corridor, eyes scanning briefly over stained-glass windows.

They would have been beautiful pieces of art had they not portrayed scenes of death, pain and horror.

Link's eyes scanned the world outside, seeing fires lit in the village of Kakariko, spilling out onto Hyrule field. The villagers were engaged in their own war.

He suddenly felt a million miles away, the situation so surreal that Link could not make sense of it as he continued running up an endless flight of stairs.

Here he was, his male lover of the rarest, most endangered race on the face of the earth, running beside him as they dashed up an extravagantly decorated corridor hundreds of feet in the air. Two boys from obscure backgrounds about to take on the greatest King of Evil the world had ever seen to save a world that would ultimately reject them because of their love.

Being a hero wouldn't save you from that.

Saving the world wouldn't save you from that fate.

The elder blonde panted, blurring past an especially horrific scene.

"Ganondorf…needs…new decorators." he gasped jokingly at Sheik, struggling up the stairs now as they completed another circle of the tower.

"You really…want to discuss that…at this crucial time?"

"…Not really." He stumbled suddenly, foot slipping from beneath him and he hit the stairs hard.

Sheik stopped, in his tracks, returning to his partner's side to help him to his feet, noting the skin on his fingers that had been scraped away by the fall.

"It's… nothing."

"I know."

Link panted heavily, head falling momentarily, weariness catching up with him.

"You're exhausted."

"We…covered this…downstairs."

"Yes but…"

"There's...nothing I can do about it now. We…have to get…to Zelda." Wrapping an arm firmly about Link's waist, Sheik pulled his lover closer to him, supporting him as they began to walk up the stairs again.

"..When this is…over," the Hylian wheezed "You…better reward me…"

Sheik chuckled. "I will, I promise."

"Good."

"But I'm letting you sleep for three days first."

"..Sounds almost as good…as the alternative reward."

"I'd be offended by that if I was not aware of your condition."

Link said nothing as Sheik continued half-supporting, half-dragging him up the stairs, groaning loudly when he noted a pair of large double doors.

"Not another fight…"

"Well it is but…I think it's just one more."

"Huh?"

"Listen."

Organ music was pouring from the room behind the door, the notes loud and clear.

"This is…"

"Ganondorf's chamber." The Hylian straightened slowly, shrugging Sheik off him and standing in front of the door, drawing out the key that he had found, fitting it into the lock.

It released with a hollow click.

Link felt his throat tighten, his heart pounding almost frantically in his chest. But this wasn't from physical exertion…it was anxiety.

Sheik's hand dropped onto Link's shoulder, the other holding out a bottle to him.

"Here."

He took the glass bottle.

"A forest fairy?"

"Release it…it will prepare you for the fight ahead."

Dubiously, Link pulled the cork from the bottle, watching the pink creature work its way loose from the bottle and fly over to him, circling him at dizzying speeds.

It healed all; wounds and weariness as warmth engulfed...everything save for the anxiety welling in his chest. There was only one being who could help with that.

"You can do this." Sheik whispered, knowing instinctively what his partner needed, seeing uncertainty flutter across his face, teeth chewing at lower lip in worry.

Tanned lips skimmed across a long ear as bandaged fingers brushed tangled blonde locks back from a face that suddenly seemed incredibly young and innocent. Even more so than when Sheik had first met the damaged young man.

"I believe in you."

Blue eyes strayed from the door to Sheik's red gaze.

"I know…and I can…do this..."his hand clasped Sheik's almost desperately.

The Sheikah nodded, forehead resting against Link's, free hand pressing against a chest. Heart raced furiously beneath palm, slowing slightly at the comforting touch.

"Be my hero, Link."  
The white mask was tugged down a second later, lips crushed against lips as this were the last time they would be able to do this…such a worryingly familiar feeling as of late.

Link pulled away slowly, nodding once as Sheik pulled the mask back up.

He turned, taking a final steadying breath before pushing the double doors open, stepping forwards to stand between the gaping hole in the wall, staring at his enemy across the room.

* * *

Ganondorf heard the door swing open, felt the cool draught from the corridor outside whisk into the room.

Felt the Triforce resonate, wanting to join together again, as it was supposed to be.

And by the Gods, he was going to be the one those three pieces united within.

He kept playing, watching his own long fingers dance over the finely crafted ivory keys of the organ, yellow eyes straying to the back of his right hand.

Above him Zelda gasped, hands pressing against the crystal that encased her but … she'd never escape from that prison as long as he was alive.

Power rushed through him as he felt the Triforce of Power stir within him again, and he brought the song to a slow end.

"The Triforce parts are resonating. They are combining into one again.." he drawled, letting the strength of his voice carry across the room to the Hylian boy.

Link took a few steps towards him at the words. The other one, the Sheikah, remained near the door, considering methods of escape, no doubt.

"The two Triforce parts that I could not capture…I did not expect that they would be hidden by you two!" his voice grew into a snarl, fingers tensing against ivory keys, cracking them.

Gritting his teeth, he laughed in his familiar, self-assured manner, the noise that hid all other emotion that his pathetic excuse for a soul could manage and he stood slowly.

"And now finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here…"

He smirked and turned, flinging his cape out behind him in emphasis of his size.

The boy was under average size for even a Hylian, and though he may not have been fully grown, he was unlikely to grow much further. He had best hope those toned little muscles of his were up to the challenge.

"These toys…" he glanced up at the Sheikah boyfriend standing stiffly at the back of the room before returning his gaze to the supposed hero "…are too much for you."

Link snorted contemptuously.

"I command you to return them to me!"

How dare the boy that he had kidnapped just seven years ago challenge him!? He was barely a man, innocent of the world and its dangers.

And scared.

He didn't show it but Ganon was sure that if he listened hard enough, he could hear the frantic beating of his tender heart.

His hand snapped up in anger, the Triforce of Power solidifying on the back of his hand, reclaiming its rightful place.

With a roar of anger he threw a wave of dark energy at the Hylian, watching with satisfaction as the boy struggled under its power.

The Sheikah seemed to collapse at the sudden rush of darkness, though his boyfriend didn't notice.

He threw the waves aside, casting them into the air as he leapt, letting them reform and catch him, transporting him and the boy to the highest level of his tower.

Here, the real struggle for power would begin.

* * *

Link watched the room where Zelda and Sheik stood fade away, panic forming in his chest as he was wrenched from their presence.

Here, he was alone. With Ganondorf…

"So here is where the fate of the world shall be decided…" Ganondorf grinned, tilting his head up to stare down the length of his nose at Link.

"How odd that the Hylians put such faith in so small a person. Such a damaged person."

Link snorted in response.

"You think something that's broken can never be fixed?"

"Ah yes, but of course, you have your Sheikah…shadow has been moved by light it seems…"

The hero scowled.

"How amusing."

"I'm not here to chit-chat about my personal life!"

"Of course not," the king cooed "You're here to beat the big, bad, evil bogey man…and then ran away to live happily ever after in a fairytale world…but tell me…_Link_"

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Is there any room for someone so _wrong _in a fairytale land?"

"There is as long as it's my fairytale."  
"…So sweet," the Gerudo laughed "So Link…in your heart of hearts…can you kill a man?"  
The Hylian faltered.

"I am what you would deem evil, certainly," he spread his arms "But I am still a man, still a life…not one of the soulless monsters you have fought in every battle of your life."

"I can and will do what it takes to complete my goal." Link growled, drawing the Master Sword and clutching it tightly.

He was itching for a fight, anger building and wiping out fear.

Ganondorf was a person? So what? He would kill him if he had to…for the greater good.

"So be it, boy."

Link clutched the sword still tighter as Ganon floated higher into the air, invisible magic pulling him higher as he lifted a giant, tanned hand, a pinprick of light sparking into life at his palm, swelling, drawing light from the room.

He hurled it a moment later, and as the orb shot towards him, Link couldn't understand the sheer stupidity of the move Ganondorf had just made.

Yellow light danced along the blue blade of the Master Sword as the orb approached and Link swiped the sword up in a wide arc, slicing at the light, sending it hurtling back towards Ganondorf.

The phantom in the forest temple had been practice.

Link couldn't count the amount of times he struck at the light before it hit Ganon, paralysing him in mid-air as electricity coursed through his body.

The Light arrows and bow were in the Hylian's hands without a second thought. He didn't know if this was the way to beat the Gerudo…but he was willing to give anything a try so long as it resulted in his death.

The arrow struck, embedding itself in the thick flesh of the King's arm, sending him crashing to the floor as more light crippled him.

Link dashed over unstable floor, the Master Sword in hand, swirling in a series of slashes that slid through Ganondorf's flesh.

The red-head reared back, roaring as he pulled away from the bite of the Master Sword and Link leapt back, running to the sides of the room, distancing himself from the dark lord as he rose and soared into the air again.

Blood trickled down the blade of Link's sword dripping to the floor to collect into a red pool and Ganondorf swept a hand over a wound experimentally, staring at his fingers as he brought his hand up to his face finding his fingers to be covered in his own blood.

Taking a chance, Link pulled out the bow and a light arrow again, firing at the hovering villain and replacing the bow on his back, grabbing the sword in readiness to run at the crippled form of Ganondorf….except that the Dark Lord was still hovering, smirking at Link and holding the arrow into the air. He snapped the shaft with a twitch of his fingers, a sickening reminder of what he had done to Navi…a promise of what would happen to Link himself, should he lose.

Dropping the broken arrow, he lifted his bloodied hand again, curiosity passing over harsh features and, making sure Link was watching him, placed one of the digits in his mouth, sucking his blood away slowly in a macabre parody of fellatio.

The Hylian grimaced, knowing exactly what the Gerudo was referring to. Though, how Ganondorf knew about his and Sheik's relationship, he wasn't sure.

Pulling back, he readied the Master Sword in his hand, holding it in a manner that he hoped would provoke an attack from Ganondorf.

It did.

A shimmering sphere of energy was thrown at him a second later, and once again, he countered the attack, reflecting the ball back to Ganon, shooting him, dashing in to attack with the sword before turning and heading for the side of the room.

Link stood on the unsteady tiles, watching as Ganondorf shook off the electricity coursing through him, leaping back into the air and he grinned.

This was too easy.

The thought struck him a second later. If it was too easy…then the Gerudo King probably had a few tricks up his sleeve…and from the way he was lifting his arm into the air, purple clouds gathering around his clenched fist, he was guessing the larger man was about to employ one of them.

Not knowing what the attack was going to do, Link sank to the floor, yanking the shield onto his arm and crouching behind it. Surely it would protect him from the attack?

He heard Ganondorf's laugh, felt the ground tremble as what sounded like an explosion echoed around the room, felt shockwaves loosen the tiles he was crouched on…realised too late what was going to happen.

He fell, hard and fast and heavy, slamming into a cold metal floor that he had run across earlier, feeling its ridged surface cutting into his cheek. Blood welled at the back of his throat and the Hylian curled his arms around his head protectively as stone pounded into the floor around him, coming dangerously close to crushing him as he tasted the blood pouring into his mouth.

The world shook around him as he remained on the floor, until the barrage suddenly ceased. Cautiously, Link unfurled, blue eyes scanning the fragmented floor above for any signs of falling.

With none apparent, he picked the mirror shield up from the floor, frowning at the scuffed surface before flinging it onto his back, taking hold a conveniently placed grip in the wall of the pillar Ganondorf stood on. Screw going all the way around.

Checking for any signs of danger he spat out the blood collected in his mouth and took a steadying breath against the aching pains emanating from his ribs before climbing, eyes fixed on the gaps in the floor above that he hoped to climb through.

As his eyes fixed on the gap he noticed the shadow of Ganondorf playing over the walls and ceiling, black on patterned crimson and sulphur glass. That all-too-familiar laugh echoed around the room again as Link heaved himself onto the top of the pillar.

Ganondorf was already ready, tossing a yellow orb of light up and down playfully, eyes fixed onto Link's small frame, waiting until he had just pulled himself over the threshold to cast the orb at him.

The sphere hit the Hylian in the small of the back, wrenching a strangled scream out of him as searing heat and crackling electricity shot through his body.

He gasped, body twitching and eyes widening at the shock, leaving him panting when the initial attack had passed.

Ganondorf swept in low, intending to grab the boy and finish the battle…except he was met instead by a sword blade slicing upwards, slashing deep into his palm, sliding easily through the joint of his wrist to lodge between the bones of his forearm, scorching as holy metal met sinful flesh.

Link twisted the Master Sword as Ganondorf bellowed, wisps of smoke streaming from the flesh that the silver blade was in contact with, wrenching the blade loose and leaping away as the Dark Lord clutched his wounded arm.

He could've sworn he heard a crack when he twisted the sword and as he looked over his shoulder at Ganon, he could see a glimpse of white, blood slicked bone poking out between the lips of the deep wound.

"You…"

It was a growl that resembled thunder that Ganondorf gave, an anger so black that the goddesses themselves would be wary to approach the enraged sorcerer and Link took a step back as he spun to face him.

It wouldn't do a thing to help him though.

The Dark lord was charging another of those balls of energy but…this was bigger…much bigger and as he widened the space between his hands, it grew, light gathering in visible streams to add to it.

The room was suddenly pitch black, and Link could only hear the sounds of his and Ganon's laboured breathing, the faint smell of blood and male sweat hanging in stale air.

The light of the ball appeared again, huge, golden and shimmering between the illuminated bloody hands, as intense as the sun as it was hurled towards him.

It fractured, splitting into five streams of light that buried into Link, burning him from the inside as he let out an agonised scream, sure that Ganon was about to take the opportunity to kill him.

Except…he was on his knees on the pillar, panting with exertion, eyes widening as he looked up to meet Link's blue gaze.

The bow and arrow were already in his hands, a light arrow nocked to it and the Hylian released it without further thought, leaping the gap in the floor the second he has loosed the arrow, dropping the bow as he hurried to yank the sword free of its scabbard.

He thrust it forwards the instant it was free, feeling it plunge through the thick leather of Ganondorf's armour, penetrating into the shuddering body beneath.

Another one of those roars, but this…this was pain as well as anger and Ganondorf grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword wrenching it loose from his stomach and throwing it, the back of his hand slamming into Link, sending him flying into the window.

It cracked beneath the blow.

Link's eyes widened. That kind of wound and the King was still able to fight? He would never win.

But as he crawled to his feet, he felt the room go cold as it darkened.

The dark lord was clutching at his throat, panting heavily as he rose into a crouch, a thick thigh supporting his wavering body.

"The Great…Evil King Ganondorf…beaten by this kid?!"

With a sudden jerk he retched, blood splattering the floor as Link slowly rose to his feet, Master Sword in hand as a precaution.

"Link!..."

His breaths were ragged, his entire massive frame shuddering with the effort of drawing breath…but he was drawing strength from anger as he staggered to his feet, electricity crackling over his body.

The room rumbled violently, glass panes vibrating to such a degree that they shattered.

Link fell to his knees, folding his arms around himself protectively as the panes disintegrated and fell over him in a hail of sharp fire, something slicing along his ear even as he did so.

And suddenly the air was frigid, wind buffeted him from every side, howling past his ears as he looked around at what remained of the room he and Ganon had just fought in…three or four iron pillars…the rest of it lay in ruins at his feet.

Ganondorf, arms raised to the sky still, fell from his position, slumping to the floor lifelessly, a pool of blood forming beneath his abdomen, bloodied saliva soaking into long red hair as it fell about his face, obscuring it.

The deep red cape he wore snapped in the sharp wind, but there was no other movement about the form.

Ganondorf, King of Evil, had fallen.

Sighing deeply, Link craned his head back to look at the black sky, hoping to see it lighten…and his eyes locked onto a speck of deep pink that grew steadily, its shape becoming clearer.

"Princess!"

But…if Zelda was there…and Sheik had been in the room with her…where was he now?  
A hand fell on Link's shoulder suddenly and he cried out in alarm, drawing the Master Sword and turning to see…

"I appreciate you're on edge given the fight you've just participated in but…." Sheik raised an eyebrow "The high, girly scream? Really?"

Link breathed out slowly, sheathing the Master Sword, dusting his tunic off, choosing to ignore the comment. He pointed up at Zelda a moment later.

"How long is she going to take?"  
"I don't think she's controlling it." Sheik replied, glancing at the prone form of Ganondorf.

As the crystal settled onto the ground however, Zelda banished it, leaving herself free once more…and Link glanced at Sheik, subtly raising an eyebrow.

The Sheikah stepped towards his partner, flicking shards of glass from his dishevelled hair, running a finger along the wound across Link's ear and temple where the falling glass had cut him.

"You've done well. I'm…" he stepped closer, red eyes raking over Link, taking in his injuries before meeting his eyes again as he reached for his hand. "...proud of you." He finished.

Link gave him a satisfied grin. "I know."

Zelda didn't seem to notice the two men as she turned to look at Ganon.

"Ganondorf…pitiful man," she breathed "Without a strong, righteous mind he could not control the power of the gods…and…"

There was a sudden groan, a squeal of metal ripping and the tower the three were standing on lurched.

"He's bringing down the tower!" Sheik exclaimed.

"We'll be crushed!"

"No offence, princess," Link started, looking for an escape "but, well…you think?!"

She gave a nod of agreement as if realising how obvious her statement was. "Follow me."

"You know a way down?"

She nodded, hitching her dress up and sprinting for a side of the platform.

Link turned to Sheik "For a woman in heels and a dress, she can run pretty fast."

"Link. Run. Now."

The order was followed with a shove to the shoulder. Taking the hint, Link darted for where Zelda had disappeared, Sheik at his side once again.

"See this…" Link gestured to the two of them "This is good."

"Yes, I know but…"

"Not the time?"

"Got it in one."

Link grinned, watching Zelda carefully as she turned and headed down a metal ramp that he hadn't noticed earlier, leading the two men down the winding path until they reached a gate.

Lifting her hands into the air, she opened the gate, leading them into a dark corridor as the path behind them was destroyed by falling debris, the fortress crumbling around them.

* * *

Sheik leapt, arms around Link's waist, pulling him with him as something exploded inside the fortress, blasting them out of the main gate to land on hard ground.

Link looked up, coughing, Sheik's weight pressing down on his back.

"There's a time and a place, Sheik."

The younger blonde rolled off, righting himself and brushing off his clothing as he turned to face Zelda. The princess was standing near where the sages bridge had been, staring up at the collapsing castle with wide eyes.

"Princess?"

Link rolled over onto his back and glanced over to Sheik at the questioning tone in his voice before looking back to the castle.

Black marbled pillars shook precariously as something erupted inside the building, shaking its foundations as the tower leaned, metal and rock groaning as its base crumbled, chunks of rock the size of a Goron being spat from the base.

Red veins of light skittered up black walls as the tower began to sink, being crushed into large chunks of rock as it bore down into the lower compounds, collapsing them with its weight.

"Is it me?" Link asked, climbing to his feet, eyes locked onto one of the runways they had just sprinted down as it was mashed into what resembled tin foil "Or does this collapse look a bit…"

"Orchestrated?"

The hero nodded. "It's like in the event of Ganon's defeat it was supposed to do this."

"I sense that too…but, still, I feel that this is all, finally, over." Zelda sighed.  
"Given that you've just said that, it's not." Link quipped, watching as the whole structure hunkered down neatly to the floor, forming a smooth, curved plain littered with the debris of the castle.

In a large mass of rubble at the very centre of the plain, something groaned and stirred causing Zelda to step back, a hand clasped over her heart.

Link turned to Sheik, lifting an eyebrow, an expression of 'I told you so' settling over dirt covered features.

"Seconds, anyone?"

* * *

Ok...so I _may _have used a line from Twilight Princess...apologies for the out-of-placeness but, I thought it was fitting and it's also one of my favourite quotes by Ganon so...I used it.

Anyway, there's one more chapter to go and...probably an epilogue.

Now...button push, please.


	24. Red Tears

A.N: Hello all and welcome to the penultimate? chapter of the fic.

As always thanks for reviews and now here's the fic:

Enjoy!

* * *

Red Tears

He burst from the ruins with eyes aflame; glowing in what seemed to be total darkness as masses of stone and metal shattered, raining down in a lethal hail.

Link recoiled instantly, arms shielding his head as he heard the cries of shock from behind him and he glimpsed his companions through a curtain of fire that had erupted from the bare, stone ground.

Ganondorf hung in the air; limbs limp as his chest heaved with effort, ragged, pained breaths being drawn through a grimacing mouth. Blood coursed from tears in armour and flesh, dripping and pooling onto the rubble below.

The Gerudo King screamed, a giant hand clenching, raising the symbol of the Triforce to the sky as he curled into the foetal position. Light shot from his body, engulfing him in soft, blue tinted light…so surreal in its calming effect in the chaotic moment.

Link flinched his head away, eyes slamming shut, cracking open cautiously a second later to see a shadow in light, human form morphing into something...bigger, stronger…primal. It slammed into the ground, dropping from its floating position and unfurling, snarling and towering over the Hylian.

There was nothing he could do but gape when the transformation had ended, blue eyes roaming a gargantuan form, only able to take in the full image by staring at individual parts, piecing it together in his mind.

If ever anyone would ever ask him to describe it…the only thing that he could liken it to, that would be in a normal person's comprehension, would be a twenty foot tall bipedal boar…with opposable thumbs.

And he was sure twenty foot was an understatement. Its hooves alone reached mid-shin, and when it stretched up to its full height, emitting a roar that shook the heavens, Link barely stood up to its knee.

That familiar red mane fell in a tangled, sweat slicked thicket down its back, scraped away from a hog-nosed face by adornments that looped around arm length tusks.

And all the time those eyes remained the same, burning with a hatred of everything living…and Link trembled before it, breath hitching in throat as his neck craned back and eyes widened to take in the impossible creature.

Thunder shot through the sky as rain began to fall, illuminating the monstrosity in its dark glory as it lifted glimmering blades, swiping them through thin air…coming ever closer to the hero until one split the air in front of his face.

The Master Sword snapped up in his hand instinctively, anticipating that the next blow would be the last if it came…

Sparks flew as blades collided and as the sword was wrenched painfully from his hand, wrist snapping back, Link could've sworn he felt its holy core tremble. It spiralled through the air, and he watched it go with a knotting stomach, bile rising in his throat as he saw the hope of Hyrule sinking, into now sodden ground…outside the ring of fire.

He saw Sheik turn; looking at the blade before turning back to Link…and for the first time Link saw unbridled fear tear across his lover's face, red eyes wide with fear for his partner.

Link stared, for just a split second, hoping to communicate anything and everything in a single glance…and then he turned back to Ganon.

He may be about to go down…but he was going to go down fighting, to the bitter, inevitable end. Sword or no sword.

Ganon roared again and in response, Link straightened his spine, taking a single, steadying breath as it lifted the blades, ready to cut him down…

And he dived.

Shoulder slammed into hard, stone ground, jarring the joint as he narrowly missed the path of the blade's swipe before rolling to his feet, straight through its legs, ducking out of the way of a wildly swinging tail.

If there was one thing that the Goddesses had blessed Link with, it was his relatively small size…at the very least it meant he was more agile than Ganon.

He used the knowledge to his advantage, lingering around the back of the creature, ducking away from that mottled, flesh tail, mind racing for ideas on how to harm it.

The creature's hide must have been inches thick, armour coating the rest of its body, making it impossible to penetrate the flesh…except…

The tail caught him out, slamming into his cheek, sending him sprawling on the ground a few feet away, coughing as he slammed down onto his back, rolling a second later to avoid the swipe of blades again.

He sprang to his feet, dodging past blades, making for the gap between its legs again, ideas blooming in his mind…there was a weak point, and he could _find_ a weapon.

He sprinted past a black block of marble, searching for anything that had a sharp edge, hand trailing over the ground…and yanking away in pain, fingers bleeding.

Glass.

A fist sized pane of sulphuric yellow, one edge coated with the red of Link's blood.

The hero yanked it from the floor, peering over the top of the rock watching Ganon advance slowly. It seemed to know where he was, no matter how fast he ran or where he hid and he stood slowly, tempting it closer, waiting until the last moment…

He threw the shield on his right arm at the blades, knowing it to be useless in this fight, just as it had been against the knuckles, watching as it was torn asunder between the blades, occupying sharp edges for the split second he needed to reach the backside of the creature.

His hand found, strange, cold flesh, seizing in the tightest grip he could manage as he lifted the glass, arcing it towards flesh, shearing the air…and it embedded, tearing through muscle, a shriek emitting from Ganon as it lodged.

The boar spun quickly, twisting in pain. Too quickly, the flat of one of its blades colliding with the unarmoured torso of the Hylian, snapping ribs as if they were a wishbone as sheer force sent him soaring through cold air.

He plummeted, crashing into stone, bones cracking further upon impact sending waves of pain racing through his body, forcing strangled notes through a constricted throat. Eyes closed against the barrage of senses, as his head struck the floor, body seeming to paralyse.

His head lolled to the side, watching the king pound closer through half-lidded eyes, hooves shaking the earth as lungs inflated painfully slowly and a heart raced frantically.

"Li…!"

The word was screamed through the air, fractured by interference, raw with desperation and fear.

"Lin…"

Louder this time, clearer as ears locked onto it.

"Link!"

He jerked, recognising the male voice, head craning to see the Sheikah standing at the edge of the flame, as near as he could get without touching…but still so far away.

Blue eyes rolled to the approaching threat, so close now, and back to his lover, understanding the emotions behind the words to clearly…and the words themselves were becoming clearer.

"Link, use the light arrows to stun him!"

With realisation came awareness, the bow pressing into his back…and through sheer will alone, he staggered upright, swaying as blood trickled from mouth, nose and head.

Wood and string were in his hands a second later, moving of their own accord, a golden arrow set against string and pulled taut by trembling arms.

His aim was poor; the glittering head of the arrow wavering between tusks…but the creature was so close now that if he didn't release it, it would be upon him. Fingers unclenched. Wood and metal shot through the air. Light burst into life.

The boar reared back, bellowing out its pain in a long, unbroken note as it froze in place, allowing its prey to stumble past, grabbing the glass embedded in its tail and pressing down on it, forcing it in further, cutting into his palm, until it shattered under the force.

Link turned and ran, needing a new weapon…a chunk of rock, a sliver of metal. As long as it could inflict pain on his foe it would do.

A silver glint caught his eye as he sprinted, legs trembling with each step and he skidded to a halt, falling onto his knees and scrambling for the object.

A thin, steel needle, about six inches long, curved subtly…it looked remarkably like…he looked up, outside the ring of fire.

Sheik stood at the edge, holding up one of the thin blades and Link grinned, grabbing the weapon he had thrown, turning to face the now recovered Ganon.

The bow was in his hands again, steadier this time as he aimed and fired, the arrow striking it in the face. He darted round to the back within seconds, slashing with the thin blade to make inch deep wounds bringing the creature down to its knees as he struck something vital. Black blood sprayed violently from incisions and Link recoiled, wiping the thick, oily substance from his face as the creature hung onto its swords for support, labouring to breathe.

"Link!"

He spun at the sound of his name, already running for Sheik.

"The Master Sword! Quickly!"

The blade was within sight, just behind Sheik and the warrior stepped aside, letting Link grab it and wrench it free from the earth.

"You…couldn't have thrown it?" He panted as numbing fingers wrapped around a cold metal hilt.

"I did try to free it but…"

"It'll only do it for me?"

He swiped the blade cleanly through the air, comforted by its familiar weight in his hand, despite the pressure it put on his injured wrist.

Sheik nodded, watching Link as he eyed the blade, trailing back to the gradually rising form of Ganon before facing his partner again.

"I know…we don't really have time," Link started "but if I…"

"Not going to happen." Sheik stated folding his arms over his chest and flinching his head towards the boar.

"Give him hell."

Quietly, Link nodded, turning and heading back for Ganon, his gait wavering slightly as he walked.

The creature rose fully from its crouching position, injured tail lashing angrily as it pulled itself up, great chest heaving.

Link gripped the hilt of the Master Sword tighter, gritting his teeth as it let out another roar, blades carving through the air. He back flipped, evading the swords' reach, ducking when one whistled through the air towards his head, throwing himself between the creature's legs.

The sword was out to his side in a second, scraping thick flesh just below the knot of a knee, blue flames beginning to lick along the blade as he charged the attack, hoping that Ganon didn't decide to kick…and that the magic needed would charge up faster.

Blue flames burst into red as Ganon began to move and with a desperation not to lose this opportunity, Link released the energy.

Roaring pain erupted from Ganon and Link felt hot blood spatter onto him as the silvered blade sliced deep into the dark flesh and muscle of its legs, flames burning fresh lacerations.

He sprinted away as he saw a black hoof rise, no doubt with the intention of crushing him, swiping vaguely with the sword in the hope of hitting the swinging tail.

It missed by a hair's breadth and he spun, bow and arrow in hand, watching Ganon make a limping circle to face him with a disturbing sense of satisfaction.

The arrow was already aimed, let loose when the boar was barely facing him, the sword sinking into the flesh of the tail mere seconds later, hacking through bone and flesh with the force of the swing.

It dropped to the floor with a thud, splattering mud as rain continued to pour onto the two combatants, both weary and wounded.

Ganon spun suddenly, faster than Link thought was possible with his injured legs, blades extended to full reach, and the Hylian's eyes widened as he realised that they were close.

_Too close!_

Golden metal slammed into his chest for the second time that night, sharpened edges shearing through cloth and flesh, hot blood spraying from the wound.

Link recoiled, screaming as pain shot through his chest, gashes burning, cracked ribs creaking in pain as fresh bruises were split open.

In the distance there was a high scream, female and panicked.

Zelda.

Sheik stood at the edge of the flame still, staring with wide eyes as Ganon marched towards Link, aiming a blade at his legs, knocking them from beneath the hero.

He hit the floor, hard.

Sheik ran, circling the fire and trying to reach where Link lay, eyes fixed on Ganon as it limped towards the fallen hero, ignoring the cries from Zelda not to interfere.

No one had ever said Link had to do it _completely_ alone.

His hand brushed the fire as he ran, burning and blistering his flesh instantly, but the Sheikah was so focused on helping his lover that the pain barely registered.

As if it wasn't happening to him.

He skidded to a halt, standing outside the circle of flame behind where Link lay bleeding. Ganon was a mere foot away, his heavy steps halting as he lifted a single, giant hoof, leaving it hanging over Link.

The Hylian suddenly seemed so tiny and fragile in comparison.

The chain he carried with him was on his wrist instantly, and he cast it towards the boar, watching at it wrapped about its raised hoof.

Sheik tugged, pulling with all his might, knowing that his mere strength would not be effective enough to stop Ganon crushing Link…

"Link! Get up for the goddesses sake!"

There was no response from the still figure.

"Link!"

No response still and Ganon's hoof was pulling back, dragging the chain against his palms, leaving bloody welts in soft flesh.

Blood slid against the chain and with a gentle tug, as if mocking him the chain was wrenched free.

"Link!"

His cry was desperate and he hoped that the 'third time lucky' rule worked again.

The blonde stirred, unaware of the hoof hovering over him and Sheik called his name again and again, trying to rouse him.

The blonde head lifted suddenly, and through half-lidded eyes a blue gaze slid over to him…and up. They widened instantly and the blonde scrambled onto all fours, rolling to avoid the hoof as it slammed into the ground where he had been lying, powdering the rock beneath it.

Except that he wasn't clear; not fully and he screamed again in what must have been all-consuming agony as he tried to stand, his right forearm beneath the hoof.

Ganon reared its head back, letting out a hiccoughing roar that may have been a laugh as Link jerked again, a raw cry pouring from his throat as tears streamed from his eyes, blood from his wounds, sweat from his skin.  
The hero cringed as the giant hoof pulled back, skittering away as soon as it was lifted enough to free his arm, cradling the shattered limb with his left arm.

This… was going to make things difficult.

Without a function right arm, he couldn't hold the bow to fire an arrow, meaning that his swings at Ganon would be made through sheer luck.

Which meant he was going to die.

Except…

He grabbed the quiver of arrows and the bow off his back with his left hand, yanking them from restraints and trying to ignore the feeling of his dead arm swinging uselessly as he released it and turning to where he had seen Sheik.

The shadow warrior still stood by the flame, cradling his own burnt hand, a look of sheer remorse in his deep red eyes.

"Sheik! Stun him for me!" His voice was higher than usual, strained, the pain shaking every nerve in his body.

Sheik's head tilted questioningly, nodding in understanding when Link held up the bow and quiver, running towards his lover and throwing them over the flame, dodging to the side to avoid Ganon's attack a second later.

Grabbing his useless forearm with his working hand, he turned and ran again, shoving the broken limb under his baldric to keep it in place as he ran, jerking the Master Sword into his hand a second later.

He spun, facing Ganon as it stomped towards him and he circled to the right, trying to get it to face Sheik so that he could get a clear shot at it.

Lightening shot across the sky in the distance, illuminating the battle field with brilliant white light, the raindrops as they fell seeming to glow with it.

The off white tusks of Ganon shone, searing eyes gleaming in a black face as everything turned black and white.

And Link never thought he would actually _see _an arrow as it shot through the air, its white edges highlighted by the brief fork of lightening .

Everything seemed to run in slow motion. He _saw _the arrow impact, embedding itself in the boar's mutilated face, saw light erupt from the tip as it impacted, splitting the face of the boar.

Ganon let out a sound that reminded Link of sheets of metal being torn asunder as the light faded, giant head wrenching back, red mane flying as its mouth twisted into a bizarre shape, arrow shaft protruding from forehead.

Light, the intensity of an exploding sun, engulfed the massive form barely a breath later, crippling it and Link heard the princess' light voice cut through muggy, smoke filled air.

"Link! I'm using my power to hold the Evil King!" She panted, wavering under the force of her own magic, struggling to continue.

"…Use your sword and deliver the final blow!"

She lurched, power trailing off as her chest heaved, one hand clasping over her heart, eyes widening as they locked onto Link.

He held the Master Sword above his head, arm stretching to its max, raising it to the sky as it glowed brilliant blue and white, the power from the weapon overwhelming.

Link ran towards the now fallen, helpless creature, sword gripped tightly in hand as he felt power surge through his veins, banishing fatigue and pain as he swung the weapon as the creature, driving it back until it lifted its huge head…

The Master Sword lodged in its mouth as the hero thrust the weapon forwards, plunging it upwards into its mind before ripping the sword free, taking a step back to watch the creature in its final moments.

It jumped to its feet, hooves pounding into the ground, vibrations humming through solid stone as it landed, throwing Link off balance.

Blades slashed wildly, uselessly through the air, trying to finish its executor before its life was extinguished.

Link's eyes slammed shut, head turning away as he saw a blade swing downwards at him.

"Six Sages now!"

Hands lifted to the sky as an orb of pure light formed above Zelda's head and she released it, dropping to the floor and closing her eyes to the fate of the hero of time, as a voice cried out:

"Ancient creators of Hyrule, open the door and send the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the evil realm!"

--

Sheik heard Ganon's fading threats as he was banished to the Evil Realm, not caring what was said as long as he reached the prone form of Link through the chaos of light on the battlefield.

"You!...

"Curse you, Zelda! Curse you, Sages!"

There was a pause before a roaring:

"Curse you...Link!!

One day when this seal is broken…that is when I will exterminate your descendants…as long as the Triforce of Power remains in my hand…"

Sheik physically felt Ganon's presence fade…but, as he skidded to the floor beside Link and gathered the bleeding form into his arms he didn't care.

Ganondorf's banishment from Hyrule meant nothing if Link wasn't here to live in the land he had saved with him and Sheik's trembling, burnt hand rubbed fervently at the Hylian's chest as if trying to stimulate heart and lungs into working again.

"Link…Link…come on, you can't leave me…not now."

Still no response. The Hylian's head remained tilted back, chest unmoving as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

The bandaged hand balled into a fist above the hero's heart, stained in his blood from the gaping valley in the flesh of his torso where Ganon's dying blow had struck, splitting the flesh down to bone.

The fist lifted, hung in the air, before slamming heavily into the chest. Just once.

A slender hand settled onto his shoulder.

"Sheik…he's…"

The hand was shrugged off.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Sheik hissed, red eyes locking onto Zelda's light blue gaze, so supposedly harmless and innocent. He knew so much better though…

"We need to get out of here before the land is restored."

"Why does it matter?"  
"Sheik," she circled to his front side, kneeling before him, Link's body cradled limply in his arms. "All is not lost…he is not yet gone but…we need to move. Let me transport the three of us…"

"To?"

"You'll see."

--

Air rushed about them as they were transported by Zelda's magic, and when Sheik opened his eyes, he found them floating high above Death Mountain, the whole of Hyrule at their feet.

And yet its undeniable beauty was lost on Sheik as he stared at the greater beauty of Link's pale face.

He pulled the limp Hylian against him, burying his head into the shoulder of the older blonde as one hand supported his head, the other massaging his back gently.

He reached up to his own face, yanking the mask down suddenly and pressing his lips to Link's ear, ignoring Zelda's gasp of surprise at seeing his face unveiled.

"Don't leave me Link." he whispered, smoothing back strands of blonde hair, his movements a silent beg for the Hylian to open his eyes and smile, and tell Sheik that he was fine…that everything would be ok…

"Sheik…lay him down…"

He did so without question, reluctant to part with his lover, his hand grasping the Hylian's still…and realisation that the hand was still warm shot through him.

There was still a chance that…

Zelda was leaning over the hero, whispering prayers, or spells or…something.

Sheik couldn't tell. Didn't care as long as they helped Link, as long as it meant that the only person he would ever love like this woke up.

The princess pulled away after a moment, shaking her head. "I'm sorry…"

The shadow warrior snatched Link into his arms before her words were completed, forehead pressed against Link's as he rocked the body soothingly.

Hands clutched desperately at blood soaked fabric as his mouth parted, taking in a single, gasping breath that shook with emotion…

And that was all it took for every wall he had ever built to protect himself to come crashing down and powder into rubble.

He rocked slowly, head lifting to rest his chin atop a blonde head, eyes staring up into the darkness of space above them as he dragged in air in shallow sobs.

His throat was raw, dry, burning…and his eyes just the same. Unable to form the tears that he needed to, because if he didn't release tears, then he would have to scream in misery until his lungs collapsed inwards on themselves from forcing out air so hard…until he suffocated himself.

He was a Sheikah.

He wasn't supposed to feel emotional pain. Or grief. Or all consuming loneliness…and so he couldn't cry…but he _did _feel those stabbing, horrendous pains in his heart so why couldn't he cry? Why could he not form a simple saline solution in excess?

Well if he couldn't cry…then he _would _scream, and hope he die in the process instead of living a pathetic excuse for a life that would be spent slinking around in the dark and grieving everyday for a hero everyone else would forget.

Looking up into the sky he opened, his mouth, drawing in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut…and he felt them…

Just at the corner of his eyes, prickling and spreading along his bottom eyelid to overflow and fall down his tanned cheeks.

They were cold. Slow –moving.

And they felt like the only thing in the world that was worth creating, because at the very least now, as he lowered his head again to press a kiss against Link's no-doubt-cold lips, he could mourn and grieve like a _normal _person.

Those lips were still against his...but warm still and as Sheik pressed a heavier kiss onto them…they…

He pulled away, staring at Link, shocked, as lips twitched.

Bloody tears ran down the Hylian's cheeks…and as Sheik brushed one away, he realised them not to be blood…merely red. The tears of a Sheikah. His own tears on Link's cheeks, waking the man he had thought dead.

Blue eyes flew open suddenly, lips parting to let out a scream of indescribable agony and Sheik was comforting him instantly, tears still flowing as he cuddled the pained form to him.

Zelda was there a second later, kneeling beside the two men once again, resting a hand against forehead, soothing his pain through magic.

Link gasped, his breaths wheezed and shallow…but there and his eyes were fixed on Sheik's eyes, brow furrowing as he noted the red tears on his cheeks.

Sheik lifted his hand to stroke at Link's face slowly, smiling at his living lover. Just so glad he was _here. _But the Hylian was frowning, lifting his left hand to grasp Sheik's right, pulling it into his line of sight.

Blue gaze strayed up to red.

"You're hurt."

His voice was cracked and weary, but filled with so much concern that Sheik laughed. It was just so like Link to be concerned about a minor injury on another person when he himself was in such a precarious state.

"What's so funny?"

Sheik leaned in and kissed Link's forehead, grinning. "Nothing."

Zelda watched the two men from a suitable distance, not failing to miss the love in Sheik's face as he spoke with his lover, his movements gentle to avoid causing him pain.

The sight of Sheik, mask-less and weeping had wrenched her gut. Smiling, she quietly eavesdropped on the conversation between the two men. Link, despite his physical state was inundating Sheik with questions about Ganondorf as Sheik tried, unsuccessfully, to get him to rest.

He turned, giving her an apologetic look and she wandered over to the two, kneeling beside them once again.

Her heroes.

Calmly, she explained the situation to Link, nodding in understanding when the hero sighed with relief and she stood.

"Now, Link, I as well as Sheik I would imagine, feel that it is prudent that you rest and have those injuries seen to…"

"What about?"  
She held up her hand, interrupting him. "All in good time, this matter is more urgent. I will transport you and Sheik to an inn …there will be a doctor waiting to attend to you for as long as you need, since I'm sure that neither of you wish for your home to be revealed."

"No kidding…we'd be molested by fans constantly." A sarcastic smirk crossed his lips as Sheik shifted him into a more comfortable position within his arms. The hero nestled into his shoulder immediately, eyes closing.

Taking that as her cue, Zelda stepped back, spreading her hands to conjure a spell.

"I shall be in contact with you soon…and I wish you both the best of luck, my friends."

Sheik nodded. Link was already almost asleep.

"Oh…and though this will never be enough…I thank you, both of you for everything that you've done for my kingdom. You truly are heroes and I shall see that you get the rewards you deserve."

--

Sheik felt his feet hit soft grass and he staggered momentarily as the effects of Zelda's warping spell wore off.

Red eyes instantly cast about for any recognisable feature, finding himself staring at a large bell.

Lon Lon Ranch.

Lowering a know sleeping Link to the floor he pulled his mask back up, wiping away dried, blood like tears from his cheeks before picking his partner up and carrying him into the ranch.

Malon stood nervously by the door to the house and when her eyes fell upon the two she rushed over, gasping at the state of Link and quickly ushering them inside and guiding them up to the bedroom.

Sheik gently lay Link on the bed, noting the doctor in the corner who trotted over quickly, shooing the Sheikah warrior out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"How pleasant." He remarked to the door, slumping to the floor outside. He knew that it was probably for the best that the doctor should examine Link without him hovering there but…well…didn't he know that Sheik was his lover?!

Of course he didn't. No one did, or would. Save for Zelda…and from the way Malon was looking at him, possibly her too.

--

Hours passed and Sheik eventually wandered outside, into the pasture, finding Epona and Thara lying in a far corner of the ranch together.

It seemed that he and Link weren't the only ones to have formed relationships.

Staring up at the sky, he noticed that it was nearing sunset…and he could not believe that Link had spent literally all day performing heroics.

The gentle blue of the sky faded to brilliant pink as he watched the sun set, and as pink faded to orange, and orange to red, he was called back to the house.

Weary, he walked back to the ranch-house, giving a courteous nod to the doctor before heading into the bedroom.

Link lay in the bed, blankets covering the lower half of his body…and most of the rest of him covered in bandages.

Sheik sat on the mattress beside him, watching as blue eyes opened almost mesmerically.

A blue gaze ran down his own body then across to Sheik, and with a smirk he stated "I look like you."

The Sheikah warrior rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I'm better looking."

"Really? Then why do you keep that mask on all the time?"

Sheik smiled, shifting himself into a position where he could lay down next to Link, tugging his mask down.

"Well if I take it off you'd be trying to get me bed constantly."

Link's left hand gestured to the situation.

"Looks like I already have…care to take advantage of the fact?" he licked his lips in a manner that should've been seductive.

"…You're injured."

"Tell me about it." He grabbed Sheik's burnt hand suddenly, causing the Sheikah to wince and he gently kissed the tips of his fingers, soothing the burns.

"So…tell me Sheik…given that we've defeated ultimate evil today…"

"Yes?"

"...what do you want to do tomorrow?"

* * *

So there you have it. Epilogue chapter coming up and then we close the book.

Please push my button.


	25. Epilogue

A.N: Well this is it, but I'll let you read the finale before I say anything else. As always, thanks very much for reviews.

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. **

For the last time for this story:

Enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue

Sunlight bathed Hyrule in a luxurious glow, warming the healing land and its people, rays soft and gentle stirring life, despite the changing seasons.

Summer was ending and the scent of autumn was creeping into the air, lighting the land with sepia tones as trees' leaves began to die in a phoenix display.

Link shifted, breathing in the crisp air at the top of the mountain range, opening his eyes to look at the trees over the opposite side of the lake, their green beginning to pale to yellow. It was so good to be home…and he smiled at the thought.

Home. Finally he had one.

Home is where the heart is, he had once heard someone say and as he turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps, he agreed entirely.

Sheik settled down beside him, dressed in strangely loose clothing that draped off his lithe frame, his mask nowhere in sight, long hair falling past his shoulders.

"You look casual," Link commented, breathing in deeply again, wincing as his healing torso twinged at the motion of rising. He smiled again a moment later. "…I like it."

"Oh?" a dark golden eyebrow lifted "I would've thought you found the clothes too…loose."

"So did I but…seeing you relaxed and being yourself is more attractive to me than the most figure hugging of outfits."

The younger blonde tilted his head back, laughing softly.

"You really do have a heart of gold don't you?"

"Nope." The Hylian stated, blue eyes trailing up into the sky. Sheik gave him an inquisitive look at the almost sharp statement.

"Well if I had a heart of gold, it'd be metal and then it wouldn't beat…and then I wouldn't be alive now would I?" he elaborated.

Sheik rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice Link….take sentimental statements at face value."

The hero grinned, shuffling over to Sheik and nuzzling him gently.

"Where would the fun be in that?"

Tanned fingers ran up a muscled back and neck into a tangle of blonde hair, not answering. Eventually Link shifted, leaning against Sheik fully, curling into him and letting an arm fall around him protectively.

"Did you speak to Zelda?" Link murmured.

Sheik nodded. "Yes. Hyrule is sorting itself out gradually. The Gerudos have formed a treaty with the princess and all the other races are recovering from their losses…" he paused "well, almost all of them."

The Hylian's pale hand reached up to clasp Sheik's, knowing he was referring to his lost aunt. The other man seemed to take comfort in the gesture.

"We should get you inside. I need to check your injuries again." Sheik stated abruptly, looking down at his lover, curled against him.

"But mother…" Link whined "don't wanna have my booboos checked!"

"That's not what you said last night." Sheik smirked, pulling Link to his feet as he stood.

Link grinned wickedly, detaching himself from the other man and walking alongside him back to the house. The fire was burning in the hearth again when they made it inside, warming the room with its familiar glow, and Link headed for the bedroom immediately, knowing the routine.

He slipped off his shirt awkwardly, not having bothered to wear the tunic that day, trying to keep his still crippled right arm steady. It would cause a hell of a lot of pain if it was bashed accidentally and he looked mournfully at the splinted limb.

A few months had passed since Ganondorf's defeat, and though the initially injury had healed, it had healed the bone into a bizarre, misshapen lump. As a result, the bone had been broken and reset into the correct shape…but there were still painful lumps of bone protruding beneath the skin of his arm…all of which would have to be broken and re-set when the first had healed.

All in all, it was going to be a long road to full recovery, but…he was making it, slowly but surely.

Sheik walked into the dimly lit bedroom a moment later, interrupting Link's thoughts, a towel draped over one shoulder, a ream of bandages in the other. A sterilising solution sat permanently by the side of the bed nowadays.

Sinking onto the bed beside Link, the Sheikah carefully unwound the bandages around Link's torso, face neutral as ever as he revealed the healing wound. The red line that travelled down the length of Link's chest and abdomen had healed to a degree but the dark red incision was raw looking and tender to the touch even now.

The doctor had informed Link that it would heal fully and there would be no permanent damage save for a wicked scar but…the Hylian wished it would stop causing him pain already.

He flinched when Sheik gently dabbed at the line with the sterilising solution, whispering soothing apologies to his partner as he cleaned the wound before reaching for the bandages. Link's hand stopped the Sheikah fingers tilting Sheik's head upwards to catch his unveiled lips in a kiss.

A pale hand slid down Sheik's clothed back, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Sheik gently pulled away after a moment, breaking the kiss. "You're still injured," he offered as an explanation to his partner, who stared at him like a kicked puppy. "I don't want to cause you further pain by doing anything too…active."

Link rolled his eyes. "Sheik…c'mon it's been months and…I'm pretty sure you can take my mind off any pain."

Large blue eyes widened, staring at his lover appealingly and Sheik grinned, shaking his head before leaning into to kiss at Link's neck.

"Alright, you win but…"

"If you cause me pain, I'll let you know."  
An eyebrow lifted as Sheik worked his way down a bare shoulder. "No you won't."

Link closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "You're right, I won't, but you'll be able to tell anyway."

"True enough."

Hands ran over skin, lips following the contours of Link's shoulder and arm, skimming over the injured forearm to kiss and lick at fingertips, guiding the Hylian down onto the bed with his free hand, climbing atop him to continue his act of love.

Link found himself unable to do anything but allow Sheik to please him, his right arm all but immobile, chest beginning to ache as his breathing started to become heavier already. He snorted in suppressed laughter as Sheik's loose hair spilled onto his chest, tickling as the shadow warrior ghosted over the peaks of his chest, tossing his head to look at the wound sceptically.

Painstakingly slowly he lowered his torso lightly against Link's, lips lowering just as gently at the top of the laceration, testing as his tongue slipped out.

"Gods…" Link breathed suddenly and Sheik jerked away instantly.

"Sorry, I told you…"

The Hylian shook his head. "No, didn't hurt it's just…tender, feels weird y'know?"

"Weird? How?"

"Good weird."

The hero's left hand guided Sheik back down, relishing the almost ginger touches down the length of his body, smiling placidly as the other man pulled away his trousers before removing his own clothing, returning to his ministrations as he descended his lover's body.

Link couldn't remember a time, save for maybe the afterglow of their first time together, when he had ever felt so relaxed, so secure and so loved as he did now. Sheik's tongue glided over him and Link let out a sigh of contentment, his back arching slightly, pleasure tingling along his spine.

This time…it was going to be different though. Because he knew Sheik wasn't about to let him do all the 'hard-work' in his current condition.

He was proved right when he felt warm, wet fingers slip inside him and his back arched as Sheik returned to his lips, nipping at them as his right hand worked down below, his left stroking at the pulse point of the Hylian's throat languidly.

Time seemed to slow to Link as Sheik worked his body, teasing and pleasing, until that moment when he suddenly knew what it meant to be completely owned by the person you love and trust above all else. The act touched both men on an emotional level that had not been reached before, the knowledge of Link's near-death still in mind. The fact that they had both submitted to each other fully now so prominent and so powerful that it seemed to be a milestone in their relationship.

Sweat slicked torsos slid against each other, hands entwining, tongues entangling until both men climaxed and collapsed simultaneously.

Red eyes rolled up to check Link following the activity, finding the panting Hylian grinning at him exhaustedly.

"You ok?"

"Never…better." Link gasped, falling into pillows and turning his head to look out of the window, gazing over the land he had saved.

For all the country's beauty, its towering mountain and crystal clear lakes, green plains and golden deserts, in Link's eyes it was little compared to the incredible creature lying lightly on his chest. That was true beauty; the baring of one's soul to another, the unconditional trust in crimson eyes…the unity of two people.

And as Link looked down into Sheik's sanguine eyes, glinting with love and adoration, he was sure that the most secretive person he had ever met felt the same back.

It was him that he had fought for all along.

--

Hero of Time.

A figure of legend, the stuff of myth and fairytales and bedtime stories, a name whispered with hope and reverence, a man who bore the weight of the world…and had saved it.

Aided by hope, trust and love and the support of the shadow warrior.

High in the mountains of Hyrule, the hero of time laid down his sword and into the arms of his lover.

Free.

Contented.

Home.

Hero of Time.

Hope of Hyrule.

Saviour of the world…finally saved himself.

--

_How can you see into my eyes,_

_Like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb,_

_Wthout a soul, _

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and_

_Lead it back,_

_Home._

-

_**Wake me up,**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**I can't wake up,**_

_Wake me up inside,_

_**Save me,**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

_**Wake me up,**_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone,_

_**Save me,**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

-

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me,_

_Breathe into me,_

_And make me real,_

_Bring me to life,_

_**Wake me up,**_

_Wake me up inside,_

_**I can't wake up,**_

_Wake me up inside,_

_**Save me,**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

_**Wake me up,**_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone,_

_**Save me,**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

-

_Bring me to life,_

_**I've been living a lie,**_

_**There's nothing inside,**_

_Bring me to life,_

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love darling,_

_Only you are the life among the dead,_

-

_**All of this time, **_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see,**_

_**Kept in the dark,**_

_**But you were there in front of me,**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything,_

_**Without thought, without a voice,**_

_**Without a soul,**_

_**Don't let me die here,**_

_**There must be something more,**_

_Bring me to life_

-Bring me to Life, Evanescence

* * *

Well people, that as they say, is it. Thank you very much to everyone who read and reviewed, gave ideas, suggestions, support and anything else that goes into making a piece of fanfiction like this.

I'd like to say that having recieved so many kind reviews (this is my most popular fic to date!) my confidence and enthusiasm for writing has been boosted hugely, so thank you for that too.

Finally, I hope that you've enjoyed the fic to the fullest and that it included everything you wanted (and maybe more) and I hope that I'll be seeing some reviews/ hearing from people, when I publish another Link X Sheik fic. (Yes, that is definetely a when!)

Now...I'm off to do some English homework and have myself what I think is a well earned break.

Once more with feeling, please push the button.

Link luvr (aka Ali)


End file.
